Helping Hands
by Windigo
Summary: [ Incomplete and On Hiatus Indefinitely ] AU Dr. Kagome Higurashi was your average veterinarian until she acquires a strange patient, who's in bigger trouble than he ever realized. Wonder if there's a law against vetpatient relationships... IYKag, MS
1. Twas the Night Before Christmas

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha and the rest of his posse all belong to someone else.  If I had the money, I'd buy them but since I have a total of five cents in my piggy bank, I don't think that's happening just yet…****

**A/N:** Well, now that I've finished my first stand alone, I figured I might as well take a shot at a chaptered story….this idea's been brewing for a while, but I only hope I managed to get it to work as well on paper as it does in my crazy, wacko mind…

And **BIG THANKS** go out to **Jadegoddess, Sh1 n0 m1k0, Celeste, Moonlight-Miko, Azura Dea, **for reviewing my first story! Your reviews meant so much! You guys rock!!! Hopefully this story lives up to your expectations ^___^

~^~^~^~

Helping Hands 

~^~^~^~

Chapter 1: Twas the Night Before Christmas… 

~^~^~^~

"Next please!"

A small boy floundered forward, clutching a small rabbit in his arms.  Doctor Higurashi could only smile as she watched him struggle to balance the animal as he rose on tiptoes to deposit it on the stainless steel table.

"Now what seems to be the matter here?" She asked, sneaking a look at her patient's transcript, and taking note of the weight and history.

"He's not eating his feed again," Mrs. Kitari, the boy's mother and the rabbit's true caretaker, explained, "And he's seemed rather lifeless lately, sleeping most of the time."

"He won't even hop around in his ball anymore!" The boy cried forlornly, his eyes wide and almost brimming with tears.  

Kagome Higurashi, sole veterinarian at the Sakura Animal Hospital, tried to muster a smile to reassure her clients as she placed her stethoscope on the small furry body listening to the faint heartbeat. The rabbit's eyes remained half-hidden under droopy lids, and her heart grew heavy when it didn't even respond to the intrusion of the needle as she took some blood.

A quick peek at the clipboard confirmed what she feared. 

Her eyes rose to meet two sets of worried eyes both trained on the small form under her quiet hand. 

"Is he gonna be okay, Miss?"  The boy was clinging fearfully to the edge of the table, his eyes almost level with the edge. 

Kagome placed the rabbit back into the boy's arms, and faced the motley family. 

"I'll send the sample of blood I took in for testing, and the results will be back in a few days, but I'm afraid that they'll only confirm what I'm going to tell you now.  He's an old rabbit, and it seems as though he's wearing down." She quickly scribbled down a few recommendations on a piece of paper and handed them over.  "I can give you a prescription for vitamin supplements that might help, but you'll find he won't respond as well as a younger animal would."

Mrs. Kitari's eyes widened as she clutched boy and bunny in a one-armed embrace.  "You're…you're not suggesting putting him to sleep are you?"

"No, no, not at all.  He's perfectly healthy, just getting on in his years. I never put an animal down that isn't in any kind of pain."  She quickly scribbled down a few more notes to add to her list, trying to condense veterinarian techno babble for the poor woman.

"Now here's the recommendations for his diet, and the prescriptions for his vitamins. Remember, plenty of rest and a little TLC can do wonders."  

Mrs. Kitari was now balancing a wad of papers along with the group, and seemed a little off balance. Kagome ushered her out cheerfully, trying to make light of the situation and to avoid a small disaster. Images of a fluffy puddle with rabbit ears on the floor after all that arose in her mind and she brushed them off, trying hard to concentrate on the notes she had.

"How much do we owe you, Doctor?"

Kagome gestured to her elderly receptionist.  "It will all be printed out for you. She'll guide you through the rest."

As she was heading back to her office, she felt a small tug on her jacket and looked down.

"Thanks, Miss.  And Mr. Carrots wants to say thank you too."

A fuzzy white face was thrust up in her direction and she gave the rabbit an absent pat on the head, digging around in her coat pocket with the other. 

"And here's something for you, for being such a good owner."

The boy grabbed the candy cane out of her hand with a wide grin, said another quick thanks and dashed back to his mother to show off his treat.

Shaking her head ruefully, Kagome snuck back into the confines of her office, sinking against the door in relief as she left behind her last patient of the day.  

Having your own practice was hard, especially when it was just you working such a large portion of a town.  Her clinic was the only one in this suburb, the next one highly expensive and buried beneath traffic and thousands of people in the downtown core. She also took it upon herself to be on call throughout nights and weekends, the lack of financing for an emergency vet hindering any hopes she had of getting a good night's sleep.

Rubbing weary eyes she ambled over to the struggling coffee machine, and dumped the dregs of the pot into a mug with the words "Love Your Cat" printed all the way across in bright red lettering.

One sip was all she needed, and she grimaced as the rancid stuff slid down her throat. 

"God, why do I insist on drinking this stuff?" She huffed, "I don't even have the makings of a good coffee maker.  No wonder I couldn't make it in the human world."

She dropped down onto her chair, ignoring the Christmas cards lined up across the desk, or the small, figurine of Santa waving at her, with a tiny reindeer peering around his knees. Yet another tacky ornament her grandfather insisted would bring her luck during the winter holidays.

At least she had an excuse for keeping it their. No sentimentality for the holiday season. Nope, none at all.

'And lying to myself just makes everything better.  What a jolly holiday this will be,' She thought with a sigh.  The snow hadn't started falling yet, but she worried about making the trip to her family's shrine.  Christmas eve was notorious for Santa's arrival, snowdrifts, and drunk drivers playing chicken with trees.  And all three always seemed to appear around midnight too.

If she managed to occupy her time for another two hours, then she'd probably be able to catch them too.

'I can see Santa fly by while I try to dig out of a snowdrift before the cars manage to see the big target. My memories of the season will be so fulfilled.'

A soft jingle of a bell signalled a main lobby that was free of barking dogs, crying cats, screeching birds and scowling owners.  Oh, what a wonderful time of the year!

"You look like a herd of wild elephants just ran over you," Her receptionist—the only thing she could afford—greeted. "May I suggest a night of herbal tea and rest?"

"Yes you may, Kaede-sama, but I can't say I'll follow it. I've still got a long day ahead of me yet."

Kaede shook her head as she went about putting away the last of the files and cleaning up the day's mess. "You work too hard, Kagome. One day I'll have to shut you away in one of those kennels to make you get some sleep."

"I'll only howl pitifully for the first few hours then chew through the bars." Kagome smiled. "And then you'll be stuck with an overworked vet who has no teeth. Won't that make for an interesting book?"

"In today's world, there's probably already a few books and their sequesl that have been done."  She shuffled over to the main power controls and began shutting down the office. 

"So what are your plans for the holidays?" Kagome asked as she pulled out the plug, and the lights on their tiny, plastic Christmas tree blinked off. "Going off to an exotic location? Or maybe doing some wild partying with some Chippendale dancers?"

Kaede may have been an old woman, but she could still detect sarcasm.  "Or perhaps a quiet evening with my cats, reading a book by the fire and sipping on some of my teas? Could that also be a possibility, Kagome?"

The veterinarian smirked as she began rolling down the blinds to cover the lobby from the light of the streetlamps and to dissuade any vandals who might be thinking about stealing office supplies. 

Suddenly, a figure emerged from the windswept night and the light slanted across his face as he reached the window. Kagome froze, the last set of blinds halfway down as she recognized the stranger.

"Oh yes, I mustn't forget to add that I will be eating all of those delightful chocolates I received," Kaede continued, eyeing the bright packages that adorned her desk. Kagome's present was the only one she was sure wasn't a box of chocolates. "I'm sure my cats will enjoy that too."

But her conversation fell on deaf ears as the stranger in the window gave a half-frozen wave.

"This isn't possible…" Kagome muttered as she went to the door and flung it open.

"What are you doing here?"

"I miss you too. It's so wonderful to be reunited again. Wow, you've grown!"  The stranger grinned, tossing back his hood. "So many ways of saying hello, but no one ever says them to me."

Kagome rolled her eyes but threw her arms around him in a big hug anyway.

"Now this is more like it," He commented, carefully keeping his hands around her waist.  There was too much of a history to take advantage of the situation. Besides, he respected Kagome's veterinary skills and knew that there would be some very pointy objects lobbed in his direction if he made any moves.

She gave him a shove.  "You always had a dirty mind, Miroku."

"At least I admit to it," He sniffed, then caught sight of another woman behind the desk. "And who might this lovely woman be? I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting you."

Kaede raised a brow and took his outstretched hand. Normally, this would have been Miroku's chance to pull the unwilling woman towards him but his assessing eye took in the grandmother figure, and he backed off from all perverted thoughts immediately.  Grandmothers had strong and heavy handbags and they could be pretty damn scary when they wanted to be. 

"You're charm won't work on me, boy."

"That's Kaede, my receptionist and an angel that the gods saw fit to bestow me with," Kagome explained, smiling at the rejection.  "She saved me from the evils of a one-person practice."

"Nonsense, I just take care of the filing and the phone. Anyone could do it."  But Kagome could tell the old woman was rather touched, and that had to make her smile even more. 

"As much as I love seeing you, Miroku, and gods knows it's been awhile, but what are you doing here? We didn't exactly keep in touch after graduation."

"And I regret that every moment of my life." Miroku gave a dramatic, heartfelt sigh, and noticed with satisfaction the grin on his friend's face.  She looked like she hadn't laughed in decades. "But if we must be serious, then I admit that I hunted you down because I need your services."

"You have a pet?"

"Not exactly.  But I do have a…friend who needs your kind of help."

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest, and stared hard at him, trying to figure out what he was getting at.  "So you're calling your animal a friend? Congratulations on embracing the world of fuzzy and furry creatures as equals.  I'm sure Greenpeace will be in contact with you very soon."

"Wow, Kagome, I never thought I'd see you as a cynic," Miroku said in mock awe.

She rubbed her temples and sent him a tired but amused look. "It's been a long day, and it doesn't seem to be ending."

"I can understand that, but as wonderful it would be to catch up, my friend is kind of in an emergency."

Kagome momentarily wondered whether she should tell him her vacation started in an hour, and she had no plans of doing any more work.  But she was never one to let an animal suffer, and this _was_ her old friend, pervert or not. 

"Are you going to explain this, or will I have to wait to get a full explanation?"

The look on his face was enough of an answer, and she sighed.  "Give me a second to get my things, okay?"

She quickly stuffed all that she needed into her satchel, trying to sort through which papers were needed in the next few days so she could get a head start on the mound of paperwork that had built up. That was if she had any time to get some work done.  She was only taking off the next few days, and it was rare that she ever got so much time to herself and with her family…

Kagome hung up her traditional white lab coat and grimaced at her wrinkled clothes. Oh well, Miroku's 'friend' probably wouldn't mind.  She had yet to meet a dog, cat, bird or lizard that had cared about what she looked like. All that mattered to them was getting out of her office and back to their homes, where needles were nowhere to be found.

There was a soft rap on the door, and Kaede poked her head in. "I'm off now.  Have a merry Christmas, Kagome!"

"Merry Christmas, Kaede. Tell those cats to stay out of the chocolates!"

The old woman's laughter echoed across the nearly empty lobby as she left, and Miroku decided to peek in.  "I forgot to mention, it might be a good idea to bring along some of that vet stuff to stitch wounds up.  You'll probably need it."

"What exactly happened to your 'friend', Miroku?" Kagome asked suspiciously, digging under a pile of bandages that needed to be rolled to pull out her vet kit that went with her everywhere.  'Shoot, I forgot about those. Oh well,' She thought, 'I can always do them when I get back.'

"He got into a fight with a couple others, and well, their claws were sharper than his in the end."

"Now I know you don't have a snake or a fish as a pet.  So what is it? A cat maybe? Although I never took you to be a cat person. Or could it be a dog?"

Miroku hesitated. "Why do you need to know?"

"Because cats and dogs take different kind of dosages for pain killers, something your 'friend' will need if he's cut up that badly."  She jangled a small jar of pills in her hand for effect, wondering why he was being so darn stubborn and mysterious.  Although this _was_ Miroku and he had a tendency to enjoy mystery.

"Just bring enough for a big dog then, if I must choose."  He smirked to himself, wondering what his friend would think of the analogy.  'He'd probably bite my head off.'

"Sounds good enough for me," Kagome replied, noting his avoidance of a true answer but too tired to deal with it.

"Okay, I'm ready to go. You can carry that bag over there, but be careful, it has the syringes."

He hefted the bag onto his shoulder, trying to hide his surprise at how heavy it was. 

"By the way, Kagome," He said as they were leaving, trying to wait until he had some space to dodge what would most likely be one angry vet. "I took a taxi here because my car broke down. Do you think we can take your car instead?"

Even over the howling angry winds and the noises of a city as big as Tokyo, for miles, people could swear they heard someone screaming and the unmistaken sound of something heavy connecting with an unyielding object.

~^~^~^~

**Chapter 2 Coming Soon!**


	2. Let Sleeping Dogs Lie

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter One

**A/N**:  Okay, I know Christmas isn't necessarily celebrated in Japan the way it is here, but I decided to ignore that fact…Just bear with me please ;)

~^~^~^~

Chapter 2: Let Sleeping Dogs Lie 

~^~^~^~

"My hand will never be the same again. Look, I can barely flex my fingers!"

Kagome dreamed of banging her head against the steering wheel, but decided against it.  " Well you shouldn't have deflected my bag like that. I wasn't even going for _that_ part of you, just your knees. Besides," She said lightly, "The women of Tokyo are safe from your wandering hands for a while."

"Not necessarily." He held up his undamaged hand, flexing the fingers. "I've still got one of my weapons."

The look she gave him erased the slick smile he had on his face. "You never cease to amaze me. Even after all those years, you still haven't changed. Don't you ever want to find just one woman? You know, the whole love, marriage, family deal?"

He shrugged. "Maybe. I don't know yet.  After all, my family has a tradition of being a long line of skirt-chasers."

"That's not exactly something to be proud of," Kagome grumbled, trying to ease her way into the other lane as cars zipped by.  Now she remembered why she hated driving into the city: all that traffic and quick-paced movement.  It was enough to give anyone a headache.

Miroku was slightly taken back by that.  He wasn't proud of it really but it was simply a fact of his life.  Some people were destined to become doctors, others to become librarians or movie stars or singers.  He happened to be destined to have groping hands. 

But still, this was his friend, the one girl he had actually befriended during those university years. She listened to him and—despite the occasional comment—she was nice to him. True, Kagome was extremely nice to everyone she met, but it was still different between them.  Miroku had never thought it possible, but a guy and a girl could actually be _friends_ with no strings attached.

And even though he hadn't talked to her in nearly two years, he still felt that strange urge to offer her the truth.

"Okay, so maybe I do want that whole deal, as you so kindly put it. But it just seems like there's no one out there who I could keep an interest in for more than a week. They're all so…so unchallenging."

Kagome tore her eyes away from the road momentarily to look at him. She was surprised that even after so many years of having no contact, Miroku could still be honest with her.  

"You'll find her, Miroku.  These things just take time, that's all." 

"Too much time, it seems," He muttered, glancing out the car window at the few pedestrian fighting against the wind that howled through the roads. If the wind were blowing stronger, they'd probably just have to spread their arms and start flapping to get any kind of momentum.  "You'll want to take a right at the next light."

She obliged, recognized the name of the road and glanced at him. This was one of the ritziest places in Tokyo, where all the high-class hotels and shops were found.  "What have you been up to these past few years?"

He merely smiled another secretive smile.  "See that parking sign a few feet ahead? Turn left there."

"Fine, if you want to play at being mysterious, go ahead. I'll find out soon enough."

"Oh, that you will, Kagome."

They entered a brightly lit garage where shiny cars were lined up in every direction.  Miroku guided her into an empty spot clearly marked 'private'.  Too dazzled by the number of expensive cars parked everywhere, Kagome hardly noticed when he directed her into a stairwell.

They reached a door with the words "main lobby" printed on it, and Kagome eyed her friend warily.  Miroku smiled and opened the door with flourish, watching her reaction.

It was by far the most beautiful lobby she had ever been in.  A giant tree decorated in golds, greens, and reds was centred in the middle of the room, reaching up well into the first floor of what could only be a rather fancy hotel. Fairy lights were strung around the check-in desks, and red ribbons dotted just about every other piece of furniture she could see.  Guests were milling about, some reading magazines in the festive chairs, others waiting by piles of luggage near the revolving entrance of the hotel.

The extravagance of the place caught her breath and held it.  Kagome felt a tap on her shoulder, and broke out of her reverie long enough to see a rather impatient Miroku standing behind her. 

"You have some explaining to do."

"I know, and I'll explain it all as we go, but right now I've got a friend who's no doubt bleeding all over my beautiful floor.  So if you don't mind…"

"I'm coming." But she stole one last look at the rich fabrics and mahogany textures as she was led away.  She could hardly remember a time when she had been in such elegant surroundings.

"I'll have to give you the short version of the past two years if you don't mind," Miroku started as they entered a small elevator close to a boutique. Kagome could only nod, too shocked to muster up even a few words.

"Well, as you know I got that degree in business. About a month after we parted ways, the owner of the Silver Fan—the hotel you're standing in now—asked if I wanted to run his corporation.  Besides this one, he has another resort currently being built in the mountains. I took the position, figuring there had to be some catch behind it.  After all, I was young and fresh out of university, with no work experience in running anything."

"So why…?" Kagome trailed off, trying to concentrate on her friend and on the light moving up the column of numbers. 'He must live at the top of this place. Unless we're going by helicopter to some remote location.' 

"Why hire me?" He gave a shrug. "Only god knows really. So here I am, one day, trying to sort out the expenses for the new resort and his secretary comes running in and tells me the boss has gone on a permanent vacation. Apparently he got bored with the whole hotel thing and decided windsurfing was where the money lay."

That caught her attention. "Wait? You run this hotel _all by yourself_?" Kagome asked incredulously. 

"And I own it too." Miroku grinned down at her as the elevator beeped to a halt and the doors opened with a _swoosh_. They exited onto a cushy oriental carpet that ran the length of the hallway. "Although I'm thinking about getting a partner.  This business is hard to handle alone."

"I know what you mean," She said quietly but the young man caught it anyway. 

"No doubt running your own practice can be just as stressful. Here, I'll take those bags and you can take your vet stuff.  He's right through that door at the end of the hallway there."

Kagome felt out of place in that brightly lit hallway, her worn down shoes treading on what was no doubt an expensive rug.  She had become conscious of her wrinkled appearance down in the lobby, but for some reason it only truly hit her now that she was surrounded by money, and lots of it.

'And here I am, a vet just barely getting by to keep her practice up and running. Some people have all the luck.'

Of course she didn't truly mean that. But when there was a painting hanging in someone's hallway that cost more than her electricity bills for the next three months, she had to wonder about why the rich seemed to enjoy wasting money.

Miroku tapped a code in a small panel beside a beautifully carved wooden door, waiting for the beep.

"Ladies first." He bowed as he opened the door with flourish.  Normally, it would have been a sign of respect.  Translated into pervert language, it meant he could catch a good look at her behind.

The spacious penthouse was dark; the sole bringer of a light was a warm fire crackling in the fireplace. Kagome stumbled over a few chairs lined up against a counter and cursed under her breath as she tried to pry her shoes off.

"Where's your friend?"

"Over by the fire there."

It was then that the young veterinarian noticed the small misshapen figure curled up by the warmest place in the whole apartment. She could distinctly see two ears poking up from a very shaggy head, but other than that, it was a shapeless lump.

'Must be some strange dog he's got here,' She thought to herself as she made her way over unseen obstacles. 'And Miroku needs a few lessons in housekeeping.'

"Try to keep quiet, I think he finally fell asleep."

"If his wound is as bad as you say it is, I doubt he's asleep." Kagome stumbled out onto the rug on the floor and would have nearly fallen onto the poor animal if she hadn't managed to balance herself in time.  "I'm going to need more light if you expect me to stitch him up."

As she waited for her friend to find the light switch, she tried to get a glimpse of her patient, but his back was to her and there were no distinguishing characteristics that she could see, minus the ears. 

'He has a funny shaped head for a dog, though.'

A burst of lights suddenly erupted and there was a momentary lapse of blindness for all parties involved.

"A little warning next time, please! And did you have to turn them on so bright?" Kagome complained, trying to blink away the little stars dancing in her line of vision.

She heard someone shuffle around near her feet, and suddenly panicked. Kagome quickly pried open her bag and tried to find the bottle of anaesthetic before the dog managed to tear open his wound even further. Besides, if he was as badly hurt as Miroku seemed to imply, he would no doubt try to attack her and she needed to be prepared.  She'd had plenty of animals lash out while she was bandaging them up.

"Idiot! Why didn't you warn me before turning on those damn lights? And what is that _girl_ doing here? Don't tell me she's another one of your conquests!"

'Huh?' The stars in her eyes faded and she saw Miroku backed up against his kitchen counter by a rather pissed off dog-demon. 

Suddenly she remembered the dog and looked down, only to find a bloody—but empty—sleeping bag on the floor.

"Miroku! Your dog's disappeared!" The worry rose in her throat and took hold.  What if he had tried to run off?  The loss of blood looked severe and if they waited any longer, Kagome could only think that the worse would happen. "We have to find him before it's too late!"

"Dog?" The demon looked from Miroku to her, and Kagome suddenly found the room a little too warm as his eyes perused hers.  They were eyes of a liquid gold, and if it hadn't been for the icy glitter in them, they would have been rather appealing. "Since when does this idiot have a dog?"

"What? You didn't notice the poor animal that's been bleeding all over that sleeping bag? I thought demon's had extraordinary senses."

He crossed his arms, glaring coldly at her.  "You mean the one with that blood trail?" The demon gave a nod to the droplets that splattered the floor.

"No, the other dog that's ripped open," She retorted snidely. "Of course I meant that one, stupid! Now come on, we have to follow it and find that innocent puppy you scared away with all your yelling."

"Take another look, wench."

"What do you mean by…" She trailed off as her eyes followed the red path and they rested on the source in confusion. "Wait, you're the dog Miroku was telling me about?"

"He called me a dog?" The demon sniffed in disbelief, and suddenly Miroku found two sets of eyes on him, one pissed off the other incredibly confused.

"Heh heh," The man in question laughed nervously, edging away from the imminent threat of claws. "Would any one like something to eat? Drinks? How about some coffee?"

"Nice try." Those same claws stretched out and grabbed his collar, pulling him closer. "You have some explaining to do."

"What needs explaining?"

"Miroku," Kagome warned, drawing a full needle out of her case and waving it menacingly. 

He let out a sigh. "Fine, fine. That girl over there is Dr. Kagome Higurashi, and she's here to stitch you up.  Kagome, this hanyou here is Inuyasha, your temporary patient. Is that enough of an explanation for you?"

"Hanyou?"  Kagome inched closer to the doglike boy and looked him all over.  True, he had a very human face, but the long white hair, claws and ears were typical of the dog demons.  "But I don't treat hanyou!"

"A human doctor? You brought along a human doctor?" Inuyasha glared first at Miroku, then at the dark-haired girl who was inching closer. "I'll never let one of _those_ doctors touch me. Besides, I can heal myself just fine and I don't need help from you!"

"Even if I was a human doctor, I wouldn't try to touch you, so don't flatter yourself, moron!"

"WHAT!?" He cried, "Then what kind of quack are you??"

"I'm a certified veterinarian, idiot, and I am NOT a quack!" Kagome sniffed.  "Are you sure he's hurt, Miroku? Because he sure doesn't act like it."

"A VET!? YOU HIRED A DAMN VET!?" Inuyasha roared furiously, his eyes burning as they focused onto the betrayer.

Miroku narrowed his eyes, oblivious to the hanyou's noise and looks. "Last time I checked he was." His hand reached out and made quick but hard contact with Inuyasha's left shoulder. Both humans had to cover their ears from the howl that erupted.

"I—I didn't mean to do it so hard!" He cried as Inuyasha lunged for him, his good arm outstretched and claws glinting.  He ducked out of their reach and ran to hide behind Kagome. 

"Save me, please!"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "You owe me big time for this one."

Inuyasha sneered at the figure behind Kagome.  "You can't hide him forever, quack."

He reached out to grab a hold of Miroku and throw him out the nearest window, but a sudden pinprick in his shoulder stopped him short in his tracks.  Inuyasha turned on Kagome, who was holding a needle just above his shoulder.  "What did you do—"

And as quickly as he had lashed out, the quicker he fell to the floor, out cold.

Not about to waste a moment of time, Kagome put the needle away and hurried to get her supplies.

"Stop staring, Miroku, and help me with clean his wound. I gave him enough anaesthetic to knock a polar bear out, but who knows how long his demon blood will fight it before the healing starts. We need to sew this up NOW!"

The young man jumped—still stunned at the pace his friend was moving at—and rushed to obey her orders.  He had learned a valuable lesson that day: never, _never_ cross a vet who had such good reflexes. 

~^~^~^~

Chapter 3 coming soon!…

And now to reply to all my lovely reviewers, who I probably cannot live without ~__^

**Elendil Star-Lover:**  Yes I ended it, but not for long! Hopefully, this chapter resolved it all though…^__^

**Azura Dea**:  Mean? Horrible? Any more insults and I'll have to block you from the reading list * sticks out tongue * And by the way, it's MY story and I can do whatever I want to the characters…MWHAHAHA!

**Keri Maxwell:** Here's more for you! And thanks for reviewing my other story…reviews are always, always appreciated!

**Caligo Origuu**: Interesting is one way to describe it ~__^  And Miroku's friend—besides his hands of course—could only be Inuyasha! I just can't see him hanging around Sesshomaru as much…

**Celeste**:  Could it be? Do I actually have a reviewer who will actually stick with me and my stories?? * gapes * that's a first! And yes, Miroku all the way baby! Even though he's taken, it's always nice to dream…too bad about the writing though…it sucks that time is always so hard to find…grrr…and don't worry about the pressure…it gets my butt in gear ^__^


	3. Stitches in Time

**Disclaimer:** Just go see Chapter 1, and you'll get the idea…

**A/N: ** So now it's Sesshomaru's turn to be introduced into the spotlight…but don't worry, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo will all be making appearances veeeeery soon….you can count on that ;)

~^~^~^~

Chapter 3: Stitches in Time 

~^~^~^~

"You are telling me that you have failed?"

"Not failed, sir. He was wounded from the fight, quite severely might I add. But—"

"No buts!" Sesshomaru roared, slapping his palms on his desk and scattering papers everywhere. The others in the room flinched. "I asked you to dispose of him, and you come back and tell me that all you managed was to give him a minor scrape. That is not what I asked, and therefore it is failure."

The man standing before him was near to begging on his knees. The mighty youkai was not known to be forgiving.  "Just give me three more days.  My men have traced him, and I think we may have found where he is hiding out.  I only need a few more days, and I can finish the job." He clasped his hand in front of him, pleading with every last scarp of dignity he could muster.  Never in all his years as an assassin had he resorted to such humiliation.  But this time it was different; this time his life depended on it.

The dog-youkai towered before him, illuminated from the back by the sunlight streaming in through the window.  

"Where is he residing?" Sesshomaru finally asked.  "Do you have this information with you?"

"Yes—yes sir. He is staying at the Silver Fan Hotel, presumably staying with the owner of the place."

"Did anyone see him go in?"

"No one in the lobby at least.  We think he may have gone through a back entrance."

Sesshomaru handed the quivering man a pen and paper, disgusted by his pitiful display of fear.  'Humans are a pathetic race,' the youkai thought as he indicated to the assassin to write down the information. 'Afraid of even the smallest shadow on the wall.'

"Is this all?" The youkai lord nodded at the address jotted down on the paper. 

All the assassin could do was nod, which was enough of answer. 

Sesshomaru nodded to his men standing at the back, and turned to gaze out his window as one of his men drew out his dagger.  The cars flew by underfoot, and airplanes over head, all moving along with the flow of time that every thing seemed to follow.  Everything moved on, even as a man lay dying on his office floor.

Oh, the ironies of life.

"Sir, what should we do about this mess?"

The youkai glanced over his shoulder, noting the blood pooling on his carpet.  "Dispose of it in the usual way."

The two men nodded, and quickly dragged the body out through the door. They knew their master well, and they knew he didn't like a lengthy clean-up. 

Meanwhile, sidestepping the crimson stain without so much as a thought, the mighty youkai business tycoon dialled his secretary.

"What would you like, sir?" A pleasant female voice drifted through the speaker.

"I need the number for the Taijiya Corporation.  And, Yura?"

"Yes?"

"Order another carpet for my office.  This one doesn't match the décor."

~^~^~^~

The music was pumping, vibrating the floors, walls, tables, and stools that occupied the space of the club. Kagome watched her glass skip and hop its way across the bar, feeling a little out of place amongst the young people who crowded the scene.  She had come here on her last night of freedom because of her friends' insistence that she needed a life.

'It's not that I don't have a life,' She thought, catching her glass before it danced off the edge. 'It's just that I enjoy a quiet evening to myself now and again. Where's the problem with that?'

"C'mon, Kagome! You can't stay on that stool all night!" Yuka, one of her friends, bounced off of the dance floor, interrupting the veterinarian's gloom.  "There are plenty of cute guys out there, who I'm sure wouldn't mind meeting you."

"I'd love to, but I've got a long day tomorrow. I think I might call it an early night."

"Just five more minutes! Please?" Not waiting for an answer, Yuka grabbed her arm and dragged her out onto the dance floor to join Eri and Ayumi. There was a group of guys hanging around them, and Kagome had to admit Yuka was right.  They were kind of cute.

She was just about to be introduced to a dark-haired one with nice eyes when the familiar ring of her cell phone cut through the noise.

"Damn it all," Kagome cursed under her breath.  "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Miroku. I need your help."

"What now?" She plastered the phone to her ear, trying to discern Miroku's voice from the hundreds of others around her.

"Our friend has run into a little trouble."

She sighed, and rolled her eyes. No conversation starting with that line would be good.  "Don't tell me.  Another dogfight?"

"No, no. Just…come by as soon as you can, okay?"

"But I'm kinda busy rig—"

But she couldn't finish because the dial tone buzzed in her ear.  Frustrated, she turned to her friends and shrugged, trying to block out their disappointed faces.  

"Sorry, guys, but duty calls."

Eri's shoulders sagged as she waved goodbye.  "You take this vet stuff way too seriously, Kagome."

"I know," she replied, "But I enjoy it anyway."

The fresh, nippy air that whistled past her as she walked to her car cleaned out the staleness that had accumulated in her mind.  Sure, she enjoyed going to the occasional club, but this had been one of her first nights she had had all to herself in—well—a very long time.  And she had been looking forward to catching up on some reading, or T.V. or movies, or something!  Now she was heading over to Miroku's to deal with an ill-tempered part dog demon.  What a great night this was turning into.

As she was about to hop into the warmer confines of her car, the winter's first snowflakes drifted down with the wind, catching on her hair and jacket.

Kagome smiled slightly, catching a few on her gloves and watching them melt.  There was something magical that snow brought with it—along with the snowploughs and complaints about bad shovelling.  But still, it always made the city look cleaner, fresher, and less like an over-populated place ridden with people and garbage.  It would create the Winter Wonderland that everyone always wished for.

Oh yes, there was finally some magic in the air.

~^~^~^~

"You called _her_, didn't you?"

Miroku gave a small shrug, put the phone back in its holder.  "That's none of your business. And stop scratching at your shoulder! It's bad enough as it is without you irritating it."

"Thanks for the diagnosis, doctor," Inuyasha sneered.  "But I think I know what I can and can't do."  Nevertheless, he lowered his claws to his side. 

"Just stop acting like such a bitter, self-possessed idiot for one second here.  You came to _me_ for help, remember? You're in _my_ apartment, eating _my_ food, and watching _my_ TV.  I deserve to have a say in what goes on."

Inuyasha glared at his friend, but refrained from insulting him further. The guy had a point.   "I just don't get why you got a damn veterinarian to fix me up! Of all the medical people in this entire city, you go and get a vet. And not just any vet, a useless, small-animal vet, who's probably never stitched up anything larger than a titmouse."

"Kagome is a perfectly respectable veterinarian, and someone I know well enough to trust.  She seemed like a good choice," Miroku replied, not deterred by the rude tone the hanyou was taking.  After two years, he was used to it. "Want some coffee?"

But Inuyasha didn't hear the last line; he was too fixed on the undertone he had detected in his friend's voice.  "What's the real reason you went to her? After all, there are plenty of doctors in close distance here.  But no, you take a taxi to the outer reaches of the city to get a veterinarian."

Miroku suddenly found a pair of golden eyes focussed on his own.  He pursed his lips as the coffeemaker buzzed, and found the cup in his hands to be rather interesting. All those funny blue swirls at the bottom…

"You know why, Inuyasha," Miroku said quietly.  "You know exactly why I couldn't go get a human doctor, or a youkai healer."

Inuyasha's voice was soft—and the pain distinct—as he murmured, "Because no one would take a half-breed as a patient."

It wasn't a question, but Miroku still nodded, watching the blue swirls go round and round in his cup. It was a gloomy world, where youkai and humans—although they managed to co-exist—hated the ground the other walked on.  And half-breeds were caught in that limbo in the middle, accepted by neither humans nor demons. A sad, sorry world it was.

Eyes narrowed, the hanyou began to claw at his stitches again, not so much to ease an itch, but because it felt better to feel pain on the outside, rather than on the inside.  He didn't want to admit to the hurt he felt, but there was something about the rejection that stung.

The doorbell was a welcome distraction from the uneasy silence that had settled over the room, and Miroku was quick in answering the door.

"This better be serious, Miroku, or I swear your hands will never function again."

"What's your definition of serious?" He asked as he took her snow-dusted coat. 

"Life-threatening, imminent death, that sort of thing."  Kagome grabbed her bag from the floor and made her way over to the couch where a set of white, fuzzy ears was poking over the top. "So which is it?"

"An irritated hanyou can be considered life-threatening," Miroku commented, following close behind partly to protect her, and also to protect himself.   
  


Inuyasha had caught her scent even before she appeared before him, trying to ignore the way it tickled at his senses.  Which was why she was greeted with another icy cold stare, identical to the one she had first received.

Her eyes ignored his, and instead roved over his clean blue shirt that hung loosely on his frame, the neat black pants that were obviously a little too long.  That was strange; there was no blood in sight. 

She turned to Miroku, pointing an accusing finger. "Is this some kind of joke? He's not hurt.  In fact, he looks far from it."

"I'm not hurt, wench.  It's your stupid stitches that are pissing me off."

"So it speaks," Kagome muttered, turning back to the figure on the couch. She contemplated grabbing her things and leaving—she didn't want to put up with the jerk any more than he wanted to put up with her.  But she was not one to leave a patient—whether half-breed or animal—in some sort of pain. "Fine then, I'll take a look."

 She reached out to unbutton his shirt—wishing that he would stop looking at her like that—and found her hands wrapped in two larger, clawed ones.  

"What do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha yelled, a little flustered at the fact that she had just tried to undress him.

"I need to see your stitches, moron! And I can't do that very well unless your shirt is off!"

The hanyou snorted, letting go of her hands.  He noticed the faint blush on her cheeks, and discovered an opportunity to have some fun.  "You just wanted to see me without a shirt on, didn't you?"

"_What?_" Kagome screeched, her face growing even redder.  How dare he assume such things, the jerk! Her hand raised to slap him on the face, but the smug look on his face stopped her.  She wouldn't stoop to any level to get back at him, jerk or no.

"Oh, I know.  You won't admit to it, but I know what you really wanted," Inuyasha remarked snidely, crossing his arms over his chest defiantly. He raised an eyebrow suggestively, and managed to receive the coldest glare Kagome could muster.

"That's it! You're on your own with this narcissistic asshole, Miroku!" Kagome turned with a 'humph', stormed past her gaping friend. 

"Good! I don't need you, wench!" 

"Shut up, Inuyasha," Miroku said fiercely as he caught Kagome by the shoulder. Typical idiot, jeopardizing everything because he was too proud to be taken care of by a vet. It was time to do some damage control.  

"Kagome, wait, please.  There's no one else I can go to for help. I need you," Miroku pleaded, flashing his most desperate, melting grin.

After a university career spent with him, Kagome was immune to his charm.  "Nice try, but it's not going to work.  You're just going to have bribe some poor soul into finishing the job."

"Look, Kagome." He caught her by both shoulders now in a desperate attempt to stop her movement. "There isn't another poor soul who would finish your work.  You know what this world is like, how it treats the demons and humans and those in between.  You're the only one who is kind enough to help.  No one else has a heart like yours. Please, just bear with him one more time."

Damn it, Miroku sure had a way with words. Kagome chewed on her bottom lip, wishing that he hadn't found the only way to break down her defences.  Sometimes, she wondered what it would be like to be hard, cruel, uncaring. And then she wondered how those people could possibly make a living in their day-to-day life. 

She let out a sigh of defeat. "Fine, but he's taking that shirt off by himself."

Inuyasha glared hard at Miroku, ready to begin a whole new flurry of insults.  But there was something in the man's expression that kept the hanyou's mouth shut. And those stitches were really getting on his nerves. 

Kagome dug through her bag and pulled out what she needed.  And when her eyes looked up, she was caught off guard by the sight of the hanyou, bare-chested and golden eyes flaming in the dim light. Sure, she had seen him without a shirt the first time, but then he had been covered in blood and had a giant gap between his shoulder and arm.

But now, there was nothing except hard lines—and a red line tracing along the stitches she had put in only a five days ago.

"Are you sure your arm has healed?"

Inuyasha nodded.  "In case you don't know, demon's heal extremely fast."

"I _know_ that," She retorted, resting her fingers on the swollen flesh. She traced a few scratch marks and winced inwardly.  It did look a little irritated. "But then again, you're only half demon.  You take a little longer to heal. Now don't move, or I might end up stabbing you with these extremely sharp scissors."

"It probably wouldn't be an accident," Miroku supplied with a grin.  "Do you need help?"

"Nope.  You can go now, if you want."  Kagome began to cut away at the stitches, trying to avoid the most swollen areas. "Now, this might hurt a little.  Just bear with me."  

But Inuyasha hardly noticed the soreness that began as she started pulling at the string.  Her feather-light touches were distracting him beyond belief, driving him more than a little crazy.  He blamed it on the cooling touch her fingers brought to his inflamed skin…but whatever it was it was driving him to distraction.

She leaned in a little closer, to get a good look at a particular piece, and Inuyasha's nose was suddenly assaulted by the subtle female scent she seemed to exude.  He blinked, surprised at his reaction. Since when did human females smell quite so…alluring?

"Hang in there a little longer.  A few more to go," She murmured, oblivious to the reaction she was receiving from her patient. 

Inuyasha tensed as the last string was pulled free, but he had hardly begun to relax before those slender fingers of hers began to rub a funny-smelling ointment on his skin.  The itch that had taken up residence dissipated as she worked her magic, rubbing it in slow circles to ease the pain.  Inuyasha caught himself from letting out a contented growl, and instantly he tensed at the strange feeling twisting inside.

'What the hell is she doing to me?' He wondered, unable to pry his eyes off of the young veterinarian's face.  If Kagome had only managed to pry her attention away for one second, she would have been bowled over by the fiery heated gleam in his eyes.

But instead, she drew away—conveniently avoiding any eye contact—leaving Inuyasha in the aftermath of her scent. He felt a chill in the air, and wondered whether Miroku had turned down the heat. It hadn't seemed so icy a moment ago.

"Well, I'm done.  Here's the cream I used.  Rub it in two to three times a day, and the swelling and itch should disappear.  If you need more, just get Miroku to drop by my clinic."

"Do you want anything to eat? Drink?" Miroku asked from the kitchen.  He had kept his distance while Kagome worked, as much as a way to stay out of her way as to observe.  And what he had seen had made his day all the more interesting and entertaining. Who would've guessed that Inuyasha had a repressed desire for humans? Having experienced that same passion many times over, Miroku felt he could recognise that particular glance from miles away.

And that avid gaze had practically barraged Kagome, yet she had never once caught it with her own eyes. So all the pervert was left to do was hide his knowledge, and pretend nothing had happened. Ha, as if that would last long!

Kagome wanted to get away from the heat in the room, feeling sweat trickling down her back.  She had never had such a difficult time getting stitches out.  But seeing a strange gleam in her perverted friend's eyes, she declined to inform him of any such things.  "I should be fine.  Where's your washroom? I need to wash this cream off of my hands."

Miroku pointed her down a hallway, waited until she was out of hearing range and strolled over to the couch, a small grin making its way onto his face.

"That wasn't so bad, now was it?"

Inuyasha finished buttoning up his borrowed shirt, not even bothering to glare. "Keep laughing, if you want your eyes torn out."

"Your threats don't work on me, you should know that by now. She's a good veterinarian, isn't she?"

His skin was still tingling from where her fingers had been, but the hanyou tried to ignore the sensation—with little success.  "How would I know? I've never been to one."

'Ah, no insults, avoiding the subject. Houston, we have a problem,' Miroku thought, sipping at his cooling coffee. 'An amusing problem.'

"What are you smirking about?" Inuyasha demanded, "You're thinking perverted thoughts again, aren't you?"

"No surprise there." Kagome's voice caused them both to turn around. "If he wasn't thinking perverted thoughts, then I'd worry."

She found her coat and boots, and threw them on, feeling decidedly refreshed after cooling off in Miroku's obscenely spacious bathroom.   Warm light spilled from lamps, illuminating the room in a soft, homey glow, and for an instant the veterinarian was almost tempted to stay. But the time was flying, and she needed to get some decent sleep.  Her clients would be piling in tomorrow—no doubt about that—and she would need all of her resolve to get through the next few days.

Besides, five more minutes with that damn hanyou would no doubt drive her up the wall, and she wasn't about to start paying off psychiatric bills as well.

"Leaving so soon?"

"Have to get ready for the post-Christmas rush."  She grabbed her bag from Miroku's hands.  "It was nice seeing you again, even if it was under these circumstances."  

He got a quick hug, and noted that she gave Inuyasha a quick glance before looking back to him.  So maybe it was a two-sided problem. Well, well—that just added to his fun.  "I hope your friend gets better, so he can stop being such an annoyance."

"Have fun torturing small animals, quack," The hanyou called from his position on the couch, refusing to turn around. "I'm sure you won't be able to enjoy your day unless you do."

She made a face at the back of his head, and made her way to the door.

"And the bill?"  Miroku asked as he showed her out. 

"Will be sent to you within the next three to seven days.  Have a happy New Year."

He grinned and gave her another grope-free hug. " We'll keep in touch. Don't you worry about that."

Kagome sent him an amused look.  "I won't worry too much."

She rode the elevator down to the main lobby, darted past sparkly New Year's decorations, and found herself in a quiet, rather deserted parking lot in no time at all.  Already it felt as though her experiences over the last few days had been distant memories from years ago.

Shaking her head at how time really did fly, she hopped into her car, oblivious to all around her.

Including the glint of the camera lens, and the pair of eyes that hid behind it, silently watching her every move.

~^~^~^~

_Chapter 4 is on its way!_

**Reviewer Replies:**

Okay, I realized that I hadn't quite discussed the entire setting of the story too well before this chapter, and I apologize for the confusion that it may have caused.  Just in case any one else was wondering—and in case this chapter didn't explain it—demons and humans co-exists in a not so peaceful world, and hanyous are kind of the in-between species. Hopefully this chapter has cleared some stuff up though in the feelings people of that world have about the whole situation.  Now onto the thanks:

**Kristen Sharpe:** Yep, there are quite a few lines missing then…I checked on my computer though, and all seemed normal, so I don't know if that's just ff.net being funny or not.  Oh well, if this chapter has done something, feel free to tell me and I can check out what might have happened……thanks for reviewing!

**Hekiru Kamanachi:**  Really? You think that I write well?  I feel so proud and giddy all at once!!!!!! ^__^ That's by far the greatest compliment I could have gotten….You've made my day! And as for the updating, I'll try to update ASAP, but I'm still working on the chapters… hopefully this one helped for your reading though! And there are not enough words in the dictionary to describe Miroku…really…^__~

**Azura Dea:** Hey, it's you! No surprise there, insulting me and such…meh, I'm used to it…anyway, I know you've already seen this chapter, but here it is again to read!

**Jadegoddess**: Hey there! Happy birthday! And yes, demons are common, though half-breeds not so much as I have explained…anyway, enjoy the chapter!

**Caligo Origuu**: Lol…I guess he does…he has a lot to learn about people, especially Kagome ;) Thanks for reviewing!

**Lunatic Pandora1**: Hopefully I;ve explained why Kagome wasn;t too surprised he was a hanyou, but if you need any more explanation, feel free to ask!

**Elendil Star-Lover:** Glad you liked it! Thanks for your time and review!

**Celeste:** Uh oh…another person on my ass now…should I run? Should I hide? Or will it all be futile? Hmmm….decisions, decisions…~__^  Lol, Miroku has to have a few more lessons in life I think, he seems to be lacking them…and how could anyone ignore Inuyasha's amazing good dog-demon looks? I never like stories that have him turn human permantly…those ears are everything!  

**kitsunefire:** Weird is probably the best word to describe this story, and of course its author ;) Glad you like it and thanks for reading!

**ash-chan:** I hoped it would be cute, so your review eased all my fears ^__^ Thanks for the review!

**FlamingToad:**  Wow…thanks for the consideration and the appreciation!  Your review really made me feel so much better about this story (I was kinda worried people would ignore it for its weirdness, like the image you described)…as I've said—and hopefully this chapter clears up—demons are common, and half-breeds are kind of common.  And as for the use of a verterinarian, well I think this chapter explained that! (if it didn't just tell me, k?)…anyway, thanks so much for your review and support!  And hopefully the calibre of writing keeps up with your expectations! ^__^


	4. I Spy With My Little Eye

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1

**A/N: **Enter Sango, Shippo and Kirara! Three for one! Now I know it might be a little much with having three new characters suddenly included into the mix, but hopefully it all fits. As for Sango, anyone who wishes to accuse me of making her evil can go ahead and do so, but remember that there are going to be more chapters with her in it, and a little something called character development will happen…after all, she will be running into Miroku soon! And I haven't decided whether Shippo will just be a sideline character or a main one…As for Sesshomaru, I know it looks like he's the evil one here, but don't forget about Baboon Boy (ie Naraku)…I do plan on bringing him from out of the shadows…just wait ;)

A **BIG THANKS** goes out to **Azura**** Dea, Lunatic Pandora1, Jadegoddess, animeangel9, ash-chan, Misao CG, Tannim-chan,** **Flaming Toad** (I think that's the longest review I've ever received…Thank you so much!), **Lighting-sychs**, **Celeste08, Lady Cassandra, fluffyluver07**, and **Hekiru**** Kamanchi **for the time they took to review! You guys are the best!!!!!! (sorry I couldn't respond but I wanted to get this chapter out…next one though!)

- - -

**Chapter 4: I Spy With My Little Eye**

- - -

Now this was more like it.

When he imagined an assassin, he had imagined something more along the lines of what was standing before him. Not that pesky one he had hired before.

"My father sent me on your request, Sir."

Sesshomaru's eyes appraised the lean figure, the determined jaw, and the deadly grace of the person in front of him. It wouldn't hurt to test a few things though.

"I asked for the best," He stated, leaning back in his leather chair, enjoying the game that was about to be played.

The assassin's mouth hardened. "Despite my gender and my age, I am considered the best out of all my father's employees."

"And your name?"

"Sango Taijiya, daughter to the head of the Taijiya Corporation. My father's most reputable assassin."

"Ah, you're the daughter that had everyone talking. Tell me, did you manage to hunt that boar demon down yourself, or did daddy have to help you?"

If the dog demon was prone to bursts of emotion, he would have grinned in satisfaction at the narrowed glare he received from his soon-to-be employee. There was nothing like fire in a worker that promised fulfillment. Even if this one _was_ human.

"Permit me to correct you, _Sir_," Sango said, adding a little leer to the last word, "But I hunted that demon down relying purely on my own instinct. As I have been doing since I was twelve years old. But if you persist in doubting my abilities, I will be obliged to decline your offer."

"I do not doubt your abilities, for you father is known for only hiring the best. Yet I cannot hire just anyone for this job."

Sango sighed inwardly, sick and tired of having this youkai avoid the subject. She liked her clients to be forward and direct, not dabbling in any small talk. She wasn't afraid of the man sitting before her; she had killed demons twice his size. It was his power in the business world that had frightened her father into pulling her off her latest job and reassigning her to this one.

It wasn't such a big loss though, for she heard this Sesshomaru paid well. Very well. And it wouldn't last too long, so she'd be able to get back to her previous job in no time at all.

"What is this job about?" She asked, trying to get to the point of the conversation. Anxiety to get one with her work was gnawing at her. Restless—and a little unnerved by the tycoon's blatant stare—she shifted from one foot to the other. "I need to get the details soon if you want this over and done with in two days."

A folder was tossed at her, and she leafed through the various pages it contained as Sesshomaru talked her through it.

'That picture there is of my half-brother, a part-demon, part-human that my father saw fit to bestow on this useless world. His name is Inuyasha, and he is your target."

Sango studied the picture of the half-breed, noting the rather cute fuzzy ears that poked through his mane of silver hair. The resemblance was there, albeit it was rather minor one. But she got the feeling Sesshomaru wouldn't care for a comment like that.

"He is presumably staying with a friend, the owner of the Silver Fan Hotel. You might have heard of him. His name is Miroku Houshi. His is dispensable, if need be."

She was guided through various floor plans of the hotel, including Mr. Houshi's apartment. Details about security were listed, but Sango had already pinpointed the areas that she could use to her advantage. She had to give the man credit though—he did have some pretty good security systems implemented.

It was the last picture that puzzled her a bit though. It was of a woman with black hair, carrying a large bag under one arm. She was frozen in the picture as she unlocked the door of a blue compact car.

Sango looked at Sesshomaru and held out the photo. "And who is this? A girlfriend?"

"That is what we have yet to figure out. She was seen entering the building twice on two separate occasions since Inuyasha has been there. Each time she heads up the back elevator, which leads to the personal apartment. My men are working on identifying her, but so far nothing has come up."

"Is she also dispensable?"

Sesshomaru eyed the photo one more time, then handed it back. "Anyone who gets in your way is at your mercy. Let no witnesses be around to tell their tales. The last thing my company needs it a scandal on its hands."

'As if the mysterious death of your half-brother won't be scandalous,' Sango thought. She hated the slimy deals of the business world, but she had no choice—it was a matter of duty and family. Usually she avoided Tokyo, staying up in the mountains, fighting the wild youkai that carried on the ancient tradition of terrorizing the villages.

But Sesshomaru had called her father demanding only the best he had, and so Sango was put on the assignment.

As she rode the elevator back down to her car—dismissed by her client—she flipped through the pictures of the three people once again. There was something about the woman in the picture that rang a faint bell, but the notion disappeared as Sango thought harder about it.

The assassin just hoped that neither the woman nor the man would get in the way. She didn't want to kill humans—despised the very idea of it—and so far had complete success in having no human blood on her hands.

And this job was not about to change that.

- - -

"So is he gonna be alright?"

The puppy wriggled around in her tight stronghold, and it was all Kagome could do to keep a grip.

"Bo is going to be just fine." The black and white mongrel flopped from her arms to the floor in one big pile of shaggy fur. Tail wagging, he started sniffing frantically around the confines of the examination room as the young girl tried to keep a tight grip on his leash.

Smiling, Kagome turned to the mother and father and handed them a prescription. "His stomach should settle down in a few days, but until then, give him a tablet at breakfast and dinner for the next week. And keep him out of the garbage cans if you want to avoid this problem again."

The parents thanked her and pulled their child and dog out of the room, anxious to get the puppy home and fawn over him, no doubt.

"Another one down, about ten more to go," She muttered to herself, finishing up her notes.

She had expected to be busy after her holidays. She had also expected to have a whole new influx of animals, since Christmas time usually brought with it plenty of new puppies and kittens.

Well, the last few days had exceeded her expectations by leaps and bounds. Not only did have twelve new patients, the waiting room had been full morning to night ever since she had reopened the clinic three days ago. And when the numbers grew, so did the pile of paperwork that was now hanging precariously on the edge of her desk.

Kagome managed a sip of her coffee before the door squeaked open, announcing the arrival of her next customer.

The veterinarian turned, expecting another new puppy or kitten, or maybe an animal that had gotten a hold of the chocolate presents under the tree and was heaving everything out the wrong end.

So it was to her surprise that she was faced with a redheaded kid decked out in the warmest possible winter clothing, clutching something bundled up in a Mickey Mouse blanket. But what got her attention was the reddish tail poking out from underneath his coat.

"Hi there," Kagome greeted, trying to hide her shock. She had been practicing for years without running into youkai, or those with youkai blood. Suddenly, they seemed to be popping up everywhere.

"You're a vet right? Do you think you can fix him?" The kid asked, holding out the pitiful bundle.

Kagome took it, a little apprehensive of what could be inside. Kids had a problem with picking up all sorts of fauna they found, and she prayed it wasn't some strange reptile. She wasn't afraid of those animals, just cautious.

"What's your name?" She asked as she brought the bundle, depositing it onto a gleaming stainless steel table. It looked so out of place in amidst the shiny metal. "And are your parents with you?"

"My mom is waiting outside for me because she says that since I found him, I'm responsible for him. And my name's Shippo." He clambered up onto a chair next to the table, and peered up at her. "Are you gonna open it?"

'He's sort of cute,' Kagome thought, hiding a half smile. 'A little precocious, but cute.'

She peeled back the edge of the blanket, holding her breath as the mystery animal was revealed. It was expelled just as easily when a bird's head appeared cushioned by the smiling face of Mickey Mouse.

Gently, she pried away the rest of the blanket, and was even more relieved to discover the bird wasn't infested with any kind of insect, nor was it bleeding badly. All that was amiss was a crooked wing jutting out at an obscure angle.

"I found him on the ground in my backyard," Shippo supplied. "He was chirping up a storm and hopping around kinda lop-sided. I saved him before the neighbour's cat got to him though."

"Good for you. I'm sure he'd thank you if he could." Kagome put on gloves, picked up the bird in one hand as she tested the extent of the break in his wing.

"So is he gonna be alright, Doctor?"

She looked down into Shippo's anxious face, and nodded. "See how his wing is at a funny angle? It means he has a broken wing. He's a pretty young one too, so he'll heal much better."

"Can you fix him?"

"Yep, just give me a minute to get a few things." Luckily, Kagome was used to mending broken wings. One of her clients was a bird fanatic, and was constantly in the waiting room for some reason or another.

Yet for some reason, it was more satisfying handing the bird over—bandaged wing and all—to the little fox demon, unable to contain the joy she felt as seeing his face glow.

"Wow, doctor, you really know your stuff!" He declared, clutching the bird once more to his chest.

"Now be careful with him. He needs his rest. And bring him back in two weeks so we can get the cast off, okay?"

Shippo gave a happy nod and skipped out of the room. Kagome managed to catch a glimpse of a slender woman greet the fox cub, noting the pointed ears and red hair that she had tied back, before the door swung shut.

Finishing up the patient file, Kagome managed another sip of her rapidly cooling coffee. She hadn't expected a demon to care so much about animals, but yet another belief of hers was being ripped apart. Like her ideas about half-breeds had been just nights before.

The image of Inuyasha popped up so suddenly in her mind, Kagome barely had time to banish it back to the dark recesses of her mind. 'Damn him,' She thought furiously, unable to concentrate on her writing any longer. There had been something in those eyes of his that had kept her imagination working overtime these past few days.

And she wasn't sure if she liked it at all.

The door squeaked again, and in bounded a golden retriever, all smiles and wags, nearly knocking the clipboard out of Kagome's hands.

'I have no time to think about that jerk. I have more important things to do anyway.'

But as she bent over the dog, following the usual routine for the dog's check-up she couldn't help but notice the retriever's coat was a similar shade to a certain pair of eyes that she had locked in to.

And that made her want to curse all the more.

- - -

Despite the twinkling city lights beneath her feet, Sango felt more in the dark than she usually did. There was something about being perched on the top of one of the tallest buildings on the block in the middle of the night that denoted a sense of loneliness.

Of course, the assassin was hardly alone. Curled up in a small ball next to her was her faithful companion, a demon fire cat that she had saved a few years ago from the jaws of another youkai. It was a small comfort to have Kirara beside her—always there to lend a helping "paw" to some of the tighter situations she had fallen into. She was especially useful when it came to scaling buildings, such as the one they were stuck on at the moment.

And this job—so far—ranked as one of the least exciting assignments Sango had had in years. There was nothing to stalk, nothing to follow and watch and wait for. Her favourite weapon wasn't even any use on this job. If her client wanted as little mess as possible, whacking her target to death with a giant boomerang didn't really fulfill that detail.

The chilled winter air blew by her; managing to reach around the corner she had tucked herself into. Sango huddled further into her warmest set of assassin clothes she had, trying to heat up her icy hands as she hacked into the surveillance system of the hotel.

"I better get this damn job over with soon," She grumbled to no one in particular, noting that the security in the hotel was running smoothly. It wasn't too much of a worry though, because she already had her route mapped out—and not once did she have to cross in the path of a camera.

Luckily, her target was hidden just below her, in a room easily accessible from the roof. And there wasn't a camera in sight in the entire apartment. Maybe today was going to be her day after all.

With her computer shut off, she eased over to the edge of the roof, trying to avoid from looking too far down. Instead, she averted her eyes to the room below, and breathed a sigh of relief when she noticed that the lights had finally turned off. The balcony that jutted off of the room was now dark, shadowed by the night. It was too high up to be brightened by lights of any kind, and for that Sango was even more thankful. She had learned that casting a shadow when trying to hide was not the smartest thing to do.

Tying her mask around her face, she looked to her friend. "It's time, Kirara."

The demon cat staggered to her feet, eyes droopy but awake and ready to do business. If there was one tradition Sango would stick to on this job, it would be taking her cat with her. After all, if this sword she had been given didn't turn out, demon claws were always a good back up.

Kirara joined her mistress and friend at the edge, and in quiet, lethal unison, they swiftly dropped to the balcony below.

This was when the work really started.

- - -

**Chapter 5 coming soon!**

**EDITED ****JANUARY 2, 2005**** FOR CONTENT ERROR**


	5. The Cat's in the Bag

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1

**A/N: IMPORTANT NOTE!!!** Now that I've got your attention, I need to pass along some news…as of December 20th, I'm off to B.C. (the province not the era) for two weeks to visit family…family that doesn't believe in the magic of technology (unless you want to call a fax machine technology). What does this mean to you, you ask?  Well, it means that Chapter 6 will be the last chapter for a little while to come, at least until I get back and settle into normal life…so enjoy this chapter, and look for the next one before I leave…cause that's all I'll be able to offer for some time…

As for my wonderful, amazing, adored reviewers, I wish to apologize for not being able to responding to your comments once again this time…sadly, I'm in a rush to get this up because I have relatives coming from England tomorrow, and I wanted to give you all something to read until the next post…anyway, here's to **Azura Dea, Anti [.] Poptarts, hAdOwCat, Dark Padme, LadyCatBailey, sailor-scribe, Flamingtoad, Moonlight Storm, Perm, Celeste08, NekoKaji, 'drake220, and Lunar Kitty, **for all their support and time spent reading!  You guys are keeping me and this story going!  And I'll make sure to make it a little more personal next time ~__^ Love ya!

~^~^~^~

Chapter 5: The Cat's in the Bag 

~^~^~^~

It was just no use.

No matter how much he shuffled, shifted, or flopped, Miroku just could not get to sleep.  

He had no reason to be denied that one moment of peace, when the entire world was in your head and nothing was real. But no matter what he tried, his mind just didn't want to drift off.

Thumping his useless pillows in frustration, he tried a new position, burying his head under the covers this time round in hopes that it would block out the world.

Perhaps his days as a child had faded to a point that he didn't remember what happened when the blankets covered your head.  Whatever the case, Miroku soon found himself roasting and gasping in a matter of seconds.

Throwing the covers away as far as he could, he heaved a breath, now wishing that the apartment wasn't heated so well.  'Smart move,' he thought, 'Now what do I do?'  He couldn't stay in his bed any longer, or he'd probably go stir-crazy. 

He glanced at the flashing neon numbers of his clock and groaned.  It was already two am? Great…a night of no sleep and a day ahead full of meetings and paperwork.  What a day it would be!

With a sigh, Miroku extracted himself from the confines of his remaining sheets and threw on a housecoat. There was only one solution he could think of to cool down—short of throwing glasses of ice water over his head.

He drew back the curtains covering the doors that led out onto his personal balcony.  A quick jolt of fresh air would certainly bring him to his senses.  After all, he was awake as he could possibly be and nothing would change that. Well, maybe there were a few things he could think of…

Grinning at the perverted thoughts filtering into his already corrupted mind, the young businessman stepped out onto the balcony, gasping as unprotected feet came into contact with an icy floor. _Damn, forgot about the slippers…_

The city was still glowing at this time of night—Tokyo was a city that never slept—but the traffic had diminished.  And when you lived practically thirty stories above it all, it could almost be considered a peaceful night.

Miroku smiled to himself, leaning against the wrought iron railing and admired the scenery.  There was something rather soothing about being on top of the city, and observing everything from a bird's eye view. He took in a panoramic view, clutching the robe closer to his arms as the wind whistled through the buildings.

Snow-topped roofs glittered from lamps and the light spilling from windows of the taller buildings. Car lights shone through the brightly lit streets.  The stars glittered overhead.  And two tails poked around the corner of his building, resting on the railing of Inuyasha's balcony.

'Wait, since when does Inuyasha have tails?'

It was then that Miroku noticed that these were no ordinary tails. Flames licked at each of the tips, travelling down from only God knew what.

Whether it was the divine spirits or just his jet-lagged mind going into overtime, Miroku suddenly had a revelation.

Something was wrong. 

Terribly wrong.

~^~^~^~

"Just…one…more…turn. Ha!" Sango whispered triumphantly, watching in satisfaction as the lock jostled open, and fell at an awkward angle.  She knew hanyou had ultra-sensitive hearing, and had gone a quieter route rather than just barging in through the glass.

The assassin nodded to Kirara, and gently pried the sliding doors back, holding her breath for something—anything—to lunge out through the closed curtains.

They waited one, two, three seconds before Sango unsheathed her sword from its delicate hilt, and positioned herself to jump in and still manage to be on guard.  Even though she had memorized the apartment plans—and had a basic idea about the furniture layout—there was always a chance for surprise.  

A good assassin recognized this fact.  A great assassin not only acknowledged it, but made plans to include it in their tactics.

And Sango liked to think she fell under the great category…at least when it came to hunting youkai in the wild forests of Northern Japan.

Still, Tokyo was its own kind of wilderness—a forest of cement, concrete, and asphalt.  The demons that prowled those trails not only had the physical prowess, but the financial aid to keep them from harm's way.  And—Sango believed—those were the most dangerous youkai out there.

"Ready?"

Kirara managed to adjust herself to the confining space of the balcony—restricting to her only since she changed into her bigger form—and brought up the rear.

The curtains barely moved as Sango snuck through them.  Her eyes adjusted quickly, and she noted the lump on the bed.  Rolling her eyes at the stupidity of security, she levelled the sword where the neck should be, and brought it down in one quick, razor-sharp slice.

Only the spray of blood that she had anticipated didn't come gushing out.  In fact no substance of the sort emerged from what should have been a fatal wound.

Leaning in closer, Sango narrowed her eyes, wishing that she had her night-goggles.  'Wait…what was that? Cotton?'

But her realization hit a moment too late.

Even Kirara barely had time to roar before something flew out of the closet and caught the assassin in a tight stronghold around her neck.

Sango swung her sword around, trying to make contact with any kind of flesh she could, but whatever was holding her dodged each swipe expertly.

Gasping, she bent down, gripped the arm around her neck, and flipped whatever was behind her onto the floor in a practiced move.  Having a little brother had proved to be useful at moments like these…

The assassin wondered why Kirara wasn't coming to her side, and cried out when she saw her cat on her side, five large gashes oozing on one arm. Already her creamy fur was disappearing under a blanket of red, and her heaving chest wasn't a good sign either.

"Kirara!" She yelled, but barely had a chance to move before the thing was on her again.  She found herself glaring up into burning yellow eyes that stared down at her as it pounced.

This time Sango was ready, taking careful aim at his outstretched arms, ducking thrown punches and outstretched claws.  But it was truly those eyes that gave away just who her attacker was.  And certainly no half-breed dog demon was going to get away with hurting her closest friend.

"Inuyasha!"

Startled, Sango let her guard down for a single instant as she looked to the darkened figure in the doorway.

And that was all the "half-breed" needed.

In one swift move, he had her backed up against the wall, sword dangling uselessly from her pinned arms, her neck at the mercy of his bared claws.

Breathing hard, Sango struggled against the unyielding force, cursing herself for getting distracted. But the panic only started to emerge when the figure in the doorway ran over to Kirara.

"Get away from her!"

Inuyasha growled and kept her pinned down.  Her breath was making a funny rasping sound through the mask she wore, and the hanyou wondered if she was okay.  But that didn't stop him from keeping her in an iron grip.  There was no use trusting people who were out to get you.

"Shut up, wench!"

"Inuyasha, the lights."

A single claw stretched out further and Sango winced as it neared her face.  This was it. This had to be it…

_Click. _ Lights flooded the room, and the assassin flinched against the brightness, still anticipating the pain she knew she would be feeling.

A moment went by, then another one, and Sango realized that she was still breathing, and surprisingly intact.  So he hadn't shredded her to pieces…yet.  Big whoop.  They probably wanted to find some things out before they did away with her.

When her eyes finally opened, they were faced with not one, but two pairs of eyes staring at her. 

"What have we got here?"  The dark-haired one asked to no one in particular, his hair more than a little frazzled. "Were you expecting a midnight caller, Inuyasha?"

"Shut up, pervert.  Now, you better give us some answers, bitch, or I'll be more than happy to persuade you to give it up."  The half dog-demon flashed his claws, a sneer etching his face.

"Do what you will," Sango spat, using her eyes to get her point across since they wouldn't be able to see the snarl her lips formed. "I'll never tell you bastards anything."

She didn't like the fact that the half-breed's sneer got wider, nor did she like the look the two men exchanged.

Following their line of sight, she caught her breath as all the confidence she had dissipated.

"Mew."

The now-small demon cat was tucked firmly the dark-haired man's—Miraku? Mironku? —arm, her tiny side bright red, and staining the robe of her possessor.  Her fiery eyes were half closed with pain, and even though Sango knew she would regenerate quickly, it still pained her to see her best friend in so much agony.

"Put her down, you're hurting her!"  Sango cried, struggling against the arms that held her captive.  Nothing mattered anymore except making sure Kirara was okay.

"Give us some answers." Inuyasha watched her plaintively; his suggestive nod at her cat further stressing the hint.

Sango glared hard at the half-breed, fighting against losing all self-control she managed to keep.  But her dignity wasn't worth the life of her friend, no matter how hard it would be.

"What do you want to know?"

Inuyasha smirked now, looking triumphant in her defeat.  Sango hated him for that. "Who sent you?"

"You should know, half-breed."  She made sure to stress the last name, and watched as it hit the one in question.  He didn't dare show it, but the assassin recognized wounded pride when she saw it.  "He's a relative of yours."

Inuyasha turned for a moment, and Sango saw Miroku—yes, that was his name—placing Kirara on a pile of pillows.  If they weren't such bastards, she might have truly appreciated the care the man seemed to be giving her friend. 

That single moment of Inuyasha's distraction was enough for even a weary mind to grab hold of and make a plan.  And Sango's mind was hardly weary at the moment.

'Kirara, do not fret.  I _will_ come back for you,' Sango thought, revelling for an instant in her sadness at leaving behind her comrade and bit down hard on the half-breed's barely loosened arms.

"You bitch!" 

But Sango didn't even flinch at the scream.  She was already ducking out from Inuyasha's hold and flying towards the main door of the apartment, having memorized the entire layout that morning.  

Her feet took her through the door, down a hallway and into the elevator—a risky move but one she had to make in order to get down from the top.  If ever there was a fire in the elevator, Mr. Houshi would be trapped in his precious pad simply because the idiot who had designed the hotel had not included an emergency stairway to the top.  

In the elevator, Sango took a moment to catch her breath.  Her entire body ached from the amount of work she had put into the short fight.  Normally all she did was fling her boomerang a few times at the demon's head, and it would crumble into pieces.

But this one, a half-breed no less, had taken her more effort than usual.  She blamed it on the sword that she had left behind in the apartment. Swords were too flimsy, too unreliable to do any good damage when it came to those with demon blood. 

The elevator halted and opened onto the eleventh floor.  Sango quickly punched in a few lower numbers on the elevator then darted out towards the back staircase she knew was hiding behind a door marked 'Staff Only'. It would lead straight to the alleyway behind the hotel, and to her freedom.  

'They really did hire an idiot planner for this place.'

She hoped that whomever was waiting at the bottom of the elevator would be delayed by the numerous stops it was making, giving her enough time to get out.  No doubt Mr. Houshi had alerted his security team about her presence.  His goons were probably crowded into the front lobby waiting for her appearance with handcuffs and raised batons. 

'Not this time, boys,' Sango thought smugly as she found the door and started her descent down the cold, concrete stairs.  Her breath was coming in short gasps now, but the assassin couldn't lose focus on her goal.  So she took a few deep breaths and ploughed onward, berating herself for not having been better prepared.

She wasn't used to this kind of hitch in her plans.  It wasn't failure though. There were still a few days of "leeway" time that Sesshomaru had outlined in case his brother had chosen to be difficult. And Sango planned on cutting that time into half.  It wasn't anyone's demands she was answering to now.  It was her own.

The fresh winter air met her senses as she burst through the door.  Taking a sharp right, she ran headlong into the dark alleyway, ignoring the shouts of surprise she heard behind her.  At least Mr. Houshi had thought to post someone near the door.  It proved he wasn't as ignorant as she had first thought. 

Gunshots rang across the empty roads, but Sango only smirked as she slid into her car and started it up—blocks away from the hotel. She would go home, have a quick shower then finish the details on the plan she had come up with during her run. It was a plan that was so simple, so easy, that no one in that fancy hotel would see it coming.

The image of Kirara's blood-soaked side appeared in her mind, and Sango instantly sobered. "Hang in there, my friend.  I won't be long at all."

Little did the assassin know simplicity was never truly effective, and that her two male enemies were smarter than they looked.

Or, at least, they imagined they were.

~^~^~^~

"I can't believe it.  You own a multi-million dollar hotel with equally expensive security and that bitch still manages to escape!"

Miroku shrugged his shoulders.  "I've been trying to seal that staircase up ever since I took control but the fire marshals say it would be a fire hazard if we did.  At least I had people posted out there, or we would never know which way she went."

"So your people got a look at her car?"

"More than a look." Miroku smiled smugly. "I made sure that security was posted at the end of the alleyway on either end, so my men even got her license plate number."

"So what do you propose we do now, Mr. Hotshot?" Inuyasha growled. He didn't care about license plates.  He cared about having that girl back in his grasp.

"You just can't see the bright side to anything," Miroku grumbled, still dressed in his robe and pyjamas, one hand gently stroking the head of the demon cat on the pillow.  Every few minutes, it would let out a pitiful mew and glance at the door, as if expecting her homicidal mistress to come bursting through the door. "Besides, you're not exactly in a position to help out too much here.  As I recall, you seem to be her target.  I'm not risking you getting hurt again."

Miroku eyed the demon's bloodstained clothing, knowing full well that his friend had suffered almost as much as the assassin.  She had been pretty quick on her feet for a human. 

"I can take care of myself!"

"And tonight proved that it's harder than it looks."

Inuyasha growled again, and started pacing back and forth, the words of the assassin girl still ringing in his mind.  'A relative? What family do I still have that would want to kill me?'

Then—like the morning light that was creeping over the Tokyo skyline—it dawned on him.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha spit, halting in the middle of the room.  "It has to be him. This whole operation reeks of his oily, slimy style."

"Why would your brother want you dead?" 

"How the hell would I know? He's had it in for me since we were kids!"  The hanyou started up his pacing again.  "But why a human assassin? Doesn't he think I'm good enough to handle a youkai?"

Kirara curled under Miroku's gentle hand, enjoying the absent scratching behind her ears.  But Miroku was focussed on his agitated friend and didn't notice the cat's apprehensive but growing relaxation.  The surprise attack had rattled both of their nerves. " If he's really out to get you, then he would want to offend you as much as possible. Don't you see? He's mocking your abilities to fight."

"Feh."

"Inuyasha, listen to me! Your brother means business.  First that one out in the back alleyway, now this one in you very own room!" Miroku stood up, desperate for the hanyou to listen.  He needed to understand, for his own sake and for the sake of the young businessman's sanity. "Sesshomaru wants your head on a platter, for some reason or another, and so far we've been playing into his hands.  These attacks happened too easily for my liking, and—like I said—it's harder to protect you than we first thought."

"So what? What do we do?  Hide away in some cave until my brother finds this game boring and finds a new toy? I won't let him get the better of me." Inuyasha crossed his arms stubbornly, taking up his usual defiant position.

Miroku rolled his eyes.  "Not hide in a cave exactly. Ah! Before you say something, let me explain.  I have a plan—not a detailed one, but it's a plan all the same. But it means we're going to have to leave Tokyo for a little while."

"No! Then he'll think he's won!"

"Not if we plan this right," Miroku placated, grabbing his friend by the shoulders.  "First, you have to promise me that you'll come with me tomorrow morning."

"Where are you going?"

"Just promise me you'll come."

"Feh."

"Inuyasha," Miroku warned, finding it rather silly that he—a mere man—was threatening a hanyou that could tear him into shreds in a matter of seconds.

The hanyou's eyes were hard for a moment longer, before his ears drooped and the barrier fell down.  It was then Miroku realized just how much of a toll this was taking on his friend.  On both of them.

"Don't worry.  It's nothing you don't want to do," Miroku said lightly. "Now, we have to do something about this cat before she heals fully and manages to claw my place to tiny pieces."

Inuyasha shrugged and pushed away from Miroku's prying eyes, embarrassed that his friend had managed to get a glimpse of what he was truly feeling.  "Demons heal fast, but not that fast.  She won't be doing anything for a few days at least."

"You must have gotten her pretty good," The young man commented as he turned his attention back to the cat, trying to examine the damage done.  But there was too much blood, so he resolved to clean the poor demon up as soon as possible.  

"Meh, I saw her before she saw me, so I took my chances.  It was lucky."

'You were also 'lucky' that the assassin didn't do away with you for what you did to her pet,' Miroku thought.  He couldn't tell Inuyasha, but the fire he had seen in that woman's eyes when she saw the cat had made even him worry.  There was so much burning in those eyes that he found himself wondering what kind of woman she truly was.  She couldn't have been a steely assassin—no one with an icy heart reacted that passionately when a minor demon was hurt.

So what was she then?

"Once you've finished playing with that cat, we should discuss plans," Inuyasha said gruffly, interrupting Miroku's pleasant train of thought.

"Sounds good."

The young man turned his attention back to the cat, waiting for Inuyasha to leave so that he could collect his thoughts.  A sulking hanyou never helped anyone's attention span.

Once he had stormed off, Miroku let out a sigh. He wondered whether Inuyasha would protest at what he was planning to do tomorrow.  After all, he hated being cooped up, and he definitely wouldn't like the responsibility that Miroku was going to take.  But nothing could change this businessman's mind.  And besides, he was the owner of the hotel and had a say in the welfare of his customers.  He had to put their safety first, and having an assassin target around didn't help it out at all.

Oh well, Miroku just hoped Kagome wouldn't maim him too much for dumping an overnight patient on her for a few days.  Maybe he could plead a veterinarian code or something.  Whatever the case, he doubted he'd return to the hotel unscathed after tomorrow morning.

~^~^~^~

Chapter 6 is on its way! 


	6. Taking Care of Business

**Disclaimer:** As usual, see the first chapter

**A/N:** Here's my final chapter before I take my leave for a few weeks * sniff * It's been great keeping up such a habit…I've never updated a story so frequently in my entire writing career! And I have all you reviewers to thank…which I will do at the bottom because I'm finally responding! So Season's Greetings, Happy Holidays, and hope everyone has an awesome New Year's!  Watch out for that champagne ~__^ 

~^~^~^~

Chapter 6:  Taking Care of Business 

~^~^~^~ 

There was just something about the morning that raised Kagome's spirits beyond the gloom that she had been feeling the past few days.

Perhaps it was the icy blue sky that had finally taken control from the clouds. Or the glitter that sparkled around her feet, even in the darkest patches of snow.  Whatever it was, it had brought a bright glow to the veterinarian's face.

Humming to herself, Kagome unlocked the front door of her clinic, smiling at the snowflakes that Kaede had painted on the front windows.  

"So what if it's not Christmas?" The old woman had said.  "We still need to make these windows cheerful."

'What would I do without her?' Kagome wondered as she turned on the power for the clinic, watching the lights flicker to life.  The telltale beeps of the computers signalled that all was working well.

Even the daunting pile of paperwork that Kagome had tried to cut down over the last few nights didn't dim her smile.  A little confused at this sudden good mood, she started the coffee maker, and dumped off her piles of winter clothing.  The room was peaceful, and Kagome realized she still hadn't taken down the various Christmas cards and decorations that hid in every available nook and cranny.

She dug out a cardboard box and began to dump all her seasonal decorations into it, grinning as she placed the small Santa figurine on the top of the pile.  

"Ah! I almost forgot!" Kagome cried—not caring about talking to herself.  When you spent your entire day surrounded by animals, talking to yourself was almost a given.

Kicking the box back into its corner, she dug into her satchel and withdrew a silver picture frame, with a small flower in one corner and a butterfly in the opposite one.  She ran a finger over the smiling faces in the picture, unknown to her that a soft smile broke her face.

Kaede, of course, didn't miss anything.  She had taken the back entrance and had arrived just in time to hear her boss cry out.  Worried for the vet's safety, she had darted up the stairs to see what was the matter.

But when she saw her face, the old woman could not help but smile herself.  The memories that a picture could contain were a cherished thing, especially in a day and age when people constantly struggled to forget their past.

"Is everything alright, Kagome?"

Startled, Kagome nearly dropped the frame, but Kaede's wizened hand was there to steady it. "Is this your family?"

The veterinarian nodded, and pointed out the various grinning faces to her friend. She wondered why she had never brought in a picture before, but passed it off as forgetfulness. "There's my mother, and that's my brother, Souta, holding the family cat.  He's going to university next year to study law."

"And who is that?" Kaede pointed to a short, old man, holding up various charms in his hands as if warding off the camera's evil flash.

"Oh, that's my grandfather.  He's the main caretaker of the shrine, and the most superstitious man you'll probably ever meet. " Kagome chuckled suddenly. "And probably the man with the most fertile imagination.  Once he believed that the old well on our property was trying to suck him down. It took us weeks to convince him otherwise, short of throwing him down there to prove our point."

Kaede smiled—not at the story so much as the nostalgia she could see written plainly on her friend's face.  "It must be hard to live so far from them."

"Sometimes.  Then I remind myself I only need to jump in my car and drive for two hours, and I'll be able to see them." She placed the picture frame on her desk where the Santa had once stood. "But there are some days when all I want to do is go home for dinner, curl up with the family cat and listen to Grandpa's silly stories."

Kaede gave her shoulder a quick squeeze.  She understood exactly how the young woman felt, except that when she wished to be with her family, she was wishing to be with ghosts.  Such was the trouble of outliving your family; all memories were kept in the mind rather than in pictures and papers. 

"Shall I get ready for the day?"

Kagome nodded, breaking out of her reverie. "And it looks like it's going to be a busy day too."

"It's always a busy day," Kaede replied as she disappeared out the door, prying herself away from her own reminiscence to occupy her mind with other things.

But Kagome didn't throw on her white coat just yet, nor did she don her stethoscope.  Instead, she took one more moment to trace the faces of her beloved—albeit odd—family. 

Yes, it was hard to be so far away.  Especially on beautiful days like the one outside.

~^~^~^~

"Bloody claws."

Kagome winced as she ran her bleeding arm under the tap, trying hard to determine just how deep the scratches were.  Who knew an eight-week old kitten could be so vicious?

"That's it, I'm recommending a de-clawing operation for that little one," She muttered under her breath, hissing as she applied the anti-bacterial ointment.

That wonderful, cheerful attitude that Kagome had discovered this morning was slowly dissipating, and she had only seen her third patient.  So far, the first puppy had managed to piddle over every carpeted surface the clinic had, and the second dog had collided into her table and sent her jars of various things flying all over the examination room while trying to avoid his annual shots.

And now the bloody kitten had ripped open her arm.

She doubted the sun was shining very brightly now.

"Oh my, that doesn't look good."

"Don't worry, Kaede-sama, it's just a scratch."

Kaede simply stared at her disbelievingly, but Kagome forced a smile as she finished bandaging up her arm.  "What do you need?"

"There's a man in the waiting room, saying he has a special delivery for you."

Confused, Kagome finished up with her report on the kitten, resisting the urge to put down 'monster' in the characteristics box.  "I haven't ordered anything lately. Can you tell him to come back at lunch?"

"He insists it's urgent."  Kaede decided to omit the fact that it wasn't just any man waiting for her, but that friend of hers that had taken her away on Christmas Eve.  One couldn't forget a charmer like that, even an old woman like herself.

Kagome sighed, put away her clipboard and removed her blood-splattered coat for fear of giving some of her elderly clients a heart attack.  Wishing that she had paid more attention to what she wore this morning, Kagome emerged, saw the "delivery boy" and soon found _herself_ suffering from a mild heart attack.

"What are you doing here?"  She hissed quietly, trying not to startle her clients waiting patiently in the room.

"I need you to take my pet for a few nights, Doc," Miroku said at a normal level.  "He needs someone to look after him while I take care of some important business."

Miroku flinched inwardly at the glare he was receiving currently, but stood his ground.  He had opted for a casual outfit this morning rather than his usual suit and tie, and was thankful for that decision.  The look he was getting from the people in the waiting room was bad enough without the image of his businessman style. 

"As I recall, your pet can take care of himself."  

"But his walker is busy this week, and he needs someone to keep him company. Please?"

Kagome debated whether the clay cat figurine on the counter would shatter too quickly once it came into contact with Miroku's head.  But it had been a present from one of her favourite clients, and she didn't want to waste it on her soon-to-be-killed friend.

"Look, bring him through the back door, the third door down in the alley, and we'll talk there," Kagome finally said, trying hard to ignore the odd looks she was getting from her clients. It was no good starting a scene in front of all those who respected her.  She turned to Kaede, trying to hide her anger.  "Please apologize to everyone, but I may be a little delayed."

Kaede nodded, and carried on her duties as if nothing had happened at all.  Kagome would have hugged her if there hadn't been any prying eyes watching.

Instead, the young vet found herself waiting by the opened door, trying to fight the chill of the winter air.  The sun's rays—which she would have described in golden detail earlier—were now dull and cold, a true sign of the season.  A scowl was permanently etched onto her face as she watched Miroku approach dragging a none-too-willing hanyou behind him.

"How could I have guessed that this was the pet you were referring too?"

"You called me a PET?! AGAIN?!" Inuyasha yelled.  He would have begun even more of his profanities, but Miroku's hand clapped over his mouth in time.  

"Will you can it already? What do you want to do? Alert the whole neighbourhood you've arrived?"

Inuyasha's eyes pierced into his, and Miroku discovered that it wasn't fun to have two people staring daggers at you.  He tried to grin at Kagome.  "Look, I know this is a lot to ask—"

"Why me?"

Kagome's question caught him off guard for a second—giving Inuyasha enough time to wrestle free of his grasp.  But the hanyou didn't run away from his friend, or the offending veterinarian.  He and Miroku had talked and yelled long enough in the car about this, and Inuyasha had to admit, grudgingly, that his friend did have a point.  Still, there was no way he was going to help the young man out in convincing that vet to take him in.  No way in hell.

"Kagome, please.  I once said you were his only hope, and I was right.  Now we need your help again because you are truly the only person I can trust with this."

Miroku's pleading was something the veterinarian was not used to.  In all the years she had known him, Kagome had never even once seen him this…humbled.  It was enough to put the gaping crack in the defences she was trying to build up ever since she had seen him in her waiting room.  _'Damn him for it.'_

"We're in more trouble than I had first thought," He continued, "And all I ask is that you keep our friend here with you for the next few days, at least until everything's been sorted out.  We've made a deal, so he shouldn't be too much trouble."

"A deal?" Kagome asked suspiciously.  There was something about the way he said it that made her wonder…and his sudden paranoia was another factor in this whole situation that worried her.  But she wasn't about to voice her worries to the two thickheaded dimwits in front of her.  They probably wouldn't understand.

Miroku truly grinned this time, ignoring the narrowed golden eyes boring into the side of his head.  "Nothing big, and nothing that concerns you.  Just this one last time, Kagome.  One last time."

Kagome looked from Miroku to Inuyasha back to Miroku again, and her shoulders sagged in defeat.  Damn Miroku for those trusting words, words she had never thought would emerge from his mouth.  Damn herself, for being too soft-hearted to kick him out into the slushy snow.  And damn that hanyou for having such piercing eyes and fuzzy ears that her fingers suddenly itched to rub.

The day had slid from bad to nightmarish, and it wasn't even lunchtime.

"Fine, he can stay with me.  But before you dance for joy, Miroku, I want you to promise me one thing."

Miroku stopped midway in raising his arms in celebration.  "Anything you want, oh sun of my cloudy sky!"

"Get your car out from in front of mine.  I'd like to be able to drive home without having to knock down a telephone pole."

Miroku planted a kiss on her cheek spontaneously, surprising both himself and Kagome.  Her eyes widened as she watched the joyful figure jogging down the alley, car keys jangling from his hand. 

"And he told me to shut up," Inuyasha grumbled, then turned to look at the rather flustered woman.  "What, you didn't _like_ the kiss did you?"

Kagome's stunned haze instantly faded at the sound of that obnoxious voice.  "I'm not going to go moon about and write his name on all my papers, if that's what you mean.  He's a good friend, that's all, and he took surprised me.  And _why_ am I explaining myself to YOU?!" 

Frustrated, Kagome threw her hands up in the air and stomped back into the warm confines of her clinic, still muttering under her breath. Inuyasha could only watch with just a little fascination at how she managed to continue talking even though she couldn't be sure anyone was listening.  Must be a vet thing or something.

"Are you going to stay out there all day and freeze?" Her voice called back, and Inuyasha caught himself before he could grin.  What was it about this girl that made him want to sit down in a corner and think her over until he came up with an answer? He'd never felt this way before that was for sure.

"So now you do care about me! What would Miroku think of that?"

Her sudden cry of no doubt highly frustrating irritation did something that he had never thought possible.  

Inuyasha's usual scowl was suddenly replaced by the tiniest, itsy-bitsyiest smile.  A genuine, meaningful smile, and one that—although smaller than the average one—lit up even the darkest corners of his eyes.

If only Kagome had turned around once and poked her head through the door into that desolate alley, then she would have seen something that could only be described as a miracle.  

And perhaps then, her day wouldn't have looked so evil after all.

~^~^~^~

"Mew."

"You don't like milk? What kind of cat doesn't like milk?"

"Mew."

Miroku studied the two tails, the red eyes, and the impossibly sharp teeth.  "Never mind.  So what do you want, little one?  You're going to have to eat if you want to get better for your mistress."

The demon cat didn't say anything, just curled deeper into her pile of pillows.  Rolling his eyes, Miroku decided to make his lunch, and wait for the cat to show some interest in eating.  Dumping the contents of the bowl into the sink, the young man reached for his other best friend—besides the remote control—and scanned the refrigerator's contents for something that piqued his interests.

"Look, if you're afraid I'm going to poison your food or something, you're mistaken.  I wouldn't hurt you," Miroku said as gently as he could, grinning in satisfaction as he found the leftover chicken. He had realized hours ago that if anyone walked in on their boss talking to a tiny demon cat, he would most likely be thrown into some crazy house and never let out.  But it was strangely comforting to have the cat around, even if it was bait for its mistress.

The animal in question gave a small purr, and Miroku peered over the kitchen counter to make sure that she hadn't shifted herself off of the chair.  Luckily, the mound of pillows and odd blanket that he had used created a makeshift barrier to stop the injured demon from falling.  

He noticed—with strange pleasure—that she seemed to be dozing off, and suddenly Miroku felt as though he had accomplished a small miracle.  It was common knowledge that demons needed half as much sleep as humans, and when they did sleep, they only did so in places free of worry.

Smiling to himself, Miroku realized that the cat must feel extremely comfortable if she was falling asleep in his company.  Well, she had every right to feel that way.  He wasn't out to hurt her—in fact, he wanted her in best spirits when her mistress finally decided to take her back.

And she would be back, that the young man was certain.  No one with that kind of fire in their eyes let their comrades go that easily.  He hoped she wouldn't disappoint him.

Settling down onto the couch as quietly as he could, he dug out the remote from beneath the pillows and switched on the TV. He had cancelled all appointments and meetings for the next few days.  Catching this assassin was more important than the projected costs for the resort, or the gleaming reviews the Silver Fan had received. 

"Mew."

Miroku found two red eyes focussed intently on the sandwich that was halfway on its journey to his mouth.

"What?  This is your idea of a lunch?"

"Mew."

Miroku sighed as he felt those red eyes pouring out all their affection to him, the demon cat equivalent to a begging dog. 

"For the love of…fine, here you go.  I've got enough for another one."  He watched the cat leap up beside him despite her injured leg, and gobble the chicken concoction down in a few swift bites.

Suddenly, Miroku understood why people got pets.  And he understood how Kagome felt whenever she saw a hurt animal—demon or mammal. 

'Maybe I really should get a dog after this mess is over,' He thought, and gave the cat a pat on the head.  'After all, how bad could it be? They can't be that hard to deal with.'

Of course, he refused to think about Kagome and Inuyasha and the tortures they would inflict on each other in that small confining space of her clinic.  Oh well, it was for the best.  He couldn't have the half-demon hanging around here, not if he wanted his plan to work.

The cat burped suddenly, then leapt back to its previous place, leaving Miroku with a clean, shiny plate. As he reluctantly got up to make another sandwich, he hoped that this plan would work.  If it didn't, then they would all pay for his mistakes.

And Miroku refused to let anyone get hurt on his behalf, even if it meant sacrificing himself…and his lunch.

~^~^~^~

To be continued soon enough… 

And here goes the **reviewer responses**…candy canes for all! Well, not really, but imaginary ones for sure…I'm not too sure how to send real candy canes through email…

**Moonlight Storm:** Thanks for sticking by through all these chapters, and I hope Kagome's reaction was what you were hoping for! It can only get more interesting from here : ) Once again, thanks for the review!

**sailor-scribe:**  Finals? Ack! Horrible things those are * shudders * I've got my finals in January…I'm glad the chapter helped (even if it was for procrastinating ;)) and hopefully this one helped too ^__^ Thanks for the reviews…I love em!

**Lunar Kitty:**  Demon squirrel? * evil laughter * Hmmmm….you know what? That's the best idea I think I've ever heard! I love squirrels! This story might take a few new twists ~__^ I want to thank you so much for the reviews and of course, you've put me on author alert, which is probably the greatest honour an author can ever get.  Thanks so much and hope you enjoyed the chapter!

**Azura Dea:**  You again?  Geez, you don't know when to go away…lol j/k I do enjoy having you around! I'll have to see how inspired I get to write while I'm in BC, but we'll see ;) And thanks for the reviews even though you could easily tell me in class ^__^

**drake220:**  well at least poor Kirara is with Miroku…I think she's being taken care of rather well ^__^ Thanks for reviewing!

**wolfite:**  Take your time reading! The story will be around for a while yet ~__^  Glad you liked it and thanks for the review!

**squeakyinuears:**  First of all, let me say that I think you have the greatest name I've ever seen!  So creative! So original! So appropriate ~__^  Secondly, your amazing review made me go at least five shades redder… so many comments! And it was probably the longest review yet! You should probably get an award or something for it…and as for the child under blanket thing, I can safely say that was entirely from past experiences…recent and not so recent…my genius was delayed when I was a child ^__^ (come to think of it, it still is…)…well, I hope the rest of the story lives up to your hopes, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!  Thank you SO much for your time and your review! 

**Mysticnight: **Hopefully over my vacation I'll still get some writing done…just, sadly, not on a computer…anyway, thanks so much for reviewing and I'm glad you liked the story! 

**Ninjachicks:** * sighs * it never ceases to amaze me how puppy dog eyes get me every time…dogs and humans too…so here's an update for you ~__^ Enjoy! And thanks for your review!

**Lunatic Pandora1:** If only Kirara when she's not transformed existed in real life, because I'd have entire house full of them…and she is such a cutie too!  Thanks for your many reviews! They're truly appreciated ^__^

**slvrstarlight:** Here's an update for you! Sadly, I won't be able to update too soon for a little while, but keep an eye out after New Year's!  Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Twil:**  Thanks for the comments and the time you took to review!  Hope you enjoyed the chapter : )

**Flamingtoad:**  I know… but I had to give poor Miroku some way of meeting Sango, and I figured the only way she'd go back was if Kirara was there, even if Inuyasha wasn't there…LOL congrats on being a psychic too…either that, or I hope I'm not too predictable ~__^ Anyway, Sesshomaru's a character I need to focus on soon, so your questions should be answered then…and if  not, just tell me!  Anyhow, thank you SO MUCH for sticking with me through this story! I look forward to your reviews every chapter, and it's great to know that I've got a few permanent supporters ^___^  Again, a big gigantic THANKS for all your time and reviews!

**Allen-918 :** Thanks for the great review!  Hope the update keeps you happy!

**Jadegoddess:** Well, hopefully the posting of this chapter has answered your question…~__^ But now I'm really leaving for two weeks, so I can't update anymore…hope you like the chapter and thanks for your wonderful support! Have a great holiday!

**hAdOwCat**: no worries about timing of review! All that matters is that you cared enough to take your time and review!  And for which, might I add, I want to thank you so much for following my story and thank you for all the wonderful support! Oh yeah, and Miroku thinks well…but I'm not sure if it's his brain he's using ~__^

**Animeturtle932:** * blushes * well I always try to be creative! Thanks so much for reviewing and your great comments!  Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

**Hekiru Kamanchi**: Well I managed one more update before I leave so I hope you enjoy and thanks for all the amazing support and reviews! ^__^


	7. A Long Overdue Visit

**Disclaimer:**  Do I really have to keep putting this here?  * sigh * see Chapter 1

**A/N:**  * gapes * I can't believe that I have over a100 reviews!  That's an all time record for me!  You guys are awesome!!!!!  Anyway, as you have no doubt noticed, I'm back, so that means more updates…and the better news?  I'm pretty much done writing the next chapter too, so I'll be able to update frequently! Yeah!  To anyone who wants to know, I had an amazing time in BC but it's nice to be back with a computer in the vicinity ^__^  As for the story, this chapter is meant to help along Kagome and Inuyasha's romance, as well as an appearance by Fluffy to maybe help answer a few of the more confusing questions.  Don't worry though, Miroku and Sango are the stars of the next chapter!  

A big thanks to **drake220, Kitsune Shippo, Drisowen, Lunar Kitty, AyumiH, CurlsofSerenity, Kawaii-Inu, hAdOwCat, Fuzzy Lil Bella-Chan, sailor-scribe, shadowandhawk, sashlea, Anime Gurl16, Lunatic Pandora1, HMPrune, wolfite, shadow, Tsuki** **Karasu, LSR-7, Hekiru Kamanachi**, **chinita, shadowspinner1, squeakyinuears, LittleHobbit13, Jadegoddess, shorty40, Dragon of Sesshomaru, NekoKaji, shatteredjade, ZoidsProfessorZP, Favian, FlamingToad** and **Crystal jade2 **for your inspiring reviews and the time you've taken to read the story and respond. I never imagined that my story would have gotten so much attention when I first posted it ^__^ Thanks so much guys! Now onto the story…

~^~^~^~

Chapter 7: A Long Overdue Visit 

~^~^~^~

"What's this for?"

"Ack! Don't touch that! It's very sensitive equipment!"

Kagome grabbed the machine out of clawed hands as quickly as she could, and put it gently and safely down on the counter. 

"Can't you keep your hands to yourself for _five minutes_?" She demanded, exasperated at her patient's obvious lack of respect for other people's things.  She bet that he used to be the kid who used to steal other kid's toy trucks and get away with it too. Just the kind of kid she used to avoid.

Inuyasha crossed his arms, leaned against the stainless table and tried to ignore the glare he was getting from the veterinarian. He had discovered over the last few hours since Miroku had unceremoniously dumped him off that being a veterinarian was boring.  More than boring, in fact.  Utterly, completely, mind-blowingly, tediously, _boring_.

"Well you didn't tell me not to touch it."

"I shouldn't have to tell you! You should be able to stay in the corner like a good little half-demon and be patient.  And God knows you need a lesson or two in patience."

The half-demon merely growled—but whether it was in anger at being told off, or just plain sulking, Kagome couldn't quite tell.  She had to admit though that if she were in his position, she would no doubt be going crazy from boredom. After all, she had restricted him to nine specific tiles in the farthest corner from all that was remotely costly in the room.  

Sighing, Kagome put her treasured clipboard down and walked up to the hanyou, steeling herself for an outburst of some sort.

So what a surprise it was when she found herself gazing up into two eyes that neither conveyed pouting nor peevishness.  Rather, a strange kind of sadness tinged that fiery gold, and Kagome had to stop herself from reaching out to him.  How could the thick-headed idiot make her feel like…like _this_? It was enough to make her hit her head against a wall for hours on end until his image was slammed away into oblivion.

"Look, Inuyasha, I know you're bored and since I'm behind in this list, I won't be able to have a break any time soon.  So if you're up to it, I need someone to take care of all my overnight patients in the backroom.  What do you say?"

He shrugged, keeping his eyes trained on the tiles under his feet.  "Feh."

Kagome clenched her hands into fists, trying hard to throttle him. " 'Feh' is not going to cut it!  So unless you want to stand in that corner all day, I suggest you give me a clear yes or no answer."

The tone of her voice was enough to bring his chin up so he could look at the black-haired veterinarian that was making him feel so strange. She was staring at him, hands on hips, and trying to convey a message of stubbornness. An image he knew was not false in the least.  His time in the corner had shown to him her ways with the world—specifically the animal world—and never before had he seen such a passion for being bull-headed.  The hanyou suspected that she'd be able to keep a patient alive just by constantly badgering it to keep that heart beating for "just a few more minutes". 

"Sure."

If there was something that could make this world just that much more promising, it was the bright smile that painted her lovely face—even if it was a smile of relief.  _She changes when she smiles_, Inuyasha observed as she led him through the door and into the back rooms.  Her eyes lost that edge to them—in fact, her whole face softened.  The hanyou found himself straining to keep from running a finger down that suddenly open, warm face.

'But…but she's human!' A little voice somewhere inside seemed to scream, but for the time being, Inuyasha decided to ignore it.  Hell, he hadn't met a girl that interested him so in, well, quite a few years.  In fact, now that he thought of it, he couldn't remember a time when his stomach twisted the way it did when she breached the personal space barrier he had erected.

"See each board here?  It instructs you on what to feed the patients, and how much.  The bins over there are all labelled and each one has a measuring cup, so it shouldn't be too hard for you to figure this out. A warning though, some of these dogs have gone through some lengthy surgery, and they may not be too happy with you sticking your hands into their cages, so just watch out. You're in luck though, all my cat patients have been sent home.  They're usually a little more vicious."

Kagome watched Inuyasha nod slowly, as if he were absorbing each word as she said it.  Confused by this sudden shift in mood, the veterinarian handed him another white lab coat hanging on the wall.  

"Here, this is to keep your clothes clean.  But I think you got lucky, because Kaede seems to have cleaned all their cages."  Kagome pointed to the door, continuing to talk even though she suspected the hanyou was hardly listening. "I'll be in the exam room if you need me, and Kaede is usually at the front desk. Have fun."

Kagome waited a second, two seconds for a reaction—any reaction—from the suddenly subdued hanyou.  But nothing seemed to happen, except that he began to put on his lab coat slowly, not even glancing in her direction.

Utterly confused, Kagome could only shrug it off as some strange mood swing he was going through.  Her patient list was still booked solid though, and the waiting room had only begun to even out a bit.  It was time to get back to work and get her mind onto more important things than hanyous with silver hair.

"Uh…I'll see you soon then."

But Inuyasha didn't respond to that either.  Instead, he waited until she had left the room before he let out the pent up breath in his lungs.  Without Kagome here, he found his mind cleared a little, and it became easier to concentrate.  He was going to have to figure something out for that little problem before he was driven to complete distraction. Shaking his head, he quickly buttoned up the coat, and finally took a good long look at the room.

Dogs of all shapes and sizes were housed in cages that varied just as much as the animals did.  Surprisingly, none of them were barking.  They simply stared up at him with big eyes, as if anticipating a sudden outburst of rage. 

"Stop looking so worried.  I'm only here to feed you," Inuyasha explained.  He knew how mortal animals felt around demons, especially the domesticated animals—the ones who had developed a different kind of intelligence than that of their companions running wild in the mountains.  Demons had no need for these animals, and the animals knew it.

It was a rocky relationship to say the least.

Despite the demon blood that ran in his veins, Inuyasha could not help but pity them in their cages, cramped to such small spaces.  Risk of injury or not, they deserved to have some time to stretch their legs.

He almost grinned as an idea popped into his head but caught the emotional spurt before it was too late.  Kagome had never said anything about letting the poor dogs out of the cages, had she?  No, he didn't think she had.

And that one mistake would be her downfall—and the dogs' gain.

~^~^~^~

Well this just about topped her day.  She had thought the psycho kitten had done it, or the hamster that went for a trip down the sink drain might have won.  But neither of those incidents compared to _this_.

"Inuyasha, WHAT do you think you are DOING?!"  

A guilty looking hanyou met Kagome's blatant glare amid the guilty looks of the seven dogs hanging off of him. Two had already slunk off into their cages, having seen the practically twitching vet enter long before the others.

"They needed something fun to do," Inuyasha mumbled, still clutching one end of a rubber hotdog that was firmly latched in the teeth of a six-month old puppy. 

"Fun? FUN?! They're recovering from major surgery, you dolt! Their idea of fun should be sleeping and eating! NOT romping around on the floor!"

Inuyasha barely had time to blink before Kagome was on him, grabbing collars and dragging limp-eared, wide-eyed dogs back into the safety of their cages.  The hanyou hung on protectively to the ones left around him, including the one busy chewing on a lock of his silver hair.

"Geez, you're so freaking uptight!  They were just stretching their legs."

"Idiot, two of those dogs you're hanging on to are recovering from _broken_ legs!  If they stretch them any more they'll be back in that surgery room all over again!"  Her voice was reaching pitches she didn't even know existed.  But she didn't care.  Her patients were in a dangerous situation, and the last thing she needed at the end of the day was nine angry owners dropping lawsuits onto her desk.

The vet's strength surprised even the half-demon as she tugged a lumbering German Shepherd into his cage, despite the fact that his claws dug deep into the floor.  And then another surprise when she lifted a Border Collie clear off the floor and deposited him in his cage above the others, barely breaking a sweat.  On and on it went, each dog either dragged or lifted back into its confines and Inuyasha watching in a mixture of awe and indignation at the fact a human female was showing him up.

Finally, all that was left was the little puppy clinging desperately to the hotdog, and desperately trying to work the "Bambi eyes" on her.

"Inuyasha, he has to go back to his cage now," Kagome implored using a softer tone than she had before.  Seeing Inuyasha so desperate to let the dogs have some fun had melted a little bit of her heart.  But there was no way she was about to admit to that.  So that left her with playing a hard-hearted veterinarian a little longer.

The hanyou looked at the vet towering over him, then down at the little pup.  It didn't take long before he gave into the burning into the back of his skull that no doubt originated from Kagome's narrowed eyes.  

"Fine.  But I just wanted to give them something to do besides sitting in those damn cages you seem intent on shutting them up in."

The puppy dropped the hotdog as Kagome scooped him up and put him back where he belonged.  She ignored the wide brown eyes, but even after seeing hundreds of dogs with that look, she still felt the urge to coddle him senseless.  

Kagome liked to call that urge the "Veterinarian Syndrome", or the need to shelter and help all animals in need.  And—as she gazed down at a rather sulky hanyou—she realized that was exactly what had kicked in when she had seen the dog-demon on that couch and blood oozing from his shoulder.

'Maybe there's a treatment for it, or something,' Kagome thought, locking the cage doors securely to make sure the dogs didn't take any more opportunities at freedom. 'God knows I need it.'

"Those cages are meant to protect them from hurting themselves even more," She tried to explain but lost all scolding instincts at the strangely pouting image of his face. With a sigh, she let go of the lecture she had planned and opted for a different route. "Look, Inuyasha, I'm sorry I got so angry.  It's just that if any of these dogs got hurt here, I'd get blamed. And I don't need any more problems in my life right now."

There was something in that sensitively spoken statement that caught his attention and held it. The hanyou was beginning to realize that the veterinarian he had reacted to so strongly that first night was still human underneath her hard, sarcastic exterior. 

"What time is it?" Inuyasha asked, deciding a change of subject was needed. He began taking off the coat nonchalantly as if he did it everyday.

"Well that's why I came to get you in the first place. It's dinnertime."

Kagome waited for a burst of excitement—after all demon-blooded creatures were known for their voracious appetites. But when nothing came out, she arched a brow. "Aren't you hungry?"

If there was ever a perfect picture of an uneasy and embarrassed hanyou, Kagome suspected it would look a lot like the image of Inuyasha she was observing now.  She half-expected him drag his toe along the floor and say "Aw shucks".

"Yeah."

"Then what's your problem?  My last patient just went home, Kaede left already, and the clinic's shut down. All I need to do is grab my stuff, and we can go. Shouldn't you be rejoicing at the idea of food?"

"You mean I'm coming with you?"

"Of course, idiot.  What else would I do with you?"

His gaze that took in the entire room suddenly clued her in, and Kagome felt as though a light bulb had been switched on in her numbed brain. She nearly laughed out loud, but caught herself to keep from making this situation even more embarrassing for the hanyou.  There would be plenty of other times to get him back for being such a jerk—times when she wasn't dead on her feet.

 "You thought I was going to leave you here?" The vet asked, apparently a little too incredulously when his perturbed face turned into a scowl.

"Hey, it's not that stupid of a question!" Inuyasha shot back. "After all, I was labelled an 'overnight patient'."

Kagome rolled her eyes as she gestured for him to follow.  They emerged in a quiet, darkened lobby lit only by the streetlamps outside. "Here's an important life lesson for you: when Miroku says something, don't listen to him."

Inuyasha smirked at that comment, even though he was still feeling rather embarrassed by the whole damn thing.  Of course she wouldn't have left him here! She seemed too nice for that. And besides, he wouldn't have agreed to staying in the clinic anyway.

"Think of it this way, you're my first overnight patient who will spend his night eating pizza and sleeping on my pullout couch. Sound good?"

She noticed his ears perked up at the mention of pizza, and she smiled to herself.  Demon blood or no, all men were happy with three things in their life: food, couch, and television in sight.

"Feh.  I guess I can deal with that."  Inuyasha shrugged, trying to appear as off-handed as he could about it.  He thought it was a good cover for the strange lightness that buoyed his heart.

Kagome smiled—a weary smile, but a smile none-the-less. "Alright then.  Now help me with my stuff, and we'll go pick up the pizzas I already ordered."

Even as box after box was piled into his arms, Inuyasha couldn't but help feeling happier than he had since the first assassin had run into him in that dark alleyway. The promise of safety, some company, and pizza was enough to warm anyone's heart, even that of a normally indignant hanyou.

~^~^~^~

"What do you mean he's gone? How hard is it to dispose of a half-blooded human?"

The man shrugged, trying to hide his trembling hands in his pockets.  "All we know is that Ms. Taijiya made her attempt last night, failed, and disappeared.  Now your brother is missing from the apartment.  The only person left is that owner and what appears to be an injured cat."

Sesshomaru kept his eyes on the vista through the window, refusing to turn around and acknowledge the man's presence with his eyes.  His hands were clenched on his front, and it was all he could do from breaking a finger or two.

"Try to track him down, and get the Taijiya Corporation on line one.  I need to have a talk with her father."

He could hear the man's footsteps stumble quickly out of the room, and finally let out the frustrated sigh that he had pent up for so long.  The youkai brought his sharp claws into his line of view, examining the gleaming tips that would easily slice through clothing and skin.  What was Inuyasha doing right to escape perhaps one of the most reputable fighters in Japan?  

Or more correctly, where was he—the mighty business tycoon of the entire Japanese hotel industry—going wrong?

No, it couldn't possibly be his fault!  That Taijiya woman's reputation must have padded, stuffed with various stories that excluded the real heroes.  It happened all the time in this world, and the true warriors were forgotten amidst media-frenzied stories on a dog that saved a drowning child.

The winter light frosted his silver hair, making it appear as though it had iced over, but he took no notice of the weather outside as he strode to his desk.

A thick white envelope lay where he had left it, the contents spilled out across the desktop, marring the usual neat and perfectionist quality that was attributed to his office.  The seal of his father was printed at the top of certain papers, a seal he had not seen in decades.

Not that they were overdue letters from father to son.  Oh no, they were the last will and testament of the great Inutaisho, the founder of Rising Sun Hotels, a small business that had eventually dominated not only Tokyo, but the entire country of Japan with far-flung resorts found on all islands, and in all locations. He had also established a minor cruise line that journeyed to the Philippines and occasionally India, boasting some of the top names in the world on their visitor's list.

He had also been the father of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, although that aspect was forgotten more often than not.

Inutaisho had left his youkai son in charge of the hotels in Tokyo while he and that half-breed of another son had worked on the cruise line, and the other hotels that were too far out of reach to deal with by phone.  

And now the great man, the true tycoon of the hotel industry, had finally passed away at the good old age of two hundred and two, and had left a long and complicated will dividing his estates and businesses among his children and his peers.  

It didn't matter that the house on the coast was being given to a historical society, or that half of his library was going to the library in the downtown core.  Sesshomaru was not offended when Inuyasha inherited his father's antique sword collection, or that his father wished to be buried next to his second, human wife.

What had started the rage was the statement declaring Sesshomaru and Inuyasha equal partners in Rising Sun Hotels, something that the youkai had a hard time grasping.  His half-breed brother had never worked a day of his life for the family business nor had he ever donated a minute of his time to even suggesting helping out.

The business had been entirely Sesshomaru's, and that was the way they had both wanted it.

But now Inutaisho's will declared that both must sign the contract within two month's time of hearing the proposition, or they would lose all inheritance and position within his company. 

Of course, Sesshomaru had taken the time to read the small print—proving he was much more intelligent than his brother—for he found out if one was incapable of entering the agreement, then the other inherited the entire business.

Well, his mind had been made up then and there.  

But so far he had been unable to obtain the legal death certificate, which would erase Inuyasha from claiming the one thing Sesshomaru had held in high regard all his life.  The bloody hanyou didn't deserve half of what his father had left him, but the youkai would have been happy giving him anything.

Anything except Rising Sun Hotels.

A red light flashed suddenly on the telephone, among the bright white sheets of paper, and Sesshomaru realized he had not yet made up his mind about what to do with the Taijiya woman.

If there was one thing he had learned, it was to keep distance between youkai and the youkai hunters.  Since he had breached that lesson, there was no way in hell he was going to make another mistake by killing off the daughter of the most reputable hunter there was.  

Yet he knew she could still be an asset.  She seemed as though she was someone who needed to finish what they had started, and—if Sesshomaru was right—she would be back before long.

And when she came back, he would be ready, for he had a feeling that she would be able lead them to Inuyasha's friend, and then lead onwards to the troublesome hanyou himself.  After all, he had caught a glimpse of the inside of Mr. Houshi's apartment due to well developed cameras, and noticed the demon cat—which usually accompanied Ms. Taijiya—curled on the couch, with no huntress in sight.

Oh yes, she would be back.

The light flashed impatiently, and Sesshomaru leaned over to grasp the cold receiver in his hand. 

"Mr. Taijiya? We need to discuss your daughter's assignment…"  

~^~^~^~

Chapter 8 is just around the corner! 

By the way, if you have any questions, comments, or just feel like writing an email, feel free to drop by at: sail_the_seas@hotmail.com


	8. The Rewards of Patience

**Disclaimer:** As usual, see Chapter one

**A/N:  **Well, I started writing this chapter a few weeks ago, and as I wrote, it started to grow.  Soon I found my usual average of around 3000 words had in fact reached over 7000.  Because I wasn't too happy with the second half and because I wanted to save something to post next week—due to exams coming up soon—the big chapter 8 has now been divided into two: this chapter, and then the next one.  And for all those who've been waiting for Sango and Miroku's big meeting, here it is.  But please be critical and tell me what you think, because for some reason I don't really know about this part and whether it really works for the characters.  * sigh * oh well, I hope you enjoy it!

Another giant thanks goes out to my wonderful reviewers **drake220, Silver Magiccraft, Lunar Kitty, Tsuki Karusu, chinita, hAdOwCat, Jadegoddess, Inuyasha Loves Kagome 4391, Lunatic Pandora1, Flamingtoad, sashlea, Pan-Chan42, Fuzzy Lil Bella Chan, bluefuzzyelf, Kibethan, LSR-7, chibilee, LittleHobbit13, Crystal jade2,  and NekoKaji n' Tanaka **(I take it you liked the chapter ;)) !! Keep em coming and I'll make sure to give you chapters ^__^  Love you guys!

~^~^~^~

Chapter 8:  The Rewards of Patience 

~^~^~^~

"Take these towels to room twelve twenty-nine."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Oh, and Aki?  Don't forget to replace the soaps as well."

The young woman with the dark hair nodded, balancing the pile of fluffy white towels on one arm as she hauled her cleaning cart into the room.  She did her duty, and even wiped down the mirrors to add a little sparkle to the bathroom.  There was nothing like doing the job well, even if it was only rather temporary.

Sango—or 'Aki' as she was currently going by—had managed to get onto the hotel's cleaning crew using her deft skills at manipulating computer data and a few fake ids.  The true Aki Nanami was currently visiting a boyfriend in Nagasaki—despite the label of "sick" that appeared on the cleaning list. After having chatted online with two of her friends, Sango now knew that Ms. Nanami was a recent acquisition on the hotel staff, and therefore hardly known. Also, she never worked Wednesdays, meaning no one working on that day would know the difference between Sango and the true Aki. 

 Ah, the wonders of technology.  It opened so many doors to those who knew what kind of key was needed.  

The assassin had seen her opportunity and had taken it.  She didn't have much time left, especially since the call she had received from her father in the wee hours of the morning warned that deft measures had finally been taken, and there was no longer any use for her in Sesshomaru's plans.  This had probably been prompted by the fact that his brother, Inuyasha, had disappeared from the area due to Sango's interrupted arrival. 

So she had received half the promised price for her attempt, and a quick shove out the door. Shocked, it took Sango a full five seconds to realize that Sesshomaru was not going to dispose of her.  Now all that was left before she booted it to the mountains was getting her best friend back.

Which—if all went well—would be easy as pie.  Sango had already hacked into the entire hotel's database, and had taken a good long look at Mr. Houshi's schedule.  He was booked in meetings all day and halfway into the evening—an ample time frame to work with.  She knew that he kept the security pretty loose around his apartment, putting his faith in the lower level security that had no doubt cost him hundreds of thousands of dollars.  

Sango wondered what it would like to have that kind of money, but then again, she already had a pretty good idea.  After having been "conveniently" assigned to the top floors of the hotel, she had seen some of the rooms those with money stayed in.  The bathtubs were bigger than rooms she had stayed in while travelling around the country. There was no need for an indoor pool for this place; the customers practically had one in their bathrooms.

It wasn't like she was hard off though.  Sango hid a smile as she began cleaning the next room, pulling up silk-lined sheets and fluffing fancy embroidered pillows.  Sesshomaru's part payment—albeit surprising—was welcomed warmly.  Her funds to buy a house were fast approaching her target, and the assassin knew it wouldn't be long before she would be able to walk up to the house she had had her eye on for the last few years and offer an incontestable sum of money.

Just thinking about the house in the mountains gave Sango the strength to continue cleaning up after people who apparently couldn't understand how to hang up wet towels.  The sickening orange scent that emanated from her cleaning supplies was enough to drive any sane person crazy, and the assassin thanked the spirits once again for having blessed her with hunting skills.  

"Alright, Aki, you're on break now."

"Thank you, Ms. Tanuka."  

Sango quickly deposited her cleaning cart at the far end of the hallway, along with her starched cleaning uniform.  Careful to avoid any of the other workers filtering out of the rooms, she crept in the shadows thankful for the close fitting dark outfit she usually wore.  When the doors of the elevator hid the last cleaner's image, Sango emerged.  Luckily, she had already doctored the security cameras on this floor to chew up the tape in an hour or so.  

And—as if she hung around in her outfit all the time—she casually waited for the elevator to return, hoping to pass off as an "entertainer" if someone were to see her. A quick glance at her watch confirmed that she was on time, but that didn't stop the assassin from impatiently tapping her foot against the fluffy carpet beneath. 

'Hang in there, Kirara.  I'll be up soon.'

~^~^~^~

"Come on, come on!  Take a shot!"

The shrill sound of the referee's whistle had Miroku groaning and sinking back into his couch. When the ball was given to the other team, the young man shook his head, and looked to the demon cat next to him.  "See, little cat, this is why I stopped playing basketball.  Too many screw-ups."

Whether he was referring to the referees or just the game in general, Kirara probably would never know.  Instead, she watched the players move across the screen, passing the ball back and forth. With a contented mew, she dug herself an even deeper hole in her blankets, hardly able to move after splitting a cheeseburger and an extra helping of fries with her newfound friend.  Feeling decidedly sleepy, she tried hard to keep her eyes open as she wondered what her mistress would think of her now.

"Pass it to 27! No, not him! What do you mean that was a foul? He wasn't even close to the guy!"  

Miroku sighed once more, and took a swig of his coffee.  He couldn't even begin to estimate the amount of caffeine he'd ingested since he started his vigil yesterday.  After nearly twenty-four hours the businessman was proud to say he had watched four entire movies, three basketball games, and achieved only four hours of sleep—not including his numerous hours playing solitaire, eating, and trying to teach the cat how to play checkers.  It was the coffee that had replaced his blood keeping him awake now. 

He was ready to find another, more amusing channel when something on his computer screen caught his attention.

The computer, like him, had also pulled an all-nighter, displaying live footage from the secret camera in the only elevator leading up to his place, ever since Miroku had first gotten possession of the cat.  The camera was not listed on any of the security detail, and only Miroku had access to and knowledge of it.  It was a way of ensuring his safety without leaving it up to others.  He figured it had worked pretty well in the past—so it would no doubt work now.

And working it was.  For once in his life, Miroku completely ignored the image of the half-naked woman on his desktop.  The camera was displaying something rather more interesting.

She was there, standing in the elevator, drumming her fingers on her arms as she waited for the light to move behind the floor numbers.  It was the first time he was able to get a good look at the assassin and look he did.  Frankly, it was hard for the self-acclaimed pervert to _stop_ looking.

The suit she wore was hardly more than a stretchy piece of fabric pulled over some of her most flattering assets.  Even in the black-and-white picture, Miroku could admire her lean shape, the muscles that stretched the black material to even more daring boundaries, and of course, the wonderful _derriere_ that protruded so beautifully from the outfit. 

If she hadn't been out to kill him, his best friend, and to destroy his apartment, Miroku might have been in love.

Sighing wistfully, he turned off the computer and then the television. 'Oh well, I guess it's time we got the show on the road.'

"Well, little cat," Miroku said, scooping up the demon in his arms without any fuss, "Your mistress is as punctual as ever.  It's time for you and I to get working."

~^~^~^~

"Damn electronic doors," Sango muttered as the final wire was cut and reattached.  As much as technology benefited her, there were times when it still got in the way.  Being a criminal must have been so much easier when all that kept you out were simply keyholes and giant iron keys.

Finally, a beep signalled the illegal unlocking of the door, and Sango found she could breath a sigh of relief.  Sure, she knew that entering by way of the door was the stupidest thing she could possibly do.  But her mind was weary after a night spent hacking into the closely guarded hotel system, and truthfully, she wanted to get this over with as fast as she could.  The sooner she was on the road with Kirara safe on the passenger seat, the better.

A slim, sharp dagger was gripped in one hand and she made sure to take a few swipes as she cautiously pushed the door back.  The assassin was braced for an attack, for a gunshot, for anything that might come her way upon her entrance.  Who knew if the man had prepared something for her, a trap of sorts just in case?

It was with great relief that Sango lowered the dagger into her boot when all that met her eyes was an empty apartment.  There was a stack of dirty dishes in the sink, and a few more scattered around the place, but not a human was in sight.  

But what buoyed her heart from the mind-numbing worry that had fallen over her the past twenty-four hours was the sight of two ears poking out of a mound of blankets on the chair.

"Kirara," Sango cried quietly, approaching the chair as fast as she could, what with numerous tables and items in her way.  'This man is by far the messiest person I have ever tried broken in on.' Sango thought as she avoided a discarded remote control on the floor without knocking over the lamp next to it.

She should have noticed Kirara's lack of response, or even her lack of anything really, but she was too overjoyed at having finally gotten to her friend.  Later on, the assassin would realize how utterly dim-witted she had been at that moment, ignoring all hunter instincts and even her own conscious. Her father would be ashamed if he had seen her performance.

But of course, during moments such as those, it is customary for someone to lose their reasoning, no matter how grounded they believe themselves to be. Such as true even for someone like Sango, who—at the moment—was just reaching out to wake up what she assumed was her sleeping friend.

The surprise barely registered as Sango pulled a large stuffed cartoon cat out of the mound of blankets.  What _did _register was the sudden force tackling her to the ground from behind.

She barely had time to cry out, let alone reach for her dagger as the attacker pinned her arms to her sides and managed to subdue her struggling legs.  But she did obtain some satisfaction when a grunt emanated from the person as her flailing knees caught it in a rather sensitive spot. It was then that Sango realized her enemy was a man, and she had a good idea about which man it was.

Squirming, kicking, and biting her way out soon proved to be too simple of plan, for it was the man she knew as Mr. Houshi who won the bout and expertly flipped her over onto her back.

'He's stronger than he looks.'

The assassin had never felt this helpless before, and she refused to accept that a human would be her final confrontation.  She had always assumed that a demon would get to her first.  But the leering face of the man made her realize it was never safe to assume things.

"For an assassin, you aren't as bright as I thought," The man said, the smirk ever present on his face as he reached down with one hand and withdrew her dagger, never letting his weight shift.  It was at that moment when Sango realized he wasn't merely holding her down with arms and legs—his entire body had pinned her to the ground.

She caught herself before she blushed at this sudden comprehension and instead opted to fight back.

"You might not want to do that."

The sharp blade she had spent hours polishing now traitorously gleamed under her own throat, gripped tightly by her smiling enemy.  It was almost too much failure in one span of time for Sango to grasp, let alone accept.

"Where's Kirara?"

"That's your cat, right?  Oh, she's just sleeping in another room."  He brought his face a little closer to hers.  "We had a late night waiting for you to show up."

Kirara? Sleeping? Through this commotion? It made no sense…Suddenly the truth dawned on the assassin.  "You drugged her, didn't you?"

The man—Miroku wasn't it? —merely gave a small shrug.  "Nothing harmful, just a small sleeping pill inserted in her food.  She'll be up and mewing in another hour or two. Now tell me who you are and your business here, and maybe I'll let your cat wake up a lot sooner."

Miroku winced inside at even saying something about harming the little cat, but it was best this way.  Let the assassin think he was some tough brute.  He needed to get the information from her somehow, and he seriously doubted she'd be open to a nice chat over a cup of tea.

Sango debated holding back all information, debated fighting and then thought otherwise.  After all, it wasn't as if she was under Sesshomaru's power any longer, and therefore did not need to keep any kind of loyalty to him.

But still, she hesitated at giving away her identity.  He didn't need to know her name—that was one boundary she didn't know whether she wanted crossed.

"If you must know, I was sent here by a man called Sesshomaru."  As the light seemed to click on in Miroku's brain, Sango said snidely, "Ever heard of him?"

"Even if I wasn't friends with his younger brother I'd know that name. But try with a little more detail, we'd already figured that part out."

"So you're smarter than you look."    
  


Miroku grinned, a combination of lechery, wariness, and anger burning in his dark eyes. "It's a miracle, isn't it? Now stop delaying, and tell me, or Kirara will be finding sleep the only thing she'll be doing."

Panic rose in Sango's throat, but she fought it.  He wouldn't do something like that to an innocent—well, a partly innocent—demon cat…would he?

"Look, if you want me to talk, at least loosen up the weight.  I can hardly breathe," Sango managed to gasp, and found the force on her chest decidedly lightened.  But Miroku was truly smarter than he looked, for he kept a firm hold on her arms and legs. 

'There goes escape plans,' The assassin thought as she managed to shift to a more comfortable position—as comfortable as she could get whilst being pinned down by a strange man who was currently holding a knife to her throat.

"Better?"

She nodded, bringing her chin up determinedly to prove that even if he had beaten her, he still hadn't won. But even that plan backfired when suddenly she found herself in close proximity to a rather handsome face and realized that her breathing problem wasn't entirely related to the weight he had put on her.

Pulling her face back as far as the floor beneath would let her, she gave away as much as she could without explaining too much about herself.  "Your friend's brother hired me to kill him, offering a hefty sum and orders to get the job done right.  Apparently he had had some failure in before and was in a hurry to get him out of the way.  All I received from him was a few pictures and details about the hotel.  There was nothing else needed for my job."

"Is that all?" Miroku rolled his eyes. "Come on, you can't fool me.  You're also smarter than you look, and you'd have more to say than that."

Sango tried to shrug without catching the blade on her sensitive skin.  "I'm just the hired help.  Sesshomaru isn't the most chatty person out there."

"You're right about that," Miroku mumbled, his mind whirling in various directions ranging from Inuyasha's presumed dilemma and to the X-rated area of his mind. He was—after all—a man, and when it all came to down to something, Miroku usually relied on that fact.  Hell, when she had been fighting back, it had taken all his willpower not to be aroused by the writhing body beneath.

And it was damn harder than it looked too.

"If you promise not to try and hurt, maim, or kill me, I'll let you up and we can have a more civilized conversation," Miroku offered, noting the dark circles under the assassin's eyes as she tentatively brought her eyes to meet his. They were lovely eyes too, dark and alluring with just a hint of coldness underneath.

"And if I refuse?"

"Then we stay like this until you answer all my questions.  Which could be a long time at this rate."

Sango tested the floor currently pressing into her back, and knew that it wouldn't be long before it would get painful.  Besides, it would get Miroku away from her, and give her time to refill her lungs.

"Let me up."

Miroku knew she was one to stick to her word, and carefully brought his weight off of her, rising to his full height to stretch out the kinks.  It hadn't been very comfortable hiding behind the low kitchen counter, pretending he was one with the cupboards whilst waiting for this woman in black. 

Just as carefully Sango also rose, and eased out the numbness that had set into her limbs.  But she kept the corner of an eye on the man beside her, feeling her skin prickle at the strangely heated gaze that was perusing her body.

At that particular moment—with Miroku's blatant stare—Sango realized how skimpy her outfit was.  Nothing could stop the blush this time, so she hid by grabbing a large blanket off of the stuffed "Kirara", and wrapped it tightly around herself.  Squaring her shoulders, she turned to face the man fully.

"Before I answer your questions, I want to see my friend."

Miroku's grin finally appeared on his face, and he swept his arms dramatically to a hallway behind the kitchen.  It wouldn't hurt to let her see the cat—in fact it might get her to talk even more.  The young man wasn't sure he was ready to let her disappear just yet. Besides, he would be waiting for any movement she made to escape, ready to stop her if she tried.

"Ladies first."

Sango had to keep from running to the room he pointed out once they reached the hall, but even as she walked, she felt her pace quicken.  And every emotion she had been holding back was released as Miroku opened the door and presented her dearest companion curled up in the middle of a large bed, padded by pillows and blankets.  

"Kirara!"  

Miroku stood back to watch the assassin reunite with her friend, admiring the way the blanket still managed to cling to her subtle curves. He had gotten a good look at her when he had been on top and discovered that not only did she possess a wonderful figure, but also a face that—despite her hardened jaw and radiating anger—he imagined would be soft to the touch.  

Women were wonders in this world, and only a blind man could not appreciate what Miroku saw.  Yet he found it a little unsettling to discover a woman that seemed to embody many of the wonders he enjoyed watching contained in one neat package.

'I better not let Kagome hear me like this.  She'd accuse me of being a romantic,' the businessman thought ruefully, marvelling at the sudden warmth that spilled from the woman's embrace of the sleeping demon.  'Damn, I wish _I _could be a cat.'

Miroku nearly forgot all that had happened in the last few days as he gazed at the lovely woman with the dark hair grasping her injured friend in her arms.  And when her eyes finally met his, they no longer contained ice, but a shy, glowing quality to them.

It was a small miracle that he managed to keep his cool with such a woman in reach of him, but someone up in the sky had decided he was deserving of some help. Miroku wasn't too sure if that was the smartest blessing he had received, or the worst.

"Th…Thank you," Sango murmured, unable to understand the strange feeling that crept into her stomach and jerked it into all sorts of strange shapes. For God's sake, she had been out to hurt him only two days ago. It was no doubt due to all the sentimentality of seeing Kirara. No point in overanalysing. "She seems well taken care of."

"Despite what you think, I would never hurt a defenceless cat," Miroku said, amazed at the sudden turnabout in the attitudes of both of them.  If animals did this to women, he was now convinced that a pet was a good investment for the future.

But the refreshing affectionate quality of the room dissipated and as quick as a gust of wind, the mood reverted back to the chilly weather they had established before.  Sango had brought her barriers back up as fast as she could, as much to protect herself as to keep Miroku from seeing another, less threatening side of her. Little did she know he had already gotten a fair show of it, and was now more than ever determined to see it again.

"What do you want to know?" She asked coolly, keeping a firm grip on Kirara.

Miroku was not one to be beaten down easily, and as frosty as she had become, he now knew that there was more beneath the snowy layer.  It was like playing hide and seek with Milkbones and a determined, hungry dog. " Your name for one."

She wondered why her brain felt like it had done a few turns in a blender, and then blamed it on the late night. The assassin wondered just how foolish it would be to reveal her name, then decided there was no harm from letting him know her first name.  After all, there must be a few Sangos in this world.  Right?

"It's Sango."

"Just Sango?  Alright then, Miss Sango," He drawled, "I'm Miroku Houshi—"

A loud crash interrupted him in the middle of what would be a lengthy introduction.  Indiscernible voices could be heard through the walls, and Sango knew that it wasn't a few window cleaners who had slipped and taken a dive through the window.  Sesshomaru obviously was still hunting for his brother, and wasn't wasting any time.

The ache that had developed in her head seemed to grow, but she pushed it back, trying to focus on the moment.  A quick glance assessed the man before her, and in that moment Sango made a big decision—one that she _knew_ was bad.  

Gesturing at the door with a quick jerk of her head, she tried to convey the message that she wanted to help.  It took the man a few seconds before he seemed to fully grasp the magnitude of the assassin's offering, but as soon as he did, he quietly accepted without any hesitation.

For Miroku, it was a way of keeping the lovely girl around a bit longer.  He didn't want to know why the prospect of never seeing her again made his stomach jump a little.  Heading towards the door, he gestured for her to follow behind, understanding that they needed to surprise the intruders.  If those new hit men caught them in the room, they would all be trapped and no doubt goners.

Sango followed just as quietly, her mind on the same train of thought.  But her decision to stay wasn't because she wanted to stay around Miroku for a little while longer—although she would later admit that it was a bonus—but rather she felt the need to repay him somehow.  Kirara was looking healthy, happy, and peaceful in her drug-induced sleep—the drug portion an aspect she was willing to overlook for the time being—qualities that made Sango realize perhaps the young man in front of her wasn't as bad as she first thought.

Besides, being in debt was a horrible nuisance, and the sooner the assassin repaid him, the easier it would be.

But still—even with her stubborn mind trying to close of all emotional valves—Sango couldn't help but notice the lithe figure of the man before her.  And she couldn't help but admit that she had developed a bit of respect for him, even if his gazes did unsettle her to no end.

Oh well, there would be plenty of time to wonder about everything later.  Right now, they had a few of what were no doubt Sesshomaru's minions to dispose of.

~^~^~^~

Chapter Nine Coming Soon to a Theatre Near You! 


	9. Hired Help

**A/N: ACK! **So sorry for the long delay!  We got a new computer since the old one was dying, but we're still waiting for the cable man to install the cable internet…so I had to resort to hooking up the old computer to our old dial-up service for the time being! Anyway, here's the second half of Sango and Miroku's meeting…as I said before, I wasn't too happy with it the first time, but I did some editing and now I think it meets my standards.  I just hope it meets all of yours! 

A Big thanks **to chinita, Pan-Chan42, Tsuki Karasu, HMPrune, hAdOwCat, Lunar Kitty, Hekiru Kamanachi, Inuyasha Loves Kagome 4391, Jadegoddess, Lunatic Pandora1, X-with stars, sashlea, youkai chick supreme** (thanks for reviewing all the chapters! Hopefully some questions will be answered in later chapters ^__^), **drake220, Kibethan, Fuzzy 'Lil' Bella-Chan, Aejavu,  NinjaChicks, chibilee, Crystal jade2, LSR-7** for your support and patience in waiting out the story!  You guys make my day every time I read your reviews!  Enjoy! 

~^~^~^~

Chapter 9: Hired Help 

~^~^~^~

Miroku, armed with Sango's dagger, dashed out into the living room with Sango—armed with a snoozing Kirara—following close behind.  She ditched the blanket for the added movement she would gain, deciding that if Miroku looked at her like that again, she'd break her promise and kill him after all.

With everything that had happened, Miroku wasn't very shocked to see two black-garbed men standing in the remaining shards of his broken window, each holding a gun.  In fact, he hardly registered anything except that he needed to get behind something solid, and fast.

"Duck!"  

He grabbed Sango and pulled her behind the kitchen counter, an effective block for the many bullets ripping through his favourite couches and chair. A soft mew suddenly managed to break through the resounding blasts and both Miroku and Sango gazed down at the blinking cat as they gasped for a moment's breath.

Sango looked from her cat to the man beside her as she saw an opportunity. She hated to put Kirara through any kind of danger, but after years of having her as a sidekick in battles, it was something the huntress had gotten used to. Besides, if she wanted to get away from the strange allure of the man next to her as fast as she could possibly could, then Kirara was the best solution to that particular problem.  Her demon companion would get the job done faster than the two of them put together, meaning she could be long gone soon enough.

Kirara didn't need any kind of vocal encouragement; all she needed was the look her mistress gave her to understand the situation.  When the gunmen paused briefly to reload, Kirara quickly crept out of the kitchen—using the shadows as her cover—leaving the two humans to their own devices while she worked her way around.

"You'd think they'd run out of bullets," Miroku yelled over the new bursts of thunder.  He knew that no guards were going to be rushing to their aid anytime soon because he had given them the specific warning to stay away from his apartment, no matter what they heard.  He had assumed only the lovely Sango would be visiting, not an entire group of assassins. Guess it was just his lucky day.

Sango shrugged, and was about to say something when suddenly the shooting stopped, catching them both off guard.

"We want the man, Mr. Houshi," A gravely voice called out. "Give him to us, and you will be spared."

The assassin and the businessman exchanged a glance.  Since his first encounter with Sesshomaru's hired help—about a month ago when they had been prowling around the hotel trying to find Inuyasha—Miroku had realized that they always seemed to lie.  He had a feeling that no matter what they did, Sango would no longer exist after this encounter.

Later, he would wonder why that idea was strangely alarming, especially since she had only just come into his life with the purpose of slitting his throat.  But at the moment, he had pushed that last thought from his mind, and instead tried to think of a way of getting all of them—girl, cat, and himself—out of this nasty little situation.

Without truly thinking over the consequences, Miroku stood up as much to get a look at the latest of Sesshomaru's cronies as to see if seeing him would distract the men for a moment.  He ignored the swift tug on his jeans and faced them fully.

"Well, boys, you seem to have gotten him.  But what would you want with an innocent businessman like me?"

"That's none of your concern," One of the men growled, but Miroku had a hard time distinguishing one from the other due to the black ski masks, so he couldn't decided which one it was.  

"I think it's every bit of my concern seeing as it happens to include me."

Out of the corner of one eye, Miroku spotted a quick flick of a black-tipped tail disappearing behind the chair.  The smug smile he tried to fight must have had some appearance on his face, because he soon found himself peering down the dark barrel of a gun.

"What are you laughing about?"  

He tried to look nonchalant, leaning against the counter, desperately wishing that Kirara were ready to jump out at any second.  There was only so much time he'd be able to stall.

"Simply the fact that I managed to get myself stuck in another situation like this, that's all," Miroku said, fighting the urge to grab the barrel of the gun in his face and smash it into the man holding it.  By the time he got his hands off the barrel, no doubt the other one would have riddled him with one too many holes. Not a very effective plan in the long-run.

One of the men snorted.  "Yeah, I heard that broad screwed up last time.  Well our boss won't have none of it this time.  We've been told to take one prisoner, and take him we will."

Sango's muffled screech of indignation was cut off by a quick kick from the man standing above her, but she fumed none-the-less.  '_Broad?!_ If only I had my dagger, that jerk wouldn't be able to call himself 'male' any longer.'

Spending an entire day with Kirara had Miroku expecting the usual 'mew'  when she would emerge to save both of the humans' hides.  What he realized was she had a much more powerful version of it—a version that seemed to come with her growth spurt.

The roar that emanated from a suddenly enlarged demon cat had even Sango covering her ears.  Miroku could only imagine what it did to the two men she was standing behind just before those great exposed teeth came down onto their backs.

It took only a few brief seconds before Kirara had caught the shirts of both men, hoisted them off the ground and—with a quick flip of her powerful head—tossed them out of the broken window and into a chaotic below. Sango had barely risen from her position, only to find a large Kirara standing with her head poking out of the window, Miroku next to her as they stood amidst the shambles of what had once been a rather nice apartment.

"You know, little cat, you're starting to convince me that I need someone like you around the house," Sango heard Miroku comment as he reached out to the "cat" in question to scratch behind one ear.  Wondering what the man had done right to win the confidence and acceptance of her usually doubting friend, the assassin began to assess the damage.

The couch in front of the counter was in ruins, as was the coffee table. She picked her way around the remains of what could only have been a vase of some sorts, and avoided books that now sported bullet holes on their covers. There was only one gun left on the ground, and she was left to assume that the other one had gone for a trip out the window as well. 

"You've got a good sidekick here."

Sango looked up at the dark-haired man who was standing with one arm comfortably propped up on Kirara's back, and found she could only nod.

"She serves her purpose."

"She does more than that," Miroku stated, calculating how he was going to go about approaching a certain subject he had just thought of.  As he had watched the flurry of events that filled the last hour, he had come to the comprehension that Tokyo was no longer a safe place for him, let alone Inuyasha. And he had also understood the need to get away from it, hideout if you must for a little while, at least until they could fully understand just what Sesshomaru's motivation was. 

Of course, between him and a hanyou, they would not be able to fend off all attackers—especially if Inuyasha's dear brother decided that he needed more than just one or two men to finish the job. Or if he decided to do it all himself.

Miroku also knew that Sango would no longer be out of harm's way from her old employer, particularly since she had been caught "consorting" with the enemy's friend.  Even if those two men were dead, he knew Sesshomaru would find ways of pertaining knowledge that only dead men knew.  The youkai was a very good businessman in that sense.

"Look, I have a proposition for you."

That stopped Sango in her tracks.  Nothing following that sentence could be good—as she had found out these last few days—and with it coming from the man before her, she was even more wary.

"What are you talking about?" Confused, she gestured for Kirara to come closer, not missing anything when she noticed the sidelong glance the cat gave Miroku as it moved away.  'The little traitor.  He must have drugged her up pretty badly.'

"As you know, my friend is in trouble.  More trouble than he's worth, mind you, just don't mention I said that.  But now, because of him, I seem to have found myself in a spot of trouble too."

"So?"

"So we need to get away for a short period of time, somewhere far away from this city and from his brother.  But just between the two of us, Inuyasha isn't as strong as he likes to think. And the spirits know I can't fight half as well as a half-demon, let alone a trained assassin."

Sango sighed and stopped herself from rolling her eyes.  Subtlety was definitely not one of his most admirable traits.  "You want me to what? Protect you? Fight for you?"

"Maybe a bit of both."  Miroku grinned, running his thumb along the flat side of her dagger.  "Besides, it wouldn't just be you.  Kirara would be more than welcome on this little venture."

Kirara gave a small purr, butting her large head against Sango's solid frame, and the assassin began to wonder if Miroku slipped her friend more than just a drug.  Maybe he'd put a spell on her or something.  She'd never seen the demon act so…so smitten with another human being.

Trying to quench the flash of jealousy at this thought, Sango put on her most steely face. "I'm not here to do you any personal favours.  You should think it a favour that I spared your life today. There were many moments I could have easily broken your neck."

"But you didn't," Miroku shot back, "And that makes me wonder about just how thick that barrier of yours is. Wait, as much as you want to, don't start cutting into me yet. Just listen.  I need someone who'll watch our backs, keep an eye out for us when we can't. It won't involve hunting down anyone, just a bit of alertness really.  Besides," Miroku said casually, trying to hide the strange surge of desperation that was welling up inside, "It would be a much easier job than hunting down wayward youkai and hanyou."

Sango could only stare, thoughts of her duties to her family, her father's company, and her own services to the villagers in the wilds of Japan, running through the jumble her mind had turned into over the last few hours.  Then she once again surveyed the shattered remains of Mr. Houshi's apartment, wondering how her life could have done such a turnabout in such a short time.  It was hard to believe only a few days ago she had been prowling around the coast, waiting out a mischievous ocean demon that enjoyed pulling unsuspecting fishers into his watery void. 

She made the mistake of glancing over at Miroku, and discovered just how much of a hopeless case she had become.  Seeing him there, standing among glittering shards of glass and the remains of his furniture was enough to push her decision in his favour.  Turning closer to Kirara, Sango chewed on her bottom lip, trying to make up her mind.

Miroku only saw a steely glance—not the distraught mind of one in conflict—and took her movement to be a negative thing.  Desperate to somehow keep her out of Sesshomaru's grasp, and to keep her in his own, the young man took a step forward.

"You'll be paid for this," He blurted out.

"What?"

"I said," Miroku began, taking a breath. "That you will be fully compensated for this assignment.  Did you think I was going to ask you to do it for free?"

Sango didn't quite know _what_ to think anymore.  She had gone from youkai hunter to assassin and now, it seemed, to bodyguard. 

It was tempting to brush him off and escape up to her beloved forests and mountains, but an image popped into her mind she had a hard time overlooking.  A little thatched house nestled among mossy rocks and gentle bamboo, with the gurgle of a waterfall in the background.  Forget hot, sandy beaches or tropical conditions; _that_ was her paradise right there. Among the wonders of nature, she knew she would be able to finally take a rest from the strenuous route of life.

And her bank account needed just a few more boosts in order to achieve that dream.

Banishing thoughts of duties and of escaping, Sango decided that she would be able to deal with the handsome man before her like she would deal with all men.  Keep them ten feet away, and keep your heart gripped tightly in your chest; that was her motto.  It seemed to work every time too. 

"You make a tempting offer," Sango said coyly, keeping her eyes on the remaining strips of bandage around Kirara's leg—the pieces that had survived her growth.  "I accept."

Why did the tension suddenly melt out of his shoulders?  And why oh why did he suddenly feel as though everything was finally going right in his life for once?

Shrugging the unnatural emotions off, Miroku extended a hand, regarding the rather cold, business-like contact as the only way he could express his gratitude without sweeping her into an enthusiastic, groping hug.  Sango's grip was just as icy, and he wondered if he had just made the biggest mistake of his life.  He had always thought the all night drinking binge he had pulled off in college had been his worst mistake, but now the fact that he had hired his friend's ex-assassin seemed to overshadow the previous experience.

'There will be enough time for me to regret this later.  Right now, I think we should pay Kagome and Inuyasha a special visit.'

"So what's your plan? Where are we running away to?"

Sango's voice broke his train of thought and brought him back to the real world.  Well, as real as a situation like the one facing him could possibly get.

"I'll tell you when we're out of here," Miroku said, gesturing to the room with narrowed eyes and a pointed finger at the computer screen.  

So he suspected that the apartment was bugged? Finally, a demonstration that his brains didn't reside solely in his pants.

Sango merely pushed that particular thought back into her mind—her half-hearted attempt at trying not to think about what exactly _was _in his pants.  Instead, she focussed on pulling the useless pieces of bandage off of Kirara, admiring at the demon's quickness in healing herself.

"Do you have extra clothes or things you need within an easy-to-reach distance?"

Sango nodded, prying the last piece of white fabric away from her cat's creamy fur.  "In my car.  It's parked a few blocks from here."

"Good.  Do you think Kirara would mind substituting as our transportation temporarily?  I have a feeling Sesshomaru's got his eyes on this hotel, and seeing as all but one of my cars is in the garage, it wouldn't do any good to use them."

"As long as we stop off at my car to get what I need. What happened to the other car?"  Sango had to call out to Miroku, for he had darted into his room to collect what he needed—and to get Inuyasha's meagre stash of belongings.  Time was crucial, and any minute wasted could be bringing them closer to some disastrous demise.

"I had an unfortunate accident with a patch of black ice.  I just forgot to pick it up from the shop, so now we can benefit from that little lapse in my memory," Miroku's voice echoed back, unable to remain serious for long periods of time.

She had been expecting to wait a little longer than five minutes for the man to get organized, but he surprised her yet again when he appeared carrying two small bags, and a grin plastered onto his face in a record amount of time.

Sango—of course, always prepared—was already sitting on Kirara, and could only narrow her eyes when she saw his face.  "What are you so happy about?"

The grin grew, but she couldn't quite follow how wide it got as soon as he got on the cat, resting comfortably behind her.  Little did the businessman know that the sudden closeness made the usually stern assassin's stomach flip.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all."

Sango took hold of one of the bags, so Miroku could hang on in case the sudden dive Kirara was about to take might throw him off balance.  She didn't realize that it was probably the stupidest thing she had done so far.

Kirara leapt smoothly off of the edge, and soon they were airborne.  Sango was too involved in trying to spot suspicious onlookers that she didn't sense the approaching presence until it was too late.

"_You_…YOU pervert!" The assassin screamed—embarrassed and flustered at this sudden violation of personal space—bringing her elbow back swiftly to ram it in whatever it came into contact with first.  She would have done more—much more—but the lack of firm ground directly beneath and balance stopped her from doing anything else drastic.

It was with an ounce of satisfaction that she could the familiar grunt of pain emanating from the man behind her, and she glanced back to notice the offending hand—which had been gripping her delicate, off-limits rear end a moment ago—was now cradling his abdomen.

"You deserved that," She sniffed, perturbed by the sudden change in Miroku's entire attitude.  Before, he had seemed like a tired, wise man.  Now he appeared to be a horny college boy with busy hands.  "Didn't you ever learn to keep your hands to yourself?"

"Countless people tried to teach me, but it went in one ear and out the other. " She could sense the underlying smile she knew was probably trying to appear despite the pain. "At least they tried."

"Well they didn't try hard enough," Sango grumbled, yet she was more than amazed to find she was fighting a strange, rare smile herself. Sighing, she steered Kirara in the right direction, sensing once again the oncoming motion of a flexible hand.

It would only be a little while later—when her elbow began to hurt from all the pain it was trying to inflict—that Sango began to understand just how big of a mistake it was to accept Miroku's proposition.

Of course, this struck her _after_ she accepted the deal, and she wasn't one to go back on a promise once it was made.  But as they began to descend, the young assassin decided that if her butt was groped one more time there was one promise she was truly going to go back on.

She just hoped that Inuyasha wouldn't mind having a comatose friend with no hands.

~^~^~^~

Chapter 10 is in the making… 


	10. Wasting Away

****

A/N: Sorry for the wait my faithful readers and reviewers! I just finished exams and I just started Semester 2 all in the space of about two weeks. @__@ Time flies when you're working your butt off.I've got a much harder term this time round, with classes that all count towards my university applications. * sigh * no rest for the weary I suppose. As for this chapter, it was inspired by a show I was watching. I know it probably doesn't fit in with the whole plot, but I thought it was something that needed to be brought up. After all Kagome is a veterinarian.if you're confused, just go read the chapter, and you'll understand what I mean. 

Good news! I have decided to finally answer a few questions that many people have asked simply because I don't know when the next chapters will be up to explain it.

__

1) What about Kikyo?

First off, I wish to state that I do not hate Kikyo in any way. I see her as the instrument which keeps Kag and Inu's relationship in that constant angst state that everyone loves ~__^ As for my story, she will play a part, but a minor, minor part. Think of her as being Orc #5 in the Lord of the Rings; in the scene but offering no true aid to the plot or characters.

__

2) What's up with Sango? (I.e. her lack of any morals)

Well, that was a question even I was wondering about. Originally, I was going to write her in as a kennel owner, but as I started, it just didn't seem to fit. So after a few nights of pondering, I came up with the role she's in now. As for her sudden turnabout in the last chapter, well that's something that still bothers me--it was the part I just wasn't sure about writing but it happened, and I needed it to happen. Maybe I'll rewrite it later on.also, keep in mind I have more chapters to write, and I do plan on explaining certain things later on.Patience ^__^

__

3) Is Shippo going to appear again? What about his parents?

I'm pretty sure someone asked a question along those lines, so it would be best to answer it. Shippo--right now--is not going to play a major part. Like Kikyo, he just wouldn't fit in a major role. But keep an eye out for him--and his very alive and breathing parents--sometime soon!

Anyway, enjoy! 

~^~^~^~

****

Chapter 10: Wasting Away

~^~^~^~

"It's her! We've found her!"

Sesshomaru regarded the intruder with a mixture of disdain and annoyance, wondering for the hundredth time why he had not locked his doors. "Clarification, please."

The man gasped, running a hand through his already tousled hair. The youkai idly wondered if the thick black glasses he wore really did help him see, for no one with any kind of sight would let their hair grow like that.

"We've found out who the mystery woman is, the one in the picture."

The said photograph was thrust under his nose to emphasize his over-exuberant exclamation. It was the photo of a dark-haired woman in the underground parking lot of the Silver Fan. The mystery woman, indeed.

"Her name is Kagome Higurashi. Well, actually she's Doctor Kagome Higurashi, but that's not the point."

"Then what is the point?" Sesshomaru asked coolly, wondering why he was always interrupted when trying to do paperwork. 

"The point is, Sir," The young, longhaired hippie gasped, "That we've located her, and we have evidence that your brother was recently with her too."

Finally, some _progress_. But the silver-haired dog demon only nodded patiently, waiting for the man to continue on with his speech.

"It was out of pure luck really, but one of our "hunters" happened to be visiting a friend in the area. As he was leaving, he noticed Dr. Higurashi entering her apartment with, and I quote, a "silver-haired human dog"."

"They are generally referred to as hanyou."

The hippie only nodded, as though the comment bounced right out of his hearing range. "He confirmed it was the girl in the picture, and he could recognize your brother, so there's no way this could be anything but a solid lead. Though what your brother would want with a veterinarian is beyond me."

"What did you say?" Sesshomaru asked abruptly, hardly believing what had just been said.

Now the young man was starting to feel the presence of the great tycoon. It was hard not to when those two golden eyes focused primarily on you. "Uh, we found your brother and the girl-"

"No not that," The youkai interrupted impatiently, "The part about what she is. Did you say she is a veterinarian?"

He nodded, his long brown locks flying in all directions, but Sesshomaru had long since turned away to ponder over the latest news.

It was understandable why his brother had to run to that Houshi man. They had been friends for years, and the human had inherited a place that could successfully hide a hanyou for a little while. But what was Inuyasha doing with a vet? And a human vet no less? Had he finally come to terms with his animal side, perhaps? 

A small smirk crept onto the youkai's face, a rare surge of emotional display and one that-thankfully-the hippie did not witness. It wouldn't do any good to have the office know that the great Sesshomaru was capable of facial expressions.

"Do you have any orders, Sir?"

Swinging back around in his chair-the tiny smirk obliterated from existence-he gave a small nod. "I want a complete survey done of the apartment. Look for any documents that my brother or this vet might be hiding away which pertain to my.predicament. There must be no paper trail on his part leading to me. And keep an eye out for any traps. I won't stand for failure any more."

Sesshomaru had never really ever put up with failure, but the hippie was smart enough to keep his mouth shut about it. Instead, he gave a bow. "And if we accidentally come across Dr. Higurashi and your brother?"

"Give them my regards and then make sure they don't wake-up to see another sunrise."

~^~^~^~

Crimson blood splatters decorated the normally white plastic coat, creating a strange mosaic of twisted, loopy pictures. Even his hands were now red from the oozing substance.

It was an especially strange feeling to watch Kagome just as covered as he was, idly washing off the various instruments that had been used as though she did this everyday of the week. Okay, so technically she was a veterinarian, therefore she did see blood, but come on! There was only a certain limit of the stuff that girls could take. Maybe she was kind of superhuman freak or something. It would explain a lot of things.

If Kagome had heard Inuyasha's thoughts, she no doubt would have rolled her eyes to the high heavens. She was used to blood-had been dealing with it ever since she first started as an intern up north. Although it could get a little sickening in the right situations, it didn't make her want to toss up twenty-four years worth of lunch.

Besides, the cat had suffered only a minor loss of blood, something that the young woman was rather thankful for. And had only sustained a few broken ribs-nothing too detrimental to her ability to live.

Getting hit by a truck usually did create a messier situation.

But Clover had gotten lucky this time round, and only been partially hit by the oncoming tires due to a sudden reaction by the truck driver. After all, a fifteen pound orange cat wasn't too hard to miss even in the most crowded of streets.

"What did you think of your first emergency victim?" Kagome asked casually as she peeled the latex gloves off of her hands, wrinkling her nose at the mingled smell of blood and latex. Guess it was a long hot shower tonight, with plenty of scented things to make sure she didn't drive the crowds away when stepping into a room.

"No big deal. I've seen worse."

" Then I don't think I want to know what you've seen. That cat was pretty banged up."

Inuyasha snorted, trying hard to mimic Kagome's practiced motions without actually looking like a desperate, out-of-place fool. Even after all those years of watching ER, he still wasn't used to the whole white gloves and lab coat getup-especially when _he_ was wearing them. "You wouldn't be able to handle it even if I told you."

Off came the plastic scrubs, and into the garbage they went, along with the last of Kagome's forced pleasantness. 

"Do I look like a feather-brained girl to you?" She demanded, crossing her arms defiantly over her chest. "You have _no idea_ what kind of things show up in my operating room."

"And you have no idea what kind of things I've had to see," He shot back, then suddenly wished his mouth was as cautious as his mind. Already, there was a kind of pity emerging in her expression. The one thing that the hanyou hated most of all. "Just forget trying to compare. There's nothing even close to being similar in our lives."

Kagome grabbed her clipboard before her hands involuntarily reached out and closed around his pompous neck. So now he was worse off was he? Nothing could be as bad as his life? For a man who wore designer clothes, she highly doubted he had suffered too much.

An image of the same silver-haired jerk with an arm hanging precariously off his torso-a well-toned torso mind you-suddenly popped into her mind. Okay, so maybe he did have a few problems.but big fat stupid deal. Everyone had something to deal with, and everyone seemed to manage a lot better than he did.

"Yeah, I guess there is nothing to compare," She said through clenched teeth, "You being a arrogant, pretentious, self-indulgent ass, and me, someone who would like nothing more than taping your mouth shut." 

"Those are pretty big words, quack. You've been reading that thesaurus every night, haven't you?"

"No, I happen to be well-educated. Something you seem to be lacking in," Kagome replied viciously, wishing that he would step onto a wrong tile and fall through some miraculously appearing sinkhole. 

After spending the last twenty-four hours with him, she had hardly learned anything besides his affinity for mushrooms, Root Beer, and the news. When she'd finally hit the pillow last night, he had been sitting on her couch, idly flicking through the channels with the local paper in front of his face. How he managed to read and watch TV at the same time was a mystery to her but she had decided to ignore the odd behavior. Now though-when the brain cells had finally multiplied again-she wondered if he was keeping an eye out for a particular story, perhaps something related to his own predicament, whatever it was. 

"You don't have to be educated to insult someone."

Resigned to her fate of forever being doomed to be on his I'm-going-to-be-the-biggest-jerk-you-know side, Kagome merely shrugged, still praying for that sinkhole. "You just proved my point, Inuyasha, seeing as all you ever do is insult people."

'Ha! That got him.' 

The triumphant thought helped her spirits a little-as did his sudden bout of silence-and she started to jot down notes on the latest patient, making sure to check off the cat's current status as well on the way to recovery. Ignoring the muttered profanity that came out of Inuyasha's mouth, the young vet simply turned around again and handed him another pair of latex gloves.

"Give your hands a good wash before you put these on, or they'll smell permanently of latex. Now my next patient has apparently been having some bowel troubles among other things, so be prepared to deal with interesting situations. This isn't one of my regulars, so watch out for teeth and claws too."

He barely had time to blink before Kagome's raven hair had swiftly disappeared through the swinging door and into the lobby. Grumbling over to the sink, the hanyou proceeded to follow her instructions-a strange phenomenon in his life, this newfound aspect of obedience. But despite the stubbornness, the peevishness, and the I'm-better-than-you attitude, deep down Inuyasha knew that Kagome was a professional, and her instructions should be followed no matter how much he hated it.

Wrinkling his nose in disdain at the fruity scented soap, the silver-haired hanyou let the warm water run over his hands, soothing the itch that had begun as soon as those damn gloves had been pulled over his hands. To make matters worse, the gloves had been doubled up in case his claws cut through the first pair. 

He had to admit however annoying Dr. Higurashi could be she was still a nice person beneath the sardonic layer. The intriguing vet had provided extra blankets and pillows for him, as well as making sure he wouldn't go hungry by giving him the lowdown on her meager but decent kitchen. They hadn't talked about much-Inuyasha protective of his history, Kagome seemingly hesitant about revealing anything-but their brief conversations had let the hanyou in on a few things. Things Kagome probably never realized she could give away.

For instance, he knew she had a bait of fiddling with things whenever she was nervous or shy. She had a tendency to be a bit of a neat-freak, but didn't take it over the edge, even when Inuyasha had left his dirty plate and utensils sitting in the sink rather than rinsing and placing them in the dishwasher as she had done. 

But the thing that had stood out most in her apartment was the love of mementos from life. Wherever he looked, there had been pictures decorating walls, or knick-knacks crowded onto shelves. She had said her grandfather was fond of sending her those things, but he had a feeling it wasn't necessarily a humouring-the-gift-giver situation. Although, from the pictures he had seen, her grandfather did seem to be the odd, eccentric type.

'Goddamn itch, why won't it stop?' 

Growling, he continued to scratch at his hands that now smelled like fruity latex, trying hard to take his mind of the irritating sensation.

"Right this way, Mrs. Kobeki."

The door swung open to reveal Kagome ushering in a middle-aged woman and a brown mutt who didn't seem too keen on using his legs. Both woman and dog stopped short as they set their sights on the addition to the room.

"Who is that?"

Obviously Mrs. Kobeki was not a very subtle person.

"That's my newest intern, from Kyoto. He's only here temporarily, at least until Dr. Manoke comes back from vacation, isn't that right.Bob?"

The warning gleam in her eyes caught his words before he had time to say them. Still, he mouthed the name 'Bob' with a scowl of confusion-a look she simply ignored. Although he hadn't shared anything about his dire situation, he had told Kagome to keep his identity secret at all costs last night. His brother had ears everywhere and it wouldn't do if his name go out onto the streets.

At least this proved the vet listened to him. But still, why did it have to be _Bob_?

"Fresh from vet school," He said instead, his voice hitting an abnormal level of sound that had Kagome's eyebrows raising. 

"But you're.you're."

Apparently Mrs. Kobeki was also lacking a vocabulary. Inuyasha had to keep his teeth firmly clenched down to avoid insulting the obviously spaced-out woman. 

"Different from the usual vet-in-training?" Kagome interjected suddenly, jumping to the aid of keeping her "intern's" temper at bay. "Well, they're always looking for variety. Now let's get Muffin up onto the table so I can get a better look at him. Bob?"

It took one, two, three seconds before he understood the pointed look the vet sent in his direction. Reaching down to pick up the dog, he was surprised when she clamped a hand over his arm, digging her nails in a little too tightly.

"Don't forget about those gloves, Bob. Remember the sanitation code of the clinic."

Inuyasha grimaced at the syrupy sweet tone she had suddenly adopted, and stared at the pair of gloves dangling off of the counter with a mixture of disdain and hatred.

"Oops. It's my first day," Inuyasha explained-the vocal chords once again being strained-watching the vacant stare of Mrs. Kobeki for any sign of comprehension.

Guess those brain cells just weren't reproducing.

Snapping the gloves for effect, he was soon cupping the end of a rather thin looking dog, placing it gently on the table. The dark brown eyes barely blinked, and he noticed the fur was dull. Already his gloves were covered in brown hairs. Strange, it didn't seem to be as energetic as the other ones. Even the ten-year-old, ninety-pound Retriever had had more spunk.

"What are his symptoms, Mrs. Kobeki?"

The woman shrugged, fiddling with her expensive-looking purse. "I'm not too sure really. I don't feed him, walk him, brush him-"

"Who does?" Kagome cut in, evidence of annoyance in her hardened expression. There were some people who should never own dogs. The woman before her was proving to be most definitely one of them. 

"My son."

"And what does your son say?"

It took a moment for the woman to understand the question, and another for her to muster an answer. The answer she did eventually settle on was hardly helpful, but it was all they were going to get.

"Well, he said that Muffin was off of his food for a while, and there was funny stuff coming from his eyes a little while ago. And if he's not sleeping then he's out in the backyard 'going to the potty," She said, a giggle escaping her mouth as she said the last few words. 

Inuyasha was worried he'd have to pry Kagome off of a dead Mrs. Kobeki, judging by the murderous look in her eyes at the woman's insensitivity to her pet's obvious illness. Riling her up before Mrs. Kobeki's entrance had probably not been a smart move either.

Hell, he may be part-demon, but he still had some feelings. And the flippancy of Mrs. Kobeki was even hard for _him_ to bear. Rather than clawing her eyes out though, he settled on giving the listless animal calming strokes over his bony body. When was the last time this dog had eaten anyway?

"It says here that you've never vaccinated Muffin before. I hope you realize that vaccinations can save your dog's life easily," Kagome said, and it took only a dung-minded moron not to notice the anger in her tone.

A qualification that this particular owner fell under. "Oh heavens, it was just so expensive to have those. Besides, Muffin wouldn't have enjoyed those awful needles anyhow."

'More expensive than that purse?' Inuyasha wanted to ask, but held his tongue back. It wouldn't do any good to yell at her. No doubt the words would bounce right off of her rubber head. So he opted to try and learn something instead.

"What's wrong with her?"

Hearing her "intern's" voice surprised Kagome and helped to ground her a bit. Taking a deep breath, she turned to her gadgets and pulled out an electric thermometer.

"I have a good idea, but the temperature will help me decide."

The dog barely flinched when the device penetrated a rather private area of his rear, and Inuyasha began to realize that this dog was very sick. No animal should be able to deal with that kind of violation in such a subdued manner. The hanyou cringed, and tried to block out how it would feel for an animal of more energy. 

Kagome's face suddenly became unreadable as she took down the temperature. Removing the offending gadget, she put it into a pot filled with antibacterial liquid, then grabbed a penlight and proceeded with an optical examination.

"His eyes are swollen. There's inflammation in the conjunctiva and a bit in the cornea. " The light switched off and more notes were scribbled down.

Just as Kagome was going to check his reflexes, the dog's body suddenly began twitching out of control, rocking the steel table. Items clanged to the floor as both doctor and hanyou took a hold of the spasm-wracked body, trying to keep it as settled as they could.

"Just hold him down. We don't want him falling off of the table."

Inuyasha only nodded, using his unusual strength to keep a tight grip. Gritting his teeth against the battering of claws and paws, he held on-if only to keep the poor dog from suffering any more. Sure he had known humans to be self-absorbed bastards half the time. But never had he seen some of their work up close.

Until he had looked into the lifeless brown eyes of Muffin.

Trading a glance with the doctor herself, he loosened his grip as the spasms subsided. But even when the dog settled into its comatose state, Inuyasha could still see the anger and pain burning in Kagome's eyes. He had a strange, unnatural urge to comfort her in any way possible.

An urge that scared him more than words could say.

"Oh my, he did his funny thing again."

All of a sudden Mrs. Kobeki found two sets of burning eyes on her. A normal human being would have picked up their skirts, so to speak, and run.

She simply stood there, waving a careless hand at the dog. 

"He's done this more than once?"

"Yes, although it seems to be a more recent thing. Why, he even started to do it in the car on the way over."

"Why didn't you bring him in before?" Kagome demanded, slamming the clipboard down onto a counter. She was sick and tired of this woman and her obvious lack of brains, compassion, and common sense.

"We've been in town visiting family the past two weeks," The woman explained with a shrug. "I never thought of bringing him in until my son told me too." She looked over to the dog, then back to the fuming vet. "He'll be okay, won't he?"

"No, Mrs. Kobeki, he won't be okay. Muffin has distemper, a disease that-if not treated-can be deadly. A disease that could have been prevented with a simple shot." The human in Kagome wanted to beat her fists into the obviously air-filled body of the woman before her, but the vet kept it all under control. "There are usually a few options for treating such late-stage distemper, the most preferred are a variety or treatments or-in worst case scenarios-euthanasia."

Mrs. Kobeki didn't even blink at the mention of putting the dog to sleep, and both human and hanyou could feel their disgust rising. 

"Would treatments be expensive?" 

Kagome managed a clenched shrug. "Usually it depends on the dog. But in Muffin's case, I think it may take a while, so medication would add up."

"Well it's settled then. I've no use for a dog around anyway but my son kept begging me. You might as well put him to sleep."

"Are you sure?"

Mrs. Kobeki nodded, not a shred of remorse in her face, and readjusted her leather bag on her shoulder. "Of course. What good would he be anyway, all sick like that?"

Normally, Kagome would have asked the owner if they wanted to be around when the needle was given, or if they wanted to say goodbye. This case was hardly the usual. Besides, she wanted the woman out of her clinic before she really did take a needle to her.

"Bob, please show Mrs. Kobeki to our receptionist, and make sure she gets out of here safely."

When the door finally swung shut at last-taking the offending woman away-Kagome could finally let herself breath.

Hands clenched on the sides of the table, the young vet leaned against the stainless steel, eyes gazing on the emaciated form of Muffin. A stray finger reached out to stroke what would have been soft fur, and she began to feel her throat constricting.

The dog would have been beautiful if he had been properly taken care of. She could imagine him running through the park, chasing leaves and sticks as he furiously wagged a furry tail and shook a coat full of shiny brown fur. And he would bark at ducks, and beg for treats whilst being given a scratch behind the ears

But instead he was reduced to skin and bones, a heaving body trying to fight back something that would only triumph in the end. Her throat tightened even more, but Kagome fought back the burning in her eyes.

The room was silent as she moved over into a locked cupboard and removed the anaesthetic that she would use. Filling a syringe, she walked back over to the dog, trying to calm the shaking in her hands. 

It was different when the dog before her was an elderly animal or if it was in so much pain that living seemed pointless. It was different when the owners cared, when they were the ones fighting back tears as they stroked their beloved pet's fur. It didn't feel like she was killing someone special, someone who could still have a chance at life.

But when it came to such senseless destruction, knowing that if only idiocy had been prevented, then the dog would have been fine--that was when the disgust began to broil in her throat and burn at her eyes.

"You'll be going to a happier place, sweetheart," She murmured, inserting the needle into the dark fur and slowly injecting the lethal dosage. "You'll meet lots of friends, and chase squirrels all day long. And you'll get to eat whatever you want too. Just imagine all the steaks you can eat."

It was only a few minutes before the chest stopped moving, and eyelids drooped gratefully over weary eyes. Her hand dropped the needle onto the table, and rested on the dog's head for a moment.

Kagome had to take a breath before she reached for the collar. She liked to remove it before the body was taken away, for it felt like she was truly freeing the animal.

A small jingle alerted her to tags, and she grasped a cold metal circle wondering why an unvaccinated dog would have something on its collar.

A silver disk sparkled dimly under the bright lights of the room, and her fingers idly followed the engraving on it. The name 'Muffin' was scrawled in childish handwriting, and a little heart had been meticulously placed beside a bone underneath. The vet found her steady breathing was suddenly hitched as she let the disk fall back into the thicket of fur.

So Muffin did have a friend in this world after all.

~^~

Inuyasha believed he had gotten his anger under control after having seen off the grating Mrs. Kobeki, but he hadn't been able to fully block the other emotions he had felt upon seeing the dog.

Which was why-he figured-that his heart did a sudden lurch when he opened the door to announce it was time for break, and found the veterinarian bent over the still body of the dog, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"He's gone?" Was all the hanyou could say, dumfounded at the change in the young woman before him. He had assumed that because of her steely nature with him, she had it all year round. Well, that was another assumption gone wrong.

Kagome must not have heard him enter for when he spoke, she jumped up straight, frantically wiping at her eyes. 

"What's the matter? You must do this all the time."

Ah, the articulation that he possessed surprised even Inuyasha sometimes. If there had been a brick wall in the vicinity, no doubt he would have beat his head against it. Maybe he was born with some sort of insensitive gene that blocked out all other emotional ones. Even an idiot would have realized that he had just asked a really stupid, inconsiderate question.

Kagome was now glaring at him through tear-filled eyes, her arms tightly cross and enough space between them to allow her a good swing for a right-hook. 

"I may do this all the time, Inuyasha," She stated darkly, "But that doesn't make me an inhuman killing machine. Usually when I put down an animal, it isn't because the owner didn't want to waste money on saving their pet. I put them down because _they_ need the relief, not the humans. I'm a veterinarian, and it's my job to care for the ones who don't have a say in this world. But I guess you wouldn't have too much experience in that area would you?"

The venom that dripped from those words was enough to make the hanyou stop in his tracks, and he felt his anger begin to boil. But before he could do anything about it, Kagome was withdrawing a black bag from a cupboard--a body bag, he realized.

Without a word, they lifted the dog into the bag, both still buried in their own emotions to open their mouth. Instead, they settled on a strange silence as Kagome directed him to a freezer near the back room. 

It was strange really. Inuyasha had seen death before. Not necessarily death by his claws, but he had witnessed things most people only ever saw in movies. After all, his father was a wanted man in more ways than one, and there had been a few extremists who had taken it into their own hands to gain a name for themselves. 

Of course, killing the almighty business tycoon was not the way of doing it. As many had realized during their last few, fear-frozen moments.

Yet seeing the freezer, and with the smell of death staining the cold air, Inuyasha suddenly found himself seeing it as something more than just he future of all living things. It was something that happened everyday and every time it happened it affected someone new. 

But whereas he could count the number of times he had seen death on one hand, Kagome had been apart of this process throughout her entire career as a veterinarian.

Suddenly, the hanyou felt even stupider than he had moments ago.

The anger in him ebbed, and he edged over to the vet--who's hand was still clutching the handle of the now closed freezer door. 

"I didn't mean to say that. Really."

Blinking, Kagome turned ever so slightly to look up at the strange, bewildering man next to her. 

"You're not big on apologizing are you?"

His eyes flashed, but she simply brushed it off. Let the jerk get angry again, and he'd discover a whole new side of her not many people had seen. Instead, she waited to hear what he had to say. Maybe there was some value in listening to him this time.

Inuyasha looked down into those brown eyes--cold but still hinting at a warmth hidden beneath the ice. Her mouth was pressed into a firm line, but even then it still tempted him.

Cursing, hormones, male libido, and everything else that was pressing him closer to the lovely woman, Inuyasha put a hand on her shoulder--his only solution to the surge in his stomach.

"It's just that..well." He struggled to find the right words, but none came to him. _Goddamn it, _the hanyou mentally cursed, _speaking just isn't my thing_. Maybe actions really could speak louder than words.

"Yes?"

The amber turned to gold, and Kagome felt her nerves twitch. The breathing space between them was closing, and she felt a sudden urge to run.

What was he trying to do? Take advantage of the sad, pathetic girl who was feeling sorry for the little doggie? Or was he actually making an attempt at comforting her?

"You did the right thing," Inuyasha murmured. There was something warm cupping her cheek, and Kagome came to the realization--with a start--that the hanyou's hand which had previously occupied her shoulder was now on her cheek. She was especially surprised to realize that the hand was soft, betraying any conceptions she had about him being made of fire and steel. "Hell, if I had an owner like that, I'd probably want to leave too."

"But Mrs. Kobeki wasn't the owner," Kagome managed to say, trying to wrestle with the idea of pulling away from this all too encompassing warmth that the dog-eared hanyou was exuding. "Maybe she bought her, but it was her son who cared. He was the one who put tags on her collar, and tried to take care of her."

Her eyes felt heavy and watery, and the young vet tried her damnedest to keep them from overflowing. "Don't you see? Muffin had someone who loved her and I took her away from him."

"But if you had let Muffin live, then what kind of life would she have been living?" Inuyasha asked, hoping to the spirits that she wouldn't start crying. When females cried, he got edgy. Luckily he had avoided being too close to them when it happened. Now though, there was hardly enough room to give him ample running space. "She would have been stuck with a woman who couldn't give a shit about her, and a boy who cared but couldn't help. She would have died in pain, and feeling more alone in the world than she did when you were there. At least she left with someone caring about her than without it."

This time Kagome did break away from him, but not because of the tension that was building from the rather intimate space they kept between them. Rather, she was amazed by the sudden depth that Inuyasha had just displayed. So he wasn't Plato, but that little speech had been the kindest and most thoughtful thing to come from his mouth since they had first met. 

It was hard to believe he could be such an asshole. Well.almost. No doubt this was a passing thing, but still--at this moment, it was all she could have asked for. 

"Do you think he had a chance to say goodbye?"

"Who?"

"The son."

Inuyasha shrugged, letting his hand drop from her cheek as he realized that his all action, no words campaign hadn't gone the way he had hoped. There was distance again, and the cold air was flowing between them. So she wanted to be professional then? Let her try.

"Probably. Kids have a good sense of things like that. Besides, when your dog starts to look like that, you'd have to be blind not to see something was wrong."

"I hope so," Kagome murmured. Carefully, she caught his gaze again. "You may not always be good with words, Inuyasha, but you have your moments."

"Is that a compliment?"

"Only if you want it to be."

Inuyasha may have been half-human, but there was still demon blood in his veins. Sometimes it served him well, and other times it made impulses even stronger than usual. Right now, it wasn't helping him out at all.

"Kagome."

She waited, waited for the movement that would bring him closer, wondering if he'd be able to help her feel better. Maybe he could make the hurt and the guilt go away. Maybe, just maybe, he might even make the day a little brighter. After all, if they could get this damn heat out of the way, then maybe they could both proceed with life in a much more normal fashion.

The anticipation was building, and his slow response seemed to be deliberate, as if this was something that should be savoured. The breath caught in her throat as his face suddenly became the only thing she could see. Waiting was the most testing thing in the bloody world.

"Kagome? Where are you?"

There was nothing like the sound of an elderly woman's voice to break the moment. With a mental sigh, Kagome turned away from her intriguing companion and called back to Kaede.

"We're in the back!"

Moments later, Kaede came bustling in, carrying a piece of paper in one hand. Yet her usual calm demeanour was marred by a panicked look stretched across her weathered face.

"Is something wrong?"

Kaede thrust the paper in her hand, worry etched in her eyes. "The police called. Your landlady just reported a break-in. Someone's been through your apartment."

Kagome closed her eyes for a moment, her already exhausted mind trying to register the latest news. From the cat to Muffin, and now to this. Never before had a day been so emotionally draining.

"They want you to come by and ask a few questions. They're also expecting any reports on stolen objects in the next day or so."

Rubbing a hand across her eyes, Kagome crumpled the paper into a tight ball. "Cancel all appointments for the afternoon. If there are any serious ones, see if you can transfer them to Dr. Honda or Dr. Anderson."

"I'll start right away." Kaede paused, then put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I am so sorry, Kagome. This must be a hard day for you."

The vet mustered a brief, tense smile. "Thank you, Kaede. I probably won't be in tomorrow either, so you can finally sleep in."

"It is not I who needs sleep," Kaede answered quietly, then shuffled out of the room, leaving a very drained veterinarian in her wake.

Tossing the paper ball into the nearest trash can, Kagome turned to Inuyasha. The transformation was astounding. Everything about her had changed from a nervous young woman to a worn-out animal doctor who carried the world on her shoulders. 

"You can take the afternoon off too," Kagome started. "This may take a while."

"I'm coming with you."

The statement was firm, and he left no room for argument. Secretly, she was thankful for it. It was difficult enough to talk suddenly, let alone begin another fight.

Inuyasha watched her head out the door, then chided himself for it. Spirits be damned, that woman was doing more to him than he thought. He felt like a fool, lusting after her like that, taking advantage of a moment to get something he hadn't had in a while. 

He suddenly felt disgusted--but whether it was with himself or with his actions, he couldn't quite figure out. Never before had he been so determined to win over a woman, and never before had he acted like such a dumbass.

Growling, he decided that getting close to the vet was the last thing he needed. For the first time in his life, he actually wished Miroku would show up. Then he could escape the confining space that surrounded the vet, and get on with finding out his brother's plans.

As he hung up his coat, Inuyasha realized that something had changed in the air around him. No longer did it smell of ice and death. Instead it smelled like fruit.it smelled like Kagome.

And even the nearest wall he could reach wouldn't help purge his head of that sudden understanding.

~^~^~^~

****

Chapter 11 is coming along.


	11. Safety In Numbers

****

A/N: WoW! So many reviewers so little time to thank you all! Please don't think that the story's shocking and strange popularity has gone to my head, and I don't want to acknowledge my reviewers, because I wish I could. But lately, my time has been fading into tiny scraps of minutes so I can eat and breathe. Besides, there's nothing like having Biology and Chemistry in the same day to kill all inspiration. So I hope you all know how amazed and how touched I am at the dedication that you guys are displaying! You've all managed to make me smile more than once ^___^ So think of this chapter as being dedicated to you, because without the reviews I would have lost all inspiration months ago!

Enjoy!

~^~^~^~

****

Chapter 11: Safety in Numbers

~^~^~^~

"Wild thing…da da da da da da…you make my heart sing…you make everything…groo-vay…."

Sango was torn. 

She didn't know whether to roll her eyes and groan, or laugh out loud at Miroku's attempt at singing. It wasn't that his taste in music was bad…it was just that he could probably make a 

karaoke bar clear out if he ever brought the microphone near his voice. 

She settled instead on keeping her eyes firmly locked on the world outside her window, settling back into the comfortable, plush seats of the young man's expensive SUV. The comfort and luxury that she was surrounded by almost made up for his lousy singing. 

Almost.

"Come on Kirara, join in here!" Miroku exclaimed, glancing back at the cat in his rear view mirror. But the cat could only stare at him blankly from her position in the backseat. 

Shaking his head, he turned back to the road, waiting for the traffic to begin its snail pace 

across the intersection.

"Your cat doesn't like to sing?"

"No, my 'cat' does not like to sing. And she doesn't like to listen to a voice that has no doubt shattered windows in the past."

"Ouch," Miroku placed a hand on his heart in mock-hurt. "Now that was painful. You think I can't sing?"

Sango pried herself away from the fascinating view of boarded up stores and graffiti covered walls. Where exactly were they going anyway? This hardly seemed like a neighbourhood where men who drove hundred-thousand dollar cars hung out.

"I know at least ten different types of monkeys that can probably croak out a tune better than you. And," She continued before he could reply, "I had a teddy-bear that can sing better than that, and he sounded like he had overdosed on a few bottles of helium."

"You with a teddy bear? Now that's an image I'd like to see," Miroku said thoughtfully, fully aware of the eyes burning into the side of his head, but smiling none-the-less. "As for my singing though, I may not be the next Elton John, but I can't possibly be that bad."

He glanced over as he assessed the look she gave him. It would have been enough to make a weak man crumble and admit not only a bad singing voice, but a bad hand-eye coordination in his years in little league as well as a failure as a pianist in his teen years.

"Look on the bright side, at least I haven't broken any eardrums," Miroku cracked, his smile widening.

Sango could only shake her head. The car ride seemed to be taking forever--probably because rushing off into the lunchtime rush hour had not been the smartest thing to do. And so far, she had discovered that it was very easy to relax around Mr. Houshi. 

A little too easy, for her liking. 

The last thing she needed was to make a friend out of one of her targets. Well, technically, it was ex-target, but that still didn't prove anything. Constantly reminding herself that she was doing this for the money was not helping either, for as soon as she convinced herself to be the stony assassin that everyone knew her for, this Mr. Houshi would go and say or do something that would have made her laugh until her sides hurt. 'Would' being the operative word, for her stony barrier--although nearly on the verge of crumbling--kept her from revealing too much emotion.

It probably didn't help that Kirara had taken a liking to the dark-haired man either. So much, in fact, that she hadn't even hesitated to climb into his car when they had arrived at the garage. Sango had never seen the demon this comfortable with a stranger before. 

Usually, it took a few years before she trusted them.

She had trusted Miroku in only a few hours.

Still, Sango could understand why. He was an open man, constantly looking to crack a joke or be funny. He had obviously cared for her friend, taking into account her comfort and keeping her company. Kirara had to rely on him for that one long day for everything, and in depending on him, she had learned to trust him.

The only other person that she had done that with was, well, Sango herself.

Despite her companion's obvious liking of him, the assassin still wasn't sure what to think of him. The incident with his, ahem, wandering hands had not been repeated. Yet she had felt his eyes following her and had sensed that his hands and his head had been in conflict on more than one occasion. 

Oh well, she would regard this situation as any other assignment--something that needed to be over and done with, and then left behind in the past. Only when she was safe, putting a down payment on that house in the mountains, would she let her mind wander. 

"Where are we going?"

Miroku looked at her, surprised to hear her voice. She hadn't spoken a lot since they had begun, keeping to herself unless it was to retort something. Maybe this was a sign she was coming out of her shell…

"We're going to pick up friends on mine."

"And one of them is Inuyasha, right?"

"The dog-eared boy himself. I just hope we'll be able to fit him _and_ his ego into the car."

Sango didn't quite know how to respond to that one, so she simply moved on. "Then who is the other one?"

Miroku turned a corner, and honked suddenly at a little black car that nearly cut him off. Tokyo drivers would be the death of him. "Her name is Kagome Higurashi, a good friend of mine from university. She's been keeping an eye on Inuyasha for the past little while."

"So I couldn't get to him," Sango stated, realizing that the man next to her did have something occupying the space between his ears. "Smart move, Mr. Houshi. It just goes to show your brain holds more promise than your singing."

"Do my ears deceive me? Did I just hear you make a--a joke?" Miroku gasped. "And here I was thinking that humour was a one-sided thing."

Sango really did roll her eyes this time. "You're just a regular comedian, aren't you?"

"At least I know that I'm funnier than a teddy-bear."

Maybe it was the coffee that she had downed at the garage while details were sorted out, but she suddenly envisioned Miroku dressed in a bear suit singing some stupid song about sharing at the top of his lungs.

It was enough to send her over the edge, but Sango managed with a muffled snort instead. 

What had her coffee been laced with to produce images like…like _that_?

"Are you okay over there?"

"Yeah. Just fine."

The look on his voice proved he was hardly convinced, but he kept his eyes on the road. 

Sango once again contented herself with the scenery noting the change from highrises to modest townhouses and apartment buildings. Even the stores here matched the sudden small size of the building, with noodle shops tucked away in every corner.

"We have arrived!" Miroku announced suddenly, turning quickly to claim a vacant space. 

The assassin looked up at the sign on the building, and turned to stare at the man next to him in bewilderment.

"What business do we have here?"

"Just wait here a moment, okay? All questions will be answered soon enough."

Sango watched him hurry up to the door, tug at the handle, then stand back as he realized it was locked. He rapped on the door a few times, and suddenly an old woman emerged, carrying a worn brown bag over one shoulder and thoroughly bundled up against the cold. They seemed to exchange a few words, and when Miroku turned back to the car, his face was surprisingly grim.

"Problems?" She asked as his once more entered the car.

Miroku nodded. "Change of location. Hopefully this won't delay us too much."

Sango could only gaze back at the building in confusion as the car swerved back onto the road, wondering if the sign was some sort of typo.

What the hell would he want at Sakura Animal Hospital anyway?

~^~^~^~

"Does anything seem to be missing, Miss?"

Kagome slowly shook her head--stunned at the mess that befell her eyes. The police officer tapped his pen against the paper impatiently, but she hardly registered him as she began picking her way through what had once been a moderately tidy apartment.

"Miss, I know this is hard for you, but we need to know if there is anything visibly missing? Perhaps a television, or computer?"

When Kagome didn't answer, the police officer tried again. "Miss, we need--"

"Look, she's been through a lot. Do you mind giving her a second to think?" Inuyasha cut in, a low growl emphasizing his words.

Whatever the hanyou did seemed to work, for the police officer instantly backed off, contenting himself by jotting down a few things. But he still managed to throw a quick glance back at the strange half-human who was standing by the doorway, trying to find the right moment to question the young woman.

Perhaps the best possible way of explaining the state of the apartment in five words or less was utterly and completely trashed. Not a thing had been kept in its place--not a book had been left on a table, nor a picture on the wall. The pillows on the couches had been ripped to shreds and the stuffing was still flying down from the ceiling to land like snowflakes on the ground below. 

Kagome felt numb to the bone, any emotional response long since used up on her drive home. Now, all she could do was wade through the bits and pieces of what had once been her home, trying to find anything that had survived.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha had taken a post at the doorway to keep an eye out for any curious onlookers, and to keep away the prying neighbours. The police had theorized the robbers had broken in just before lunch, when everyone was busy in the kitchen. They must have done their deed quietly, for no one noticed them coming or going. It had been Kagome's old bat of a neighbour who had seen the wide open door and alerted the landlady.

Luckily, the landlady had been smart enough to report it at once, and had barricaded the room to anyone, keeping the janitor in front of the scene until the police arrived.

Sometimes, humans did have a brain in their heads. 

"Look, Miss, I've got at least a hundred other cases I have to tackle," The policeman said, trying to ignore Inuyasha's plaintive glare. "I'll leave the papers here, and you can fill them out later on. We need them by the end of the week."

"Is there a chance you can catch them?" Inuyasha asked as the policeman moved past him. 

"Unless they stole something of value that we can keep an eye out for, then we've got a pretty weak case. Between the two of you, your insurance should cover the damages."

Inuyasha was about to remark that they didn't share the apartment, but the policeman was already disappearing down the stairs. 

He took a step into the room, tried to shut the door and realized that the door wouldn't shut. Confused, he looked down and discovered the lock was just as mangled as the room.

With a sigh, the hanyou grabbed a chair off of the ground and propped it under the doorknob in a vain attempt at keeping the place closed off.

"They destroyed everything."

Surprised, Inuyasha looked up to find Kagome standing in amidst the mess of a room, her eyes still wandering over her now useless furniture. "They destroyed everything, but took nothing."

"They were probably some drunken, shit-for-brains teenagers looking for some fun," Inuyasha said, trying to give her something to believe, someone to blame. Frankly, he had a completely different opinion of who did this, and it shook him to the core.

Each room reeked of Sesshomaru's doing, of his little cronies that he liked to hire for dirty deeds. But he wasn't about to involve Kagome any more than she already was. This act was only the beginning, and if she came to know too much, then there would be more damage done. And not necessarily to her apartment either. 

Miroku had better come soon, or else he would be forced to take drastic measures. There was no way he was going to hang around here. It would mean risking Kagome's life and his own, since it was rather obvious his lovely brother knew he was here. 

Maybe I should leave tonight, with or without Miroku, Inuyasha began to think. That way both Kagome and his wayward friend would be spared any more torment from his brother. 

They would both be protected, they would both be safe from the trouble that was dogging his every move.

"They even broke my bell. What could I possibly have in a bell that was of value?" Kagome asked to no one in particular, two pieces of an old bronze bell cradled in her hands. Her eyes were lifeless, and the hanyou recognized a numbed mind when he saw one.

Suddenly, his escape plan was the last thing on his mind. Grabbing another chair from the floor, he gestured for the young woman to sit, maybe get her bearings. 

"Here, just rest a bit while I go check the other rooms. Did you have anything in your room that might have been taken? A T.V. or a computer?"

"I had a computer," Kagome said quietly, still holding the bell. "And a CD player."

Inuyasha had to watch carefully to keep from tripping over various items that had been tossed down the hall, and had barely made it to her room when he heard someone tugging at the door.

It took only an instant before the hanyou was back in the living room, holding Kagome back as the doorknob twisted and squeaked. 

"Kagome? Are you there?" A muffled voice called out.

Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief, and removed the chair to let Miroku in.

But the relief quickly dissipated as not only Miroku, but a familiar female face entered into the room.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Inuyasha sputtered, pointing an accusing finger at the woman who had tried to kill him juts nights before. "If this is some sort of trap, Miroku, I won't hesitate to hurt someone."

"Relax, Inuyasha. Just stay back," Miroku said as he moved in front of Sango. He had known his half-demon friend wouldn't take this well, and was prepared for some interesting scenarios. "Let me explain--"

"Explain why you have an assassin--the same damned one that was after my throat-- hiding behind you?!"

"I am not hiding behind him!" Sango retorted, stepping out from Miroku's protective stance. "I can fight for myself, hanyou."

"And I could kill you in a second, bitch," Inuyasha snarled, his hands balling into fists as he tensed. 

"What, no weapons? Are you trying to make this easier for me?" 

"I don't need weapons to get you."

"ENOUGH!"

Hanyou and humans alike turned in sudden shock to see Kagome standing before them, her hands on her hips and a dangerous gleam in her eyes. 

"_I. Want. An. Explanation_." She demanded, word by word forced out through gritted teeth. 

"I don't care if you decide to kill each other tomorrow, next week, or this evening. I want a damn explanation now, and you're all going to help each other out in giving me a good idea as to what the hell is going on."

Miroku was the first one to collect himself, and the first one to speak, breaking the stunned silence. 

"Kagome, I'd love to tell you the entire story, but right now there are some evil men after Inuyasha and Sango here--" he pointed the dark-haired woman behind him "--and they seem to have since discovered you. 

He expected an exclamation of amazement, perhaps even fear. And--in the worst case scenarios--a few unidentifiable flying objects lobbed at his head. What he didn't expect was…well, laughter.

But that was exactly what Dr. Kagome Higurashi was doing. It wasn't just laughter, it was all out, side-splitting hilarity that even brought tears to her eyes.

"What did I say?" The young man asked, glancing at Inuyasha for some kind of answer as to why his favourite--and only--female friend found their dangerous, life-threatening situation so dang funny.

Inuyasha only shrugged. "She's had a long day."

Perplexed, the young businessman turned back to the vet, trying to decide upon a safe route. If she really was going insane, he didn't really want to be in the middle of it.

"Uh…Kagome? You okay over there?"

She waved a hand, wiping at the drops pooling in her eyes, trying hard to regain her breath. Man oh man, did her lungs ever hurt! 

"Evil men, Miroku?" Kagome finally managed to choke out. "_Evil _men? What are we in? Some kind of bizarre Disney movie? Is that the best you could possibly do?"

Shaking her head, she straightened and began to pick her way over the debris towards her room. "Look, once you decide to come up with a better answer, then come and talk to me. Until then, I have an apartment I have to put back together."

Miroku could only glance back at Inuyasha, who appeared just as bewildered as he felt.

"It was a _really _long day," Inuyasha tried to explain helplessly. What else could possibly explain her behaviour?

"I think there will be some explaining for both sides," Miroku commented offhandedly, but he couldn't help but wonder if Inuyasha had anything to do with the 'interesting' portion of the day. 

"I suggest you start with why that bitch is here."

Rolling his eyes, the young businessman shot one arm out to catch Sango in her tracks. "Don't waste your effort trying to kill him. Don't worry though, I'll let you two go at each other once we're out of here."

"What do you mean by 'we'?" Inuyasha demanded, his eyes narrowed into golden slits. "What are you planning, Houshi?"

"Nothing elaborate. Just an escape route, that's all."

"And who's going to be using this escape route?"

"All of us."

Inuyasha noted with interest that Miroku glanced back at the assassin as he said this. If she hadn't been after his blood, if she hadn't been used by his brother, then the hanyou might have found the little force of attraction between the two quite entertaining. 

But things were different now, and it was no more entertaining than watching Kagome try not to cry over that dog's lifeless body.

"Why bring along _her_? She's a traitor to my brother. What makes you think she'll be any more loyal to us? After all, she was holding a sword to my throat just a few days ago."

The venom dripped from his fangs into his words, enough that even Sango had to hide her flinch. She suspected a good dose of wounded pride was making him act this way, but now was not the time for commentary. Miroku had explained the plan to her, and she had sensed the urgency in which he wanted to get on the move. 

"I may be a traitor, half-breed, but I only turn on those who pay in dirty money. And your brother held the slimiest money I've ever had the experience of coming across. Believe me, I've seen a lot of it too."

Inuyasha's cold eyes perused her stone face, as if trying to gauge how deep her sincerity truly ran. Sango stood her ground, chin up, hoping that he would get his stubborn ass in gear and agree to get going. 

"Like I've said before, you'll have plenty of time to go for each other's throats once we get a move on," Miroku stressed, breaking the icy silence that had befallen the group. "Right now I need someone to go get Kagome and get her bags packed as quickly as possible. We're running out of time."

"I can go get her, if you want," Sango offered, hoping to get away from the two men for a while. Besides, there was something familiar about this Kagome person, and she wanted to get a better look. It had been bugging her ever since she had seen the photo of her from Sesshomaru's files, and it would keep on bugging her until she discovered what it was that made Kagome's face stand out.

"If you think I'll let you be in the same room with her, then you're wrong," Inuyasha snarled, then turned to face the dark-haired man that was vainly trying to keep the two warring people apart. "Miroku, I don't what you're planning, but I expect a full run through of it in the next few hours. Now I'm going to help Kagome get her things so keep an eye out for anything--or anybody--suspicious."

Miroku glanced at Sango as Inuyasha stormed off, noting the rigidity in her form and the hungering for revenge in her steely eyes, and let out a sigh. This was going to be one heck of a trip. 

~^~^~^~

Inuyasha picked his way over broken chairs and piles of random items that had been thrown together as the burglars had dug through the veterinarian's things. He tried his hardest to avoid stepping on anything, but once in a while, a muffled crack echoed up from where his feet had fallen onto something delicate. Luckily though, he had managed to salvage a small figurine of a horse, and another little dinky charm that had no doubt come from those cheap touristy shops near the temples. 

They seemed worthless to him, but seeing Kagome's face when she held that bell made the hanyou realize that he and the young woman had different ideas about the values of objects.

"Kagome? Everything all right?"

"You really know the perfect moments to ask stupid questions, don't you?"

Well, it sounded like the bitter, cynical Kagome was back in business. Inuyasha felt a wave of hidden relief at knowing she was emerging from that shell-shocked state. There was nothing worse than seeing someone so full of life drained of that passion, even to a world-weary hanyou like himself

"Geez, aiming to shoot a man when he's only trying to help. That's not very nice of you."

"Nice isn't in my vocabulary right now."

Inuyasha rounded the doorframe and found Kagome sitting on the edge of a mangled mattress, feathers dusting her feet and all sorts of things piled up around her. In her lap lay what appeared to be some sort of book. 

And judging by the way she cradled it, it was something that was loved. Just like that stupid bell. 

"Here, I found this on the floor before I stepped on it."

He deposited the two things on a nearby side table, and proceeded closer, wary of her mood at the moment. There was no telling what she would do as her sanity rested on a thin, thin line. Especially if he managed to provoke her. One of his many skills.

"Why are you still here?" Kagome demanded suddenly, her eyes drifting upwards from the book to rest on his overshadowing figure. "Miroku's here, no doubt to steal you away somewhere else from whatever's been on your tail. Shouldn't you be getting a move on?"

It unnerved him the way she could simply stare, never glancing away or shying back. She simply sat there, as if she could see through him into his most dark thoughts, and darker secrets. 

Warding off a sudden chill, Inuyasha merely glared back. Someone had to win this battle, and for once he wanted it to be him.

"Miroku's not just here for me. He needs you to come along too."

"Oh, so now the almighty Miroku wants to drag me along on some other stupid venture. Does he actually expect me to agree to something that idiotic after all of this?" Kagome clenched her hands around the book as frustrations mounted. "Well, there's no way he can make me do anything. I want him out of my house, and I want his little female friend out too. And you too, Inuyasha."

"What did I do?"

"You're just…just standing there! Taking up my clinic and my room and my apartment! Ever since I had to deal with you, I've had nothing but bad luck. I don't want to have bad luck any more. Now get out of my space!" With a huff, she picked up the book in her lap, and with one mighty toss, managed to hit the wall with an deafening splat.

Kagome's scent had slowly changed from irritated to all out, building rage, and Inuyasha knew the warning signs of a female on the hunt when he smelled one. But instead of doing the smart thing and running away, his stubborn genes finally kicked in.

Standing his ground before the tempest that was about to throttle his neck, Inuyasha reached out and grabbed her arms as gently as he could.

Of course, Kagome just had to struggle, but as she tried her hardest to get away, the realization dawned on her that Inuyasha's hold was not only get stronger, but it was getting tighter as well. Just like those Chinese finger traps her brother had used on her when she was young.

"Damn it, Inuyasha, let me go!"

"Not until you settle down and look at this reasonably." Man, he never thought he'd be the one to say those words. Gods and spirits, he was starting to sound like his father. Heaven forbid that ever happen.

"I know a lot has happened to you in these last few days, and believe me when I say I wish it had never happened. But things like your destroyed apartment weren't just coincidence, and as Miroku liked to put it, there are some pretty evil men after me. And now, because I know you, they're after you too."

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "I knew there was something up with you, and now I know why you were always so suspicious of the outside world. Well you know what? I won't be dragged down any longer. Tell Miroku I refuse to go."

"Well, Miroku won't take no for an answer."

Inuyasha and Kagome jumped at the interruption. Golden and dark eyes turned from each other to stare at the newcomer.

Gold soon turned to ice as the speaker was recognized.

"You," Inuyasha spat, bringing the struggling vet closer to him. That assassin was not going to come in touching range to this particular friend.

Later, the hanyou would puzzle and grumble over why he had called Kagome a friend. Now though, was not the time for that kind of in depth thought. 

"Before you go snapping at my heels, I brought something for your lady friend here that might help."

Trying hard to ignore Kagome's scent that wafted around him, the hanyou sniffed, hoping to detect a whiff of something that would spell danger. But all he could really smell besides fruit and flowers was--

"Chocolate!!!"

With one mighty shove, Kagome was free of Inuyasha's hold and burying her nose in the thick, creamy scent of the hot cocoa that Sango handed over to her.

"Mmmm…I never knew how much I love chocolate until now. Where did you find it?"

Sango shrugged, carefully studying the veterinarian's face as she tried to ease the itching in the back of her mind. But nothing seemed to come up, and the assassin felt her frustrations growing. _Who could she be?_

"Miroku went scrounging around in the kitchen and managed to find some, as well as a few intact mugs. He has some for us all, if you're interested."

The last comment, directed at Inuyasha, bounced off the barricade he had erected and fell on deaf ears. Instead, she could distinctly hear a muttered comment, said softly enough that the actual words avoided detection. 

Sango had a feeling it wasn't praising her gift of cocoa.

"Well, tell Miroku that he's my new best friend," Kagome said, happily surrounded by chocolate fumes. She took one long gulp of the sweet liquid, savouring it's taste.

"And another thing, you can tell him that I'm not going on this little trip of his, nor am I going to follow along with his stupid plans." Kagome blinked once, twice as she felt her head get a little fuzzy. "I'm a…a working woman…and…"

Blinking rapidly now, the vet fought back the clouds that were engulfing her mind. Since when did hot chocolate make her so sleepy?

She barely heard Inuyasha take a step forward, breaking a mirror in his wake. Things were getting fuzzy…no not fuzzy…more like…like fluffy…like white clouds…yeah…white clouds on a summer's day…

"Kagome? Kagome, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's…wrong…leave me…alone…Inu…Inu…"

Oh, something was definitely wrong alright, and the hanyou had a good idea about the person who started it. 

With one quick leap, Inuyasha had a half-conscious Kagome in his arms, ignoring her feeble protests that were rapidly making no sense. Gently laying her down on the mangled mattress, he stood and in three strides was ready to pounce on the one person who had made his life miserable, and who was responsible for all of this.

"You'll pay for what you've done to her, bitch," He growled, eyes intent on Sango's throat.

Sango readied herself for the oncoming fight, a darker side of her hoping that Inuyasha wouldn't go down too easily. She needed an outlet to vent unknown frustrations that seemed to well up as he continued to glare at her.

"Inuyasha! STAY AWAY FROM HER!"

THWAP!

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" The silver-haired hanyou exclaimed angrily as he gingerly rubbed his aching forehead. Who knew books could hurt so bloody much? Or more importantly, who knew Miroku had such good aim?

"You were going after Sango here," Miroku explained as he emerged from the hallway, rolling a shoulder. Geez, he really had to start working out. One throw shouldn't have pulled a muscle. "I can't let you do that, Inuyasha. She's in just as much trouble as you are, so before you go killing her off, I hope you can realize that you two have more in common than you think."

"Now about Kagome--"

"What did _she_ do to her?" 

The 'she' in question merely stared daggers at the obstinate hanyou, hoping that the lump on his forehead would keep him in pain for days to come.

"I had nothing to do with it, half-breed. It was Miroku's idea, and his sleeping pills. He used the same ones on my cat too."

Suddenly, the seemingly heroic Miroku found two sets of eyes on him yet again. _Man, if looks could kill, I would have been a pile of cinders by now._

"Look, it was the only way I thought of getting her to come along short of hog-tying her and hauling her into the trunk. The sleeping pills are harmless enough, and they'll wear off in about an hour, which gives us plenty of time to be on the move." To make his point, Miroku glanced at his watch. "Since we've already lost a fair chunk of this time, we need to move. Inuyasha, take Kagome down to the car and put her in the back. Sango, pack her a bag that would last someone about a week, maybe longer."

"You're going to let that bitch pack the bags?" Inuyasha protested, feeling a little insulted by Miroku's commanding tone. Trust the jerk to take control of any situation.

"Yes, I'm going to let Sango pack the bags. What do you know about women's clothing anyway?"

Well, that stopped that argument. Inuyasha grumbled, but he picked up the now sleeping Kagome, and began making his way down the precarious Hallway of Doom, while Sango began rummaging through piles of clothes.

Miroku let out a pent-up breath. He had escaped the confrontation with all of the important bits of his body still intact. And not only that, he was being accompanied by a beautiful woman, and a hanyou who was took mixed up about a certain human to think straight.

Heck, maybe this trip wouldn't be so bad after all.

~^~^~^~  


****

Chapter 12 is just getting started…


	12. Road Trip

****

A/N: Not much to say except I love you guys for all the reviews you've been bestowing on me ~__^ and that as usual, it's all your positive comments that keep me on the move…even if the moving is getting a bit slower than usual…luckily though, I should have some time to write this week…now all the matters is being able to steal the computer out from under my brother's nose…

Well, hope you enjoy the chapter! And don't expect all chapters to be this long…this one kind of went for a bit longer than I thought it would…* grins sheepishly *

~^~^~^~

****

Chapter 12: Road Trip

~^~^~^~

"Look! There's a sign! Turn left! LEFT!"

"Alright, alright! I'm turning left. Why didn't you say something when we passed the last gas station?"

"Because that jerk back there was too busy complaining about the trip, and I didn't want to interrupt his rant," Sango replied, gritting her teeth against the sudden call of nature that usually followed after a heavy coffee drinking session. 

"Just having you be here is an interruption," Inuyasha snarled from the back seat. But he made no move to pry his eyes away from the moving scenery outside, for there was one little problem with his current position.

As a hanyou--and a dog hanyou no less--he was used to sitting up at the front, preferably with a window or two open, and watching the road ahead. After all, dogs liked that feeling of running when they were in the car, or so someone stupid had said.

Well right now, sitting in the back seat with the heat way beyond any normal human temperature and the awful, sickly smell of leather teasing his nostrils, he wasn't feeling too great.

In fact, his stomach was flipping and flopping like a flapjack thrown around on a stove. And the apple he had pilfered from Kagome's apartment wasn't sitting too well either. 

But there was no way in hell he would even begin to think about asking that assassin to switch seats. So he kept quiet, secretly hoping that the car would stop before his lunch came up to say hello.

After what seemed like an eternity for two very desperate people, Miroku finally pulled his SUV into a small gas station. Like lightning, Sango was flying out the door and past a bewildered bunch of garage attendants who seemed to be torn between continuing their job or staring at her ass.

"I just need to catch a breath of fresh air," Inuyasha said quickly, and leapt out of the car as fast as he could.

Gasping in the cold air, the hanyou closed his eyes as he tried to make sure his stomach settled back into its normal space. Of all the damn cars that man owned, _why _did he have to take this one?

"Hey, you okay?"

"Hasn't anyone ever told you not to sneak up on me?" Inuyasha yelled, too involved in calming his system down to notice that Miroku had followed him outside.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you that you're pretty damn mean when you're grumpy?"

"All the time." 

Miroku studied the hanyou's ashen face, and it suddenly dawned on him that Inuyasha hadn't been so quiet in the car because he was sulking.

The greenish tinge around his cheeks clued the young business man into what the true problem was.

"Wow, you don't look so hot there, Inuyasha. Maybe you need some time up in the front seat," Miroku suggested, then as an afterthought, added, "I didn't know hanyous got car sick."

"I'm not carsick. I'm just not feeling too well."

Miroku would have rolled his eyes, but seeing his friend looking so under the weather stopped him from arguing. Instead, he opted for a safer route.

"So do you want me to tell you the plan now, or later?"

Inuyasha shrugged, trying to absorb as much of the cold breeze as he possibly could. The outdoors seemed to be working though. That, and the ground wasn't moving at over 100 kilometres per hour beneath him.

"I've already got a pretty good idea."

"Oh?" Miroku arched a brow. "And where did this brilliant idea come from?"

"From the direction we're heading. It doesn't take a genius to know we're on our way up north." Inuyasha opened his eyes as his system slowly regained its normal state of movement. "What a better place to hide than in your half-finished resort."

"It was the only thing I could think of, short of jumping a boat and sailing to Australia," Miroku said, wishing that the hanyou would get his senses straight so they could back inside the nice cozy car. The winter winds were particularly bitter today and even his heavy ski jacket couldn't protect his sensitive skin.

"Besides, as far as anyone knows, the resort still isn't habitable so it will take your brother some time to figure out where we are."

Inuyasha stared in confusion at his friend. "Last time I heard, your work crew had only just started putting up the walls. Where are we going to stay? The caves underneath the place?"

"Does anybody ever have any faith in me?" Miroku asked to no one in particular. "Look, I'm not that stupid. I had one of the cottages built before the workers even set the foundation. It's equipped with everything we need, and the hot springs area has just been finished, according to my latest report. Think of this as a holiday at your own private getaway."

"Surrounded by workmen in hardhats, cranes, and radios tuned into really bad country music."

Miroku finally rolled his eyes at the cynicism, and decided that the scenery of snow-covered trees and cloudy skies would prove to much more interesting than trying to cheer up the nauseous hanyou. If only the feeling would come back into his fingers, then everything would be just peachy.

Inuyasha--too busy keeping his balance to admire the scenery--had to admit that getting away from Tokyo was a smart idea, despite the sarcasm that tainted his words and his lack of faith in ever being able to find somewhere that was completely safe. Up north, they were hidden away from constant prying eyes, and there wouldn't be the burning worry of having Sesshomaru on their backs just yet.

Hell, getting away from Tokyo would be good for everyone, including the still sleeping veterinarian that was currently sprawled across a good part of the back seat.

Kaede hadn't seemed to surprised when Inuyasha had called the vet in sick for the next little while. In fact, she had told him to keep Kagome away from the city at all costs. As she began rambling on about what she'd do and who she'd call to cover Kagome's workload, Inuyasha realized that the old woman truly cared for the young veterinarian.

__

It must be nice to have friends who fuss over you like that, Inuyasha began to think before he squashed the self-pity. It was probably the passing nausea that made him feel so remorseful. What else could it be?

"What's taking that woman so long?" Inuyasha demanded, the irritation of feeling sick and having to wait for someone he didn't like adding up into one big ball of his usual hostility.

Miroku could only shrug, switching his concentration away from the fascinating scene of trees. "Bathrooms and women kind of go hand in hand. I'm still looking for one that doesn't spend a good half hour in there. Speaking of which," He continued, hoping that he was bringing up the certain question at a good time. If Inuyasha had gotten back his strength by now, then this certain young man was quite literally screwed. Well, there was nothing like living dangerously. " What's up with your sudden interest in a certain black-haired, female friend of mine?"

It took Inuyasha a moment to get the gist of what his pervert of a friend was trying to say. When it dawned on him, all nausea was forgotten as he took it upon himself to thoroughly prove Miroku had no idea what he was talking about.

"What the hell does that mean, you PEVERT?!?!?!?! She's human, and if you haven't forgotten, she happens to be a _veterinarian_ that YOU hired to help ME. It's not like there's anything there to like about her anyhow! She's annoying, stubborn, opinionated, bitter, sarcastic, dim-witted--"

"--With a gigantic headache which isn't going away because of your DUMB YELLING!"

Miroku could only lean against the car, a smirk clearly painted across his beaming face as Inuyasha jumped at least three feet in the air, before whirling around to glare at Kagome's protruding head. _Ah the sweet smell of success…_

Mentally, the half-demon was chiding himself rather angrily. This was the second time already that he had been snuck up on. He better not make that habit, or he'd become a disgrace to all hanyous everywhere, let alone to any sensible dog that wasn't deaf.

"I forgot to mention that she has the BIGGEST damn EARS in the whole freaking world!" He yelled , hoping the anger would cover his absolute surprise at seeing her face peering through the vacant space where once a window had been. 

"They don't have to be that big to hear you screaming from two feet away!" Kagome yelled back, trying in vain to brush her dishevelled hair away from her face as the winter wind had other ideas. 

It didn't help matters that her head was pounding like crazy, or the fact she was quite thoroughly and completely disoriented. As it was, she couldn't quite understand what she was doing in car in the first place. Shouldn't she be somewhere else…?

"I WASN'T YELLING!"

"AND I'M NOT BITTER OR STUBBORN OR OPINIONAT--"

"_Will you both shove it_?!" Miroku finally intervened, the humour having left the situation as he noticed that the argument was catching the attention of some of the other people occupying the gas station. "If either of you screamed any louder, you really would wake the dead! And if you don't mind, we're trying to keep a low profile here, and having you two go at each other's throats at the top of your lungs won't help the situation."

Kagome's mouth twisted into a pout as she realized that her friend was right. Still, it didn't stop her from glaring daggers at the equally sulking hanyou outside. How dare he say those things about her, especially after all she'd done to make sure he kept his hide safe and sound? 

__

Bastard, she thought passionately, still trying to blink away the mind-numbing fog that encompassed her dizzy mind, _no good, dumb bastard_.

Miroku paused, waiting for another flurry of insults. When they didn't come, he smiled, and let his ears be soothed by the gentle sound of the wind and cars on the highway. Who knew Kagome could hit such high pitches?

Shaking his head, he noticed with relief a familiar figure weaving around the stunned garage attendants--who no doubt caught at least half of the argument from their position--and in her arms she carried salvation.

"Hey, what was all that yelling about?" Sango asked as she approached the car, an eyebrow raised and suspicion residing in her dark eyes. 

Inuyasha simply looked away, but Kagome eyed her carefully, and the bags she had clasped under one arm. _Wait a minute, what was a gas station doing here? _ The veterinarian thought, trying to blink away the dizziness that was threatening to overtake her mind.

"Just two of our companions venting a little steam. Please tell me you have food, please," Miroku pleaded as he approached her. His stomach was growling even as she jangled the bags in front of her. 

__

Men could be such simple creatures sometimes, Sango thought, taking in the dark-haired man's pitiful expression as it rested on the bulging bags. If possible, he looked a little more worn out than when she had left the car.

No doubt the two sulking people that were currently remaining eerily quiet had something to do with it. 

Well, she might as well cheer him up somehow. There was still a lot of driving ahead, and there was no way she was volunteering for driving duty in this winter weather with that much of an expensive car in her charge.

"What if I told you that I have food, plus drinks, and that there should be enough to last us the rest of the car trip?"

"I would say you're the most wonderful, amazing angel and that I think I've died and gone to heaven."

Sango rolled her eyes at his cheesy line--no doubt salvaged from some pick-up line book for men--and handed over the bags.

"Then I hope you enjoy the afterlife, because this is your last meal."

On an impulse created out of sheer joy at the prospect of actually having a something other than complimentary mints in his empty stomach--and at the oddly bright face of the beautiful woman before him--Miroku landed a quick kiss on her cheek.

"You are an angel," He murmured just loud enough for her ears only, then turned to the other two. "Alright, my little henchmen. Everyone back in the car, its time we were on our way."

Inuyasha had seen the interaction between the two, and he began to feel the nausea setting back in, this time stemming from an entirely different source. Damn hentai, always found a way of working over even the most stubborn of women. Was there anyone who wouldn't be swayed by his charms? Or, more importantly, was there anyone woman considered off-limits to his wandering hands?

As if on cue, Kagome's voice could suddenly be heard echoing halfway across the gas station. Unfortunately for Inuyasha, she happened to be right next to him.

"_Wait just a minute_…WHERE THE _HELL_ ARE WE??? WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME MIROKU?! WHERE'S MY APARTMENT?"

Obviously, Kagome had just gotten her bearings…either that or the light bulb in her head had finally been replaced with a much brighter one. 

"You just realized this?" Inuyasha snorted, watching her nearly twitching facial expression redden even more.

"I guess I was too distracted by the JERK BLOCKING MY VIEW!"

"That's it! I'm not sitting in the back with _her_ any longer!"

Miroku and Sango sighed together as they exchanged a look. The last thing the assassin wanted to do was give in to the obstinate 'half-breed', and Miroku was just as desperate for her to do that very thing. 

But this was a dire situation, and frankly, they were hardly far enough from Tokyo to consider the distance safe. And if giving in just this once would move the trip along faster--as well as shut them up--then perhaps it was another sacrifice she would have to make.

"Fine, I'll go in the back."

Miroku mouthed the word 'angel' as Sango glanced at him one more time before entering the back seat. She hoped he got the message that now the man owed her a lot more than just a pay cheque if she had to deal with these kinds of situations.

She also hoped that he hadn't caught the blush on her face, nor the stray hand that reached up to touch her tingling cheek. Ever since his hand had mysteriously ended up on her backside, Sango had been extremely cautious about any movement he made. 

Well, assassin or no, she sure hadn't seen that certain move coming. And heck, if it didn't make her blush even more.

The strange new feelings arising in the assassin's thoughts and body were soon squashed as Kagome struggled with her seatbelt, limbs flailing in all directions. 

"Let me out of here NOW!"  


"I'm afraid I can't do that," Miroku replied calmly, gripping the steering wheel in fists of iron as he tried to keep from slapping a gag over her mouth, "If you keep quiet for a little while longer, I promise with all my dearly devoted heart to tell you everything. Only if you give me a chance to get us onto the highway safely though."

He heard a grunt, felt a solid thump against the back of his chair, then nothing but pure and blessed silence. Thanking the Gods, he rolled up Kagome's window from his own little set of controls, and put it onto lock mode to stop the world from hearing anything else. It really was in vain though, since anyone within ten miles of the car would have heard the argument anyhow and would no doubt remember it for a little while to come. 

Oh well, better be safe than sorry. And that included flipping the magic switch at his hand, the "Child Safety Lock", to the 'On' position. 

That would stop anyone from getting bright ideas about escaping.

And it would keep the entire group together for at least a little while. Hopefully, the next four hours in extremely close quarters would pay off, and that they would all be able to reconcile their differences and get along.

****

Ha. 

Like that was possible.

Heck, this was a problem even the great Miroku couldn't solve.

Sneaking a look in the rear view mirror, he noticed Kagome had stopped struggling with her seatbelt and was slouched against the seat, eyes narrowed as she stared out of the window. Sango, on the other hand, was busy digging through the bags and Miroku once again felt the joyful swell of his heart at seeing her being so understanding.

At least he had a partner in crime. Someone with enough brains and brawn to keep at least one of these delinquents in check.

Out of nowhere, Kirara gave a soft mew from her hiding spot in the trunk, as if alerting everyone to her long forgotten presence. 

Of course, only Sango really took notice and she passed the cat something that looked suspiciously like a toy mouse. But he noticed Kagome's eyes trail behind quickly, and then the barest hint of a smile appear on her lips as the demon cat commenced batting the toy around.

Smiling to himself at the slow success of his plan, Miroku glanced over at the hanyou, who's golden eyes were intent on the road ahead. Poor guy. First he lost his parents, then got hunted down by his suddenly psychotic brother.

Now he was falling fast--and hard--for a human.

Staring out at the road ahead, Miroku's smile grew.

__

Just wait until he finds it all out for himself. That's when the sparks will really fly.

~^~^~^~

"So you kidnapped me."

"For the last time Kagome, we didn't want to do it. We were desperate to get away, and you weren't exactly being the most cooperative person."

"That's no reason to kidnap me."

"Look," Sango butted in, a gummy bear midway to her mouth. "Nothing was meant to go the way it did. But it happened, so let's just accept it and move on."

"But you drugged me," Kagome stated once again. She would have looked every inched the pissed off woman she was if Kirara wasn't conveniently nestled under her arm and currently getting a good scratch. To Sango's eyes, she looked like someone who was carrying a load on her shoulders and didn't know what to do about it.

"They were just harmless sleeping drugs," Miroku explained helplessly. He wanted to flash his melting smile in hopes of winning her over, but the sudden blizzard that had overtaken the road was making sure he wasn't able to concentrate on anything else. So he had to rely on his tone of voice instead. "It's not like we clubbed you over the head or anything."

__

Way to go, Miroku, Sango thought with a frustrated sigh as Kagome's mouth thinned into a straight line. For a man who seemed to know every pick-up line off by heart, he certainly wasn't too literate in the everyday conversation area.

"Oh no, it's not like that. All you did was toss me into a strange car and cart me off to some strange highway. But none of that matters, because what you did was _harmless_, right?" 

Sango winced inwardly at the sarcasm and anger that poisoned the words. Maybe Miroku should take a few conversational lessons from her. She seemed to have a good grasp of getting the point across.

At least Inuyasha had been keeping his mouth shut during the entire discussion. Heaven knew what kind of comment he could make to screw everything up. Instead, he seemed quite content to stare out of the windshield, and Sango--although she couldn't see his face--had a sneaky suspicion the hanyou had dozed off sometime back.

She took a quick glance at her watch, and blinked wearily. There was still three more hours to go, and they hadn't managed to ease Kagome past the fact she had been drugged.

__

So much for a quick nap…

"Kagome, please just hear me out. I know that I shouldn't have done what I did, and I know I should've filled you in on what was going on before it got this screwed up, but please understand that I thought it was best if you weren't too involved." Miroku risked a quick look back at the veterinarian, and realized his words weren't hitting home. 

In fact, Kagome's eyes--usually so bright and perky--seemed as cold as the weather outside, and just as dangerous.

"Did you ever stop to think that I'm a big enough girl to take care of myself? Or maybe that by not telling me anything, I could have been in worse trouble than I already am?" Kagome demanded, trying hard not to scream her bloody lungs out. She knew Miroku was always protective of her, but why did he have to be so stupid about it _now_?

The tired woman sighed, running her fingers over the silky fur of the cat on her lap. Her head hurt too much to keep up the charade of being coherent, and the last thing she needed to do was lose this particular argument. "You know what, I don't want to talk about this anymore. Just give me a decent, unedited, adult version of the story behind this mess, and I'll be able to rest."

Miroku and Sango let out a collective breath, but only Sango seemed to notice that Kagome's tone of voice had changed to become one of a woman beaten down by time and fate. 

There was a tug at her heart, and Sango had no time to stop it. Geez, she'd barely spent a day in the company of these people, and all ready she was feeling for them.

It was the new line of work, Sango supposed. Usually her job didn't require her to hang around people, or get to know them for that matter. Frankly, she'd had more interaction with humans in the last few hours than she had had in…well, quite a long time.

And she was still trying to decide if it was a good thing or not.

"Alright then, once upon a time, in a faraway land--"

"I said adult version, Miroku," Kagome warned, wondering just how many Disney movies the man secretly watched. He certainly had an aptitude for sounding like he just walked out of some children's book. Well, at least when he wasn't being a hentai…

"Don't worry, this _is_ the adult version, though there isn't any nudity or anything. Now where was I? Oh yeah, in a faraway land there was a business conference on hotel management, and I was attending it in place of my soon-to-be ex-boss. So here I was, hanging around the coffee bar, bored out of my mind, when suddenly I find myself blocking the way of a certain silver-haired, dog-eared dude."

"Inuyasha was at a conference? On work?" Kagome asked incredulously, unknown to her that she had just voiced Sango's thoughts exactly.

Miroku nodded, eyes carefully watching the car in front. Apparently, the driver seemed to have issues with driving on icy roads. Or, for that matter, with his steering.

"Yep, a boring business conference, and I can tell you neither of us were happy about being there. I started moaning about the upcoming speaker; he--being the talkative guy he is--started to agree with me in his usual monosyllabic tone, and before you know it we were going out for drinks at the local tavern nearby."

"Meaning you skipped the dull lecture for drinking and women."

It was the first smile she had seen on Kagome's face, and Sango couldn't help but feel a little joy at the fact it was directed at her. She'd never been too successful as one of those typical, cookie-cutter "girlfriends" who participated in frequent gossip and makeovers, and her childhood friends had consisted mainly of the other youkai assassins in training. 

It also happened to consist of entirely young men, a fact that had thrown Sango's feminine side into oblivion. 

Perhaps this little trip could help change that. Kagome seemed different from other women she had met, even though the assassin wondered if her impression was clouded thanks to the strange circumstances under which they had met.

Oh well, Miroku had made it clear he was very good friends with Kagome, and Sango wondered if maybe she might be able to come to terms with all these new feelings if she figured that certain pervert out first. And Kagome's opinions would be the perfect place to start digging for information.

The pervert in question was busy torn between laughing, or simply acknowledging the truth of Sango's statement. But he knew Kagome, and she knew him even better. He also suspected that Sango had gotten a good grasp of his nature thanks to his far too friendly hands, so she wouldn't fall for some lame excuse either.

He settled, instead, for the usual offhand comment of, "Maybe."

"But that's not the point. What I'm trying to get at is how Inuyasha and I got to be involved in this mess."

"So Sesshomaru's after you too?" Sango asked suddenly, "He never mentioned anything about you except that you were disposable."

"Who's Sesshomaru?" Kagome piped up, now utterly confused. She had gotten little to no information on anything prior to this story telling session, except that the woman, Sango, was a bodyguard that Miroku had hired, and that Inuyasha was part of a very wealthy family. 

Obviously, the steady pounding at her temples wasn't doing any good to her concentration. Apparently even extra strength Tylenol couldn't fight the effects of being drugged.

"Just let me finish the story, and all your questions will be answered," Miroku retorted. "So anyway, Inuyasha and I were having a good time when he suddenly blurted out that his father had died. He then managed to tell me--which was quite a feat considering the number of shots he had taken--that his father had most likely left the family business entirely to his brother, so he was out of work."

Kagome couldn't help but wonder what a drunken Inuyasha must be like, and had to cover her smile that slowly appeared on her face. If he was anything like Miroku--who's pickup lines, if possible, got worse the more alcohol he downed--then it certainly would be something to see.

"That was when I, being nearly as intoxicated, suggested he drop in a resume with my boss. At the time, the hotel was just getting on its feet, and the more experienced people were busy with their own work and their extremely high salaries. My boss was pretty desperate to hire someone that actually knew what he or she was doing."

"Inuyasha works for you?" Kagome asked with surprise, arching a brow. The hanyou hardly seemed like the type to be subservient to anyone, let alone someone like Miroku. 

"Not exactly. He did some odd jobs around the Silver Fan while his father's will was being reviewed, but nothing too serious. Of course, things are always around the corner waiting to surprise someone, and it wasn't too long before my boss was off pursuing the dream of selling faulty windsurfing boards to tourists. So here I was, all alone and suddenly in charge of one of the more promising hotels to grace the downtown core of Tokyo. And Inuyasha, with all his hotel background, looked like a good person to help out with the workload."

"So you're business partners then."

Miroku nodded in an answer to Sango's question. "In a sense. It would have been official if it hadn't been for a slight hitch in our plans."

"Sesshomaru."

At Sango's statement, Miroku suddenly noticed the a gentle flick of a certain pair of dog ears belonging to the head that was taking up the passenger seat. So Inuyasha _was_ awake. The little scoundrel thought he could get away with eavesdropping too. 

Well this would prove to be interesting, if Miroku had any say in it.

"I ask again, who is this Sesshomaru?"

The sound of Kagome's voice jolted him out of his malicious plotting, and the young business man managed to regain control of his thoughts and of the car in one swift moment.

"Inuyasha's brother. And obviously a psychopath judging by his most recent actions."

Okay, now Kagome really was confused, especially as to what Inuyasha had done in order to spur such actions from his brother of all people. "Inuyasha's being hunted, along with the rest of us, all because _his brother _has some personal sibling vendetta against him?"

Miroku shrugged. "See, that's where you're guess is as good as mine. None of us, not even dog boy himself knows what's going on and why Sesshomaru is on our tail."

He hid a smile as the wandering ears of 'dog boy' himself suddenly perked upright. The movements were subtle enough that the girls wouldn't notice it from their position, but Miroku was close enough to grasp that the hanyou himself hadn't been to pleased by that last comment.

__

Well that's what you get for sneaking around where your nose need not be.

It felt like the Tylenol that she'd taken was kicking in finally. Either that, or Miroku's drugs were just starting wear off. Whatever it was, Kagome felt like some of the fog in her brain start to clear away as pieces of the messed up puzzle were being put into place.

"So you're telling me that because of some homicidal sibling we're all in mortal danger. A fact which prompted you not only to get me involved accidentally, but also to drug me--"

"--among others," Sango added quickly.

"--then toss me into your car, practically bound to the seat--"

"It's just a stubborn seatbelt, Kagome my dear, not chains and locks."

Kagome's eyes narrowed onto the back of Miroku's head, wishing a hole would start burning its way through the oxygen that no doubt occupied most of his skull.

"--dragging me away from all my responsibilities and patients, some who are really sick and need me to be there at all times, keeping me locked in this damned car as we drive to some godforsaken place that probably isn't even on the map?!"

"Have you taken a breath yet?" Miroku finally asked, as Kagome's voice trailed off.

"I don't need a breath, I need to go home."

The infamous stubbornness that Dr. Higurashi had become renowned for was clearly evident, and for an instant, Miroku almost wished she'd managed to stay asleep for the car ride. He swore that the beginnings of a headache were on the horizon.

Just once in his life he wished that everything would go the way he wanted it to.

Then again, life was a lot more fun without plans, without any set agendas, and without the predictability that came tagging along. 

Still, his definition of fun dealt more with nights of partying, strip poker, and a full keg. Not driving a carload of people who all seemed to detest at least one other person in the car.

Rolling his eyes to the high heavens, Miroku prayed that he'd make it to the resort in one piece. At least then he could set them free in the mountains, where there was enough space to let them breathe without having to worry about leaving their back vulnerable to the usual assassins.

"I don't know what else I can say, Kagome, except that as your friend, I was just doing what I thought was right. Believe me when I say that I felt bad enough getting you into even parts of this whole situation, and now that you're pretty much in as deep as the rest of us, I feel even worse. Just understand that I never meant for you to get hurt. I would never do that to a friend, especially someone like you."

Kagome's mouth froze in place around the argument she thought was coming. She had known Miroku had a certain way with words when he tried, but never before had he really used them on her. What made it even more shocking was the sincerity she had heard trailing each word.

All of a sudden, she felt a little bad about being so cranky. Though, granted, she definitely had her reasons, maybe she could have been a little less on the bitter side. After all, they had been friends for so long, and no matter how underhanded his little kidnapping attempt had been, it was for the right reasons--however skewed those reasons may be.

Feeling a little less defensive, Kagome finally let herself relax against the leather seat. There was a time to be mad, and there was a time when being mad wouldn't do any good. 

Now, it was a time to be accepting so that everyone could move on, and maybe even catch up on some sleep.

When she spoke, her voice had softened and the anger that was once present seemed to have dissipated temporarily. Suddenly the car seemed to be less of a war zone than it had been moments ago.

Even Inuyasha's ears had stopped swivelling as if they sensed the danger was passing and all was safe to return to unprotected slumber. 

"Look, Miroku. I'm not letting you off the hook for what you did, but I think I'll be able to understand why you did it eventually. But you can't expect me to leave behind my practice and completely forget about it. I'll need to at least get some papers from Kaede, and I have to submit a report to the Humane Society about a recent patient of mine."

"No need to worry about that. There's a decent fax machine, as well as internet service where we're going. And neither of them can be traced," Miroku added, the relief that the fighting was over clearly evident in his voice. "Ergo, Sesshomaru will have a hard time tracking us even if he decides to keep an eye on your employees."

"He wouldn't hurt Kaede, would he?" Kagome asked suddenly, realization of the danger her assisstant and friend might be in hitting her hard. If the old woman was ever hurt because of Kagome's involvement, she wouldn't ever be able to forgive herself. Even the thought of Kaede being surveyed rocked Kagome to the core.

When Miroku didn't seem to take on the question, Sango decided she should finally step up. She had more experience in dealing with Sesshomaru's cold-hearted approach to things than the other two humans, so at least she would be able to give a decent enough answer.

"He might, he might not. But if she really has no knowledge of the situation, then she should be safe enough. He only seems to find those who have been in direct contact with his brother disposable."

Kagome glanced at the other woman, wondering how she seemed to know Sesshomaru's nature so well. Or how she had gotten in his way at all, especially if she was only a bodyguard. Maybe she was someone Miroku had hired to protect Inuyasha before…

Oh well, there would be enough time for questions like that later on. Right now she needed to digest everything that had been thrown at her so far, and talking would only be a distraction.

There was a soft tap on her shoulder, and Kagome glanced over warily, hoping that nothing else was going to be tossed to her. 

Instead, she found a sweet smelling plastic bag held out to her, and Sango looking at her with a reserved, but almost friendly grin.

"Gummi bear?"

Despite the heaviness in her eyelids and head, despite the worry and anguish and pain and anger that was broiling in her body, Kagome found herself tentatively smiling back. If nothing else, at least she might find a new friend in the mysterious woman next to her. 

And sometimes knowing that you really weren't alone in the situation was the greatest remedy one could ask for.

Well, of course, second to the good old fashioned cure of sugar.

Reaching into the bag, Kagome withdrew a particularly mottled looking bear, and proceeded to start on the road to recovery.

~^~^~^~

****

Chapter 13 will be coming up soon…I hope…


	13. Deception Hides in Every Corner

****

A/N: * breathes in relief * HAHA! Here it finally is! Chapter 13! Augh, I'm sooooo sorry that this chapter took so long, but I got caught up in school work and stuff that I barely had time to write until this weekend (Happy Easter by the way!)…I hope you can forgive me, and if not, I'll be more than willing to donate some chocolate easter eggs to ease the pain ~__^ 

Anyway, I've had at least two reviewers ask about this, and I've actually been meaning to explain this for a long time but thanks to them asking, I've gotten off my butt to actually answer it. The questions concerns my veterinary knowledge, and how I managed to sound like I know what I'm talking about…well, I hate to burst people's bubbles, but I am in no way close to being a veterinarian. Although I am an avid, avid animal fanatic--and have read just about every James Herriott book there is--I have to admit that I got that information on distemper from a reputable vet site….the other stuff was simply trying to employ common sense * looks guilty * There, I've confessed…now go on and read the story!

Enjoy!

~^~^~^~

****

Chapter 13: Deception Hides in Every Corner

~^~^~^~

Failure wasn't something he was used to, but something he could usually deal with on the rare occasion it would come up.

But this absolute, complete disgustingly miserable package that not only spelled out "failure" in bold black letters, but also reeked of defeat was unacceptable.

There was a snapping sound, and Sesshomaru looked down at his hand, which was now covered in oozing black ink. The remnants of a rather expensive pen slid out of his clenched palm to fall in an oblique puddle on his desk. 

He didn't think he was that angry.

Sighing, he wiped the mess off his hands, ignoring the new stain that was forming on his favourite handkerchief. Well, another pen could be easily bought.

His patience, on the other hand, didn't have a price. And that was the one emotion he needed to grapple for. For if this silly chase went on any longer, Sesshomaru doubted his sanity would be able to maintain its grip.

It was committing emotional torture, but he took another long look at the report that had been hastily tossed onto his desk just moments before. The first few sentences glared a dark black against white paper, as usual printed words would.

But for some reason, the letters on the paper seemed to be enhanced and emboldened by their stark background, as if making a mockery of each word printed there.

And the words that appeared should never have been included in the same sentence. But there they were, for all the world to see. He had hoped that the men on his payroll would be able to produce a much better account of how they had lost Inuyasha and his friends, but they seemed to prefer to basic excuses.

How long could one man take getting lunch and newspaper anyhow? It said the two men had left Higurashi's apartment at around noon, then--upon returning--found out that not only had the young veterinarian disappeared, but her strange, "dog-like" companion as well.

If Sesshomaru had had any more time on his hands, he would have made sure those two men were no longer able to offer their services, let alone function above the level of a vegetable.

But now that his darling brother had found another escape route that no one--as of yet--had managed to even predict, the silver-haired youkai discovered that he no longer had time for many things, let alone tracking down two conveniently missing henchmen and having them done away with.

Running a clawed hand through silver locks, the great business man let out a small sigh. Had he been any less of who he was, there might have been a few pieces of broken furniture by now, not to mention gaping holes where the walls of the office once were.

But he was Sesshomaru, the youkai that could dissolve a man into terrified trembles with one cool, calculated glare. Rarely did he ever have to resort to brute force to get a point across. 

And he wasn't about to start up such a bad habit now.

"Mr. Sesshomaru, sir, there's someone in the main lobby to see you," Yura's perky voice crackled on the intercom, interrupting his tumultuous thoughts.

"Does he have name?"

He heard murmuring and then his secretary's voice once again brought the little machine back to life.

"A Mr. Omori? Uh…wait, Naraku Omori? Yes, that's it. Should I send him up, sir?"

Great, just great. This was just what was needed to brighten the wonderful day that had been unfolding.

A visit from his father's old lawyer. The one man that held the details of his father's will in the grip of greedy hands.

Sesshomaru debated locking his door, then blaming the unfortunate occurrence on a jammed knob, but he wasn't one for pitiful escape attempts. That was where his brother usually excelled.

__

Besides, he thought as he began to wipe away the puddle of ink, _maybe the man might have some good news for once._

Of course, when one's day began badly, it was a rare happening that it ever got any better. And today was not a day of miraculous occurrences such as that.

"Ah, Sesshomaru. I was worried that I would catch you in a meeting," Mr. Naraku Omori pronounced as soon as he put one leather clad foot through the door. "Your secretary told me you were quite busy today."

"What do you want now?" Sesshomaru growled. He had hoped that after the reading of the great Inutaisho's will, he would never have deal with the seedy lawyer that had dealt with his father's affairs. 

Not only had he _not _managed to get rid of the pest, it seemed as though Mr. Omori had grown a sort of attachment to his client's sons. 

Specifically Sesshomaru.

Or, even more down to the point, Sesshomaru's affairs.

Oily black hair glistened in the cold winter light, adding an even slicker appearance to the already slimy specimen that was currently taking residence in the seat across from the businessman himself. His presence seemed to fill the great wide space of the office, and cause the walls to inch closer together every second he breathed.

Yes, Sesshomaru did not like Mr. Naraku Omori. Not at all.

"I expect a business man such as yourself will be able to understand the implications of what I have to say. Especially one who is, in part, next to inherit one of the most profitable hotels in Tokyo."

His voice flowed smoothly from mouth to air and to ears, the sign of a man who knew how to work his way around the most stubborn of people.

Luckily, Sesshomaru had a sense for people just like him, and he had his own defences specifically designed to keep them at bay.

"Just get on with it. I have a meeting in fifteen minutes, and its one I can't miss." 

Naraku apparently bought the lie, for he nodded solemnly, despite the smirk that was ever present on his pale face. "No worries, this won't take long. Did you get the papers I sent you?"

"You mean my father's will? Yes, I got them, or what you would give me," Sesshomaru replied, hoping the coldness in his voice gave way to the fact he wasn't exactly the happiest demon alive. "I noticed many things seem to be missing."

If ever there was a man more adept at concealing his deceiving nature, it was the lawyer sitting across from him. How the man had risen to the ranks of one of the most popular defence attorneys in the city was beyond Sesshomaru's comprehension. 

Then again, the man was slimier than most people he knew. And it was a well known fact only the slimiest of people make it big with no effort at all.

"I thought that I explained the problems with your father's will." Naraku frowned, or at least as much as he could frown convincingly. "My secretary confirmed the fax had been received."

__

I got your fax, but all that was in it was a load of bullshit, Sesshomaru thought, but refrained from voicing such a strong opinion. He doubted that getting into a fight with an already shady lawyer would benefit him.

"I was told that my father specified to have certain things forbidden to my brother's and my views. What I don't understand, Mr. Omori, is why you can view them."

"Your father did not wish to burden you with all the technical details, Mr. Sesshomaru," Naraku said smoothly. If he suspected Sesshomaru was baiting him for something, he hid it well. "What I was told to give you was the outline of the will that I composed with the aid of your father's councillors."

He leaned forward, clasping hands on the desk. A gold ring flashed a multitude of precious gems, as if it was trying to taunt whomever laid eyes on it. Mocking them, laughing because they could not afford something so encrusted in money.

The youkai--if he had been any less of his father's son--would have merely rolled his eyes. Instead, he leaned back in his leather chair, and waited for an answer.

"Forgive me for sounding so doubtful, Mr. Omori, but I do not think you included everything in that outline. If it so pleases you, I would like to see the entire will." Silently, he added, _The real will_.

Ever since he had calmed down enough to take another long look at the papers he had been sent, Sesshomaru had had a strange feeling about what was written. Things made no sense, including the whole thing about Inuyasha inheriting the hotel's other half. 

Inutaisho had never once mentioned to either of the brothers that they would have to share the family business. In fact, he had spent half his life making sure they each had a separate life, taking Inuyasha on the worldly trips while Sesshomaru stayed home and managed the hotel. 

Although it wasn't an excuse to stop hunting down his brother, it certainly eased his stressed mind that perhaps he wouldn't have to waste any more time on the pesky hanyou that claimed to be his brother. There were other things in this life he had to worry about, and so far there had been too much worry wasted on what he was betting was a useless venture.

That still wouldn't stop him from giving Inuyasha a small lesson as to why he shouldn't keep his brother on a wild goose chase. It would simply mean that the deed need not be quite as dirty as the first one planned.

No matter the rumours of his extensive bloodlust or his speed at killing the annoyances in his life, Sesshomaru found the idea of killing someone who was somewhat innocent of the accusations was another waste of life. 

Besides, if his instinct was correct--which it usually was--the youkai believed that it would soon be Mr. Omori in his lethal spotlight. 

And there was nothing more he wanted to do than to wipe that oily smirk off of the lawyer's face.

Naraku shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't do that. Your father's orders were strict: we, his councillors and advisors, were to handle the will. You and your brother were to handle the business."

"Speaking of which," The lawyer interjected quickly before Sesshomaru could jump in and twist his words, "How goes the hunt for your brother? I heard he has not been seen in Tokyo for the past few days."

"How do you know of his disappearance?" The silver-haired businessman asked suspiciously, his sense on high alert. No one knew about Inuyasha's little escape. He had seen to it that it had been kept secret, even if it meant spilling a little blood.

Mr. Omori merely waved a hand, brushing off the seriousness in question as well as the threat. "Details, details. What I do know is that he is the reason why I am here today, a reason which I have yet to discuss with you."

Suddenly things were getting a little more interesting. And, for the slime ball lawyer, unknowingly dangerous.

"Do tell," Sesshomaru urged, hoping that Mr. Omori would give him a good reason to dispose of him in this instant. Flexing his claws on the desktop, he admired the sharpened points that protruded from pristine hands. 

"Frankly, this information is for Inuyasha's ears only, but seeing as he is your brother, I felt as though I could make a few exceptions. As you no doubt read, he must step forward to claim his part of the family business soon, or else it will be put up for auction to the highest bidder--"

"_What_?" Sesshomaru hissed, claws digging deep into the wooden desk, eyes narrowed to golden slits as the news hit home. Where the hell had this come from? _The lying bastard really does have something up his bloody sleeve…_

Naraku seemed unfazed by this reaction, as he fiddled with the ostentatious ring on his finger. "Did you not get the latest letter I sent you?"

"Apparently not."

Naraku rolled his eyes at the heavens, sighing in strange innocence. "That would be the fault of my new secretary I'm afraid, she's a little on the disorganized side. Well, I will make sure another copy is sent to you as soon as possible."

"I want to know what it said _now_," The youkai stated coldly, fangs just barely bared, but enough to see the tip of what could only be something incredibly sharp. What he wouldn't give to wring the eel's neck right this moment, and watch as the life seeped from those shaded eyes.

But first he had to figure out what the hell kind of a trick he had pulled now.

"Well, I suppose I can explain it now. You see, it turns out Mr. Yamabe, one of your father's oldest financial advisors, had misinterpreted that certain section of the will. Your father did not guarantee Inuyasha nor you the rights to his hotel. In fact, he had a specific deadline set out, but you need not do anything since you've already claimed your part of the ownership."

"Inuyasha, on the other hand, has not yet appeared at all to claim anything. And time is starting to run out here." At this point, Naraku--if possible--managed to lean forward even more, his elbows sliding on the desk, edging closer to Sesshomaru's outstretched claws. The youkai thought this was a stupid move, but didn't feel like warning him off. It would be his own fault if those claws accidentally reached out and punctured his eyes, now wouldn't it?

"Can I not bid for the other half?" The businessman asked, hoping that his eyes were icy enough to get the sleazebag out of his personal space. 

Obviously, he needed more than just a look to scare the dumb ass away.

"I'm afraid that is out of the question. Your father intended to have his company shared, just in case one party was unable to continue running the business. It's all laid out in the new outline that my secretary should have faxed you."

"Besides," Naraku continued, oblivious to the frigid surroundings he had created for himself. "I already have a few clients who are more than interested in the investment opportunities, should of course, Inuyasha fail to show."

Now that was the last straw. First the man had the bloody audacity to strut in here and tell Sesshomaru he was basically screwed over. Then he went on to dig an even bigger grave for himself by outright saying he had gone behind the youkai's back.

"Well, this has been an interesting talk, Mr. Omori," Sesshomaru finally said, unclenching his claws from the desk. There were deep grooves in the polished wood, marring it's usually immaculate surface.

No matter. Desks could be replaced.

As could lawyers.

But that would have to wait until Sesshomaru could sit back and analyze the situation. Right now, he needed to get as far away from Naraku's offending presence as possible.

"Likewise," the grease ball replied, inclining his head ever so slightly.

"I need you to get out of my office. Meetings you know."

"Ah, yes, I forgot. I'll have the outline sent to you by tomorrow. Have a nice day." 

The lawyer eased out of the seat, and Sesshomaru idly wondered whether he should throw it at his head as he was walking out.

Just as he was making up his mind, he suddenly realized that Mr. Omori had disappeared just as sleekly as he had entered. A feat which he imagined only the best snakes out there had perfected.

Sighing in frustration, Sesshomaru contented himself with picking up an expensive paperweight he had gotten as a Christmas present and hurling it through the wall.

As the shards of panelling began drifting to the ground, Sesshomaru swung around to face the wide open windows that offered that magnificent view of the city. Somewhere out in the crazy, winter world was his brother, trying his damnedest to hide from what he imagined was an almost inevitable death.

But the cards being played were different now, and the youkai could only hope that his brother hadn't done something stupid, like driving off a cliff or joining the witness protection program. 

He needed that bloody hanyou fast, and he needed him alive, or else all would be lost.

__

Inuyasha, where the hell are you?

~^~^~^~

There was a strange ringing in her ears. Persistent and vaguely annoying, Kagome tried to shake away the sound but only managed to knock her forehead against something hard and solid.

"Owww…" She mumbled under her breath, opening her eyes to see what was blocking her way.

And was confronted with darkness. Sheer utter darkness.

Blinking, she stared harder, trying to see if she could discern any familiar shapes. Or anything that might resemble something other than black shadows.

Hmmm…was that a tree in the distance? Squinting harder, the young veterinarian tried to make out what the shape truly was. It was then she realized the strange barrier that kept her from moving her head any farther out was not anything unnatural.

In fact, it was a simple sheet of glass that many sane people who could maintain a coherent train of thought would have called a 'window'.

Shaking your head against a pane of glass was not the smartest thing to do, nor was it very productive, but Kagome managed to do it anyway as she contemplated her own sleepy stupidity.

Despite the fuzziness that enveloped her mind, the young woman was still able to question why the car suddenly seemed so quiet. There were no vibrations, no movements, not even the sound of breathing.

Wait a minute. Why _was_ everything so quiet? Surely there would be some kind of noise. Had they stopped somewhere? Was the car broken down and they had all left to get help? Or had she been transported into some strange realm where only she existed?

"Hey, sleepyhead. Glad you decided to finally join us."

Kagome rolled her eyes as Miroku's voice managed to prove testament that she was still in the real world. 

Still in the same strange, bizarre, unbelievable circumstances.

It was enough to make her want to fall asleep again. Sometimes dreams were the greatest escape of all.

But then again, reality could be a lot more interesting. And a lot more fun.

"What? Have you decided that you're still going to hold a grudge against me, and ignore me for as long as possible until I ramble on long enough to make you want to talk to me?"

Kagome quirked an eyebrow, and shifted in her seat to stare at her friend who was currently hauling bags out of the open trunk. 

"Did you manage to breathe during that sentence, Miroku?"

He grinned. "Breathing? Who needs breathing when you can unload the car?"

With a sigh and an ounce of guilt for not having been helping out, she let herself out of the confined space of the back seat and promptly discovered why people hated to sleep in tight spaces.

Wincing at the shots of pain travelling through her cramped legs, she tried to stretch as best as she could. _Why did Miroku have to put the seat so freaking far back anyway?_

A light breeze brushed the top of her head and for an instant all that surrounded her was the delicious scent of pine trees and fresh air. A refreshing combination that worked even better than a quick shot of caffeine. 

Closing her eyes for a brief moment, Kagome inhaled deeply, letting the crisp air fill up her lungs and clouded mind, dispelling the murky feeling that always followed close on a traveller's heels. It might not have been that shower she had been craving since the last gas station stop, but it certainly worked wonders for her mind.

Unnerved by the sudden silence of his good friend, Miroku paused before shutting the trunk door, taking a moment to glance over at the young woman.

His night vision wasn't the greatest. Frankly, he figured even a blind monkey could see better in the dark than he could (though that piece of information would never be admitted to his mother who would then link this problem with his childhood fear of carrots). 

But despite that little hindrance, Miroku could make out her head tilted back, and the form of someone in mid-stretch. He had felt a little bad about giving her such a small gap of leg room, but with the way the SUV was designed, it pretty much kept him from conserving any space. Heck, she had been lucky to get any room at all.

"It's too bad it's so dark now. The scenery up here is beautiful in the light."

"Mmmm…I imagine it would be. We're in the mountains, right?"

Even though he knew she couldn't see it, he nodded. "Right under a pretty big one actually. If the weather's good, I might be able to find the trail that takes you to the top."

Kagome finally opened her eyes, and was surprised to find that the drowsiness was still present, keeping a close attachment to her drooping eyelids. "And this is coming from the same guy who complained all weekend when we took him for a camping trip where you had to hike to your campsite." 

"Who said anything about walking?"

As the cramps subsided in her legs, the young veterinarian managed to make it over to Miroku in time to help him with the last of the bags. "Let me guess, snowmobiles?"

"You always were the brains of this partnership, Kagome dear," Miroku said, humour lacing his words. "And here I was thinking that all those years of inhaling chemicals had killed off the brain cells."

__

Geez, who the hell packed this bag? Kagome thought as she hauled a particularly heavy duffel bag over one shoulder. _What's in here? Rocks?_

"Actually the chemicals did kill off the brain cells. Now all I've got left is common sense," she remarked with a grin, albeit a forced one as the bag seemed to weigh more and more with each step she took. 

"There's nothing wrong with common sense," Miroku defended. "I wouldn't be where I was today without it. It's not like I can attribute any of my success to my vast knowledge of Shakespeare quotes."

Kagome was about to reply to that statement with her own exhibition of the bard's works, but just as she was about to open her mouth, her world suddenly became obscenely bright.

Eyes partially shut against the blinding light that seemed to have flooded her vision, she yelled to no one in particular, "What's going on?"

"I think Sango found the main power switch," a blur who sounded like Miroku replied. 

Squinting hard, the young vet and businessman found themselves in a pool of light that was not being emitted from some strange spotlight--as Kagome had first imagined--but from a large window that was set into a lovely cottage.

Miroku managed another grin, even as his eyes remained little slits against the sudden change. "Ah, home sweet home."

"This…this is where we're staying?"

"Yep. Our very own private cabin. With all the necessities of the urban inhabitant, of course."

She blinked once more then found that the light wasn't so bright after all. In fact, she could see quite clearly.

There was a creaking sound, and a dark figure appeared in its own box of light. A figure that soon took the shape of a certain female bodyguard.

"Are you two still out here?" Sango asked, leaning against the railing of a small porch that jutted off the front of the house. 

"Just communing with nature," Miroku answered cheerfully, thankful for the newfound vision he had. Steps were so much easier to navigate when one could actually see where their foot was falling. "Where's our favourite half-demon gone off to?"

Sango shrugged as she watched the two other travellers make their way up the steps. "Who knows? Probably went to steal your room before you had a chance to get inside. Either that or passed out in a corner. He wasn't too coherent last time I checked."

Kagome gratefully passed off one of the bags she was hauling to Sango's outstretched hands, sending her a warm smile of thanks. "He's probably just tired. I know I'm going to sleep like a baby for the next twelve hours."

Sango smiled back as she followed her fellow travellers into the welcoming living room of the cottage. "Like wise. I didn't get too much sleep with my knees up to my ears, that's for sure."

"Hey, I already told you I couldn't help it!" Miroku said defensively as he dumped the last of the bags on the already growing pile near the door. "It's not my fault they designed the car for the comfort of the front passengers only."

Kagome followed his lead; thankful to be rid of the bag that she was convinced had been packed to the brim with bricks. "At least a comfortable bed will make up for it. So where do we sleep?"

"There's a room past the kitchen, to your left, that has two very luxurious double beds waiting for you two. The bathroom is the door before that, and--in worst case scenarios--there's another bathroom upstairs, but it only has the essentials."

He pointed to the back of the cottage, where--behind a very open concept kitchen--were two doors, one slightly ajar. Although it felt as though her eyelids were threatening to close forever, Kagome managed a nod and started to make her way to the bathroom, politely excusing herself from the group.

"She seems exhausted," Sango commented once Kagome had shut herself in the washroom. "And she got the most sleep out of all of us."

"There's a difference between sleeping on a mattress and trying to get comfortable in the backseat of a car. I think she's had a pretty long day."

"We all have. Aren't you going to run off too?"

Miroku shook his head as he sank down into a welcoming arm chair that cushioned his fall as gently as a cloud would. Okay, so he had never been caught by a cloud before, but still, it was the imagery that counted.

"I have a feeling Inuyasha really did steal my room, and since there are only two known bedrooms in this place, I'm the lucky person who gets the pullout couch tonight. Unless," He continued, a smirk beginning to appear on his face. "You want to share your extremely cushioned bed with me?"

Rolling her eyes, Sango picked up her bags from the floor and pointed to the couch that was pushed up against the wall underneath the front window. "You'd have better luck with Inuyasha. Just please don't pull out the bed until you remove Kirara from it. I'd rather not hear about her getting stuck inside a couch tomorrow morning."

His smirk in full view, Miroku looked to where she was pointing and suddenly took notice of the sleeping cat. It was strange seeing her once again curled up on one of his couches again, and for an instant he had a flashback of the days before. _Great blessed spirits, who would've thought things had turned out the way they did?_

"Goodnight then, and don't let the bedbugs bite."

"You have serious issues," Sango muttered, but hid a grin as she left. There was something about that dolt that made her grin, no matter how awkward it could be. Chiding herself for being such a sentimental fool, she made her way to the bedroom door, anticipating a good night's sleep herself.

Miroku, on the other hand, kept his butt planted in the chair for another few seconds, before finally deciding that he needed to get a move on if he wanted some decent sleep.

Scooping up the sleeping demon cat, he placed her gently onto the recently vacated arm chair, tucking her in so that it would be close to impossible for her to fall off. She gave a small purr, flicked her two tails, and nuzzled deeper into the cushions as she dreamed about things only demon cats could.

It was strange how comforting it was to watch an animal sleep, so innocent and peaceful even in the most turbulent of times. Just seeing Kirara so content in her dreamland was enough to make Miroku want to curl up and escape to his own sleepy happiness.

Now more than ever he was determined to catch some sleep. 

Stripping off his heavy winter jacket, he was pleasantly surprised to find that the air around him was warm. The overseer of construction must have been nice enough to turn the heater on before they got here. Although he suspected that a nice little bit of extra funding would be the price for their kindness, it was a small price to pay for comfort.

Soft footsteps could be heard suddenly, and Miroku turned around expecting to find Kagome coming to say goodnight.

What he wasn't expecting was Sango, still hauling all her bags, and still bundled up in her clothes.

"Did you change your mind after all? I know the couch isn't the most comfortable place to sleep, but I can make it better," Miroku remarked smoothly, adding a lecherous wink to emphasize his point.

"You never give up do you?" Sango asked to no one in particular. "Just trust me when I say that me being out here has nothing to do with you."

"Sure it doesn't."

Glaring at him, she shifted the bag to the floor, and crossed her arms over her chest. "You can stop smiling, Mr. Houshi. What I'm here to tell you is that your favourite half-breed has taken up residence in my bed."

Now that was something Miroku wasn't expecting. He swore he had specifically told Inuyasha that the back room was reserved for the girls only. Wait, or had that been when he had started fantasizing about the girls all alone in their bedroom…in their skimpy pyjamas…having a pillow fight…

"Are you listening to me?"

"Whaa…Oh, of course, Sango. I always listen," Miroku recovered quickly, hoping his charm would get him much needed brownie points with the woman before him. Secretly, he was mentally chiding himself for drifting off into a very happy place. _It's time to lay off the pay per view movies. And the internet, and the downloading, and the magazines…_

Sango rolled her eyes, unconvinced as his eyes took on that same blank stare she had been faced with seconds before. No doubt he was thinking of something that would have every nun in a fifty foot radius falling down on her knees and praying to God to forgive them for just being in the vicinity of his perverted mind.

"If you had been listening, then you would be halfway up the stairs by now," Sango said, struggling with the stubborn zipper of her jacket. "I said I'll take the pullout couch tonight. And no doubt Kagome will refuse to sleep in our room now, so I suggested to your deaf ears that she can take your room upstairs, and you can take her bed. It seems you need company when you sleep, so here's a perfect opportunity."

With a laugh, Miroku shook his head. "No, no, my dear. I only need the company of a willing woman to keep me sleeping soundly. Inuyasha is hardly willing, nor is he a woman, however often he shows a more feminine side."

"Well, I'm not a willing woman, so scat." She pointed to the stairs. "I really need some sleep, and having you block my bed space won't help the situation."

He heard a toilet flush and realized Kagome would be exiting soon. Meaning she would see Sango practically fight him for the couch. Meaning she would soon know that Inuyasha was in Sango's bed in their room. Meaning Kagome wouldn't sleep in there.

Meaning he wouldn't get a chance to meddle in their relationship.

__

Now we can't have that, he thought mischievously. Placing a hand on each of Sango's shoulders--marvelling quickly at the strength he could sense--he smiled gently. 

"What kind of gentleman would I be if I let my guest sleep on the couch? I insist you take my room, and let me sleep down here," The young man pressed, hoping she wouldn't be as stubborn when she was half-awake. The sound of running water was echoing from the bathroom, a sure sign Kagome would soon emerge.

Sango raised an eyebrow. She was tired, but not _that_ tired. The sneak was up to something, and only a bimbo wouldn't be able to figure it out.

"Just promise me one thing," The assassin asked, a smirk slowly appearing on her face.

"Anything for you."

"Make sure I'm downstairs before you wake them up."

Chuckling, Miroku had to restrain himself from dropping a kiss on her welcoming lips. Finally, he had found a woman after his own heart. Someone who was just as conniving, and just as devious.

Oh, this trip was certainly living up to its promises. Miroku couldn't wait to see what would be happening.

__

But, he had to remind himself, _we have to take this one day at a time. _He had a feeling that she wasn't one to appreciate any gestures like that anytime soon.

Oh well. Some things were worth waiting for.

Especially when they were female, and looked so damn good.

Feeling a little light-headed--and blaming it on the heat that came from wearing winter clothes in a perfectly heated house--Sango broke the contact, and took her usual steps backward. There was something in that man's eyes, something inexplicable that she wasn't ready to face just yet.

And especially not when she was half-conscious.

"I'd better be going then. Don't let Kirara con you into feeding her before the sun rises."

The sudden space between them was almost a relief, since now she could breathe comfortably. And she felt her vocal chords finding their rhythm once again.

"I won't."

Geez did he ever hate awkward moments. Especially when they happened between someone you actually liked.

Still--despite the bizarre feeling in the pit of his stomach--he couldn't keep his eyes off of her as she climbed the stairs.

It wasn't until she had disappeared into his room that he realized he _hadn't_ been staring at her enticing rear end.

Well, okay, not entirely staring down there. 

But still, the fact that he hadn't put his full attention on her anatomy scared him witless.

"Miroku? Are you still awake?"

__

Relief thy name is Kagome.

"Me, I'm just your regular insomniac," He said, turning to face a rather dishevelled veterinarian. "Speaking of which, what took you so long? I was beginning to worry you'd flushed yourself down the drain."

"Because we all know that's possible too," Kagome commented, wishing her sarcasm didn't sound so lame this late at night. What she wouldn't give to be one of those night owls who could full, coherent sentences. "I was just freshening up. Sango's already gone to bed?"

Because he didn't trust himself to reply to that with anything else except evil chuckling, Miroku merely nodded.

"Alright then. Good night, Miroku."

"Night."

Kagome quirked an eyebrow at his sudden lack of speaking, but knew better than to ask. Sometimes it was best to let Miroku remain a mystery. Finding out too much about him could be detrimental to your health…and your mentality.

She eased herself quietly into the room, and noticed a large lump on the closest bed. Muffled snores echoed from what could only be the assassin, and Kagome hoped that they would remain that way: undetectable.

There was never a greater sense of relief that flooded her system than the feeling of a bed underneath her tired figure.

Kagome wasn't even aware of the fact she was still in her travel clothes, only that she had managed to dump her winter coat somewhere near a lump of what looked like bags. 

She also didn't know that she fell asleep with a content smile on her face as she buried herself deeper into the haven of pillows and warm comforters.

But little did the young veterinarian know that she wouldn't have anything to smile about the next morning.

And Miroku and Sango definitely would.

~^~^~^~

****

To be continued soon in chapter 14...


	14. Good Morning Sunshine

A/N: Well, it's official….the rating for the story has now gone up to R. At least, that's just my judgement call here, since this chapter insuates a few things…for those who have been waiting for some InuKag romance, well this is your chapter. I finally decided not only to get off my butt and write the chapter, but to make it full of InuKag goodness…at least I hope its good…I've never really written something like this yet…so please give me all the feedback you can!

I just want to thank the two reviewers for pointing out an error in Chapter 4, about computers freezing in the cold. Turns out they work better in the cold, and I thank you both for that piece of info. I'll try to change that eventually, but it probably won't happen until after the story is finished, or until I have time to work on rewriting it.

Anyway, it's been a long time coming so here it is: Chapter 14...cue the Jaws music…

Chapter 14: Good Morning Sunshine

The first thing that came to his realization was that the world around him was dark.

Not kind of dark, or greyish dark.

But really, truly, monsters-in-the-shadows kind of dark that parents used as a setting for scaring their children.

Well, for one, he wasn't young, and he possessed a night vision that outmatched almost every human in the world.

So it wasn't with too much difficulty that he managed to get a good idea about where exactly he was, unlike the usual human reaction of flailing around blindly until a light switch was hit.

Blinking away the stars in the corners of his eyes, Inuyasha slowly pushed back the suffocating blanket, trying to figure out just what had woken him up. Despite the other's beliefs, he had not slept at all during that long, long car ride.

The sensitive ears that adorned his head stopped him from relaxing too much. Or more to the point, the talking that had first gone on, and then the monotonous noises of the moving car had kept him awake for the full six hours.

At least faking sleep had managed to get him out of all obligations to talk, especially to that damned assassin who had taken his seat in the back, sitting behind him in his space, and sitting next to his Kagome…

Wait a minute…since when was Kagome ever mine? And since when do I think of that quack as anything other than another practitioner of malpractice?

Shaking his head at the mere fact of even considering the dark-haired girl as being in his possession, the hanyou rolled his stiff shoulders. Although those with demon blood were not considered voracious sleepers, they still needed a little shut-eye now and then. And right now, Inuyasha's body was lacking in any kind of elongated sleep that he had wanted to grant his weary limbs.

So why on earth was he awake even though his mind screamed for his head to hit the pillow once more?

The answer came in a sudden sound that drifted from the bed next to him. It sounded almost like a whimper, but not in the sense of a scared animal's cry.

More like a pained noise, the kind that humans made whenever they watched those nature shows that videotaped baby elephants getting mauled by ruthless lions.

It didn't take long before Inuyasha located the person's form buried under blankets on the bed next to his. It took even less time for the silver-haired hanyou that the person next to him was not of male descent.

Her scent was too strong, and despite the time it took to find it over the entire new barrage of smells that followed his deep breath, Inuyasha could still pinpoint the identity of the mystery woman in a matter of milliseconds.

"Kagome?" He whispered, unsure of the young vet's current status. Was she asleep? Awake? Dead?

What…why would she be dead? She was making strange noises wasn't she? _Get a grip, you baka, _Inuyasha mentally chided himself, _that girl will live just to spite every animal out there that hates needles._

"Kagome? Are you…awake?"

Still no response.

But wait a second. There was that funny sound again. Yet this time it was followed by some mumblings.

It sounded like someone was in the throes of some strange bizarre dream.

Inuyasha was ready to flop back down, throw a pillow over his ears and force himself to sleep when the whimpers escalated into soft cries.

So maybe the dream wasn't so much strange as it was scary.

He was rather disturbed by the fact that the first emotion that welled up inside his chest wasn't that of indifference, but rather of pity and the odd urge to comfort.

The damn mountain air must be getting to his head already. Either that or permanent exhaustion had taken a hold of his system and screwed with his head.

Whatever it was, when the cries melded with the uttered mumbles, Inuyasha couldn't stop his two feet from emerging from their confines under the blankets to hit a carpeted floor. If ever he were to have an out-of-body experience, the hanyou imagined it would feel something like the moment was now.

It was as though someone with a big hammer had come and knocked all common sense out of his head. What he _should_ be doing is waking up someone like Miroku, someone who knew the quack and who would be able to help her through this. Hell, even the assassin might be a good choice, or her bloody cat.

What he shouldn't be doing is moving slowly to the stubborn wench's side in the dark. Of course, at god knows what time in the morning, sometimes the reasonable side of things were fuzzy and unattainable.

At least that was the excuse he was going to use if she, by some strange chance, woke up as he was about to reach her side. Call it a funny feeling, or a sixth sense, but the hanyou believed that Kagome would be just as clueless about the situation of them ending up in the same room together as he had been.

And he had a feeling that she would probably come to the same conclusion that he was also slowly realizing.

I have all the time to kill Miroku later. Right now I have to get her to shut up so I can sleep.

Even though his last two attempts had failed miserably, Inuyasha tried calling her name once again, placing a clawed hand on her trembling shoulder. "Kagome? Kagome, you need to either wake up or get over that dream. Hey, quack! You hear me?"

The trembles in her shoulders seemed to suddenly augment, and soon her head was thrashing to and fro under the covers.

Rolling his golden eyes heavenward, Inuyasha figured that yelling wasn't getting him anywhere. In fact, as he tried to settle her frantic movements, he began to wonder about his own ability to do this. Maybe he should have enlisted someone a little more qualified to do this. Someone who had compassion…someone who cared.

Those last words rang hollow in his head, but he clung to them as a way of using excuses once again to get out of a potentially awkward situation.

So what should he do? Obviously voicing any kind of opinion was wasted on deaf ears, and the last thing he needed was to wake her up fully. Besides, if he did wake her up, who knew what she would do to him. People who were woken up from nightmares usually didn't react with friendly, happy smiles.

Maybe it was time to take a page out of the childhood chapter of his life. Although memories were painful, Inuyasha thought back to when he had been a child, and had been afraid of the monsters hiding under his bed.

Now what had his mother done again? She used to rub his ears gently when he was really anxious, humming softly under her breath.

Hmm…seeing as Kagome possessed the typical human version of ears, the hanyou felt that any kind of efforts used there would blow up in his face.

So what next?

Searching the dark recesses of his mind, Inuyasha remembered one technique that always worked, and one that his mother had also liked to employ. But would he have the guts to use it now?

Whether it was planned or not, Kagome's escalating noises reached a pitiful pitch--a pitch that rang hard in Inuyasha's sensitive ears.

Cringing against the almost unnatural noise, the silver-haired man made up his mind. Feeling absolutely ridiculous, he crouched down until he was practically eye level with the vet's twitching face.

Brushing the blankets away to giver her some space to breathe properly, he extended a clawed hand and began to run it gently through her hair. Strangely, it felt silky smooth to the touch, even to hands such as his, hands that had long ago forgotten the feelings of such rich textures.

For a moment--and only for a moment--Inuyasha allowed himself to relax as he kept one hand on her shoulder in case the thrashing continued. As his hand trailed through the dark tresses, letting the strands slide through his fingers, something began stirring once again. It was the same thing that had started to rear its head all that time back, in that back room when he had nearly kissed her.

He thought he had it under control. Either that or it was just another fleeting moment in this mess of a life.

What he wasn't counting on was that same strange twist in the gut hanging around for a little while longer.

And having it hit him at the worst possible moments.

Fighting the urge to draw his hand back and to crawl under his own covers, he continued the motion of his hand, hoping that it was working.

Someone up there must have had him in their favour, because Kagome soon began to settle. The trembles disappeared slowly, and the lines that had formed on her forehead eased. But she still whimpered occasionally, and Inuyasha wondered just what the heck she was dreaming about.

Well, if you thought about what she'd been through lately--the whole Muffin episode, having her apartment broken into, being hunted by an insane youkai--it wasn't too hard to imagine that her sleep might be disturbed by unnerving imagery.

She hasn't had a lot of peace these last few days, He thought with a twinge of guilt, the clawed hand pausing as it entwined in sleek black tresses. _Hopefully these next few days make up for it. And by then, I can be gone and the rest of them will be OK._

Kagome game one last whimper--a soft one--then suddenly it was as if her entire mind, body and soul found their rest.

Her breathing settled as did her limbs. There seemed to descend a sort of quiet on her sleeping form, and Inuyasha decided that all was well again.

Untangling his claws from her hair, he examined her face briefly, just to make sure that she really was asleep and not frozen in fear, or awake.

It was neither. Her brown eyes were hidden by eyelids, and her mouth--which had been frowning moments before--had softened into an almost quirky smile.

Unable to help himself, he traced her cheek with a gentle hand, careful to make sure the movement wouldn't wake her up.

Even her skin is smooth as silk, he thought despite however much of a mental block he wanted to put up.

This was not what he needed. He needed to get away from these people as fast as he could, so that Sesshomaru wouldn't be able to get a hold of all of them.

What he didn't need was to find out that one particular human was getting to him in ways that no one ever really had.

Damning her and his own weakness for her intoxicating scent, the hanyou allowed himself one more look at her face, before he turned back to the safer confines of his own bed.

Curling up determinedly underneath the covers, Inuyasha closed his eyes, wishing away the image of Kagome, so innocent and yet so troubled in the dark confines of this room. The resolution that he had come too still stuck: no matter how emotionally involved he would stupidly allow himself to become, there was no way in this world he would let that innocence to be destroyed.

It didn't matter if Sesshomaru got him in the end. That was fine--they were a warring family, and he had begun to accept that as his fate.

But Kagome mattered. Like Miroku, she had somehow wormed her way around those defences he prided himself on. Wormed her way right past everything to strike a chord somewhere deep in his being. A place that Inuyasha suspected he had yet to discover.

Grumbling incoherently, he took his earlier suggestions to heart and threw a pillow over his head, as much to block out the steady sound of Kagome's breathing as to keep his mind on the proper track. Humans--however annoying they could be--certainly had a way with their world, and that method was like a skilfully built trap: anyone who triggered their kindness-or wrath-was sure to be ensnared before they could blink.

Sadly--although it would take a long while for him to admit it--Inuyasha was too busy flailing around in the confining net of human compassion that he hadn't taken the time to realize that he was thoroughly and properly stuck.

With a indecipherable sigh, the hanyou dug himself a much deeper hole in the blankets and rooted the pillow firmly over his head.

He might as well try to catch a few more winks of sleep before the sun rose. There was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that warned about Kagome's reaction to the current situation of sleeping arrangements.

It definitely would not be overtly positive, nor would it be a warm welcome.

So Inuyasha was going to bunker down, ready to wait out a storm that was sure to begin raging that morning.

And he sure as hell wasn't talking about the snow storm they had arrived in. Oh no.

Someone--some drugged-up human poet he believed--had once said the infamous words, "Hell hath no fury as a woman scorned."

Kagome may not be "scorned", but she sure wasn't blessed either, especially with the situation she had gotten dragged into.

And the hanyou decided that the best way to deal with the oncoming tempest was to remain perfectly ignorant. Maybe he would get increasingly lucky--something which had been avoiding him as of late--and Kagome might just wake up and exit the room before she even had a chance to get a glimpse of his trademark hair and ears.

Or maybe not.

Whatever the case, the hanyou clung to the pillow on his head and willed himself to sleep, until the heaviness that prompted his eyes to close, and his mind to drift away, was purely from tiring willpower.

Too bad he'd be needing all the willpower he had for the next morning.

It wasn't very often that the sweet whistle of the wind served as a wakeup call. When living in the city, the usual noises of cars, sirens, and angry drivers honking their frustrations out to the world served the great purpose of waking every known human being up.

Practically purring, Kagome stretched under the covers, happily snuggled down in warm blankets and pillowed by feathers. She didn't dare open her eyes just yet, for fear of breaking the moment of absolute peace that followed the heels of the waking mind.

Her mind itself felt a little fuzzy, and the young woman vainly tried to figure out why. She had a feeling that the sleep had hardly been lacking in dreams, but for the life of her, she just couldn't remember what the whole dream had been about.

No matter. Dreams were simply things that gave the sleepers of the world something to reflect on, and something to dream about even when their eyes were wide open.

And the last thing Kagome wanted to do was open her eyes.

Yet years of waking up at the crack of dawn to go aid the furry and feathered world had misaligned her state of relaxation in the mornings to the point where she could hardly stay in bed for long before guilt reared its ugly head.

So it was with much grumbling on her part that she found her eyes opening to the diluted light filtering through thick curtains to tumble on her bed and into her line of sight.

Blinking, she yawned wholeheartedly, wondering why she felt uneasy all of a sudden. It wasn't a feeling of burning intensity, nor was it extremely overpowering. But it was enough to make her sit up in bed and take a quick look around the room.

The snoring that had been present last night was gone, replaced by muffled breathing. That was probably due to the oversize pillow currently covering the entirety of her roomate's head.

Heck, from her viewpoint--if it hadn't been for the sound of breathing--Kagome might have suspected the lump in the bed to really be a pile of pillows and clothes, shaped into the form of a person.

Sango must sure like her security when she sleeps, the young vet idly thought, drawing her knees up to her chest as she stretched out her arms, _I've never seen someone buried so deep in blankets before._

Oh well. People were known for their quirks, and no doubt the bodyguard had her fair share. Inhaling deeply, Kagome suddenly picked up on a magical, enticing scent that managed to block out all other smells.

Opening her eyes in surprise and wonder, she carefully extricated herself from her own comforter. Miroku may be a hentai, a man who believed in personal gain above most other things, and a dedicated womanizer, but he had one quality that kept Kagome faithful as a friend.

His wonderfully aromatic coffee.

Never before had she tasted something so delectable as Miroku's coffee. Whether it was the way he brewed it, or a special ingredient he added, there was just something in that drink that not only awoke the senses, but the mind and body too.

And it was just what any kind of person could ask for in the morning.

Suspecting that the heavenly drink might soon disappear due to other demanding housemates, Kagome was ready to creep out the door when she looked down and took note of her appearance.

Grimacing, she plucked at the wrinkled shirt, and even more wrinkled pants that graced her figure. As a veterinarian, she was used to not being at her best every minute of the day.

But when you were wearing the same clothes you had worked in for twenty four hours straight and then slept in, it tended to make one feel a little on the grimy side.

Desperate to be free of the room and in the blissful state of caffeine-induced wakefulness, Kagome glanced hurriedly around the room until her eyes caught sight of something strangely familiar.

Plucking the heavy winter coat off of the bag pile, she dug out a worn duffel bag. A duffel bag that had followed her throughout college and her internship.

Although not the most attractive thing--it had been made back in the days when green and purple was an acceptable colour combination--the relief that invaded her system was enough to stop reminding herself that she needed new luggage.

She shot a look at the lump on the other bed, and had a good idea about who had managed to pack her a bag at the last minute.

At least she _hoped_ Sango had packed the bag. If Miroku had gotten into her wardrobe, who knew what he had put in there. Shuddering, Kagome refused to think along those lines. Her friend couldn't possibly be that stupid to go and assume that his fashion sense for women would be accepted by her

But still…

With a hesitant hand, Kagome unzipped the bag, and soon found herself breathing a sigh of relief.

Rather than an assortment of unmentionables and tight garments, the bag revealed a warm purple sweater with a hint of blue jeans beneath.

Clothing only another woman could truly appreciate. Or at least anyone else except Miroku.

Grinning at the businessman's philosophy of women's attire, Kagome dragged out some nice, practical underwear and the sweater and jeans that had been on top of the bag. She really didn't care about style right now. All that mattered was getting to the coffee before Miroku got it in his thick head to drink it all.

She reached for the hem of her shirt, then paused with an apprehensive glance over to the lump in the bed.

What if Sango woke up suddenly and saw Kagome changing? They may have gotten to know each other in the car, but that didn't mean they were the best of friends. Or, more importantly, it didn't mean that they had a level of comfort in each other's presence which some women had.

Another inhalation tinged by the aroma of sweet coffee reminded the dark-haired woman just why she should abandon her worries and get moving. Still, she undressed with a hint of embarrassment, keeping her back to the bed at all times. If she had had more time, then she would have pulled the infamous camping trick of dressing under the safety of blankets.

But it was no use now, she affirmed as her shirt was tossed onto the bed along with the pants. _There are times in your life when you need to move fast, and right now is one of them._

There was a rustle of blankets, and the distinct sound of someone sighing. Kagome froze in her tracks, waiting for anything else that might signal that someone was in the midst of waking up. But other than those few noises, and one last rustle, nothing else followed.

Breathing a sigh of relief, she continued quickly with getting dressed.

It was amazing at how much cleaner she felt with new underwear on. So it wasn't the nice refreshing shower she was starting to crave, but it would have to do for now.

As she reached down to get her jeans, there was an unnerving sound that reminded her of a soft footstep.

If only her mind had been a little more awake, then she might have had the common sense to turn around to see just what was happening behind her.

But the elusive state of alertness that was usually so apart of her senses had not been recovered yet, and Kagome barely had time to grab the waistline of the pants before a hand reached and clasped her bare midriff.

And it didn't take her long to realize that her roommate was not Sango.

Nor was it human, since humans didn't usually sport silver claws on their hands.

That could only mean one person…

There were many ways in which a man wished to be woken up in the morning. On the top of that list was having some beautiful woman give you a very "pleasant" wake-up call. Second from that would be to open your eyes and find that beautiful woman curled around you in all her glory.

Somewhere else on that list was finding out the woman of your recent dreams was busy undressing barely feet from where you were waking up, oblivious to your sudden state of awareness.

Of course, it had taken Inuyasha a moment to get his bearings in the warm light that spilled into the room. And then another moment to realize Kagome was not in the other bed.

Not surprisingly, it took him even less time to discover that the object of his banished affections was certainly still in the room…and she wasn't exactly revelling in the wonders of clothes either.

Swallowing hard, the hanyou could only watch as she adjusted the pair of practical blue panties that graced her backside, before reaching up and giving the matching bra a quick pull as well.

The pillow obscured some of his view, and--despite the warning that was pounding in his suddenly unreasonable mind--Inuyasha pushed it back ever so slightly.

Her figure was…well, beautiful. Dark hair spilled down a smooth, enticing back that had the hanyou wondering what it would be like to run his hands down it's length. Soft curves graced her body, something that he had failed to notice_. It must be all those frumpy lab coats she wears_, he thought dryly, too dazed by the half-naked woman in his vision to think more coherently than that.

His mouth was dry and a sudden urge began to plague his senses. An urge that wasn't exactly natural and something that he had been trying to secretly fight since he had first woken up.

Unlike most humans who merely were aroused, his demon blood had a different way of reacting. More specifically, it had a way of rearing its head whenever Inuyasha's emotions got out of tune and began swinging madly about.

A lot like they were doing now.

He didn't dare make a noise as he tried to fight the demanding waves his demonic half was attacking him with. Youkai usually had the upper hand with urges such as these, because they had to deal with them on a regular basis.

Being half-demon definitely had its disadvantages, certainly in times when the hanyou had had practically no experience in dealing with that specific area of his nature.

It wasn't that he hadn't been enticed by a woman--far from it. It had something to do with the fact that, no matter how much he denied it, there was more to his affections for Kagome than just lust.

And seeing her pretty much in the buff _right_ in front of him was too much for the demon half to bear.

He was fighting a losing battle and somewhere, the human half of Inuyasha knew it. But that didn't stop him from trying to fight his hands from pulling back the covers, or from his feet finding solid ground.

Those urges and feelings that had barraged him last night were back, but this time with reinforcements. And this time it seemed his human half was going to be all too willing to surrender.

Traitor, Inuyasha mentally uttered, trying to keep his movements as quiet as his demon blood would allow. There was no more need to fight the change. It was too late for that.

Now all he could do was try and keep some form of control over his actions, at least until something managed to settle his blood. But when that would happen was anyone's guess.

Cringing inwardly at the contented smile his demon half was forcing his face to contort to, Inuyasha felt his body escape the sheets, and saw Kagome tense as the sound reached her ears.

Deep down, in some miniscule part of his heart, the hanyou was beginning to realize that these instincts were emerging from an entirely new kind of feeling that had overtaken his sane soul. Now was not the time to take that aspect of this into account though. At this particular moment, his hands were full with other problems. Literally.

Such as the fact that one of his hands was reaching out towards the soft hip of the wonderfully-smelling woman who was now just seconds away from him.

The claws flexed once, glinting silver in the morning light, then curved around the soft skin of her waist, bringing his nose even closer to the delicious scent.

Then the scent changed.

To one of apprehension.

Nervousness.

Somewhere, hidden among those two, was also the undeniable odour of lust.

Now Inuyasha truly was grinning. And that was the grin that Kagome faced when she whirled around in his tightened grasp.

"Inu--Inuyasha?"

Her first instinct was to bolt out of that invading hold and run as fast and as far as she could, away from the predatory stare that his eyes were holding.

But--like a deer caught in the headlights of the stereotypical truck--she was frozen in place. Every nerve in her body screamed out a warning that something was wrong with the man in front of her.

Something was missing.

It was then that Kagome realized his eyes were no longer the dark shade of gold they had once been. Now they were tinged with traces of red, and that red was slowly taking over and hiding the golden hue that had entranced her so that first night. Whatever was happening to him was doing so at an increasingly fast rate, and she didn't know what to do.

Should she help him somehow? What if this was something that wasn't natural? It was times like these that she wished she hadn't opted out of taking Youkai Behaviour 101 in vet school. Heaven knows the information would have probably come in handy.

"You might want to let go," She tried to say, but instead stumbled over in words in such a torrent of confusion that the original message was soon buried underneath a pile of strange pronunciations and missing letters.

Yet the predatory grin that adorned Inuyasha's handsome face still grew, and the other hand that had been resting at his side reached out to grasp the other side of her waist. There was barely any time for a reaction before the hanyou had her backed up into the low-lying dresser that was conveniently placed behind him.

Strange curls of white hot heat took hold of her stomach as the lean body that she had been secretly wondering about pressed itself closer. Vaguely, the vet could make out the ripple of well-toned muscles through the shirt, and this new realization did nothing to help her sudden state of mind.

"Now why would I want to let you go, Kagome?" Inuyasha demanded, his tone dark, seductive, and those strange, multi-coloured eyes gleaming with something hotter than lust.

Weakly, Kagome tried to stop the oncoming force by putting restraining hands on his chest. It managed to stop him for a moment, but did nothing for her sanity. Suddenly those muscles that she sensed underneath the shirt were in full contact with her shaking hands.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" She asked weakly, trying to swallow away the dryness in her throat. _I need water, or air. Or both. Oh geez, what's wrong with me?_

His laugh was low and it rumbled up from his chest, where the vibrations tickled her hands. Although it felt as though every nerve ending on her body was heating up, she wondered just how badly she was blushing. It had been awhile since she had felt like this…

Or could she say she'd ever really felt like this? Ye gods, what she couldn't give for some mental space about now. Heaven knows she needed it.

"Always the scientist aren't you? Trying to analyze the situation, trying to keep your distance even though I _know_ you don't want any space right now."

The arrogance in his remark caught Kagome off guard, and gave the silver-haired hanyou his chance to close the final gap that she had been keeping. His hands slid up from her waist to the edge of the practical blue bra, then drifted slowly, luxuriously, over her bare midrift. Somewhere, the human that was left in Inuyasha wondered if Kagome had realzed she wasn't exactly fully dressed yet. Somehow, he had the idea she hadn't yet been given the chance to think coherently from the moment he had crept up behind.

The restraining hands that had been on his chest froze, and those beautiful eyes widened as new sensations barraged her trapped body.

Inuyasha brought his head in closer to hers, inching his mouth towards her inviting one.

"You can't resist me, Kagome," The hanyou whispered, the seduction still so blatantly evident in his voice, "You can't resist whatever you're feeling now. Just like I can't. Do you see what you do to me?"

"I--I can't see anything. Except your face."

The smirk on his face was enough to confirm Kagome's incoherent suspicions that she had not only been fighting a losing battle, but that she had never entered the battle with the intent to win either. The sexy, silver-haired man in front of her had held the upper hand all along.

"And that's exactly how it should be," were Inuyasha's final words before the demon half took to doing what the hanyou had resisted only days before.

The kiss was intense, catching the young vet off guard in its focus and dedication. Never before had she been such an object of affection, as though she was to be devoured, savoured, and tasted all in the same breath. Unable to match the passion she felt grazing her lips, Kagome could only grab onto his arms and go along for the ride.

The heat that was rising threatened to take over her entire body, and for the first time in her life, she welcomed the idea of being utterly and completely swept away. It didn't seem so hard to do this time around, letting herself go.

Whether the goddess of lover herself was keeping an eye on the young couple or not, nothing could have stopped the divine intervention known as nosy roommates. Nor could anything have prevented the fact that the door currently barring their private moment from view had not been locked, since the lock had been broken by a careless maid (well, technically it could have been prevented, but fate has a funny way of making things work out).

And somewhere, in the warped set of rules that the universe worked faithfully by, there was a small paragraph explaining why young couples only just discovering the depth of their affections must at once be parted before anything goes to far. Whether this was simply to add to the chaos of an already disrupted world, or simply to mess with the minor life forms known as humans (or hanyous), no one would ever be able to tell.

Of course, the situation of Kagome and Inuyasha was no different, and the kiss was just beginning to deepen and reach both of them on a deeper level than anything else, when Miroku--overtly curious and hardly able to contain his excitement at waking the two up in the same room--burst through the door, followed by a grinning Sango and a blinking Kirara.

The excitement, anticipation and joy that all three had been experiencing flew right out of the proverbial window as their eyes caught sight of something that none of them had expected to see. Well, maybe hoped to see, but certainly not expected.

In the humans stunned silence, Kirara managed to break the monotony with a soft, almost inaudible "Mew" which conveyed her own astonishment.

Hanyou ears---when enhanced by an overflow of demon blood--were extremely, almost painfully sensitive to the most obscure noises.

And Kirara's "mew" hadn't been as obscure as the stifled breathing of Miroku and Sango.

It's truly amazing at how fast someone can react to interruptions such as those of friends, especially during extremely sensitive moments.

Inuyasha's reaction was no different.

The red drained from his eyes in a matter of milliseconds, and those clawed hands that had once held Kagome hostage were hastily withdrawn to be thrown into pockets. Soon, all that remained of the slightly demonic Inuyasha was the red tint on his cheeks which gave him the appearance of someone who had spent one day too many in the sun.

Kagome felt the heat and warmth withdraw from her mouth and waist, and she slowly opened her eyes to see what had happened.

Her eyes first caught sight of a blushing Inuyasha--golden eyes and all--desperately trying to avoid making any kind of contact with her. Next came a bewildered looking Kirara, and then Sango, who was trying to say something using only strange body movements.

Lastly, Miroku came into view. But not a normal Miroku. This one was a grinning, gleeful Miroku who carried the look of a man immensely pleased with himself over some accomplishment.

Why is he so happy? She thought, the haze that had contained her mind beginning to fade with the heat.

It was in Miroku's next words where she discovered the answers to her unsolved questions.

"My Kagome, I never realized what big brea--" was the beginning of his sentence, before Sango gave the hentai a good swift thwack in the head.

Although it wasn't finished, Kagome got the idea that something was wrong with her. Arching a brow, she looked down to see if something was amiss and it was then and there--surrounding by friends and potential lovers--when she came to the startling conclusion that she was missing certain vital aspects.

Aspects known as clothing.

"Oh…my…god…"

There was a heat taking over her body, but this wasn't like the same sensation as before. No, this one was different, and not in a good kind of way.

In one swift sudden move, Kagome was clasping whatever uncovered part of herself that she could with whatever limbs were available.

"EVERYONE GET OUT!"

The shriek was loud enough to cause hearing damage even to Miroku, who cowered from the sound behind a steadfast Sango.

"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT! **GET OUT!**" Kagome screamed, pointing at the door with a freed hand. "ALL OF YOU, GET OUT!"

"Kagome, look--" Inuyasha began, but was silence with another shriek as Kagome came to the realization that not only had Inuyasha gotten a good look at her in her underwear, he had also explored certain aspects of her uncovered body with wandering hands.

"ESPECIALLY YOU! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

There was something akin to hurt in his eyes when those words left her mouth--next to the obvious embarrassment--as he skulked towards the door. He exchanged a look with Sango--the first non-malicious look they had shared since the moment they had first met--and each grabbed one part of a gaping Miroku, dragging him out of the room, Kirara keeping a good grip on one ankle.

It wasn't until the door had clicked shut, and the room had remained silent for a moment before Kagome pried her hands away from covering herself up.

Breathing hard, she closed her eyes and buried her head in her hands as her mind replayed the last few moments in her head.

What did I just do? Why on earth did I let that jerk come even five feet near me? Am I really that stupid, that stinking female that I need affection from anyone who offers it to me.

"Idiot," She muttered into her hands, ignoring the tingle on her lips as she remembered the heated kiss. "No good, stupid idiot."

If the walls had lips, they would have simply replied that she had responded to the hanyou in the only way her mind and body would let her: with the same amount of passion, lust and that little something extra, that they were both feeling.

But the walls remained silent, and Kagome found the peace almost disturbing. Bringing her head up from her hands, she caught sight of jeans and a purple sweater, and the comfort of covering clothes was too much to resist. The same coffee smell still stained the air, but now Kagome had no desire to go get herself a good cup of java. In fact, as she was pulling on the soft sweater, she came to the conclusion that she never wanted to leave the room.

Maybe I can stay in here for the rest of this so-called vacation. After all, Inuyasha's brother will probably be more intent on catching him than paying attention to a small animal veterinarian holed up in her room. I'd be perfectly safe in here.

As the young vet in question began plotting how she would escape to the bathroom without anyone noticing her existence, a soft knock echoed on the door.

Before Kagome could yell something scathing at the intruder, Sango's voice drifted through the wood.

"Kagome, please let me in. I need to ask you something. And no, Miroku is nowhere in my vicinity, and if he comes even close, I'll give him something to cry about."

Those last few words were obviously directed at someone outside of the door, and Kagome couldn't help but manage a small smile.

Sango took the silence as a good sign, and she cautiously opened the door, half-expecting to see Kagome aiming something large at her head.

Instead she found the vet seated on the edge of the farther bed, her hands clasped in her lap, and a tortured expression twisting her usually bright features.

The assassin not only shut the door tightly, but dragged a small armchair from the corner and propped it under the door knob to stop any of the guys from getting any bright ideas. Although she had a feeling Inuyasha wouldn't be trying anything anytime soon. He had gone redder than Kagome, and he was currently brooding upstairs in the washroom, supposedly taking a long, overdue shower.

Miroku…well, Miroku could get any kind of idea, but she had a feeling he'd respect his friend's privacy, at least for the moment.

"Hey."

Kagome shifter her eyes from her lap to Sango's, and the assassin could see the lingering traces of embarrassment and confusion in their depths.

She took a seat next to the now-dressed woman, hoping that she wasn't making it more awkward. Hell, she had never been good with talking, especially with talking to people of the same gender.

Well, guess there was never a better chance to start exercising the newfound skills.

"I'm sorry about Miroku. He insisted on waking you guys up. He wanted to see your reaction to being in the same room with one another…"

Kagome shrugged. "Well, I guess he got his wish. Damn him, I can't even accuse him of lying to me last night either. All I can do is say he's guilty of omitting the truth."

Shaking her head, she looked to Sango. "Don't worry, or anything. I'm not mad at you guys. I'm just mad at myself, for being so stupid."

"There's nothing stupid when it comes to romance," Sango said softly, giving Kagome's shoulder an awkward pat. "It was obvious the first moment I saw you two together that there was something there. And nothing easy to explain either. The way that half-br--hanyou kept looking at you, I figured you were already his somehow."

"Well I wasn't. And I didn't realize anything until now, except that maybe I was feeling attracted to him. It's just been a while since any man's paid that kind of attention to me," Kagome murmured, then realized what she had just said, and blushed. "Now you must really think I'm some kind of pathetic loser, dumping all these things on you."

Although she was constantly left in the dark about the secret practices of womankind, Sango was beginning to think that some of those secrets were being revealed to her. Smiling, Sango gave her head a quick shake. "You're not stupid, or pathetic for feeling that. You might say that I'm having some of the same problems you are."

Trying hard to ignore Kagome's quizzical, yet strangely knowing look, Sango hurried on. "Anyway, the reason I'm here is to ask if you want to join me in a trip to town. It would be just you and me, and a very expensive, elaborate SUV, plus money for groceries and maybe a few little cakes and tea on the way."

A hesitant smile was slowly appearing on the vet's face. Seeing it brought out Sango's grin as well. "What do you say?"

"I think I can deal with that," Kagome replied. "Just give me a second to go to the washroom, and we can go."

"I'll meet you by the car."

As Sango disappeared out the door, Kagome was left for a moment with her thoughts--always a dangerous thing.

But this time, the waves of embarrassment and shame and gone from tidal, to tiny wavelets lapping at her conscious. A trip into town--sans men--was what the doctor ordered. She could lose herself in stores and fresh air, and get away from the sudden confines of the room.

And from those golden-red eyes that had taken her by storm.

Chapter 15 is in the process of being worked on…


	15. The Murky Waters Known As Memory

****

A/N: Ack! Yet another long chunk of time flew by before my update…thanks to everyone for their patience, and as a reward, I will try and get at least another chapter out before I leave on 4th…I promise! Well, this chapter was written in a flurry, and I haven't exactly taken a great amount of time to edit and add to it as I've done with other chapters…hopefully everything's okay…and to all my wonderful, dedicated reviewers, I love you all to bits and pieces! Your comments means SO much, and they're the reason I refused to put this story on hiatus…once again, another chapter dedicated to you guys

This fic has been nominated for Best Alternate Reality Fic by the Inuyasha Fan Guild at Yahoo! Groups…I nearly cried! I can't believe you guys think that this story deserves an award Love you all so much!

Now onto the chapter…

-------

****

Chapter 15: The Murky Waters Known as Memory

-------

The black SUV pulled out of the pebbled driveway, and began at a swift pace down the dirt road until it disappeared behind a thicket of evergreens, and out of Miroku's view.

He hadn't known whether letting the two women use one of his favourite cars was such a smart idea, but after the morning's rather interesting events, it was all he could do to keep the peace in the house. When Kagome had emerged from the room, she hadn't even bothered glancing over at him, despite the peace offering of a steaming cup of coffee that was cradled in his hands.

It was the iciness in that particular gesture that made Miroku realize that what had happened this morning was not something of a joke, but had touched upon a much more serious level.

Although it had been evident both Kagome and Inuyasha had been harbouring "a thing" for each other--for lack of a better term--what hadn't been available to the naked eye was the fact that this little infatuation ran deeper than Miroku had expected.

Inuyasha wasn't exactly known for taking women--human women especially--seriously, and he had been worse than Miroku in the sense that the women he took an interest in were discarded in a matter of days or weeks, depending on his mood.

At least when Miroku dated a woman, he did it because he took a genuine interest in her…although whether it was an interest in her chest or rear was beside the point. Still, if he dumped a woman in a few days it wasn't because he tired of her company. It was usually because he realized that the relationship was going nowhere fast.

Turning away from the frosted window, he wondered just how Inuyasha was holding up. Last time he'd seen his silver-haired friend, he had been storming up the stairs to claim the shower, a scowl etched onto his face.

Guess he wasn't exactly on Cloud Nine either.

Shrugging to himself, the meddling young man decided that this was something he wouldn't be able to work out, let alone fix. He'd try the whole Cupid thing later, of course, when Inuyasha and Kagome weren't ready to jump at the first sighting of each other.

But for now, he would content himself with enjoying the beautiful scenery, and the idle tasks that had to be taken care of around the resort.

And, of course, trying to keep his hands away from the lovely Sango. A task which was proving to be more difficult as each minute of being in her presence passed him by.

Flexing those traitorous fingers, Miroku decided that what he needed was a nice little trip outside. Preferably buried in snow and ice and cold wind. Anything to keep his mind off of the woman that had invaded his home.

Glancing up to the loft that acted as a second story, the young businessman wondered if Inuyasha could use the same treatment. That was, of course, if the shower he was busy taking wasn't already doing the trick.

Maybe it would work better if he started to conveniently run the hot water…then again, just how much did he value his life?

With plenty of dirty jokes running through his mind despite fears of being mauled, Miroku got a hold of the telephone and decided to take care of some business before the girls came back. That, and come up with a really great, hentai remark to use when Inuyasha strode down the stairs. Just because the hanyou was suffering from emotional turmoil didn't mean the young man couldn't have his fun.

Besides, it was Miroku's life purpose to corrupt the lesser population of the world, and there was nothing that would stop him from his job. Even if the threat of brutal dismemberment was waiting for him the moment he opened his mouth.

After all, it was the dangers that waited to leap at the unsuspecting pedestrians that made life so much more interesting. Especially when you could toy with them

-------

It was just no use.

Frustrated, Inuyasha turned the tap to its limits, nearly breaking the knob off of its stainless steel trappings as he desperately tried to get the damn water to cool down. But _no_, obviously being high up in the mountains of Northern Japan automatically dictated that the water only remain lukewarm, never below ten degrees, even as the pipes continued freezing in the hideously wintry conditions.

Snarling, he rammed a fist up against the smooth tiles of the shower, hardly able to keep from screaming his irritations to the world. Never before had he felt like killing someone as he did now. The funny thing was that this anger that welled up inside him stemmed from a completely different source than the usual 'hating the world' scenario.

Okay, so it wasn't exactly humorous. But if Miroku had seen Inuyasha's turmoil, he would have been curled up on the floor giggling like a woman.

Which was precisely why the hanyou refused to even consider leaving the confines of the bathroom, let alone face the pervert, until his system had settled down.

Sadly, it didn't seem like that was going to be happening any time soon, as his keen sense of smell suddenly picked up on a scent that could only be considered as flowery and feminine. A scent that was attributed to a complimentary soap the cleaning lady had left in the bathroom, but a scent that none-the-less had the hanyou dunking his head under the strong spray of water, in an effort to rid himself of all feeling.

Was there anything that wouldn't remind him of _her_? So far he had avoided any scent, any image, any bloody sound that would remind him of the last few hours. But this was all apparently to no avail, for his treacherous mind clung to the memories of the morning as though they were the only memories he had ever possessed.

Not even the cold water--which was well-beyond freezing at this point--could cool the heated flush that caused his pale skin to turn a rosy red. Nor could it douse the fire in his eyes whenever his damned brain brought back the sensation of Kagome's skin to his clenched hands.

It was enough to drive a sane man flying off a cliff. A feat that the hanyou was beginning to seriously consider.

But then flying reminded him of birds, and birds reminded him of animals, and animals reminded him of veterinarians, and--

"GODDAMMIT ALL!"

Inuyasha slammed off the water, threw back the glass door and stormed into the bathroom, looking for something to hurt, or at least to maim. Any kind of thing that would direct his wandering thoughts onto something that had nothing, absolutely _nothing_ to do with women.

The same scent of flowers nudged at the corner of his senses, and he knew he found his target. Digging out the offending soap from a decorative basket, Inuyasha tore open the small window near the toilet, and hurled that damn thing to kingdom come.

It was only after that incident--and after tossing out a few other soaps and remotely smelly things for good measure--that Inuyasha felt his boiling blood slow a little.

Feeling decidedly better, Inuyasha tugged a fluffy blue towel out of its hiding place and proceeded to dry off, noting that his skin wasn't quite as sensitive to things as it had been when he had first stormed off to the bathroom.

In fact, he was feeling so much better that the stray thought of Kagome didn't send him into a maniacal fit. Instead, he took control of his heated mind, and quenched every last thought that it might have snuck on him.

Technically, the memories of a rather passionate veterinarian in his arms were still there, but now they were forcibly restrained to a corner of his mind where he would never have to go again.

It wasn't that he hated what had happened. It also had nothing to do with the fact he had lost control.

What ate at him--and what would still eat at him no matter how much he wished to deny it--was just how much he had wanted to respond, just how much his body and soul had craved to be surrounded by the wonder known as Kagome.

Even through the demonic haze, the hanyou had found something in those soft arms that somehow, he knew he had been searching for.

And that little nagging thought there was probably going to be the death of him.

"Not if I can help it," Inuyasha muttered, digging out a spare hairbrush in an effort to keep the wild, wet silver locks at bay. "She meant nothing, _that_ meant nothing. It was just a stupid little dinky kiss, from a featherbrained human female. I'm part dog-demon, I'm better than that."

The little pep talk was helping, as was the immense pain he was feeling when the danged brush managed to get caught every other second in some new knot.

"Nothing would have happened if Miroku hadn't put us both in the same room. Hey, wait a minute" Inuyasha growled, straightening slightly as something dawned on him, "This wasn't my fault at all. It was because of the stupid Houshi. Him and that meddling assassin he's been drooling over. When I get my hands on those two I'll…"

But no punishment that the hanyou could concoct seemed adequate. At least no punishment that he was going to admit to his reflection in the mirror. For some reason, telling the mirror that you're about to toss your friend out of a moving vehicle over the largest cliff there was didn't seem quite sane.

And the last thing the silver-haired man needed was to come off as being anything but sane.

Giving his head a shake to rid his hair of the last few droplets, Inuyasha felt renewed. No longer did his skin feel like it was on fire, and his mind wasn't as fogged up.

Rejuvenated, he stretched out tired limbs and reached out for his clothes.

The moment his hand closed over his wrinkled shirt, a familiar scent that had been masked by shampoo and soap suddenly wafted up into his nose.

Inuyasha didn't notice his hands clenching on the already mottled fabric, nor did he notice his teeth slowly revealing themselves to the bathroom wall.

All that he could notice was the faint scent that he recognized as Kagome's. It must have been left over from the morning, when she had been closer than he had ever had her before…

With a very undoglike hiss, the hanyou had the shirt balled up into a mangled ball, and it was soon on the same adventure that the soap had been on moments before--followed shortly by pants, boxers, and socks.

Huffing, Inuyasha tried desperately to think of a way of escaping his mind, but the only idea he could come up with was going for a nice long drive with the windows down and good, angry music blasting in the stereo. A senseless action that would purge his mind for a little while.

And if Miroku refused to let him use the car, then he would just have to kill him.

Hand on the doorknob, Inuyasha felt a draft well up from underneath the door and suddenly realized that he was lacking something important. Something clothing-like and covering.

Sighing in unguarded frustration, he grabbed the towel, wrapped it around his waist, and then proceeded to take on the great task of salvaging his clothes from the room.

Kagome's room…

__

Bloody hell, would this ever end?

-------

It was one of those events in life that not only had you turning your head, but also spending many minutes afterwards wondering what in God's name you had just seen.

In all of his life, Miroku decided that he would never go through such an event again. Even if he ended up in that insane asylum that his friends always threatened to deposit him in, nothing would be able to compare to the sight he was witnessing before him.

Glancing down at an equally bewildered Kirara, Miroku blinked a few times to try and make sure he was still seeing things straight.

If only he had had a Polaroid of Inuyasha flying down the stairs, splendidly dressed in a blue towel, which would have fallen gracefully to the floor if it hadn't been for a clawed hand keeping it in place. Or maybe when he had stopped outside of Kagome's bedroom door, taken a deep breath--and held it--before disappearing for all of two seconds, then emerging with his bag under his arm, and his coat hanging haphazardly from his head, gasping for air.

Or perhaps a better picture would be the struggling Inuyasha trying to climb the stairs while keeping hold of his bag and the slipping towel, and the trademark snarl on his face.

"You _did _see that, right?" Miroku asked the cat, trying to decide whether he needed to purge his mind of the last few moments as a door shut rather forcefully upstairs. The shock had numbed his mind to the point that he didn't even want to consider just how Inuyasha had managed to open the door.

Kirara gave a soft mew as her only response, shook her demon kitty head, and then found her place once again in the welcoming cushions of the chair, as if she saw things like that everyday.

Miroku, on the other hand, couldn't quite dismiss it. Obviously Inuyasha was still pretty riled up over his moment with Kagome.

Either that or he had gone utterly insane.

Bonkers.

Off the wall.

There was barely enough to time to get his head set straight before the sound of a slamming door echoed throughout the house, and Inuyasha appeared on the stairs, fully dressed in jeans and a bulky sweater.

"What are you staring at?" He growled as he descended the stairs.

Miroku could only let his jaw hang lower. His earlier thoughts on making some dirty comments had long ago flown out the proverbial window. "What's happened to you? Are you OK? Is this some kind of temporary insanity or should I be checking you into a very "special" place?"

"I'm fine," was the hanyou's curt response. "Now stop looking like a cow, and hand over the car keys."

"I do not look like a cow," Miroku retorted, crossing his arms over his chest, and happy that the surly Inuyasha was back. After that last display, he had almost expected him to start preaching about love, joy, and all things pretty. _Maybe it had been a temporary thing after all_. "And you're too late about the car. Sango hijacked it from me, saying she and Kagome needed a girl's day out, meaning no men or pets included. Of course, why they chose to have their day in the village when they have my wonderful abode is beyond me."

"Ever think that it might have something to do with you being here?" The hanyou said, rolling his eyes. "You don't exactly hide those pervert instincts."

Miroku only smirked. "Why hide the gifts you were blessed with?"

That prompted another eye roll from Inuyasha, who was beginning to feel the walls of the cottage creep in closer. Miffed that the girls had gotten to his mode of transport first --and beginning to feel another onslaught of craving the raven-haired vet--Inuyasha aimed for the door, hoping the winter wind was especially cold today.

"Well, do you have anything else that goes really fast?"

"Only the snowmobiles. Wait, if you really want to get out of the house," _And away from Kagome's scent_, Miroku thought with an evil grin. "Then why don't you come up to the main resort with me? I have to go settle a feud between the contractor and architect, and inspect the new hot springs. If you're going to be my partner in crime, then it's only fair you have a say in things as well."

"That is if I live long enough," Inuyasha grumbled, and then realized how pitiful that comment sounded.

Keeping his eyes carefully averted from Miroku's no doubt sympathetic ones, he grabbed the only other set of keys hanging off the rack, and proceeded towards the door.

"Wait--Hold up! Unlike some people, we normal humans need more than just a sweater to stay warm." Miroku sighed as Inuyasha disappeared out the door, wondering if the selective hearing was part of the hanyou's genes, or whether he had simply spent many years perfecting it.

It took Miroku a second to find his coat, another second to try and do up all the complicated zippers and buttons so that not an ounce of wind could penetrate the shield. Throwing on bulky gloves and a lopsided hat, the young man joined Inuyasha on the snow covered deck, making sure to lock the door behind him--it never hurt to be overly careful, secluded mountain retreat or not.

That last comment from the hanyou brought Miroku back down to a reality that he had been trying to avoid. The reality that they were being hunted, and no matter how much he wanted to make things normal, stupid mistakes such as leaving a door unlocked, or security systems off could simply make the reality even harder.

Inuyasha took one glance at the young man's ridiculous getup and couldn't stop the smile from emerging on his usually bitter face.

"You look like an idiot."

"We'll see whose the idiot after we've reached the lodge," Miroku sniffed, then gestured behind him. "Hope you don't mind if we have company."

Kirara not only appeared from hiding behind the business man's legs, but she also grew in size as well, until she was about the equivalent to a very cat-like pony.

Inuyasha merely raised an eyebrow, used to the tendency for demons to show off their talents when they found the opportunity. "As long as she doesn't hold us back, I suppose."

"This little critter?" Miroku reached up, gave a large fuzzy ear its well deserved scratch. "She'll probably leave us in her dust."

Inuyasha snorted his disbelief, but decided against saying anything. The cat had big fangs when she grew, and the last thing he wanted was those sharp pointy objects aimed at his head.

"So where are these snowmobiles of yours, perv?" The hanyou asked, snow exploding under his feet as he leapt down the stairs. If the current situation hadn't been so dire--and if he hadn't been so messed up over a certain human girl--then he might have taken note of the soft white snow that dusted the mountainous world, and the soaring evergreens that surrounded them.

Instead, he blatantly ignored everything that he possibly could, impatient to get a move on. Even if there was no thumping music in the background, the loud whirr of the machines would lull his senses well enough.

That was if his stupid friend got his butt moving and stopped staring off into space.

It took another second of silence before the hanyou decided to make sure that particular friend was still breathing properly.

"Hey, Miroku! Are we going now or not? What the hell has gotten into you…?"

Miroku swivelled around, glancing down from the deck at his silver-haired pal with the utmost confusion painted on his perturbed face.

"I should be asking you the same question. You want to tell me what your entire wardrobe is doing over there?"

Inuyasha followed his outstretched finger, and saw a familiar shirt dangling from the branch of a small pine tree, flapping in the cold winter wind, as well as a myriad of socks and pant legs. That particular sight was slightly less disturbing than his boxer shorts crowning the tree in all their plaid glory.

In all of his years associated with the hanyou, Miroku had never quite seen him turn any kind of colour, let alone the bright, shiny red that his cheeks were acquiring now. True, there was that one time they had spent one too many hours at the beach, and they had both emerged looking like ripe lobsters, but that was due to circumstances beyond their control. This colour change was all Inuyasha's doing, and yet again he found himself wishing for that danged camera.

"I understand its cold outside, but you _do_ realize that plants don't exactly need the same kind of protection from the winter that humans do? Although," Miroku paused for effect, watching with amusement a certain face contort into a menacing scowl, "I'll admit that the shirt contrasts with those green needles rather nicely. But those boxers, man, just don't cut it. Too much green I think. Now if there were red stripes that would be a lot more attractive."

A fuming, furious half-dog demon turned his full attention onto his human friend who was smirking from the deck. Bearing shapely teeth in Miroku's general direction, the flustered young hanyou stalked over to the tree and promptly began tearing off the wayward pieces of clothing from every branch.

Gritting those same pointed teeth against each other, Inuyasha found the garbage bins and tossed all offending articles inside, finishing off the little performance with a loud smash of the lid onto the can.

"Bravo! And now for your next feat?"

Inuyasha turned to find a grinning dark-haired man and a large demon cat sniggering behind him, their obvious laughter disguised as coughs and snorts and the occasional strange purr.

"You keep laughing like that, dumbass, and you'll attract some nice, round, female pigs," Inuyasha growled, stomping over to the shed that could be the only place where two large snowmobiles would be able to fit. At least he assumed that they would be hidden there, since Miroku wasn't really any help at this moment.

Of course, even though his remark was clear and direct in its insult, it did nothing but cause a much tortured man and demon convulse in even bigger fits of laughter.

Trying hard not to break open the wooden doors with his bare hands, Inuyasha found his salvation as the winter sunlight filtered into the dark confines of the shed, illuminating two flashy snowmobiles.

Not stopping to even glance back at his highly amused friend--who was probably having trouble breathing properly at this point--Inuyasha found two sets of keys close to the machines, and picked the first one he could grab.

It took Miroku a second to wipe the tears from his eyes, another for him to regain all sensible breath, and the final second was spent realizing that Inuyasha didn't even know how to work the snowmobiles properly, let alone steer one.

And if he turned on the snowmobile in the shed and accelerated in the wrong direction, then there would be bigger problems than a pissed-off Inuyasha.

Laughter was replaced by a panicked "Ack!" as Miroku darted over to the shed before his precious machines were completely destroyed, as a still snorting Kirara pranced in his wake.

It was going to be a long, _long_ day.

-------

She couldn't believe it.

It was like one in a million chances that she ended up here, in this exact city. But for once, Fate had decided to give her the luck it had been withholding from her as of late.

Kagome blinked as she stood on the familiar sidewalk, gazing down a bustling street with eyes that recognized so much.

Who could have possibly guessed that Miroku's resort--their hiding place--was only a fifteen minute drive from her old haunt, the old village where she had done her first internship as a veterinarian. In fact, Dr. Satsumi's clinic was just around the corner, past the teahouse where the old ladies would go have their afternoon tea and gossip about the latest happenings.

She narrowed her eyes, trying to see if the Sushi Bar that she had spent most of her lunch breaks frequenting was still around, but couldn't see past the crowds.

"Hey, I know you're pissed off at Inuyasha, but do you really have to glare at all those innocent people?"

Jolted back to the present, Kagome smiled at her newfound friend who was leaning against the sleek surface of the SUV. "I'm done being mad at him now. He's just your regular jackass who takes advantage of any situation to get some action. Probably can't remember the last time he met a woman he didn't have to pay for. He's not worth my time."

Sango merely quirked a brow as she listened to the speech for the forty-second time. _Or was it the fifty-seventh? _"Nope, not bitter in the least, are you?"

Before Kagome could reply, the assassin jumped in again. The last thing she needed to hear while freezing to death was just how calm and collected the vet was. "Now, let's get our plan together before I get stuck to this car. I need to pick up a few things, especially some proper food for Kirara before Miroku turns her into a butterball. Why don't we meet somewhere in about an hour and then go have some drinks?"

Kagome paused, reasoned out the whole thing, and decided that an hour on her own might be a good idea. It would give her a chance to reacquaint herself with the old town, among other things.

"Sounds like a plan. How about meeting by that bookstore down there? It seems like a good marker."

Sango followed Kagome's gesture, and saw the emblem of an open book a few stores down. Peeling her coat off of the frost-covered hood, she gave the young woman a once over. "Are you sure you're all right? We can always go for coffee first--"

"Stop worrying about me," The vet cut in, rolling her eyes in mock exasperation. "I think I can handle an hour on my own. Besides, I wouldn't want to hold you back from the fascinating process of buying cat food."

Sango smiled again, but it didn't quite reach her eyes as she realized that the Kagome she had driven here had changed from the one she had met in Tokyo. Whether it was a change in the right direction though, was still something to be seen. And as much as she wanted to hang around and dig at her new friend, the call of tedious shopping was ringing in her head.

"Okay then, I'll be on my way. Try not to get lost or anything. I really don't want to go back and explain to our darling male companions how I managed to lose you in under an hour."

"Stop worrying about me, and worry about that cat of yours," Kagome chided, waving her on. "Heaven knows what Miroku is feeding her this very minute."

With a wince, Sango shook her head. "Good point. Just don't wander down any suspicious alleyways, and if you see someone with silver hair, run."

"Do you listen to anything I say?"

"You mean the 'Stop worrying,' part? Yeah, I heard that. I just didn't process it."

The laugh bubbled up so suddenly that Kagome didn't realize how much she had missed laughing until Sango disappeared across a busy street--waving all the way. In fact, that had been the first laugh she had had in a while, and it had felt _good_.

__

You know, maybe things will start looking up, she thought, watching the bustle of people buried under every kind of winter clothing conceivable. _After all, it _was_ just a kiss. Albeit, a very passionate, wonderful kiss from a very sexy man. But **just** a kiss. Heck, he's probably forgotten about it already. So there's no reason for you to get all moony-eyed about it._

Shaking her head to rid it of its thoughts, she began her meandering down the street, letting her feet guide her along well-trodden sidewalks. Even as she neared the corner, her mind instinctively knew the direction that she would be moving.

It would be nice to see her old employer, and to exchange stories with him on a much higher professional level. He'd be proud of the Sakura Animal Hospital, although he'd probably start preaching about the wonders of interns.

Still, it was better than sitting alone in a bookstore, letting her mind dwell on the events that had taken place.

Talking to people was a good cure for insanity. Or, at least for a deterrent from the insane ramblings of the mind.

Kagome decided she would take whatever was available to her, at any cost. And right now, her first vet clinic seemed like a pretty good place to start.

-------

"Will that be all?"

"Oh, and maybe that squeaky ball over there. Next to the stuffed mouse."

The saleslady didn't question the new addition to Sango's growing line of purchases, but merely retrieved the toy and placed it on the pile that was slowly building up on the counter.

Sango eyed it all, and came to the conclusion that there was enough to last Kirara a lifetime. Geez, it might even last longer than _her_ lifetime.

"Thanks. I think this should do just fine."

As the saleslady rung in the purchases, she stared at the assassin over tortoiseshell rims. "Is this your first pet, miss?"

Sango debated her answer, not wanting to come off as being some psychotic cat lady who spent her entire life savings on Creampuff the obese Persian kitty. Instead, she decided to go for the seemingly obvious answer.

"Yep. My first cat. I figure she needs some toys to amuse herself with." Sango forced a bright smile, hoping to complete the picture of an uncertain first-time pet parent. Technically, Kirara was her first pet, but after so many years of partnership, she felt like a true veteran of the animal-owner world.

"I'm sure she'll be very happy for a long time to come."

"She better be, with all this trouble I'm going to," Sango added, hoping the sarcasm seeping into her words didn't sound too evil. "So I can get the food where?"

The woman perked up. "Oh my, I forgot about that. Here, let me write it down for you. You can find it at the vet clinic here in the village, just across the street and down a few blocks. The vet's name is Dr. Satsumi, and I'm sure he'll be more than happy to help."

Propping her glasses on her head, she gave an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry about that, by the way. Usually we keep our stocks plentiful, but the new shipments were delayed with the snowstorm."

Waving a careless hand, Sango paid over a rather hefty sum for a bunch of plastic toys, and gathered up her purchases--adding to an already weighted down arm. "No worries. We drove through the snowstorm too, and it wasn't the smartest thing we've ever done."

With a smile that could only come from seeing the enormous bill, the woman leaned against the counter and handed over a small bag of treats. "Here, as a bonus. Good luck with your cat."

"Thanks!"

With another wave, Sango exited the pet store and found herself back on the streets in the cold winter weather.

It was typical of any shopping excursion she had ever gone on. The one thing she had been aiming to buy--the one thing on her shopping list--was still missing in action, while her arms were laden down with plenty of other useless things.

With a sigh, she glanced down at her bags and decided that it wasn't useless. After all, every girl needed a good trashy magazine or two to read, right? Not to mention a few bags of candy, and some decent hot chocolate mix and marshmallows for those nights spent curled up by the fire.

It was all necessary to ensure a happy, fulfilled stay at Club Miroku, where the hands never stayed out of everyone else's personal space.

Grinning to herself, she followed the saleslady's instructions and soon found herself walking a strangely familiar path.

In fact, it was so familiar that she didn't even need to concentrate on the directions any longer, but rather let her feet take her where she needed to go.

And when she ended up in the front of a tidy little building, with pruned cedar hedges gracing the front, Sango suddenly realized why the village had brought back memories of her assassin days up north.

__

She had been here before.

On a hunt. Way back when she had only just started out on her own.

And the hunt had involved Kirara getting hurt. Really hurt.

And…and there was something else. Something scratching at the back of her mind. Something that was fuzzy, but still, getting clearer by the second.

Furrowing her brow, she stared long and hard at the glass doors, at the bronze plaque with the veterinarian's name. At those neat and tidy bushes.

Staring hard until someone emerged from the clinic, someone she knew now and had known back then too.

Her eyes connected with dark brown ones and suddenly Sango remembered everything. Remembered coming to this very clinic. Remembered reaching for those stainless steel handles.

And coming face to face with…

"Sango? Are you okay? Is something wrong?"

Kagome rushed forward as Sango faltered, then stood straight, staring at her in bewilderment.

"I know who you are."

"Of course you know who I am," Kagome said, torn between grabbing the young woman and shaking some sense into her, or getting her to sit down for a bit to get that glazed look out of her eyes. "Although, mind you, spending the last 48 hours with someone doesn't necessarily mean you know them, but still--"

Waving a hand in an effort to stop the no doubt run on sentence, Sango gave her head a shake, and stared at Kagome, the glazed look slowly dissipating from her eyes.

"No, I _knew_ you. Before this, before we met at your apartment."

Kagome narrowed her eyes, took a slight step back as if the extra distance would help jog her memory.

But it wasn't the distance that helped in the end. It was the look on Sango's face, that same plaintive look that she had seen so many years ago, when she had first started her internship with Dr. Satsumi. The image of Sango was being misted over by an younger version of her, clutching a small bloody bundle, and tears welling up in those same dark eyes.

The face, the name, and the location all added up into one suddenly bright, blinding memory that Kagome was surprised she hadn't even thought of before.

Now, though, was not the time to be wondering how memories of long ago had gotten so completely buried. At this moment, it was time that they needed to talk.

A serious talk.

"You remember it too, don't you?" Sango asked quietly. The look on Kagome's face was all that she needed for an answer. "Why don't we get that coffee now?"

Nodding, Kagome unburdened her friend of a few of the bulging bags, and they started towards the teahouse.

Neither of them questioned the fact that they both knew exactly where they were going. Instead, the silence spoke more than any words they could use at that moment, as flashes of the past continuously ran through each woman's head.

A small bell jingled as they entered into a warm, cozy room, packed with old ladies and young mothers holding wide-eyed children.

Finding a table in the back, they ordered some tea, and a few little snacks, before they managed to face each other head on.

It seemed to be a competition as to who could hold out for the longest with the questions burning away at the back of their mind.

Finally, Kagome decided to put her mind at ease.

Looking Sango straight in the eye, she cocked an eyebrow.

"So when, in all our time up here, were you going to tell me that you were really a demon exterminator?"

-------

****

Chapter 16 might actually avoid the fate of succumbing to writer's block…

__

note All will be explained in the next chapter, so don't worry if it's a tad confusing…


	16. Memory Lane

**- - - - **

**Chapter 16: ****Memory Lane**

**- - - - **

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1

**A/N:** I'm back from the rather stress-filled family holiday and ready to write! So here's the product of this new, most likely short-lived enthusiasm…don't expect too many more chapters this long though…thought I'd reward you all for your undying patience :)…I must say I rewrote this very first part a few times, trying to pinpoint Kagome's feelings on the whole situation, and I think I'm finally happy with the final product…I _think_…anyway, enjoy and thanks for all those amazingly wonderful uplifting reviews! And whether you review, or whether you're just sitting back and reading, I'm glad to have you guys around …I also wish to add that I never thought dog concussions and human concussions were so similar in symptoms and treatment…but it makes sense now that I think about it…the wonders of research eh?

- - - -

"I'm surprised you remember that."

Kagome merely looked at Sango, trying hard to put the memory version of her and the real one into separate spaces in her mind. But it was still hard not to see that face peering over the tiny bloody bundle in her arms, with the moonlight glowing on the large weapon strapped to her back which was tattooed in its own coating of blood.

"It's hard to forget something like that. You were the first exterminator I'd ever met, and I'd been hearing about your kind for many years. My grandfather used to tell my brother and me all sorts of stories about the youkai slayers when we were younger. He said we should be grateful for the security that you gave to Japan." The vet looked down at the worn wooden table, trying hard to come to grips with the sudden visions swirling in her mind. Images of past and present mixed up into one big jumble. "He always mentioned a man by the name of Hide...Hide…"

"Hidekazu," Sango finished quietly, eyes on the hands that were clasped in front of her. Thin lines traced the contour of her hands, scars of the many battles she had fought. Long ago, her father had told her an assassin's pride lay in his or her scars, but at this moment in time, she felt only resentment for the work. It could very well be costing her one of the few friends she had.

"He was my grandfather, and a proud man. He was the one who killed the last uncivilized demon of Tokyo when he was just sixteen, and founded the school of the Taijiya." In a voice that suddenly seemed devoid of anything, the young woman added, "My family's home."

There was something in the way she said her grandfather's name that caused Kagome to look back up. And there was something more in those clasped hands, and the down turned face that made Kagome wonder if Sango was suffering from a lack of the pride her grandfather had held in high esteem.

As a veterinarian—and a devoted animal-lover—there was something in the merciless killing of all creatures that tugged at her heart and blackened her thoughts. Way back when she had been young, Kagome had been disgusted with the whole idea of demon-slaying, and she had only listened to her grandfather's stories to placate the old man. But after the story was finished and she was tucked into bed, the young girl had wondered how someone could be so cruel.

As she had grown older—and the black and white world had suddenly turned into finer shades of grey—that disdain had faded into a sort of tired understanding. Even before that bleak night all those years ago, Kagome had come to an agreement about the living things in the world: that everyone had to survive in the harsh world, and that humans were slowly but surely coming out on top as the winning species.

But more importantly, she had decided that as people varied so much, so did their faults. Whether it was a short temper or perverted instincts, each individual had something that they weren't proud of, and learning to accept that as apart of a whole person was just another step to accepting someone as who they truly were.

And then there was the people whose faults where not entirely their own, but linked to someone else, or something linked to a past that they couldn't control. Kagome had a feeling that Sango belonged to the latter group, but didn't quite know how to go about finding that out without stepping on some very sensitive toes.

The food and tea was delivered amid the tense silence of the two women, and only when the waitress left did Kagome meet Sango's eyes.

Meeting across the table, the one who saved lives stared at the one who took them away.

And they found that they were both brought back not to the last few days, but back to that moment that had been resurrected in each of their memories.

Later, they would both laugh at the moment, saying how it was a typical Hollywood moment, and all that was missing was the corny music that usually preceded one of those stereotypical flashbacks.

For now though, it was a serious moment as they both remembered just what had brought them to this situation in the first place…

- - - -

_"Whoever invented the telephone should be doomed to a life burning in hell."_

_With a lift of one delicately sculpted eyebrow that no doubt had taken hours to achieve, the receptionist at the front desk regarded the young intern with some surprise. "And why would you say that?"_

_Kagome Higurashi pointed at the offending instrument in question, her eyes boring into the off-white plastic as though she were trying to burn a hole straight through. "Because then I would be home by now, surrounding by hot water and bubbles and perfume and candles, with a slice of chocolate cake making its way through my digestive system. Not listening to someone complain that their dog smells funny, and that it's probably a sign of their impending death, and that they think a vet should always be on call. Do they **not** realize that there is a perfectly good emergency clinic just a ten minute drive from here?"_

_Mrs. Usami gave a delicate shake of her head. "Not everyone is quite as sensible as some. And others fall even further below that level."_

_"Always the philosopher, aren't you?" Kagome asked, hints of humour dotting her words._

_"I try."_

_With a smile and a sigh, the dark-haired intern stared at the phone for a second more, willing it with all her power to stop ringing. _

_When no sound came from the harmless device, she turned in triumph to the older woman behind the desk. _

_"Can we close up now?"_

_Mrs. Usami glanced at her watch then gave a slow nod. "Don't forget to make sure that the machines are properly shut down, and that the medicine cabinets are locked."_

_She'd heard the same instructions a hundred times before, but as usual Kagome merely smiled and went off to do the closing up routine. It was best not to argue with the receptionist. After all, she'd been here for the last twenty years; Kagome had been here less than a month._

_As the last machine hummed its last breath before falling into sleep, Mrs. Usami called out her farewell. Counting to ten, the young intern timed the woman's predictable steps until the front door came to a close, and all that was left in the office were a few sickly animals and one human._

_These were the moments that Kagome enjoyed the most, when she was alone in the clinic, the rooms empty of any sounds except the gentle breathing of sleeping pets and her own footsteps echoing quietly as she moved around. There were no clients waiting impatiently to be served, no wailing children clinging to suffocating kittens, and no piercing rings drifting from the telephone._

_It was in one word peaceful, and for an instant the young woman felt like it was _her_ peace. _

_Shuffling quietly over to the back room, she poked her head in briefly to make sure none of the animals were in need of tending. Dr. Satsumi sent the more critical patients to the overnight emergency clinic and—on the rare occasion—brought one home with him. The ones here were recovering from basic wounds, or were in need of a home, having been plucked off the cold autumn streets._

_Satisfied with the gentle snores of the animals, Kagome let the door fall back and returned to the peace of the waiting room and front desk.__ Mrs. Usami—as efficient as ever—had all necessary papers stacked on the desk, with little notes attached to each one explaining what Kagome needed to record or sign. _

_Those were stuffed into her bag, as was the small pile of patient files that needed to be fully filled out. The profession of veterinarian required diligence and hard work and, of course, a love for animals. But most of all, it required a steady patience with both the two- and four-legged creatures that roamed the planet._

_Kagome could only hope that she would be able to be as patient as her boss was, especially if she ever ran a practice on her own._

_Running a hand over the slick top of the desk, she wondered what it would be like to run your own clinic, taking care of everything on your own. Never having to answer to anyone. Being the only doctor that the animals ever had to see._

_Vets like that seemed to develop a much more personal relationship with their patients and their owners. She had seen a warmth from these people that was directed at their aging vet, a warmth that had been lacking in the larger __Tokyo __Animal __Hospital__ she had spent the summer in as a vet technician. _

_'Yes,' Kagome decided, 'It would be nice to have my own practice. _If_ I ever make it through my final exams.'___

_Shaking her head, she gathered up her things and—after a bit of searching—dug up the keys to close down the clinic._

_With one final glance at the muted tones of the waiting room, Kagome reached for the gleaming steel handle of the door, and opened it, expecting to be met by the usually breezes of autumn that carried with it a chill that seeped to the bones._

_Instead, she was met with a figure, shorter than her, and clutching a small bundle in her arms. The lights from the waiting room illuminated the girl, adding shadows to her face that would not be there in normal light._

_Taken back, Kagome clutched her bag and regarded the new arrival warily. If it hadn't been for the desperate look on her sad face, the intern would have taken her perhaps for a thief in need of a quick fix._

_But it wasn't just the face that stopped any thoughts about maniacs and psychopaths. It was also the small bundle that was held carefully in the girl's arms, the small bundle that Kagome realized was oozing a dark red substance._

_It took only a second before she realized what it was. It took another second for Kagome to open her mouth and finally say something._

_"I'm sorry, but the clinic is closed for the night. You'll have to go to the emergency one. It's ten minutes down the main road, even if you need to drive slowly."_

_The girl's eyes widened, their dark hue the same colour as the night sky that rose behind them. "Please…I beg you, please help me. I can't get to the other clinic."_

_"Look, I'm sorry, but I can't be of any help," Kagome said, gesturing feebly at the empty waiting room. "Everyone's gone home for the night. There's nothing I can do."_

_The intern made a move forward, and was surprised to find her way blocked by the girl. She had moved closer, close enough for Kagome to see the tears brimming at the corners of her eyes._

_Close enough for her to see the strange boomerang shaped thing poking out from behind one shoulder. Whatever it was, it too was laced in the same dark red substance that the bundle was oozing._

_Suddenly something seemed wrong. Very wrong. And Kagome hadn't lived with her superstitious grandfather for eighteen years for nothing. He had always said to trust your first feelings. Something she was more than willing to do at the moment._

_"You're here, and you must at least work with animals," The girl pleaded, "I…my pet needs help fast, or she might…she might…"_

_Those tears that had been threatening to fall finally came down in a thin trickle, staining the pale cheeks. "Please…she's the only friend I have…you have to help…"_

_It was one thing to be faced with a crying girl clutching her pet. _

_It was another to be faced with that image, and to understand exactly how she felt. _

_But what to do?__ Dr. Satsumi was at his son's tennis tournament in the next village over, hence why she had been left to close up on her own. He had also made it clear that he would be staying overnight so he could catch his daughter's game the next morning. The two other vets in the vicinity were no doubt busy in emergency, and besides, it would be too much to call them over. Mrs. Usami…well, she wouldn't be any help if the animal was this badly hurt, since her skills were reserved mainly for office work..._

_'Dammit, why me? And _why_ am I such a sucker? Miroku was right, I do need to get a backbone.'_

_With a sigh, Kagome stepped back and gestured for the girl to enter. As she passed by, the intern got a close look at the object that was strapped to her back, and suddenly wondered just who she was helping. The object was in fact not only in the shape of a boomerang—it was in fact a giant boomerang, and it was covered in splatters of blood._

_Trying to control her shaking hands, Kagome left her bag on a chair, and quickly locked the front door. The last thing she needed was someone bursting through the door. Dr. Satsuma would not appreciate people using his clinic as a late night drop-in._

_"Put your pet on that table over there, in Examination Room One. I'll be with you in a second." _

_As the girl disappeared into the room, Kagome eyed the black outfit she donned. It was hardly conventional attire, as it appeared to be skintight, with pink dressings to break up the monotony. Obviously this was no regular homemaker whose dog had just got hit by a car._

_Taking deep breaths, the intern washed her hands and donned the dreaded latex gloves and smart white lab coat. Tying her hair back into a ponytail to keep it out of her face, she mentally tried to prepare herself for what she was about to do. Sure, there had been plenty of slideshows detailing gruesome accidents, and the outcomes on the animals involved. But as of now, the goriest thing Kagome had dealt with in the examination room was a raccoon that had discovered walking across a highway during rush hour wasn't the most intelligent thing to do._

_Judging by the ever increasing stain on the bundle, there was quite a bit of a mess hiding underneath the blanket. And damned if she wasn't nervous. _

_Not that blood made her go all woozy and lightheaded of course, because if it had, then her career path might have taken a more domestic route. No, it was the exposed bones and the loose bits of fur hanging by threads. It was the smells, and the cries of pain and the stoniness of all animals that made her heart pound and her throat go dry._

_Just like it was doing now._

_'Breathe deep, Higurashi. Just breathe, and soon this will all be over, happy ending or no.'_

_- - - -_

_The first thing she noticed about the clinic was that it was calmly efficient, not quite crossing the line from homey to sterile. The walls were a muted grey, the tiles an off-white. The paintings on the walls were those usually found in medical facilities; quiet sceneries, vases of gently arranged flowers or— in this particular case—the occasional puppy or kitten lounging around in green grass and sunlight._

_Despite the emotions threatening to take hold and never let go, Sango noticed all of these things. She also noticed the wary look in the young woman's eyes when she had opened the door and caught sight of the bundle that exterminator had been clutching in her arms. _

_But her priorities weren't in analyzing the clinic's interior decorating, or its inhabitants. All that mattered at this moment was her friend, the one true friend she had ever had, lying in her arms amid a sea of her own blood._

_Trying her damnedest to fight back the tears that were spilling down her face, Sango placed the bundle on the stainless steel table, the sound of cloth meeting metal bringing the reality of the situation even closer to home._

_Her friend, her companion, her demon cat…whatever the title, Kirara was hurt badly, and it had been Sango's fault._

_Pushing the blankets back slowly to stop from hurting the cat even more, she revealed her friend in the harsh, unforgiving fluorescent light that all medical establishments were known for._

_Even if she had placed Kirara's body under the most wonderful, illuminating light there was, the situation would have looked no better. _

_'That blood, those cuts…they're my fault…all my stupid fault,' the young exterminator thought, trembling fingers curled around the edges of the cloth. If only she hadn't taken that stupid assignment. If only she'd let her brother go, let her father take this one on with his usual team._

_If only she hadn't been so stubborn and pig-headed, and so determined to prove her talents to her family, then none of this would have happened. Kirara would have been at home in their apartment, maybe curled up by the fireplace, or sneaking into her supply of bacon treats that Sango religiously supplied. _

_Thoughts of what might have been seemed to hurt more, and Sango was on the verge of another breakdown when the door opened and the young woman stepped in._

_She had donned the formal vet attire, and despite her earlier words about not being a veterinarian, she obviously had to be something related to that field. A simple volunteer couldn't quite command the same presence and compassion in a starched lab coat that this woman could._

_Swallowing back the lump in her throat, Sango gestured helplessly to her companion. "Is there any hope for her?"_

_It only took a glance before Kagome realized that the animal was a cat. It took another one before she registered the second tail. _

_"You're friend's a demon?" The young intern demanded, unable to keep the shock from her voice._

_Slowly, Sango nodded, her hand reaching out to the red-stained head in a protective move that Kagome took close note of. It seemed the young woman was prepared for that particular kind of reaction. "Yes, she is a demon. A fire cat demon, to be precise. I don't care if you have issues with demons, or what your opinions are. Right now my friend is in a lot of pain, and demon or not, she deserves just as much of a chance that you give your animals."_

_If the situation hadn't been so serious, Kagome would have smiled at the girl's stubbornness. Obviously the weakness in the girl's eyes was not a permanent thing—most likely brought on by the passion and desperation she felt for her friend. _

_Well, two tails or no, this cat needed her help, and—despite the many rules she was no doubt breaking at this very moment—Kagome decided that she would do whatever she could to ease the animal's suffering. Besides, if she managed to keep this off records and accounts, then perhaps she would not be in as much trouble as she imagined, since Dr. Satsumi was a bigger softie than her. _

_And, dammit, there was a reason she was in this profession. Coming to the aid of all creatures was a vet's unspoken doctrine, and right now—whether due to exhaustion or simple craziness—Kagome was going to uphold that to the best of her intern's abilities._

_Holding up a hand, Kagome hoped that she could keep control of her wavering voice. "Look, whatever problems you've had before with veterinarians, you won't find them here."_

_"So you _are_ a vet!"_

_"No, I'm not," Kagome corrected, rubbing her hands in baby powder before donning latex gloves as she had done many times before. Somehow the familiar process helped calm some of her nerves. "I'm studying to be one though. Right now, I'm acting as Dr. Satsumi's intern. Now I need you to hold her still if you can. Keep a gentle but firm grip on her neck, just like that. Good, good."_

_Facing the cat, Kagome proceeded with a close examination of the wounds, trying to draw on everything that she had read about serious injuries. Gently, she wiped away as much blood as she could in hopes of gaining clearer views of the wounds. The cat barely stirred, apparently suffering from shock, among other things. The gashes in her side were deep, and hardly the usual kind of cuts that Kagome had seen in pictures. Obviously, this wasn't an ordinary accident. She made a quick note in the back of her mind to ask what had happened, kicking herself for not doing it sooner. Oh well, there would be time for that after._

_Her back ached when she straightened, but it was a satisfying sort of feeling, for she had a much better idea about the animal's state, and it didn't appear to be quite as bad as she had first thought._

_Taking a deep breath, Kagome went to a cupboard to fetch the supplies that would be needed, talking to the young owner as she worked. _

_"Well, whatever happened to her, she got pretty lucky. No signs of internal bleeding or broken bones. She'll have some deep bruising though, especially in the chest and head area. No major arteries were severed either, so it all comes down to some pretty nasty flesh wounds. As for her head, she'll probably be prone to a few dizzy spells—whatever knocked her up got a good shot at her skull, resulting in what's probably a small concussion. She's also in shock, but that will wear off soon."_

_Threading the needle, she glanced up at the young woman in the strange black and pink outfit. "First though, I need you to tell me exactly what happened to her, in case I'm missing something." When it appeared that the girl hesitated, Kagome continued, "Any kind of omission could result in some bad mistakes being made here, and it wouldn't necessarily be my own fault."_

_Later, Kagome would feel a sense of pride of the control she had displayed during those crucial moments, but at that time it took all of her strength to keep her hands from shaking._

_Sango took a deep breath, searching for any kind of anger or judgment in the intern's eyes. Upon finding none, the exterminator let the air out of her constricting chest. Her mother had always told her that talking about bad experiences was the foundation of a healing process. Although she doubted she could ever bring herself to talk about her mother now, the story behind Kirara's injuries flowed from her mind to her mouth with surprising ease._

_"Her name is Kirara, and she's not only my friend, but my partner as well."_

_"Partner in what?"_

_Sango looked down at the bent head, and turned her head away as soon as the needle began to thread its way through torn skin. Even though Kirara was too far gone to feel the pain, it still hurt for _her_ to watch it._

_Somehow, speaking about her profession to a wall was easier than speaking directly to the woman herself. What would normally have stayed buried inside came out into the open, with no time to stop it._

_"I'm…I'm a demon exterminator, daughter to the head of the Taijiya Corporation. My father found Kirara on one of his jobs. Her family had been killed by a spider demon that he himself had killed. He gave her to me for my tenth birthday, with a big red bow around her neck."_

_Smiling softly at the happy memory—one of the few she kept fiercely burned in her mind—she continued. "We were on a job, tracking down a bear demon that was reported to have attacked a village further north from here. What we didn't realize was that it was a female bear demon, and she was guarding her cubs from the humans who were developing the forest that they lived in. Bear demons are particularly protective of their young. She…came out of nowhere. I was too stupid and blind to realize that she was following us. Kirara went for her, to protect me…"_

_Her throat was all choked up, and her eyes had blurred again. Cursing her sudden emotional outburst with disgust, Sango tried to hide her reaction by turning to a poster on the wall, which conveniently depicted two frolicking kittens._

_Despite being thoroughly involved in her work, Kagome was conscious enough of human emotions to realize sadness and pain when she heard it. _

_"Where did the demon hit her?" She asked as gently as she could, fingers and eyes never straying from the needle. _

_A soft shuffling sound could be heard, and the exterminator's voice could be heard, closer this time to the table. It was a good sign that she wasn't about to break down completely._

_"It was so dark, and even with the nighttime goggles I had on, it all happened so fast…I know she was thrown into a tree, and she hit it with her—left side, I think. It took her a minute to get up before the bear used her claws, and then threw her again. What you have to understand is that Kirara can grow when she needs to. She's too young to reach full size, but she can still grow to about the size of a really big dog. Usually she remains in her big form when she's hurt, but this time seemed to be different." Kagome heard a small sigh then felt the presence shift until the young woman's face was across from her over the table. "That's why I brought her to you. She's still too young to master the healing powers that demons have. A few minor scratches aren't such a big deal, but claws…"_

_"Are pretty deadly," Kagome finished. Her mind reeled with the story she had just heard. A demon exterminator here? In the clinic? She had always thought they were a reclusive group, hiding in the shadows. So many tales had been twisted that their images changed person to person. But the woman before her dismissed all of them as old wives tales. _

_The young woman wasn't ten feet tall, nor did she have lizard, cat, or red eyes. She didn't seem capable of jumping ten feet, and there were certainly no wings sprouting from her back. Her teeth weren't pointed, sharpened, nor were there any fangs. And as far as she knew, the girl wasn't hiding any fur or scales underneath the clothing._

_All Kagome could see was a young woman, garbed in strange clothes, mourning a hurt pet. The boomerang on her back still glistened with blood, and she suspected there would be hardness in the exterminator's eyes after the emotions departed, but other than that she was just a normal person with exceptional skills._

_And she was also the descendent of the famed Tajiya family, a tribe that dated back beyond the samurai era._

_Her grandfather and brother would never believe this!_

_As the last stitch was put in its place, Kagome took a moment to admire the clean line she had managed. Then, she stretched out the clenched muscles in her shoulders before facing the girl._

_"Well, my diagnosis and your story seem to fit. The reason she shrank was probably due to the concussion I mentioned. Kirara probably lost her concentration with the head injury, just as she will now if she tries it any time soon. Since she hit her head twice, I'd keep an eye out for any abnormal signs of behavior—besides the dizziness—such as throwing up, complete loss of balance, or spasms. I'll give you some papers to help you. Also, no more growing big until the stitches disappear. Since you probably don't want to bring her back in, those stitches will dissolve in a little while. But until then, any big movements she makes could open the wound, and then we'd be back at square one."_

_Getting a few moist cloths, Kagome began to wipe away the blood on the fur, and was pleasantly surprised to find the fur underneath was creamy and felt wonderfully soft. _

_As the last remaining red spots were wiped away, Kagome felt a hand reach out and grasp her own. The palm was callused and a little raw, but there was no mistaking what it was trying to convey._

_Dark eyes were open, with no barriers holding back the flood of gratefulness that welled up within them._

_"Thank you…thank you so much for helping me."_

_The exterminator's voice cracked, but still she spoke. "Tell me your name."_

_Resting a hand on the small cat's head, Kagome met the gratefulness with her own respect. Demon exterminator or no, she was human, and she had opened Kagome's eyes to a world that few truly understood._

_"Kagome…my name is Kagome Higurashi."_

_The girl's hand squeezed her own, and then let it go, but her eyes remained on the vet's. "Kagome Higurashi," she repeated. "I owe you a great debt, as an exterminator and as a person. One day I will find a way to repay you for your help, on my word as a Tajiya."_

_So touched by this vow—and later, too bewildered by everything to even think clearly—Kagome realized later that she never got around to asking the name of the girl herself. _

_- - - - _

"Guess you know my name now."

Sango's quiet comment had Kagome jerked back from the past into a very real present. Staring at the young woman from over her cooling cup of tea, Kagome realized that it wouldn't be so hard to get over the past. After all, it wasn't exactly an _unpleasant _memory. And knowing this did explain a few things, but there was still one fuzzy piece of the puzzle that she wanted clarified.

"I know a lot more," She remarked carefully, trying hard to keep her voice neutral. "What I want to know now is why Inuyasha hates you so much. And would this have to do with your profession?"

With a slow, precise nod, Sango grabbed another chocolate pastry and gulped it down, hoping the sugar would ease the jumping nerves humming in her body. Bit by bit, she told the story from beginning to end, leaving her new friend with no questions as the real truth came out. Eventually, after another round of tea, Sango finished the tale and rewarded herself with another chocolate cake.

"Well it makes more sense than the version that Miroku gave me," Kagome said, and for the first time in the last few hours, she smiled. A true smile that warmed up her mind and heart, and gave her the clarity to see things in a mature light. When she saw Sango's expression brighten, she knew that things would alright between them. The relief that cut through the tension came in a calming wave, and both women felt as though they had been released of a small burden.

"I still owe you, you know," Sango mentioned after they had finished the cakes and tea. "No, don't you dare refuse me either. When a Taijiya makes a vow on the family name, we stick with it until we feel it has been fully repaid. Kirara wouldn't have survived if you hadn't been there, and I wouldn't have been able to survive many situations without Kirara."

When Kagome still looked hesitant, the exterminator rolled her eyes in mock frustration as she snatched the bill away from the other woman's hands. "Oh no, this one's on me, and don't even think about making this my repayment. Whether you like it or not, there's someone here who's going to find a way of making the past up to you."

Startled by Sango's heartfelt words, the young veterinarian decided not to argue, especially when she could see the rock hard stubbornness buried in the woman's eyes. There would be another time for that, and she didn't really want to insult the Taijiya honour either. Warriors seemed to have a very deep-rooted sense of pride.

Instead, she simply shrugged in acceptance, and leaned over to the bags piled at the exterminator's feet. "What _have_ you been up to?"

Sango looked down, and grinned through the blush rising in her cheeks. "Nothing much, just a few magazines and junk food, and some things to keep Kirara busy of course. Oh cripes, wait a minute! I completely _forgot_! Her cat food!"

Raising an eyebrow, Kagome hefted her share of the bags and followed Sango out the door into a cold street. Shivering, she dug deeper into her jacket, anticipating the warmth that the drive home would bring.

"The lady at the pet store told me to get the cat food at that clinic of yours! Here, you take the keys and the rest of the bags, and I'll meet you at the car. It shouldn't take too long."

Sango moved fast. By the time Kagome had properly sorted out the extra bags and keys into steady hands, the dark head had disappeared from view. Shaking her head in amusement, she started the cold walk back to the car, alone with her thoughts.

One thing was for sure, this morning's adventure had certainly kept her mind off of certain things.

Silver-haired, dog-eared things to be exact.

Annoying, dumb-ass, bloody _stupid _things…

With an inward groan, the dark-haired woman stormed off to the car, cursing her short term memory all the way there.

_- - - - _

"Feeling cold yet?"

Gold eyes narrowed, trying their best to glare away the ferocious grin on Miroku's face.

"Hanyou don't get cold," Inuyasha growled, trying his best to flex numbed fingers behind his back. No, he wasn't cold. He'd frozen up a long time ago, thereby banishing any feeling his nerves might have wished to conjure up. It was a wonder he was able to climb off that damned snowmobile, seeing as his jeans were basically glued to the seat.

But he wasn't going to let his friend get the satisfaction of knowing he was right. Heaven help anyone who fed _that_ man's ego.

Instead, he tucked his fingers into the solid pockets of his pants, ignoring the frost that collected on his knuckles, and faced the resort.

What was still in the stages of development would be wondrous once it had all been completed. Although buried under snow, the massive building towered above him, impassive and dominating even in the bleak white world it was built into.

They had parked under the outstretched wooden awning that covered the entrance to the hotel, which was built below gigantic panes of glass arranged into a sort of A-Frame arrangement, like one would see if they ever visited a Swiss town.

Miroku had explained that the resort spread out into two separate wings, splitting up the rooms and various suites that were offered. The pool--contained in a two story room--was at the back, with the tennis courts and gymnasium flanking it on their respective sides.

"So, business partner of mine, what do you think?"

"Not bad for a first-timer, hentai. What's the competition like?"

So it wasn't exactly an indulgent answer, but it was the best compliment he had heard emerging from the hanyou's mouth in a long while.

Grinning, he moved to stand beside Inuyasha, marveling at the progress his little pet project had made. He'd always thought he'd had three solid, dependable weaknesses—food, women, and sports—but this resort was slowly but surely becoming his fourth. There was nothing like seeing a dream being built in front of your own eyes to make a day brighter.

"There's the Snow Crane Winter Resort about an hour away from here, but they operate mainly in the winter, and don't really have anything for the summer except an outdoor pool and two tennis courts. The worst of our competition is a good extra four hour drive from here, but it pretty much rivals what we've got." With a shrug, Miroku turned to his friend and gestured towards the front door. "Still, we're closer to the big cities, and hopefully we can maintain reasonable rates for the first few years."

"You chose a good place," Inuyasha said as he was led through the wood-rimmed glass doors that served as an entrance. "You've got some brains in that head of yours, Houshi, even if you don't care to display them."

"See, that's where you're wrong. I show my brains off all the time, but only few can truly appreciate my genius."

"Does this genius show while you're groping up some woman, or after, when she slaps you silly?"

"Inuyasha, my poor, naive friend. The genius is in the execution of the whole process. One day though, I will teach you all I know." Placing a hand on his heart, he gave a mock bow and just missed dodging the door swinging into his rear end. "But for now, my apprentice, I will show you all the secrets of my humble resort."

Unable to conceal the smile that had appeared on his face, the hanyou side-stepped the piles of lumber that blocked his way, and emerged into a masterpiece. His smile fell away as his jaw dropped.

"Now I know this part isn't finished yet," Miroku explained as he came up behind the silver-haired dog-demon, "But despite all this construction junk, the main lobby's not too shabby is it?"

Shaking his head, Inuyasha strained his eyes as he tried to take in the whole of it.

Whoever had designed the lobby had had elegance in mind. Although the marble floors were rough and unpolished, they already spoke of the glamour that would gleam from this place. Half-built reception desks were arranged in a semi-circle on the outer walls, only broken up by a massive half-finished fireplace directly across from the main doors.

The centre of the room was cleared, all except for a large _Torii _in the centre, with bare flower boxes forming a broken circle around it and a void underneath.

When asked what it was for, Miroku beckoned him closer for a better look. "We're going to have a carp pond here, complete with all sorts of native plants and bamboo surrounding it in a wide circle. The chairs and couches will be arranged within the bamboo, to give visitors the feeling of being in a peaceful garden. Since we're basically building everything into solid rock, there won't be a lot of land for gardens, so we decided to bring the outside in."

Pointing upwards, Miroku urged him to take a look up. When he did, Inuyasha realized that the grandeur of the place was already there...it just hadn't been finished yet. The ceiling itself was enough to instill a sense of awe into any average visitor, with soaring window panes arranged into a glass dome that reflected the cold winter sky.

"I don't think publicity will be too much of a problem," Inuyasha said as he circled the lobby, noting the workmanship that was going into each clerk desk. Miroku had found excellent workers, and an ingenious architect. "Once the wealthy clientele start piling through that door, we'll have no problems trying to book rooms. What's your plan for the Grand Opening?"

"The estimate I got was that everything will be up and running by next November, even those dratted stables that are costing us so much of our time. I was thinking of a formal affair, lots of glitz, glamour and ice sculptures. We're going to send out invitations to our most regular and well-financed customers from the Silver Fan, of course, as well as to some of the other more prominent businessmen and women in the area. Trust me; they'll be so bogged down by champagne and caviar that the prices for the more elegant suites will hardly make them bat a pretty little manicured eyelid. "

Inuyasha was about to question just _how_ expensive these suites were going to be when voices could suddenly be heard. Twitching his ears, he focused on the sounds, and realized that they were not happy voices.

"What's going on? A marital spat?"

Miroku craned his hearing to try and pick up the sounds that Inuyasha so deftly heard, but could only catch a few shouts that ebbed into obviously quiet anger. Still, it was enough to confirm who was making all the noise.

Rolling his eyes, he headed off down one of the main hallways to the sides, gesturing for his business partner to follow. "Brace yourself, comrade. You're about to meet the architect and the contractor. A livelier couple you have never met."

"So it _is_ a marital spat?"

"No, a worker's fight that could lead to some very precious documents being ripped up or tossed at various body parts."

Despite the yelling that grew in octaves in his sensitive ears, Inuyasha could still hear Miroku's little sigh. Apparently this wasn't exactly a rare occasion.

Ducking under a line of yellow tape, the two men emerged into what Miroku hoped would eventually become the grand dining room. Right now it was still a vacant space with four walls and in need of some serious plastering. That was if his two employees could ever agree on the details of it all.

Standing in the middle of the mess was a short, pot-bellied man, whose eyes appeared to bulge every time he threw out another curse word. The woman who was taking the brunt of it appeared cool and collected, despite a few stray strands of hair falling precariously out of a neat bun.

"Inuyasha," Miroku muttered under his breath, "I introduce to you our contractor, Mr. Yoshi Kada, and our architect, Ms. Kikyo Obinata."

"They seem to have a great relationship," Inuyasha muttered back, unable to suppress a cynical grin playing over his lips.

"As harmonious as that of you and dark-haired, female veterinarians," was the dry reply, which earned the young businessman a good, burning glare from his friend.

Since it was still impossible to kill someone using solely your eyes, Inuyasha had to resort to digging claws into the man's shoulder. "You aren't so hot with the ladies yourself. I don't see that assassin jumping into your bed anytime soon."

Miroku had never truly realized how sharp demon dog claws were, but he was certainly getting a good idea. Thankfully, after years of having various objects lobbed at his body he was used to the pain. Smiling, he shrugged out of the hanyou's grip, and sent him a quick wink. "When she jumps into my bed, she won't be getting out. And you won't get a wink of sleep when _that_ happens."

Turning to the arguing pair, he let his voice rise until it cut through the screams and silenced everyone. "GOOD MORNING, EVERYONE! Everything all right over here, my pretties?"

The architect swirled to face him first, a fist raised in the air, another clutching a myriad of papers. "You know damn well that nothing's all right here, Mr. Houshi. Not with this **lout** destroying _my_ creation."

"Your creation? YOUR creation? Just who's getting the building done, little missy? Tell me that!" The contractor stepped forward, bowing quickly to his boss. "Mr. Houshi, this woman's head has been filled with too many ideas. You should hear the ridiculous things she wants done now."

Obviously Kikyo did not take to being called 'little missy' very well. It took only a second before all the papers in her hand ended up in Mr. Kada's general direction. "You pompous ass, Yoshi! What? Can't you and your little male friends prove your big strong manhood by adding in a mosaic? Hmm? What's that? Oh, that's right, _you don't have dicks to begin with_!"

As the argument continued once again, Miroku sent a quick glance back to his suspiciously silent friend. It appeared Inuyasha was certainly getting his daily quota of amusement from the scene.

Pointing at the door, Miroku made sure his message was clear with both hand signals and harsh whispers. "Go explore. Let me handle this."

Inuyasha seemed hesitant at first, wanting to see how this scenario would develop. But he had no patience for smoothing ruffled feathers, and there were plenty of other things he could occupy himself with until his guide would be able to show him the rest of the place.

With a quick wave, Inuyasha backed out of the door, careful not to alert the contractor and architect to his presence as he disappeared out the door.

Breathing a quick sigh of relief, he ambled down the hallway, looking around at the prospect in the place. He refused, _absolutely_ refused to think about the strange fact that the architect looked like a certain female that had picking away at his sanity. He also banished the comments that Miroku had made from his already unstable brain.

_Stupid snowmobile ride did nothing_, he thought grimly_, even the freezing cold can't stop_ her _from getting into my head_.

His stride picked up its pace as he headed further down the hallway in an effort to clear his head, past the lobby, and into the other wing, which looked pretty much identical to its counterpart, minus the arrangement of construction equipment. Here, there were men measuring and darting in and out of half-finished doorways, and working on the various rooms spread along the length of the corridor. Most didn't even notice him; the ones that did merely nodded and returned to their work.

Inuyasha was surprised by this behavior. Surely they would react to a stranger—a hanyou stranger no less—with a bit more…well, enthusiasm.

Then again, his face wasn't exactly an unknown one in the business world, and his father had employed so many different construction companies that, by now, any casual worker would know of Inutaisho and his sons.

A cool breeze suddenly greeted him as he neared the end, digging icy claws into his thawing skin.

The source was from an open door at the very end of the passage, and it was enough to make Inuyasha want to turn back into the warm confines of the resort. But something stopped him before he was fully turned.

There was a…a scent on the wind. Something eerily alien to his nose, and yet he _knew_ that it was something that he should recognize.__

Furrowing his brow, he sniffed harder, edging towards the door. But the scent was diluted by the many other beings and smells in the building, enough so that he had his head out the door in an effort to see if it was stronger outside.

With the gods of winter laughing overhead, Inuyasha tentatively eased into the frigid outdoors, grimacing at the sudden gust of wind that put to rest any hopes of maintaining some kind of warmth.

Despite the changing breezes, the strange scent was easy to follow. The owner of it must have passed by within the last few hours, if it could be that strong. Thankfully, a dog-demon's sense of smell rivaled their mortal, four-legged friends, and what could have been lost to a golden retriever was easily hunted by the hanyou.

He passed a few more workers, and wound around a clump of trees as it began to grow even more distinct. Breaking into a run, Inuyasha followed the trail, trying in vain to place what it came from. A feeling of dread swamped him as he neared the source, and for an instant, he regretted running off so suddenly.

But there was no stopping now. Whatever it was, it was definitely not going to evade the great Inuyasha!

Seeing as that particular hanyou's streak of bad luck had slowly been increasing ever since he had ended up on his friend's doorstep, asking for help with a wounded arm, it would seem only natural that he would have a turn of good luck at some point in the near future. Yet the person who held his fate in their hands seemed neither willing to give him this or must have simply enjoyed watching him suffer.

For as the scent grew almost overpowering and the pace quickened to blinding speed—and Inuyasha was sure of the thing's capture—he ran smack dab into a craggy rock face. Stars erupted in his vision, and shots of pain tingled up from his nose into his suddenly aching head as words that would make Miroku cringe poured out of his mouth.

Growling in frustration, he blinked furiously, hands feeling around desperately for an opening in the solid surface. When his hands turned up nothing, he used his fuzzy vision to try and see the hole or crevice that had to be there. There could be no possible way that the thing he had been tracking had disappeared into mid air, nor could be even remotely possible that it had passed through the rock.

_So where the hell did it go?_

He could have spent hours trying to find out where it had went, but time was something he wasn't willing to dedicate to this particular venture. Whatever had left that smell was gone, and it obviously did not want to be followed. Besides, he wasn't about to freeze his ass off out here looking for something that he wasn't too sure was worth the loss of all feeling in his limbs.

With a crack of his knuckles, Inuyasha started the walk home, the wind cutting through the fibers of his sweater and attacking his prone body. His nose was currently throbbing too, as if he needed any more problems to help him on his way back.

Despite the numerous issues his mind and body were having, one thing still remained clear in his mind. The thing he had tracked wasn't something good. Its smell was familiar, true, but he somehow knew that the familiarity had come from a bad experience.

Whatever the creature or thing was, it wasn't going to spell out good news for any of the people who resided here, and Inuyasha made a firm, mental note to memorize that particular scent.

He had a funny feeling that it would be showing itself again sometime soon. Very soon.

- - - -

**Chapter 17 will be coming up with some of that fluff people keep demanding…**

_By the way, just to tell you, a _Torii _in __Japan__ is: "a stone or wooden gateway that marks the boundary of the sacred precincts", according to the following website-- http:www.tshs.ccs.k12.nc.us/Tchwebs/swilliams/japan/Japan%20Facts/religions.htm_

_(It has a picture too!) _


	17. The Games We Play

**A/N:** Well, at least I didn't wait over a month to update this time…that's progress right? ;) Anyway, this isn't exactly the fluff I promised, but this chapter grew too long to be considered as one whole chappie--at least to me--so the fluff is in the next chapter. The good news? Well, the next chapter is halfway through, so there should be another update pretty soon…who knows? I might be able to finish this sooner rather than later after all!

Thanks to my wonderful reviewers who deserve all the ice cream that I can offer…or chocolate, if that's better…or maybe even chocolate ice cream…mmmmmm…must stop...drooling... well, you guys get the point…hope you enjoy this one!

By the way, to those of you who were wondering, Kikyo's appearance in the last chapter wasn't meant to be anything really. Like I said a while a go, she's just like Orc #5 in a Lord of the Rings movie…she has really no purpose or plot, except to fill in as a random character. And as for Kagura in this chappie…well…I can't really explain how she got the part, but as I wrote it, it all just seemed to _fit_. Have fun reading!

* * *

**Chapter 17: The Games We Play**

* * *

Perhaps for the first time in his long life span, Sesshomaru was utterly confused as to what to do next. 

It wasn't as though there were so many choices that he just couldn't pick one. And it certainly had nothing to do with a lack of motivation either.

No, what had caused this new turnabout was the latest report one of his men had supplied. It had only recently been written, and the news it contained was not exactly the happiest.

_So the slippery snake has found its prey_, he thought bitterly, hands clasping and unclasping on his expensively tailored pants. _And he means to beat me to it._

Naraku had gone and created trouble again, by being conveniently spotted at the same gas station that the good for nothing hanyou and his friends were last reported being seen--before they apparently fell of the face of the bloody earth. Another fascinating point of interest that the writer of the report highlighted was that the greaseball lawyer had chosen to drive in the same direction that the getaway car for his brother had been heading as well.

Either Northern Japan was gaining in popularity in the middle of January during snowstorm season, or Naraku's agenda included a visit to the idiot Inuyasha. A fact that the businessman was trying to process in his head, along with the many other strange circumstances surrounding his problems.

But the most baffling question was what exactly the bastard had in store for Sesshomaru's brother. The older youkai knew that they weren't going to be swapping stories over cups of tea, but there was a strange feeling about all these little puzzle pieces that he didn't like.

And he wasn't known as ruthless for sitting on his rear end all day.

Silver claws grazed the telephone when suddenly Yura's voice piped over the intercom in its usual grating perky manner.

"Mr. Sesshomaru, sir?"

He let out a low growl, and abandoned the phone. "Yes?"

"A Ms. Nikiwa wishes to have a word with you."

"Tell her I am busy."

"She insists it's urgent." There was a short pause. "She says that she has information about your family problems. She also wishes to mention that the longer you delay in keeping her, the less likely this information will have importance, and therefore your problems will only increase."

Sesshomaru racked his memory, trying to figure our why the name Nikiwa sounded so very familiar. With casual ease, he typed the name into a search engine that popped up on the sleek laptop at his side. The information might very well be important, but he wasn't about to jump at what she dangled in front of him like a starving dog. He had discovered long ago that power came in various forms of control, and each time it had to be used in the right context.

Leaving the woman waiting while he went about his own devices was definitely a preferred method.

At last a link came up on the screen, explaining everything that the youkai needed to know about the new arrival. With a mild grimace, he signaled for Yura to send the woman up. She would have information, that he was certain of, but how high would the price be?

In moments, there was a strong knock on the door, and upon Sesshomaru's firm "Enter", Ms. Nikiwa stepped into the room. The winter sunlight that illuminated the silver hair of the youkai gleamed in the dark tresses that were tied back from the woman's face. Her attire was that of a strong businesswoman--a simply tailored jacket and skirt, with a white blouse underneath, accenting a trim figure. She would have been considered lovely, probably even beautiful, if it hadn't been for the shocking colour of her eyes.

Only those with demon blood could possess eyes as red as those of Ms. Kagura Nikiwa. And no human male could fall for a woman that would soon as slit his throat for approaching her.

"I would like to know as to why a co-worker of Naraku Omori would step forward to offer information, especially since his firm wishes to destroy all I have worked for." Sesshomaru had dispensed with the formalities. This was not a business deal that would go on record, nor would it benefit the company. This was entirely personal.

Kagura did not seem to hesitate at the cold voice, nor did she seem visibly stricken by the strength that the youkai emanated. Instead, she merely took a seat across from him and dumped a small pile of papers onto the smooth surface of the desk.

"My business with my fellow lawyer is my own. What concerns you can be found in those papers there," She informed him in a brisk manner, indicating the paperwork with a tilt of her head.

Sesshomaru reached to grab them, and was surprised to find another, more feminine hand keeping them in place.

"You didn't think I'd offer them up for free, did you?"

She was playing a game, one that Sesshomaru had spent many years playing. He had also spent many of those years winning it as well.

"The thought did cross my mind," He admitted slowly, "But then I only need to remember whom you work for to realize that nothing you will offer me will be free."

Her smile was icier than his tone. "Just because I work with that lousy S.O.B. doesn't mean I'm his mirror image. Still, I do expect profits when I go to great lengths to acquire certain things that are rather…difficult to find."

"Ms. Nikiwa, I would be willing to negotiate a deal with you, once I know what those papers contain." Sesshomaru pursed his fingers together, wondering why the woman before him was so hard to read. Even when sizing up demons, he usually managed to get a pretty good grasp on what they were feeling, and what their next move might be.

But this Kagura woman was different. Her tone was as removed as his own, and her blood-red eyes reflected nothing but the light. If he were any lesser of a demon, Sesshomaru might have felt frustrated by this. Yet that was not the case, so he had to content himself with trying to remain one step ahead of her.

Her hands grasped the papers and she picked out a few. The selected sheets were passed to him, and he carefully read the headings on each one.

It took him a moment before he could speak without letting his anger and surprise seep into the words. "How did you get this?"

"I work with Naraku on many cases, even when he doesn't need any aid. This particular case seemed a little shadier than most of his other dealings, so I thought I should give him some extra help. "She smirked, the cold glitter remaining in her eyes."Since your father's will is supposed to be read in full by his two sons, I felt it was my duty to let them both read it. Or at least, let the one that mattered the most read it. I don't think Naraku's edited version was completely clear on certain issues."

His father's will--the full, goddamned thing--was at his very fingertips. The truth was all here, the answer to his problems with his brother and his lawyer buried beneath the technical jargon that the document was no doubt filled with.

"Is this all? Or have you any more items of interest before we cut the deal?" Sesshomaru asked, careful to appear cool and relaxed. Even for someone who valued no emotion, it was hard to contain the itching need to scoop the papers up and get down to business as soon as possible. _Things take time, and some things are worth the wait._

"Let me see."

She dug through the papers, and soon three piles were created on the desk as she sorted the various documents into their rightful place.

Pointing to the biggest pile first, she informed him of what each held, making sure only the barest details were explained. It wouldn't do to give away the priceless secrets that each pile held--not before getting paid. "This one here is your father's will in its entirety, along with the accompanying legal papers verifying the will. The pile next to it is evidence of Naraku's deceit in your legal affairs, as well as few juicy bits on other adventures he's had. That last pile is probably going to serve you the greatest, at least in your latest problem. You haven't found your brother yet I take it?"

The sudden switch in conversation jarred Sesshomaru from his dark thoughts. Thoughts including his silver claws digging into Mr. Omori's neck. "What concern is it of yours?"

Her smile widened, not entirely in a nice way. "Oh, I don't care if you find the brat one way or the other. I'm just curious, since that pile contains some interesting travel documents that my co-worker mistakenly left behind."

The silver-haired youkai took a long look at the piles of papers spread out on his desk. As desperate as he was to finalize the entire mess his life had fallen into, there were still a few problems with the situation.

"How can I trust that these papers are the real thing?" He stared hard, bitter yellow eyes squarely meeting red ones. "Prove to me that these are not forgeries, and maybe then we can discuss something."

Kagura sighed, and broke the strong gaze by casually examining her manicured nails sporting a dark red varnish. "Please, you think that I would go out of my way to forge not only your father's will, but the fifty or so other papers that I've dumped here? I'm a busy woman, Sesshomaru, and I barely have time to sleep, let alone to construct a giant scheme to fool you into giving me money."

"You are so willing to get rid of your delightful co-worker though, Ms. Nikiwa. How do I know that you aren't trying to destroy my company as well?" The question sounded rather stupid, when he thought about it, but her enthusiasm in destroying Naraku was a little suspicious. She had ulterior motives--that could be counted on.

The dark-haired woman took one last look at her sculpted nails, then found Sesshomaru's gaze again. "Tell me, what would a lawyer like myself want with a hotel chain? My reasons for getting back at Naraku are personal, but I will ease your fears slightly by letting you in on a little piece of information." She leaned in closer, dropping her voice to a dramatic whisper. "The bastard has cheated me of countless promotions and raises that are rightfully mine. Instead, he works me like his bitch, and expects gratitude for it. I'm sick of the asshole degrading our firm, and with a little co-operation from you, I could take my place at the head of it. Is that good enough for you, or do you wish to intrude on my personal life as well?"

The frozen barrier that had hidden her emotions had disappeared for a moment, and Sesshomaru saw the fire and hatred that had been simmering beneath it. If the speech hadn't convinced him, then it was the conviction in those eyes that would.

Leaning back in his chair, the businessman waited a beat, and then gave a small nod. "Your personal life is not required, Ms. Nikiwa. What is your price?"

She named a reasonable fee--reasonable, at least, for the head of a multimillion-dollar company. As Sesshomaru wrote out the check, he felt the tension in his shoulder blades ease up. The end to the dark tunnel he had been planted in was suddenly in sight, and it was about ruddy time too. _Maybe it is true that good things come to those who wait. Or at least, to those with patience._

Kagura took her check, tucked into her briefcase, and gave his hand a quick, definitive shake. Sesshomaru was already delving into the documents on his desk, when a soft sound pulled him up from the papers.

He found himself staring at the lawyer who had paused halfway out the door, only to turn back briefly.

"I hope you give that rat bastard what he deserves, Sesshomaru," Kagura said, her chin raised defiantly. "We at the firm wouldn't hold it against you if you slit his throat."

"We'll just have to wait and see."

With a small smile that could only be described as malicious, Kagura sauntered out of the polished office, and disappeared behind the closing door.

Sesshomaru shook his head, amused by the comment. Naraku wasn't in line to suffer a quick death.

Oh no, he was going to lament the day he ever began to meddle in the affairs of Inutaisho and his sons.

* * *

It had all seemed so innocent, so simple. 

In fact, it had appeared to be the only solution to the ever-increasing problems in the household. Particularly that of Kagome and Inuyasha.

Now, Sango wasn't one to pry too willingly into the personal lives of her friends. But when you were stuck with them in a small cottage, in the middle of a rather violent snowstorm, it was pretty hard to stay out of any issues that they were having. Especially when you were stuck sleeping in the same room with one of them, and not particularly trusted by the other.

So when she had caught sight of the Scrabble game, tucked away at the bottom of the feeble bookcase, it had felt like some heavenly being had shown her the light. This was the answer to the unresolved tension that erupted every time Inuyasha or Kagome came within ten feet of each other. It would also shut Miroku up about the failed satellite system that was currently broadcasting static on every channel, and stop him sulking about missing the "Big Game".

The board game had been set up at the kitchen table, and she had sat down with hope gleaming in her eyes. Whenever she and her brother had become bored, they had always cracked out a board game as entertainment. Sango had many fond memories of triumphantly claiming the last of her brother's Monopoly money.

But the whole idea had begun to lose its magic as soon as seating arrangements were established. It had taken all of Miroku's strength to get Inuyasha to sit down at the table so he could participate in the "piece of crap game". As soon as Kagome had taken her place across from him, it had taken the combined effort of Kirara and Sango to drag the hanyou back to his chair and keep him there.

And that had just been the beginning.

_What have I gotten myself into? _Sango thought, supporting her head on one hand as she waited for Miroku to spell out the rest of his word. Letters that was suspiciously forming the word…

"Miroku! That's not acceptable!" Kagome cried, a little exasperated at his spelling habits.

"Yes it is. It's just another term for a male rooster." He looked innocently at his friend. "What were _you_ thinking about, Kagome? Sheesh, and you accuse little old me of having a dirty mind."

"Don't tell me that was the only word you could possibly spell out of eight letters," Sango warned, eyes narrowing at him.

Miroku held up his hands in defense. "As it so happens, yes. Unless you know a word that starts with X and includes only one vowel."

"Look, can't you add to it somehow?" Kagome put in, taking her cue from Sango. "I don't know, modify it somehow so it's a little less…"

"Perverted?" Inuyasha supplemented, his eyes never leaving the game board. He wasn't a very chatty fellow, but at least he wasn't sparring with Kagome in their usual fashion. At least, not verbally. His last few words on the board contradicted his quiet behavior, especially since most seemed to be synonyms of stupid or angry.

"Crude?" Sango added, for effect, and noticed the dark-haired man across from her give in to defeat with a sigh.

"Fine, but one day you'll appreciate moments like these. When I'm dead and gone and you're all suffering from a lack of fun and laughter in your bleak lives, you'll wish you had me around."

He drew out another little block, and placed it carefully at the end of his word. With a sweeping grin, he sat back in his chair and gave his shoulders a stretch.

Sango would have hit him if Kagome hadn't beaten her to it. His loud "Ack" echoed in the otherwise empty house, and he shot a glare at his friend.

"What was that for?"

"That, you pervert, was for the addition to your word!"

"But you told me to make it different, so I did! See? Now there's an 'S' at the end. You're just trying to make life difficult because I'm winning."

"You're not winning, Sango is. And it's not different, you dipstick, it's just plural." With a sigh, Kagome grabbed his little letter holder, ignoring Miroku's vain attempts at snatching it back.

"That's not fair, you saw my letters. Cheating wasn't allowed last time I checked, Kagome dear."

"Well, Miroku darling," Kagome shot back, picking out a letter, and adding it to the word. "You'll be getting six new ones now, so technically I won't know most of them. Look, see how I made it better? It says 'CLOCKS'. That's not a dirty word, and it will get you even more points for it than your original one."

Miroku opened his mouth, and closed it again, as he understood that his friend had a point. With a roll of his dark eyes, he picked out his new letters, careful not to let Kagome see them. When he noticed Sango staring at him, he offered her a quick smile and a wink.

_The little trickster was planning it all along_, she realized, and returned the smile.

"Your turn, Inuyasha."

The hanyou said nothing, but merely placed his letters on the board. It took Sango a moment to grasp as to why he would write such a silly thing, but it she came to an understanding when she saw Kagome's face twist into a scowl. 'Quack' was a term commonly used for bad doctors, or in this case, probably used for bad veterinarians too.

"Uh…I don't think animal sounds count as words," Sango said, hoping to ease some of the sudden tension that was building between the two. It was getting thicker by the second.

"It's not always an animal sound," Inuyasha said, his tone dangerously pleasant. Although he spoke to Sango, his eyes were slowly finding their way to Kagome. "It can stand for other things as well.

Miroku, who was also beginning to pick up on the rise in tension, decided to help Sango in her quest to stop the next world war from breaking out. "Hey, if you wouldn't let me use my last word, then you can't use this one."

"It's all right, Miroku," Kagome intervened suddenly. With one glance at the young woman's strangely calm face, the demon hunter knew they were all doomed. "The idiot jerk of a hanyou can have his pathetic word. After all, he hasn't learned how to give insults like a man. Instead, he has to hide them in a stupid board game."

Sango caught herself before she could argue that Scrabble was not a stupid board game. There was enough of an argument brewing that her comments did not need to be heard at this very moment.

Instead, she braced herself for the onslaught that was no doubt going to begin. _As of…_

"And I'm not going to stand by and let some useless human female insult me on what's going to be my turf!"

_…now._

"Your turf? YOUR turf? Need I remind you that not only did I let you stay in MY clinic, but I brought you back to MY apartment, let you eat my bloody food, and you slept on MY pullout couch!" Kagome yelled, her face flushed with anger.

"_I_ wouldn't have been there if we weren't desperate for a freaking hideout. Hell, you _wouldn't even_ _be_ in this mess if Miroku hadn't needed a quick solution. YOU'RE USELESS!" Inuyasha suddenly raised his voice, a fist slamming down on the table. Letter blocks flew in all directions and one narrowly missed getting caught in Sango's eye.

"Useless? USELESS? I saved your damn hide from getting _skinned_ by hiding you! You know what, Inuyasha? You're a selfish bastard, and frankly, I'm _sick_ and _tired_ of it. In fact, I'm done with this place, I'm done with this game, and I'm done with YOU!" Quick as lightning, Kagome grabbed the Scrabble board and hurled it at the hanyou across the table in a fit of rage.

It connected with his thick head with a resounding 'thunk'. Stunned, he fell back onto his equally thick rear as Kagome stormed past him and out into the raging blizzard, slamming the front door as loudly as she could.

Blinking, Miroku and Sango could only stare at the empty table where the game had once been, too shocked to fully comprehend what had happened.

It was only when Inuyasha got off the floor--cursing and muttering all the way--and stomped off to his room upstairs that the two remaining humans broke out of their daze.

"One of us should go out there," Sango said, gesturing towards the curtained window. "I don't think she remembered to take a coat."

"I'll go. I know Inuyasha better than anyone. Maybe I can explain his puzzling character to her." Miroku ran an absent hand through his hair as he stared at the mess that had once constituted a Scrabble game.

Sango followed his gaze. "Don't worry, I'll clean it up. You make sure Kagome hasn't become the human icicle."

"It's a deal."

The house had gone eerily quiet since the big blowout, and once again Sango wished that Miroku had a radio, or just something that would disrupt the stillness. It was hard to maintain a cheerful façade when there was nothing but tense silence.

Miroku--bundled up in what appeared to be an entire winter clothing line--suddenly appeared at her side, and she found herself looking up into a weary face.

"Look, I just wanted to say thanks."

"For what?" She arched a brow as she scooped up the first pile of letters.

"For sticking with me. I couldn't have handled these two alone."

Sango tried her best to smile brightly, and failed rather miserably. "You are paying me for this, remember?"

He nodded, but the sedate expression remained plastered on his face. _Boy, he must be really tired of this if he isn't trying to crack a joke or at least smile._

"Money or no, this hasn't been easy for you. I thought things would be a little…well, different."

"A little less hostile?" She offered.

"A little less like a war zone actually." He went to run a hand through his hair, but the edge of the woolen hat stopped it. Instead, Sango stiffened with surprise as she found that particular hand on her cheek.

"You know, when I first met you, I thought you were this tough female, who wouldn't take anything from anyone. But now…now, I see a woman who may be tough on the outside, and yet can still be kind and sweet on the inside." His hand gently caressed her cheek, leaving the skin tingling.

Sango felt her chest tighten. There was a note of seriousness in the air that she wasn't too sure she was comfortable with just yet. "Demon exterminators aren't generally called sweet or kind. I don't know if I should take offence to that."

"No offence was intended. And contract or no, I'm still so grateful to have you here."

_He's thanking you for helping him with the other two,_ Sango reminded herself. _He's not thanking you for being with him, or acting like a lovesick teenager every time he touches you._

Still, her thoughts couldn't dissuade her from grasping the hand on her cheek, and pressing it closer to the skin. Looking up at him, she attempted a smile again, hoping to keep the situation light. Hopefully, he wouldn't notice her lips quivering.

"You're welcome then."

There was a pause--Sango felt it was certainly awkward, at least on her part--and for an instant, it seemed as though Miroku was going to lean down and actually _kiss_ her. But the flicker in his eyes faded, and the moment passed as quickly as it had come.

He drew his hand away and out of her grasp, and the weariness was suddenly replaced by the humour that was so familiar to his whole being.

Trying to hide her disappointment, Sango gave him advice about avoiding the big snowdrifts, and watched him disappear into the black night outside.

Feeling utterly foolish, the demon exterminator wondered if she should start donning pigtails and kilts if she wanted to complete this whole schoolgirl image she was starting to portray.

An image of herself giggling madly with bows in her pigtails, and one of those dinky little purses tucked under her arm teased a chuckle out of her, and Sango couldn't help but drop the self-pity. He was just another handsome guy who enjoyed flirting with figures that sported breasts and long legs. Heaven knows why he had chosen her as his latest object of affection--perhaps due to a lack of choice lately--but it wouldn't last.

Soon, she would be cashing in a nice fat check, and putting a down payment on the old cottage in the mountains. The same cottage her parents had once used as a summer getaway for the whole family, before her mother had died.

It had been ironic really. Although her mother had not been an exterminator like her husband and children, she had taken an active role in the school. Her father had always worried though about his wife's safety whenever she followed them on hunts, but each time she had come away completely unscathed. That was until the doctor had diagnosed her with a rare form of cancer, and had given her six months to live. Then they had to contend with watching their mother and wife die from the one demon that none of them could fight.

The cottage had been her mother's haven really, and after she was gone, her father had quickly sold it off. But Sango had never really forgotten the one place that she had found her solitude, and--at eleven years of age--she had sworn to get it back one day. If not for herself, for her mother's memory that still lingered in her mind.

And when she was safely tucked away in her retreat, then--and only then--would she allow herself to maybe start thinking about looking for a man who could not only support her in her lifestyle, but deal with her quirks as well.

Shaking her head at her sudden girlishness, Sango continued to scrape up the wooden blocks strewn over the floor. There was no point looking towards the future just yet. There were still a few obstacles in her way.

One of those obstacles being a way of retrieving the wooden blocks that had been flung under the various pieces of furniture.

Grumbling, Sango banished all romantic thoughts aside, and shoved a hand into the dusty area underneath the couch, praying that she hadn't just invaded a colony of spiders.

* * *

The wind ripped through the holes in her knitted sweater, and tore at the sensitive skin below. Any sane person would have stowed away inside the house the minute the wind had picked up. 

But Kagome wasn't sane.

She was pissed off.

And frustrated.

And ready to curl her hands around a certain half-breed's neck and strangle him to kingdom come.

Yet despite the ferocious wind, and the anger that caused her clutched hands to whiten at the knuckles, Kagome still couldn't get rid of the tears brimming in her eyes.

_I'm such an idiot,_ she thought passionately. _How could I even think that a jackass like him would like me? Heck, how could I have ever believed that I was even remotely close to liking him? Am I really that desperate for affection?_

_It's not like I haven't had my share of guys…Okay, so there's only been what? Three? Four? But I was studying to be a vet! No one has a life when they're going through vet school! And the only reason I'm not hitting the dating scene now is because my clinic is my main priority. _

With a moan, she buried her freezing head into chilled arms. _I'm doomed. Doomed to be an old maid who has animals in every corner of the house, but hasn't even seen a naked man in her paisley-printed bed!_

"Holy freaking cow, it's _freezing _out here. Inuyasha may be an ass, but he's not an ass worth suffering over in this cold."

A hand full of warmth and comfort rested on her shoulder. Blinking back the tears that were beginning to drip down her face, she looked up into the sympathetic eyes of her friend.

Miroku handed her a coat, scarf, gloves, and even her winter boots. With a grin, he took a seat next to her on the stairs, and waited as she dressed. It took longer than usual, since her hands were completely frozen, and all feeling had been lost in her limbs long ago.

When she looked equivalent to a giant, multicoloured snowman, she glanced over at Miroku and met his gaze, tear-free. "If you've come out to apologize for that jerk's behavior, save your breath. I don't want to hear it."

"I'm not here to apologize. At least not for him. I do want to say sorry for dragging you into a situation that was never should have been your concern. For bringing you into this…this screwed up mess."

In all the years she'd known him, Kagome had never once seen him quite so apologetic and serious. The boy she'd known had grown up after all, despite his lingering obsession with all thinks blatantly sexual.

"Look, Kagome. I wasn't thinking, that night I came to you for help. I never thought that you might get involved in this as deeply as you are now." He looked earnestly at her and reached out to grab her shoulder again in an effort to convey his sentiment. "I once told myself I'd never, ever willingly put my friends in danger if they weren't already in it. And, of course, the minute I get to test that vow out, I manage to break it."

"Its okay, Miroku," She said softly, or as softly as the howling wind would allow. "Don't beat yourself up over something you could hardly control. I could have easily refused you when you showed up outside the clinic, or any of those other instances. It's not your fault."

He looked off into the distance suddenly, as if he needed to find something else to stare at. Something that he didn't care about. "Ever since I first met you, you've been taking care of me. You helped me get through my schoolwork, my girlfriend issues, and even my hangovers. I always knew that whenever I had a problem, no matter what it was, I could ask you for advice or help. You're too soft-hearted to turn someone down, especially if that someone is a friend or a really cute baby animal--" Kagome had to grin at that"--and I used that to my advantage. And I want to say I'm sorry for it."

Exasperated by her friend's pity, Kagome gave Miroku a light slap on the arm. "I may be soft-hearted, but I'm no wuss. Of course I'd never turn down a baby animal if it needed help, or any animal for that matter, but I do have my limits when it comes to humans. Just because you asked me for a favour doesn't mean I always say yes. I agreed to help your 'friend' that night because I cared. About you, and about that hurt animal you were fostering in your apartment. After that, I said yes to all your stupid schemes because I still cared, and I wanted to help in any way possible."

Miroku opened his mouth, looking as though he was ready to protest, but she silenced him with another smack. "No, please stop with the whole 'blame me' idea. Look, let me put it this way. Whenever I help an animal, I know there are risks. The animal could bite or scratch or it could have some deadly disease that affects humans. If it's smart enough, it could go for my exposed neck and do away with me, depending on just how angry and hurt it is. But that doesn't stop me helping them. I knew the minute I saw the hanyou bleeding on your couch that there might be dangers involved, but I still lent a helping hand. So stop with the self-pity and let me kill your friend."

He chuckled, his breath frosting in the light emanating from the house behind him. "You don't know how many people have said that to me. I know Inuyasha isn't a barrel of joy, but he has his redeeming qualities."

"Like what? His ability to piss people off? I swear that guy could make Gandhi fall into a raging fit."

"He'd probably try," Miroku admitted. "This isn't an apology for him or an excuse, Kagome, but I just want to ask you to care about him a little longer. He has issues--with his family, his work, and his life--and none of them are proving to be a positive experience. He needs someone to worry about him, to make sure he doesn't give up."

"To give him a swift kick in the ass," Kagome muttered, just loudly enough for her friend to hear and was rewarded with a laugh. Rubbing her gloved hands together, she blew into them to give them back some warmth. "Look, until he gets around to actually apologizing for being an ass--or at least show some remorse for it--I won't hesitate to throttle him."

"Oh, cause all the pain you want. Just don't give up on him," Miroku asked, giving her shoulder a squeeze. She could barely feel it through the thick layers of down her coat had, but she smiled at him anyway.

Kagome opened her mouth to say something when the strangest sound was brought to her ears by way of wind. Or at least, she assumed it was the wind. Whatever it was, it made a high-pitched whine that had the hair on the back of her neck standing up on end.

A glance at Miroku confirmed he heard it too. They exchanged a glance.

"What was that?" She asked out loud, to no one in particular.

Miroku looked as if he was about to try and answer when something large and dark landed with a loud thump on the wooden deck.

Amid the howling wind, Kagome swore she could hear the shape sniffing. What it was sniffing for was beyond her. It certainly didn't look like bear. The shape in the dark was hunched over, its shoulders protruding well above the neck.

It scraped along the wooden floorboards, and suddenly its head appeared in the light. Muffling a scream, Kagome leapt off the stairs and into the snowdrifts, followed by Miroku. The head confirmed her suspicions that it definitely wasn't a bear. Bears had furry heads, with furry ears, and round eyes.

This head was reptilian in nature, scales gleaming a murky green in the diluted light. Oval shaped eyes glinted under bony brows, and there was only two slits that acted as a nose.

"Don't…move."

Kagome wanted to look up at Miroku--to see if he was as scared as she was, but she had to take his advice. The head moved through the light and was followed by a scaled body, with two small forearms, and two more muscular back legs coming into view. She couldn't see the end of the tail, but she knew that the creature took up most of the deck.

Her entire body felt frozen, her throat parched, as she stared at the bizarre creature that was currently inspecting the doorway. Never before had she even heard about things like this, and it was all she could do from running as fast and as far away as she could.

But Miroku's words rang soundly in her head, and she kept her place.

The creature gave up on the doorway, and suddenly stood up on its hind legs, and threw back its head. The strange whine she had heard was suddenly much louder, and seemed to emanate from the lizard-thing. Her ears were ringing as the high-pitched sound continued, drowning out the wind's furious cries.

Unable to take it any longer, Kagome threw her hands over her ears. The ache was unbearable--it felt as though her eardrums were preparing to explode.

As the ringing in her ears began to die down, she let her hands fall, and suddenly heard the sounds of snow being crushed by feet. She was just quick enough to catch a glimpse of another hulking form only a few feet away before something glinted in the light from the window and something sharp cut deep into her arm, reaching skin and muscle even through the thick layer of her clothes.

Crying out, Kagome dropped to the snowy floor, clutching her gouged and bleeding arm. She would have called out for help, if something else hadn't solidly connected with her head.

Suddenly the dark, night time world went utterly and completely black.

* * *

**To be continued in Chapter 18…coming soon! **


	18. My Saving Grace

**A/N:** Hey hey! Look who finally got their act together and didn't wait for a month to post! Hehe…actually there is a reason behind the quick update…due to the scary fact that I will be starting my first year of university in about five days, I really want to get this story finished…it may not happen until a little later, but due to the demands I will no doubt be facing in my program, the key here is sooner rather than later (that's good for all my lovely readers at least : )) Anyway, enjoy and thanks once again to all of you who reviewed…you guys make the day brighter…: )

* * *

**Chapter 18: My Saving Grace**

* * *

The smell.

It was back. But now it was stronger than ever.

Tentatively, Inuyasha opened a window, jabbed his nose outside, and inhaled.

_God, it was strong_. Too strong really, to be brushed off as a passing breeze.

Narrowing his eyes, the hanyou took another sniff, and was rewarded with an overpowering cloud of the stuff. Coughing, he hurtled back into the room, trying—for the life of him—to figure out just what the hell was out there.

As he recovered from the blast his nose had just received, Inuyasha perused his faded memories, hoping to find a place where he could connect the smell and an image together. After all, some human had once said that scent was the strongest memory someone could have, and apparently it applied to hanyou as well.

Images of different kinds of demons flashed in his mind—many from years back when he had aided his father in dealing with the various other businessmen and women out there. But none seemed to have this particular scent, at least not that he could remember.

Out of nowhere, an old memory of a dark night in the back alleyway of a pub suddenly came to mind. Furrowing his brow, he tried his hardest to remember what had happened. It had something to do with his father, and an angry English gangster who had believed he had been cheated out of a fair payment for a suspicious shipment of crates. Normally, Inuyasha hadn't been apart of his father's shadier dealings, but the trip to England had been a sort of birthday present for him. A present that—as usual—had gone terribly wrong.

Inuyasha could remember the gangster clearly, all six foot something of him, but he had been only a human who had had the gall to stand up to his father. Yet there was something else, something that the gangster had brought with him…

A cry drifted through the open window, tearing the hanyou from his disturbed thoughts, and making his ears stand on end.

That hadn't been just any cry—it had been Kagome's.

Thoughts of the previous fight that he had just instigated flew from his head, as all he could suddenly concentrate on was the fear he had heard in her voice.

A knot of terror rose in his own throat, but he fought back. Instead, he flew out of his door and ignored the steps, choosing instead to fly off the loft and down to the floor below—panic in his every move.

"Inuyasha, quiet! We can't be heard!" A voice demanded in a harsh whisper.

Startled, the hanyou turned and found Sango crouched behind the back of the couch. Her face was drawn, and worry clearly dimmed her eyes.

"What's going on?" He hissed as quietly as he could manage, lowering himself into a crouch as well. The scent was stronger down on the bottom floor, drifting in from what seemed to be an open window in the kitchen. "What the hell is happening? Where's Kagome?"

"I didn't think you cared," Sango shot back, her own voice quiet. Yet despite the low sound level, Inuyasha heard the irritation in it.

He let out a low growl. "It's none of your business. Now _what's _going on out there?"

"I don't know yet. I sent Kirara out to investigate through the window. Whatever it is though, it can't be good."

"Why don't you just go outside yourself?" He demanded, frustrated with the lack of action that the exterminator seemed to be doing. "Hell, I'll do it myself."

He stood up, and found a strong hand on his shoulder pull him down again.

"Stay _down_. Our shadows can be seen through the window. The last thing we need is an ambush inside such a tiny space."

Bearing sharp teeth, Inuyasha was about to give Sango an idea as to why he might as well do it himself--shadows or no shadows--when a soft mew could be heard behind him.

Turning, he stared at the demon cat who sat placidly behind him. In her mouth, she held a dark green scale that was reeking of that same damned scent.

It didn't take Inuyasha very long to remember now, what with the tendrils of the horrible smell sweeping up into his nose and digging away at the fuzzy memory.

He glanced back at Sango and noticed her grim expression. So he wasn't the only one who knew what the scale meant.

Another yell echoed through the house--this time male and most likely Miroku--and both exterminator and demon stood up. _Shadows be damned_.

Sango took the scale from Kirara, and placed it in a pocket. "There's a window in my room that we could fit through. Come on, we've delayed enough already."

Inuyasha hesitated a moment, eyes fixed on her as he tried to decide whether or not she was trustworthy. Sure, she hadn't tried to kill him again--and she'd had plenty of chances--but that might not mean a thing.

Sango noticed his hesitation and with a sigh, grabbed the sleeve of his shirt, proceeding to drag him towards the room. "Now is _not_ the time to have trust issues. Look, I may not be your biggest fan, but I care about the two people out there just as much as you do. And if that scale is from the thing that I think it is, you're going to need all the help you can get fighting it."

Muttering something incomprehensible, Inuyasha followed her through the door and into the dark room. Neither of them made any move to turn a light on--it would only attract the monsters outside. Instead, Inuyasha worked on opening the surprisingly stubborn window whilst Sango tried to dig her weapons out of her bag without impaling herself on them first.

With a soft clunk, the window shot open, and the cold winter air seeped into the room, bringing with it the smell of monsters and--even more disturbing--the faint smell of human blood.

Flexing his claws, Inuyasha didn't wait for the demon exterminator and leapt through the open window, narrowly missing a nasty bump on the head. But the scent he had picked up mattered more than anything, as he knew just to who it was connected to.

With thoughts of the dark-haired veterinarian running rampant in his mind, the hanyou summoned up all the power in his blood and shot forward. A bulging lump was in front of him, swinging its bony tail. The thing barely had time to blink before Inuyasha was on it, swiping at the rough hide and letting the poison in his outstretched claws seep into every wound he caused.

The thing wailed--using its high-pitched tone to signal to its comrades that it needed help--and for an instant Inuyasha's hearing was overloaded with the sound. The creature took the moment to its advantage, and used its own claws to take a scrape at the hanyou.

Silver hair flew as Inuyasha managed to leap away just as the edge of one razor tipped claw found purchase in his sweater.

Swearing at himself for being so stupid, he skirted a cluster of trees and came out on the other side. He had to do another small hop to avoid running smack dab into Miroku.

The smell of blood was too much to bear, and it was all the hanyou could do to keep his head from drifting into a disoriented state.

"Inuyasha, thank the heavens. I was wondering what had happened to the two sole people in the house that knew something about fighting," Miroku said, his breathe coming in shallow gasps.

"Are you hurt?" The hanyou had to ask, since his senses were still of kilter and Kagome's blood seemed to dominate everything.

"I'm not, thanks to this trusty stick I found. But Kagome is--badly. I haven't been able to reach her though, because of those…those things. " Miroku pointed to a spot not more than a foot away. Inuyasha could see a body lying there, dark hair spilling into the white snow.

Something tight took over his chest, and for an instant Inuyasha couldn't see anything but the still body of Kagome, nestled there in the cold, her life slowly seeping away.

He hadn't noticed he had drawn his own blood until he opened a clenched fist and saw the specks staining the white palm. His face contorted into a snarl, and wiped the blood off on his shirt.

Another whine cut through the cold air, and Inuyasha knew that Sango had finally gotten her act together.

"Miroku, go over to Kagome, stay there and keep still. Their sight isn't the greatest, but they can still pick up on movement. And keep that stick with you--you may be needing it if they come back to finish the job."

Miroku glanced at his friend, worry edging into his face. "Try not to get hurt. I need someone to protect me."

"You can protect yourself just fine, idiot. Now wait until I've left before going."

Inuyasha didn't wait for a response, but strode over to where Kagome lay. Although the blood stench was playing havoc with his head, he checked for a pulse. When the steady but faint beat met his fingertips, he let out a small sigh of relief. She was okay, for now. At least he could find some peace with that.

Now all that was left was the bunch of lizard-things that were no doubt giving the exterminator some trouble.

His muscles bunched up and he sprung forward, taking two leaps before falling into the mess of a fight that the woman and her cat were trying to win. With a loud growl, Inuyasha let his claws fly, and smiled with grim satisfaction as he felt them tear into the protective layer of scales of the monsters around him.

Sango merely nodded when he flew by her, and aimed a sharp knife at the soft underbelly of a rearing reptile. It found its mark swiftly, and the creature dropped to the floor without another sound.

As the hanyou tossed and scratched whatever came near him, he tried to count the number. So far four had attacked him, add to that the one Sango just did away with, and that meant there were five in total. A surprisingly large number, since one or two of the creatures was usually good enough to do the job. Whoever had sent them had wanted to take no chances.

Quick thinking was a must in battles, and unfortunately, Inuyasha had not always succeeded in that particular area of expertise. A large silver claw found its way into his shin, and Inuyasha darted away before the other claws could follow. Cursing at everything and anything, he felt the first flames of pain rise up from the wound.

With a grimace, he launched himself at the first lizard in his way and attacked with all his might. He heard a triumphant meow, and hoped that meant the number of monsters had just diminished again.

When he felt the body beneath him collapse, he moved on to the next one, rage and anger building up as the strains of an injury started taking its toll. Normally a leg wound was nothing, but their claws were specifically designed to slice whatever they came in contact with. In his case, he knew they had found a muscle.

"Inuyasha! Behind you!"

Sango's warning came just in time. Inuyasha ducked and rolled as a large bony tail went swinging over the space where his skull would have been. He'd completely forgotten about that maneuver…

The creature suddenly dropped, and the faded moonlight just managed to reflect off of the metal that was embedded in its head. The lizard he had been currently trying to do away with stood still, as though it realized that its comrades had all fallen. It didn't even flinch when Kirara's claws found their home in its throat--it had seemingly resigned itself to its fate.

Even though Inuyasha counted five distinct bodies, he kept his ears attuned to the nighttime sounds and his nose carefully trained on the passing winds. Only when he was absolutely sure that there were no more of the creatures did he bring his attention back to the situation.

Sango was wiping down her daggers in a clean patch of snow. Kirara was currently nowhere to be seen--probably off on her mistress's orders to search the perimeter woods for any more surprises.

The smell rising from the dead bodies was surprisingly less potent than when they were alive, and it was with some curiosity that he approached one of the corpses. He had seen them from a distance before, but never had been up close to the strange creation.

As his hand tentatively reached out to touch the strange green scales, a shimmer of light suddenly enveloped the body. With a sound that sounded like a candle being extinguished, the body dissolved under his hand, falling into a murky pile on the snow.

Startled, he took a step back, then another one, before whirling around to face the demon exterminator. "What the hell happened?"

She glanced over to where the bodies were supposed to have been, and gave a shake of her head. Obviously rather unfazed by the whole event, she went back to cleaning her weapons. "Haven't you ever seen them do that before?"

A little miffed that the woman wasn't having the same reaction he was having, Inuyasha gave a one-shouldered shrug. He'd _heard_ something about them doing that, but he hadn't imagined it would look quite so strange. Still, there was no way he was about to admit that to anyone if he could help it.

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"Well, if the answer's yes, then you wouldn't have been so surprised. As a matter of fact, they always do that. After all, they aren't exactly a natural occurrence in this world," She informed him, scraping at a stubborn spot on the blade she was currently working on. Inuyasha kept his mouth shut before he point out that he already knew all of that. "At least it takes care of the messy factor. By tomorrow, most of these ashes will have been blown away in this wind. They thought of everything when they designed those things. And it looks like one of them got you pretty badly."

Inuyasha was about to argue that he was perfectly fine and the wound was nothing compared to what he given the creatures when another smell stopped him in his tracks. Feeling like an absolute idiot for his lack of memory, he turned just in time to see Miroku stumble into the little gathering, a figure cushioned carefully in his arms.

"Kirara came by and seemed to give me the okay to move around. Do any of you two know first aid? Kagome needs help, now."

"No one told me she was hurt!" Sango exclaimed, tossing her knives into their sheaths on the belt that Inuyasha suddenly noticed buckled around her waist.

When he felt her eyes pin him down, the hanyou held his chin higher and crossed his arms in an act of pure stubbornness. "Well, gee, I guess I kind of got distracted with the Trackers and all that."

"Trackers?" Miroku asked, and then gave a shake of his head before the other two could answer. "No, the story can wait. Right now, Kagome needs some medical attention. Think you can help?"

Sango gave him a short nod. "Get inside the house, where it's warm. I may not be an expert at this stuff, but I know the basics."

Feeling a tad helpless, Inuyasha sidled up to Miroku, trying his best to appear nonchalant about it all. "Here, you're tired. Let…let me carry her."

Miroku's eyes widened as he took in the bloody leg the hanyou was sporting. Then upon meeting Inuyasha's glare, his face broke into a wry grin. "You heartless old fool. Just be careful with her--I think she got a pretty bad knock from that lizard-thing's tail."

He didn't hesitate to slip the unconscious form into waiting arms--but whether it was due to tiring arms or simply to torture the hanyou a little longer , the reason would forever be a mystery. As soon as Kagome was tucked safely into Inuyasha's hold, the young man dashed around to the front door to follow in Sango's tracks.

It took the hanyou a moment to collect himself when the first whiff of blood came to his nose. It wasn't as though blood was such an overpowering smell really, but the fact that this time it was Kagome's seemed to do something to his head that had never happened before. It made him want to rip something to pieces--or beat someone to a pulp.

It made him want to gather her closer, keep her tight in his arms, and then never, ever let go.

And it was that last particular realization that shook him to the core.

Careful not to jostle her around too much--and checking to see if his leg would hold--he made sure her head was tucked neatly into the folds of his sweater, before following in Miroku's footsteps. Even with the layers of winter clothes, Kagome's form seemed as cold as the night air around her. _How long had she been lying there in the snow anyway?_

If only he had warned everyone about the scent yesterday. Then maybe they would have taken more precautions, and Kagome wouldn't have gone running so carelessly out of the house like that. If he hadn't been so stubborn and stupid, then she might still be sitting across from him at the kitchen table, glowering over the latest word he had spelled out on the game board.

The warm blast of air that greeted him upon his entry to the house was a welcome relief from the icy chill that had been setting in. Sango ushered him over to the couch--which had been pulled out and burdened with pillows and blankets galore.

He didn't really want to let go of the woman in his arms, but he knew he'd just look more foolish if he held on to her. But it was with obvious reluctance--which did not go unnoticed by two particular humans--that he finally set her down.

Gently, Sango pried open the winter jacket, and managed to peel it away from the still form despite the sticky blood acting as a form of morbid glue. Miroku took it wordlessly, tossing it into a garbage bag that was left in the kitchen, no doubt meant for the other items of ruined clothing as well.

The wounded arm lay at Kagome's side, red staining the blue fabric of the sweater, and creeping down her side. The strange combination of colours only made the hue of her skin look even more ghostly white than it already was.

Sango sighed, eyes never leaving her friend's wound. "I'm going to need to take off the sweater if I want to get a good clean look at it. All right, I'm putting you men to work to get some privacy as well as to use the extra hands. That is, if Inuyasha doesn't need to rest first."

The silver-haired hanyou's only reply was a pointed glare aimed at the exterminator. She took that as a no, and continued on. "We need bandages, and one of you can fetch my first aid kit in my black bag. You can get some Tylenol while you're at it--Kagome's going to have one hell of a headache when she wakes up. Also, get some dry wood and start building a fire in that pathetic excuse for a fireplace. The more heat the better."

It was always a mystery as to how Miroku managed to keep a bright outlook on life, but he never ceased to fail no matter what the circumstances. The forlorn look that marred his face was now replaced by a quick--but tired--grin. "Anything else, your Majesty?"

Unperturbed by his address, the young woman gave the question some thought. "Hmm…brew some coffee too. I think we're going to need all the caffeine we can get."

"Aye, aye." With a small salute, Miroku grasped Inuyasha's arm and shoved him in the direction of the linen closet. "Unless Sango needs Band-Aids, we're not going to have much luck finding those bandages. So torn sheets will just have to suffice for now."

When he noticed Inuyasha's quiet nature, and the worried glances he kept sending discreetly over to Kagome's form, Miroku took a hold of his arm more firmly. "I happen to trust Sango, and she seems to know more about this kind of thing than we do. So let's give her that privacy she needs, and get cracking. The faster we work, the better Kagome's chances will be. And the easier your leg will heal, no matter how stubborn you are about it."

It was with a reluctant sigh that Inuyasha gave in--much to Miroku's surprise--and began to tear long strips off of the various sheets that were stowed away. Usually destroying things gave Inuyasha a sense of release, but this time was different. This time someone he cared about was hurt, and nothing would be able to take his mind away from that particular fact.

This time his heart was involved, and he had discovered that nothing was easy when those kinds of emotions got in the way. Especially when they clouded your every thought and move.

He only hoped that his stroke of bad luck wouldn't show its ugly head again, because this time his heart lay somewhere in this mess that he had created, and if anything happened to it--or to her--he wasn't too sure he'd ever be able to live with himself.

* * *

"So you're saying these Truckers…"

"Trackers," Sango corrected him over the rim of a multi-coloured mug.

"Right. So these Trackers are not some new breed of demon, but rather a concoction created by a human scientist as a weapon against other humans and demons?"

"You've got it."

Miroku furrowed his brow, and took a long sip of his coffee. His head felt full, and he hadn't even begun sorting out the information yet. "Let me get this straight. Those lizard things that attacked us weren't really lizards, but some strange hybrid of various animals--including demonic influences--hence why they didn't curl up in the snow and go to sleep like most normal reptiles would. In fact, they aren't really animals, but a creation made in some high-tech lab, specifically engineered to obey its master's every command, and disintegrates when its purpose is complete or when it dies so as to save everyone the trouble of cleaning up after it."

"And that's only the beginning," Inuyasha told him, fingering the rim of his half-empty coffee cup. His leg throbbed slightly under the pressure of the bandages that Nazi exterminator had forced on him, but the pain had already lost most of its edge. Now, clothed in clean, blood-free pants and sweater, Inuyasha felt ready to take on ten more of the unearthly creatures. "No one's sure as to how a bunch of miserable human scientists got a hold of the DNA that's used or the technology for it, let alone how they got demon magic to work in the body of a mutant lizard."

"Sounds like some sort of bizarre sci-fi movie," Miroku commented carefully, his brain melting into mush even as he tried his best to stay alert. "All we need is a bunch of scantily clad women who shoot lasers out of their eyes, and I think we have a plot line."

"It's probably been done," Sango pointed out. "Besides, we have a lot more to worry about. Whoever sent the monsters knew where we are, and they weren't taking any chances." When Miroku shot her another confused look, she sighed. "Usually it only takes one or two Trackers to do a job, and do it right. They were not only engineered to be adaptable to different kinds of climate, but they're also highly skilled in tracking by scent, incredibly agile, and possess some of the sharpest claws I've ever known. The only reason we managed to do away with them so quickly was because there were too many of them, and I think they started to get confused with each other."

"They can't see very well, but movement sets them off," Inuyasha added. He too had noticed Miroku's permanent perturbed expression, and thought that it would be best to help the man understand just what they had gone up against. If anymore decided to show up at the doorstep, at least then he would know how to handle it. "With all of them attacking at once, they had to make sure that they really were attacking us, and not one of their kin. Despite being monsters, they seem to respect their other monster friends just fine."

Miroku tried to give his head a shake to wake it up, but only succeeded in creating little lights at the corners of his vision. Obviously no amount of caffeine would be able to save him now. Resigning himself to his fate, the young man snuggled closer to the crackling fire that he and Inuyasha had managed to cook up. _In your face Boy Scouts!_

"You'd think they'd attack in waves or something, so as to avoid that problem then," Miroku mentioned, as much to himself as to the others.

Sango merely shook her head, and Miroku wondered just how she could stay so freaking awake at one a.m. in the morning. "They may have been designed to be killing machines, but they weren't given a brain cell in their silly heads. They know only what their master has put into their mind, and nothing else. Maybe that's why they didn't try to kill you off first; their master gave them orders to go for those who proved a real threat to them."

"Hey! I'm not exactly helpless," The businessman protested, "I would have gotten my black belt in judo if I hadn't needed to pay for university too."

The young woman who sat across from him held up a hand. "I'm not saying you're helpless. I'm saying that whoever sent them knew that Inuyasha and I posed a threat. That means they probably had no idea you even knew how to throw a punch."

Miroku set his lukewarm coffee down, and gave up trying to think. It wasn't getting him anywhere--except maybe closer to a headache. "Neither of you has outwardly said who sent them, but I thought we already knew. Isn't the answer obvious?"

Inuyasha followed Miroku's motions, and put away his own cup. The caffeine had no effect on him, and he was too worried about Kagome to need any other kind of wake-up call. "Although I hate my brother's guts, it doesn't mean I don't know him. He does his research thoroughly before every taking on an assignment, and when finally gets around to doing it, he's not one to make too many mistakes. Besides, he's got it in for all of us, so it makes no sense as to why he wouldn't order those things to attack you just as enthusiastically too."

"Trackers are used by sneaks and cheats, and people who don't want to get their hands dirty at all," Sango added, downing the remnants of her coffee. " For some reason, I don't think Sesshomaru falls under any of those categories. Sure, he hires people to do his dirty work, but you need to pay them, and sometimes they aren't always trustworthy. Trackers on the other hand are always at your beck and call, and require nothing except a meal now and then before you put them to their task. My father calls them the coward's way out of a bad situation."

Inuyasha looked a little surprised at her analogy of his brother--he hadn't thought she would have such a clear view of his brother's personality. "You've run into them, I suppose?"

Nodding, Sango gave her arms a stretch while trying to stifle a yawn. Miroku had to fight to stop from yawning as well. "Here and there, especially when I'm dealing with the seedier side of the world."

"Wait, backtrack a little here." Miroku paused, waiting for his friends' attention. There was still something that neither of them had clarified, and frankly, it was probably the most important fact right now. "So if it isn't Sesshomaru who sent those things after us, then who the hell could it be? Don't tell me we made another enemy along the way."

Inuyasha and Sango traded a glance. They had reached a silent agreement of sorts to cease their enmity--at least, they didn't seem to mind each other's company as much any more. Miroku only hoped that it was a good turn of events, and not one that would backfire somehow.

The hanyou was the one who eventually spoke. "It might be someone who works for him, or someone who's taken it upon themselves to be a crusader in my brother's name. Until the asshole shows him or herself, we won't really know."

Miroku let out a sigh, then gave his sleepy head another shake. "Well, then that's settled for now. There's nothing we can do in the middle of the night that we can't do tomorrow morning. And I need some serious shut-eye if I'm going to function properly. Shall we call it a night?"

"Sounds good to me. But someone will have to keep an eye on our patient," Sango put in, and gestured towards the pull out couch. All eyes looked to the sleeping figure of Kagome, her bandaged arm nestled under blankets and her head cushioned by soft pillows. Kirara was curled up on her moving chest, acting as a weight to keep the veterinarian down if she started to struggle, as well as another heat source. Kagome had stirred just after Sango had finished stitching her up but had dozed off in a fit of confusion and pain seconds later. If they hadn't been so worried about moving her, or attracting more attention to themselves, then she would have been put into a nice little sterile hospital room hours ago.

But nurses and doctors would ask awkward questions, and it wouldn't do if more creatures showed up at the hospital, lured by their scent. In the end Sango had set her foot down, stating that unless Kagome showed signs of infection or fever, she would be perfectly fine in the cottage for one night. Or, at least, until the coast was clear.

Both humans were spared a sleepless night when Inuyasha shuffled over to the couch and sat down on the edge of the flimsy mattress. With his golden gaze never leaving the vet's pale face, he quietly agreed to take the duty.

"Humans can't deal with sleepless nights as well as demons," He stated, trying to make up for the soft side that was peeking out of his usual crusty layer.

The comment only made Miroku and Sango hide their smiles more carefully as they bid him good night. Kirara followed close on her mistress's heels as she retired to her own chambers, despite Miroku's offer of company and his bed that he had claimed from the hanyou..

Inuyasha ignored them, waiting until he heard their respective doors close to touch the woman that was lying so calmly next to him. His hand caressed her cheek, and he noted that it was warm--much warmer than it had been when she had first been brought inside. Even with such a tiny fireplace, the fire they had built still kept the room in a decent blanket of heat.

He hadn't dared to go near her since that incident in her room almost two days ago. Everything about her had been driving him crazy--her smell, her actions, even her mere presence had driven him to well beyond distraction. And there wasn't another female in this world that could lay claim to that particular fact.

But now…now, she needed the care that he had been so unwilling to give.

_It could be worse_, he thought as his hand trailed up her cheek, and into her thick, silky hair. _She could be on the brink of life and death--or at the very least short one limb._

_She could have been killed._

It was that last thought that drove Inuyasha to take his hand away from her soft strands and keep it curled around the blankets instead. If she had died, then it would have been his fault. His stubbornness would have been the reason for Kagome's downfall. Normally, he wasn't one to liberally pile insults on himself, but this time it seemed like the only thing he could do.

_Idiot,_ Inuyasha mentally cursed, _Stupid baka. I shouldn't have let her go outside at all. I should have told them all about the stupid smell by the stupid resort. I should have remembered faster. I should have--_

His long list of things to be blamed for was cut short by the sudden shifting of the same woman who was causing him so much mental anguish. He watched as her eyelids fluttered, and finally opened to the outside world.

It didn't take very long for Kagome to find and then focus on the hanyou who was sulking at the edge of her bed. Not her bed, she realized, but the one in the living room. The one inside the couch that should have been occupied by Miroku.

In the next instant, the dizziness that threatened to take over turned into an all out pounding headache that reverberated throughout her entire fragile skull. Wincing, she tried to bring her hands up to hide her eyes from the glare of the room when she realized that the pain wasn't all in her head.

Now she started to struggle against the restraints of the blankets covering her, and it was with some care that Inuyasha eased her into a sitting position. Kagome would wonder about the sudden gentleness in the hanyou's gesture later. Right now, there were other things to worry about--including the ragged bandages covering her arm…well, if they could be called bandages. They looked more like strips from some unfortunate blanket that had gotten in the way of a pair of scissors. Or claws.

But her head wasn't going to play along with her willingness to shift around. Instead, it protested her every thought and move with a new wave of pain.

"Open your mouth."

Unable to truly protest at the undignified request, Kagome thought about retaliating for an instant before another wave of pain crested inside of her brain.

Grimacing, she did as she was told, and found two pills dropped into her mouth. A glass of water was placed in her good hand, and the young woman swallowed it all in one big gulp.

With some help from clawed hands, her head was placed back on the pillow. Sighing gratefully at the softness that surrounded her, she found herself looking back to the eerily silent hanyou.

_Typical moron_, she thought, _can't say a thing to me even after all of this happened_.

Well, she wanted some damn answers and, pain or no pain, she was going to get them.

"What…what happened?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened slightly as he heard her voice. It sounded a little underused, but it grew in its strength as Kagome continued bravely on. "What happened to my arm? Why am I out here? And what the hell were those--those _things_ out there?"

"It's a long story," He said gruffly, suddenly finding his pants extremely fascinating. "You're head's probably not up to hearing it."

Maybe it was the pain getting to her, but Kagome was sick and tired of him treating her like a dimwit. If her head weren't swimming around, she would have sat up and gave him a piece of her mind. She had to settle for a minor statement. "Screw my head. I want to know what happened to me _now_."

Inuyasha wasn't one to argue with a hurt woman. Okay, maybe he would argue sometimes, but there was something in that tone of voice that prompted him into re-telling the events of the night. Using the simplest terms possible, he explained the Trackers, the situation, and--using Miroku's addition to the events--explained how she had hurt her arm. Secretly, he wondered just how much she really truly understood, but the determination in her eyes kept him going despite the doubts.

He finished by mentioning that they suspected someone else was also after them, and then went to refill her water glass while she mulled things over. Or at least while her head tried to process the story whilst trying to fight the headache at the same time. He was surprised she had managed to actually look like she was listening to him during that whole little story-telling session.

Either the Tylenol 3 Miroku had left for her was kicking in, or she was just being a stubborn ass.

Betting on the latter, the hanyou made his way back to the young woman, and was a little surprised to find her sitting up and attempting to rub her shoulders with her one hand. Maybe that Tylenol 3 really was working its magic…

Rolling his eyes, he set the glass down, took her firmly by the shoulders and shifted until he sat a little ways behind her. Then, ever so slowly, his fingers found the soft skin at the base of her neck and proceeded to work some magic of their own.

He felt her stiffen as he began kneading the knots that had formed in her shoulders but he continued with the unexpected action. _Let her throw something at me, or try to hurt me in some way. After all, I kind of deserve it._

With images of the glass of water making its long awaited journey to his face, he was instead surprised once again as Kagome relaxed ever so slightly. He noted, with some shock, that she even leaned back into his hands as he worked his way along her shoulder blades.

"Mmmm…that feels good. Don't get me wrong, I'm still pissed off at you for being a jerk. But still…still…a little lower…"

Her voice trailed off as she let out a sigh filled with relief. Inuyasha traced the delicate curve of her back through the thing fabric of the shirt Sango had dressed her in, down to the base of the spine. He then worked his fingers up the ridges as he rubbed in small circles all the way. It had been an old girlfriend that had discovered this particular talent of his, and he had come to realize it was a true "babe magnet" as Miroku liked to put it.

Frankly, it really was of no use to him, since he couldn't exactly do it to himself. But now--now it was coming in handy. As much as to give Kagome some relief as to give him the chance to touch her without her fingernails aimed for his eyeballs.

He heard her moan ever so quietly, and gave her shoulders one last good rub. Then his mind suddenly let its control of his limbs go, and he watched as two arms snaked around Kagome's waist and pulled her tightly to his chest.

She gave a squeak of surprise--something which Inuyasha nearly mirrored. But he found that he rather enjoyed having his arms around her waist, and discovered that having her body so willingly close to his was a pleasant experience.

This was definitely different than the kiss. The kiss had been driven partly by his demon blood. This…this moment had come from _all_ of him. It was touching a part of him that wasn't exactly charted territory.

With a tenderness that knocked both of their minds off kilter, Inuyasha buried his nose into the crook of her neck, tightening his hold on her waist. The hanyou found her scent didn't send him into an insane fit anymore. Heck, her scent was more than alluring and frustrating. It was comforting and Inuyasha realized that it was her scent that gave him the realization that Kagome--_his_ Kagome--was well and truly alive.

All the self-pity he had been harboring started to fall apart as a gentle hand carefully found one of his. Rather than pry his callused palm away from her sides, her soft one wrapped around it and held it there.

"I thought you were gone," Inuyasha murmured into her ear, his warm breath tickling the edges of her cheek. "I thought you were gone and it was all my fault."

Kagome felt her insides twist as his voice echoed in her ear. His usual pride and snippiness was replaced by a kindness she hadn't realized he possessed. Hand tightening on his, she closed her eyes and wondered if those pills he had put in her mouth were causing some kind of bizarre hallucinations. At the very least, they had alleviated all the pain that had plagued her only moments ago.

But his hands seemed so real; the arms around her waist so warm and strong and sure. If this was a hallucination, well it was pretty darn convincing. And it wasn't really that bad of one either. Her deep-set beliefs that he was an asshole were beginning to fade as he nuzzled the side of her neck.

"I can't be gone. I still have to hurt your for being such an insensitive ass."

He chuckled against her skin, sending small chills curling down into her toes. "You don't seem to be trying too hard."

"I'm going to wait until my arm's healed up. Then I can pummel you with two fists instead of one."

"You're tensing up again, Kagome. Just relax."

Easy for him to say, she thought sourly as another chill danced down her spine. His chest felt solid and muscular as it shifted behind her back, and Kagome desperately tried to ignore the small tugs of pleasure that were forming in her gut. She tried to remember exactly why she hated him, but the images were getting a little blurry. In fact, they were nothing _but_ blurs now.

"You smell good. You smell…alive."

"I _am_ alive, you dolt," Kagome replied, trying not to let her desperation leak into her voice. There was a battle forming in her body, and she was pretty sure what the outcome would be. But that didn't stop her from fighting it .

Inuyasha stopped his exploration of her neck and rested his chin on her shoulder, his lips mere inches from hers. Her traitorous cheeks were rising in temperature with every breath he took.

"You just can't take anything for what it is, can you?" He growled, the rumbling in his chest sending vibrations up her back and she felt her skin tingle. This wasn't like the last time. This wasn't fire and passion and lust. This was…it was…

…could it actually be _romance_?

Kagome turned her head ever so slightly towards his, trying to get a glimpse at his eyes. She firmly held up the fact that eyes were the windows to the soul, and she felt that if she could only see his then maybe all her unanswered questions would find their solutions.

He shifted his chin on her shoulder, and Kagome got her wish. Two dark amber eyes fixed on her, swirling with so many emotions that she had to blink before she could look into them. The vet realized that she had never seen his eyes that colour before. They were usually golden or tinged with a yellowish gleam when he was pissed off. But never such a warm colour as they were now.

Her breath caught in her throat, and she felt her cheeks hit an all new record for temperature. "Your eyes…they're different than usual."

"Really?"

If she didn't know any better she could have sworn that his lips had come closer. His breath tickled her nose, and suddenly she felt his chin shift closer from its place on her shoulder. _So I wasn't imagining things after all! Take that hallucinogens!_

"Inuyasha…"

Her voice trailed off as those enticing lips inched over that final distance and found her mouth. Kagome's mind buzzed, and every nerve ending began to hum pleasantly as the hanyou showed her just how many magic tricks he had up his sleeve.

Closing her eyes, she let his warm mouth slide over hers, nipping playfully at her bottom lip, and teasing her every last breath into oblivion. This was _definitely_ not like last time.

If the last kiss had been full of fire, then this one was chock full of honey and sweetness. _He can be sweet!_ She realized with a jolt, _The__ idiot can actually manage to be a nice guy!_

Her hand flexed over his, then left its place and found its way up to his face. There was the barest hint of stubble on his cheeks, and she couldn't help but enjoy the sensation against her palm.

Tilting her head to give him better access, she did what she'd wanted to do for a long time. Her hand found its way across his cheek and slid carefully into his silver hair, caressing the strands as her fingertips explored the sheer wonder of it. It looked just as smooth as it felt, and Kagome couldn't suppress the happy moan from escaping her occupied lips.

So he was still a jackass. But no man--or hanyou--who could melt her insides like this deserved such a harsh label. Dolt wasn't such a bad term…maybe that one would work better…

Suddenly, Inuyasha pried her mouth open fully and Kagome forgot anything and everything she was about think or say.

A rush of heat and emotion swamped her body and mind as she leaned further into the kiss that was quickly becoming one of the most memorable ones she had ever had. Even that first kiss they had shared was nothing compared to the power and the tenderness that this one held. Kagome floated dreamily in the sensations plaguing her senses as she matched Inuyasha's sweetness with some of her own.

It took a while before they could bring themselves to part. When they did, their breathing was labored, and Kagome still clung to him as much as he did to her.

"Kagome," He murmured quietly, testing each syllable on his tongue as if it were some strange new language he was only just beginning to learn. "I'm glad you're alive."

Grinning stupidly, Kagome brought her forehead to his. "So am I."

For the first time since she had met him, Kagome saw a peaceful smile cross his features and light up the dark corners that hid in his eyes. It gave him a new, softer appearance--one that made her heart ache for him.

A little afraid at the storm that had followed the battle inside her injured form, Kagome buried her face into his chest, her good arm wrapped tightly around his neck. Her eyelids felt heavy, as though they were going to fall down and stick shut. Blinking seemed to be a wasted effort, and she barely managed to suppress a yawn.

Inuyasha drew her away and she found those amber eyes studying hers carefully--as though they were absorbing every last centimeter of her blushing face.

"You're tired. I completely forgot--"

"Stop worrying. I'm fine, just sleepy." She really did yawn this time, and soon found her body being shift until she was laying down on the lumpy mattress. Despite the fogginess in her brain, she came to the realization that she wasn't alone.

She glanced up at the hanyou who had let go of his hold on her, and noticed the slight, stubborn expression taking over.

"Don't even think about arguing," He warned her, dragging a pillow off of the floor and putting it next to hers. "Unless you don't want me here…"

"I do want you here," She assured him, acutely aware of the new shade of red her cheeks were reaching. "And I'm too sleep-deprived to argue."

"Good."

He plunked his head down on the pillow and for the first time, Kagome noticed the way the firelight danced in his silver hair, and the shadows it threw across his handsome face. His eyes narrowed at her--a little playfully, a little bewildered--as she continued her examination.

"Everything all right?"

Smiling sleepily, she nodded, and shifted closer to the warmth his chest was emanating. Her nose found its way into the folds of his sweater, and she inhaled his scent with a mixture of pleasure and peace. He smelled like musk and the outdoors and something vaguely spicy that couldn't be placed in her mind. Still smiling, Kagome finally closed her eyes and let her mind drift back to its fuzzy obscurity.

It was only seconds after she dozed off that two muscled arms came around her form, and held her tightly--careful to keep her injured arm out of the embrace.

Burying his nose deep into her hair, Inuyasha took one last breath and came to the conclusion that the smell of Kagome would never recede into a faded memory.

His breathing slowing, he too let his eyes shut, and let the world of sleep take over--feeling a sense of happiness he hadn't felt in quite some time well up inside.

And for once, his sleep was undisturbed by nightmares or horrific images or anxiety.

For once, he dreamed of nothing at all.

* * *

**Chapter 19 will be finding its way to a screen near you…**

**Countdown to the End: Two More Chapters To Go**


	19. Playing The Fool

**A/N:** Another chapter, and another realization that this story isn't turning out to be the way I planned it at all…maybe one day I'll admit to the strange idea that this story mutated from, but for now, lovely readers, enjoy the end product. Personally, I think it's a lot more interesting than my original setup, but who knows? The reason for my admittance of this is due to the fact that this chapter was supposed to be entirely different…and the Miroku/Sango moment wasn't exactly supposed to be there…that was until I was really tired, sitting at my computer, inhaling candle fumes, and got blessed with the bright idea to…well, read it and find out…but be warned, I really have no idea where this story is taking me, so chances are it can only get more quirky…

Just a quick thank you to Numisma and ArtemisMoon-san for their nominations of this fic for the IY Fanguild Award…I would have thanked you both so much sooner, but I had no idea where to find anything related to that contest, and it was only recently I stumbled across the page…I may not have won, but the fact that you guys thought it was worthy of being nominated makes me happier than you can possibly imagine : ) Thanks so much!

And finally, to my wonderfully amazing and patient reviewers who have stuck with this story for so long! I hope that you're enjoying the read as much as I enjoy writing it, and I can only hope that you know how brighter you guys make my day! (And to ArtemisMoon, I hope your kitten is doing much better…the minute I read your review, I had to go give my dog a hug…it's always such a horrible thing when animals are hurt, because you can't explain to them why they're in pain…at least your kitten's young, and she's probably already up and about and causing havoc! Glad the chapter helped : ))

Enjoy!

- - - -

**Chapter 19: Playing The Fool**

- - - -

The barest sliver of sunlight fought its way through the curtains to find its resting place across a certain hanyou's face.

Grumbling at the invasion, he dug a deeper hole into the pillow, and found with some surprise a head blocking his way.

His eyes fluttered open and came to rest upon the ebony hair that was scattered over the pillow. A small smile crept onto his lips as memories of the night came rushing back in all their fire-lit glory.

Shifting ever so slightly, the hanyou gazed into the face of the woman who had reached past his defenses and found the tiny hole in his heart. She hadn't just fixed the empty space--she had filled it. And it was a wonder that she had managed to work her way in at all.

His fingers drifted up and down the small of her back, and she made an unintelligible sound, curling closer into his warmth. Something rose in his chest and caught at his throat as he felt her good hand slide up his chest and clench within the folds of his sweater. The quiet innocence that she possessed was something he had never thought would be attractive in a woman.

But here he was, his insides all twisted up over a human female who spent her life caring for the four-legged and the feathered kind who were even more unfortunate in this world. Of course, there was so much more to her…and so much more to discover.

At least he'd already found out what made her tick. That was always an interesting area to explore, but he wanted to find out other things too. Her past, her family, what could have possibly driven her to become friends with Miroku…those kinds of things. It was frightening to think that less than a week ago, he would have laughed at the thought that he could ever possibly find such an interest for a woman, and mocked the person who had had the gall to suggest such a thing.

Heck, everything about this situation scared the living daylights out of him, but strangely enough the hanyou felt no urge to run away. Perhaps for the first time in his life, he was going to be accepting of something as emotional and as difficult as this would be.

No matter how much fairytales played up romance and love, Inuyasha knew that it wasn't all sunshine and sweetness. He had watched his parents work at their relationship; he had seen them grow from each difficult situation and find their love again.

All his life, he had wondered if he would ever be able to cope with that; that never-ending steady companionship that brought with it an equal balance of turmoil and bliss. It was such a giant contradiction when one thought about it, and Inuyasha had had his fair share of those thoughts since the young woman in his arms had first appeared before him.

Not that he would admit it to a living soul, even if he were under the duress of torture or some other horrible circumstance.

Kagome mumbled something incoherent, and for an instant, Inuyasha wondered if she was going to wake up. The usual jolts of nervousness that struck whenever he ended up sleeping over at a woman's house came as she stirred.

_This isn't like the others_, he had to reassure himself. _This time she means something to me._

Yet that did not stop him from prying her hand off his sweater, and ever so gently exiting the warmth and comfort of the bed. Stretching, he decided that it would be best if she woke up without him there. There was so much that needed to be said, so much that needed to be cleared up, and he could only begin to imagine the awkwardness that might ensue if they began talking about it now.

_I'll take a breath of fresh air, scout the woods, and then I'll come back to talk. We can kick out the hentai and his woman for a while so they don't interfere and make it worse. Then maybe we can discuss that whole business about the L-word too._

Just thinking about that sacred word had the hanyou stepping away from the bed and throwing on his boots and jacket. If he stayed anywhere near Kagome while he thought about _that_ particular emotion, it would certainly do no good for his resolve to remain clear-headed about this. Cold or no cold, he could do with a little bit of a wake-up call that was far away from the alluring smells that hid under the mound of blankets.

Sunlight beamed down among the winter mists, triumphant at having broken through the clouds of the snowstorm that had hit last night. The snow crunched under his soles as he carefully shut the door behind him. There was a frosty breeze that was playing around with the trees and his silver hair, but the thickness of his winter coat protected his skin from the worst of it.

Sango had been right. The winds that had blown away the clouds had also taken with it the ashes of the creatures. Either that or their remains had been buried underneath the flaky dusting that was swirling around. Whatever the case, the snowy white ground looked as clean and as pure as it had before--all the secrets of that night were lost to anyone who had had no knowledge of it.

_And that's the way it should be_, Inuyasha reasoned with a grim nod. If anyone heard of Trackers being up at the resort, all hopes for business would be straight out the door.

Lifting his nose to the gusts of wind currently creating havoc with his hair, the hanyou took a good long sniff of the area. He had expected to find nothing interesting, nothing out of the ordinary, but he was proven wrong.

Whatever the world had in store for him, it certainly wasn't holding back on its plans. Along with the usual forest scents that came with being in the great outdoors, Inuyasha discovered a mixed scent that reeked of an unknown trouble.

The smell brought back memories of the night before, but with it came a whole new nightmare that Inuyasha hadn't recognized before.

His muscles flexed as his body prepared for another fight. But this time he wasn't going to needlessly drag his friends into it. This wasn't their dispute, this wasn't a battle they needed to participate in. Despite his lingering grudge against the attempted assassination, he had begun to realize that Sango wasn't the worst person to be around. She had been quite helpful against the attack and she had proven to be a decent human, even if she _was_ a youkai hunter. And Miroku--well he had been unwittingly dragged into the beginning of this and there was absolutely no way the hanyou was going to let the businessman hang around until the end too.

As for the final member of the little group, she should never have been involved in the first place. She should have been in clinic, giving out rabies shots and advised ill-tempered children as to why hamsters don't like sitting in remote controlled cars. The last place on earth that she should be occupying was the fight that would no doubt be taking place.

Although his mind had won over his heart, his eyes allowed for one last, lingering glance at the closed door and the frosty window pane, from which a faded curtain hid the face of the woman who had dug out his ill-tempered heart.

_There's no use mooning over her now. There are more important things to deal with_.

Steeling his reflexes for the slightest change in atmosphere, the hanyou took off down the stairs, and followed the scent-ridden trail that had been left behind. His boots found purchase in the deep snowdrifts and carried him along through the spindly trees that stood proud against the clear blue sky.

_Typical._ The single beautiful day that shows its face and he's too busy hunting down his enemy to enjoy it.

And there was no guarantee that he would be alive and well to enjoy it later in the day either.

Now, never let it be said that he enjoyed wallowing in self-pity. But when you'd just discovered that you were capable of emotions more fruitful than scorn, it was rather hard to let go of the new opportunities that had the potential of arising. Especially when the only person you wanted to share the joy of discovery with was still sleeping soundly in a warm, sunny haven of wood and glass.

If losing Kagome wasn't a decent reason for a little bemoaning of one's fate--well, everyone else who thought differently could go to hell.

It wasn't that Inuyasha was afraid of the battle that drew nearer with each step he took. In fact, he'd been anticipating it each hour of every day for the last few months.

What was currently stabbing at his consciousness was the tiny matter of not being able to say goodbye to his friends. Somehow, with each step, his regrets about not having even left a note wishing them all well grew.

_Living with humans for so long must have done this to me. Made me such a sentimental old fool. My brother would never let me live it down. Heck, he'd never let me live._

The scent grew in its intensity, and with it brought a whole new confusing aspect to the many problems he'd bee having lately. Not only was the reptilian smell floating in the crisp air, but with it followed along another, vaguely familiar.

But his familiarity with this particular smell could not be compared to his memories of last night, nor of some other demon that had been at his throat in the past.

No, this was a human scent. A human that he knew he had met before.

Suddenly things were proving to be even more complicated.

And Inuyasha wasn't sure of the drawbacks of this latest addition to his enemy list.

Wanting some damn answers, he picked up the pace, and emerged into a grove of evergreens. What would have been a place worthy of housing Bambi was tainted by the presence of the human standing in the middle of it.

With a snarl, Inuyasha skidded to a halt, and finally faced down a man who had been giving him as much trouble as his brother.

"_You_."

The man smiled, a slow smile that spread across his face but couldn't reach the cold glitter in his eyes. "Yes, it's me. Weren't expecting that, now were you, Inuyasha?"

"I was expecting a rat-faced bastard, Naraku," the hanyou spat, the anger he had been bottling up inside finally finding some release. "You fit the profile."

Never missing a beat, Naraku snapped his fingers. His smile grew as his minions answered the call.

Gesturing to the new arrivals, he reached out to one and rested a hand on the scaled head. "I'd introduce you to my friends, but I believe you've already met."

"We've met alright. I don't think your friends liked our hospitality though."

"Oh yes. I forgot. The weaklings that you unfortunately associate with were there to help you last night. But where are they now? Have they abandoned you already?"

His hands curled into fists, and a low growl was rumbling in the base of his throat. Gritting sharp teeth, Inuyasha had to use every last ounce of willpower to keep from leaping for the slimy lawyer's throat.

"No. They're not apart of this fight. They never should have been involved in the first place, and I won't let you hurt them," Inuyasha shot back.

He wanted the cowardly human to show some sign of fear, give off a scent that would betray the calm, efficient nature of his expression. But there were no signs that indicated any such thing, and it frustrated the hanyou near to breaking point.

Naraku's dark eyes were colder than any winter wind that was rustling the trees. And they were fixed directly onto his own golden ones, boring through them as if they could dig a bloody hole down into his very being.

Something leaked into the lawyer's smile, some kind of new emotion that Inuyasha wasn't too sure he would like.

"Playing the big, strong protector are we? Well, that role won't suit you much longer, once your friends wake up and find my present on their doorstep." The human paused, his hand giving the lizard a small pat on the head. "And this time, their half-breed hero won't be there to save the day."

Fear suddenly gripped the silver-haired dog demon as those words sunk in. If the two reptilian monsters weren't in front of their master, Inuyasha reasoned he would have given the human a good deep scar along the length of his exposed, scrawny neck.

Instead, he had to resort to keeping his fists in stiff position by his sides, and to banish any worries over his friends. If the idiot wasn't bluffing, as Inuyasha suspected he was, then his friends could very well take care of themselves. Now more than ever he was grateful for Sango's presence back at the cabin. At least there was one person there who knew how to handle demonic attacks.

He resorted to sharp laugh that held no humor. "Nice try, you asshole, but I'm not about to fall for that one. You have no need to attack my friends. After all, it's me you want."

"Do you really think so little of me that you believe I would actually spare unnecessary bystanders? Honestly, Inuyasha, we may not be well acquainted, but you of all people should know the kind of company your father liked to keep. He wouldn't just use any lawyer to handle his affairs." Naraku's cold grin hardened suddenly, as if he was tired of keeping up the effort. "And tell me, why I would let three witnesses to my crime live?"

"They haven't seen anything!" Inuyasha said, fighting the knot that was forming in his chest. "They're not part of this, and you know it."

"They were there last night, when my underlings attacked, were they not? They have been helping you every step of the way. The businessman friend of yours has been hiding you, the Taijiya woman has fought for you, and the veterinarian has been tending to your wounds. When are you going to wake up and realize that they've been just as much apart of this as you have?"

The knot inside twisted and constricted his breathing and his senses as Naraku's words hit a home that he'd been trying hard to protect. All of the previous emotions that he'd been trying to fight were taking over his head, and it was yet another battle that the hanyou wasn't too sure he could win. The confusion that he had experienced when first smelling the bastard in front of him was also gone, replaced by the furious need for blood.

Swallowing hard, Inuyasha unfurled his fists and let his claws extend.

"If you've done _anything_ to them, I'll rip your eyes out and feed them to your monsters."

"Why don't you go see for yourself? No one's stopping you."

The hanyou whirled around, preparing for a long run, and came face to face with what appeared to be an army of scaled bodies. Ever so slowly he swiveled his head and discovered that the clearing was filling up with the things.

Behind him, he heard Naraku laugh, but he chose to ignore it. Instead, he took note of the growing number, and gave his shoulders a good roll.

Naraku's voice carried over the blowing winds, and reached his sensitive ears. "You're alone, half-breed. Your family's gone, your brother hates your guts, and your friends are going to join you in hell. And you have your daddy's precious lawyer to thank for it."

It was the last straw. Even someone who prized themselves on self-control would have broken down, and Inuyasha's own control could hardly stretch very far. With a cry of rage and anger, he flung himself into the mass of scales, and let loose all the turmoil he had been fostering inside his mind and soul for the past few months.

If this was it--and he highly suspected it was--he wasn't going to go down without a good, bloody fight.

- - -

He was a cruel man.

Oh, that aspect of his nature came and went as daintily as a summer breeze. But it always managed to resurface at the most opportune times.

Like now.

His mother had always said that someone out there had had a sense of humor when they created his soul. As a child, he had often wondered what that meant. As an adult, he considered it his own personal motto, and strove to do it justice.

The sleek surface of the camera was the diamond in the rough, the treasure at the bottom of a clothes-filled hole. With a triumphant grin, Miroku withdrew the silver apparatus from his bag, and gave it a good once over.

_No dents, no scratches, no missing pieces. I think someone's been watching over me these past few days. Usually my luck runs out in the first few hours. Well, not today. Today, I am master!_

He inched towards his door, listening carefully for any kind of sound that would indicate that a household member was stirring.

Satisfied that his plan would not be foiled, he slowly opened the door, and ever so quietly crept out into the open space of the second floor.

His sock-covered feet hardly made a noise against the polished wood, and once again the young man prided himself for being such an intelligent human being. Who would've thought that the same boy who used to repeatedly flush his Godzilla action figures down the toilet would grow up into such a mastermind?

As sleek as a prowling cat, he poked his head over the railing, and peered down into the living room below. The only sign of life came from the shapeless lump on the couch. A lump that could only contain two very special people.

_Target sighted. Permission to proceed in three…two…one…_

Despite the fact that the cottage had only been built a few months ago, the stairs had already fallen into the habit of creaking whenever feet came into contact with them--as was the habits of stairs, new or ancient.

Unfortunately, for someone who didn't want to be heard, that particular trait of the structure was not at all appreciated. He winced as his feet came into contact with a particularly noisy spot.

Freezing, he managed a glance at the couch. Trying hard not to breathe too loudly, the man waited for a moment, watching the blankets carefully. When no one stirred, he assumed that it was safe to continue, and so he did, clutching the camera to his chest.

_Too bad I can't wake up Sango for this. She'd love to be here. Oh…what the hey! They seem like they're sleeping soundly, and besides, I need a witness to my greatness_.

With the plan changed, he inched down the remaining traitorous steps, and shuffled down the back hallway, past the kitchen, and to Sango's door.

His knuckles rapped as gently as they could against the solid wood and Miroku held his breath, wishing that his heartbeat wasn't quite so loud. It was hard to distinguish the thumping against his rib cage from what could possibly the approaching steps of a certain hanyou.

He waited another beat, debated knocking once more then decided for the more direct approach. The less noise made the better. After all, dog demons were known for their acute sense of hearing, and Inuyasha's ears could only ignore the strange sounds for so long.

Carefully prying the door open, he crept into the room and waited for another assassination attempt by a startled woman.

When nothing sharp and pointy met the soft, vulnerable flesh of his neck, Miroku realized that he was truly on a high note. Of course, the only downside to that particular fact was that his luck was eventually going to run out. And he wanted to be prepared when it did, for when he was unlucky, he was really, truly unlucky.

Inching forward, he searched the room in the feeble light, looking for the slightest indication that Sango might be hiding behind something, waiting to attack the intruder. As much as he enjoyed being manhandled from time to time, he drew the line at physical violence.

Although having the lovely assassin on top of him like that again wouldn't be such a bad experience. But he'd rather that the moment be a little more on the romantic side. Violent attacks--even if it was by skimpily dressed Amazon women with enormous…muscles--were not on his list of turn-ons.

It took the soft mew of Kirara to alert him to the fact that Sango was not hiding behind the curtains with a knife in hand. Following the demon cat's glowing eyes, Miroku found the usually alert Sango sprawled out on the bed, snoring into a pile of pillows.

He reached for the camera, thought of the consequences, and decided that it would be best if he only had two people after his throat this morning. Instead, he winked to the cat, reached down and gave the sleeping woman's side a little shake.

His efforts were rewarded with a smack on the arm as Sango shifted away from the disturbance, burrowing deeper into the mess of blankets she had created for herself.

Now, Miroku wasn't one to peep, but seeing the object of his affections in such an unguarded state was a rather pleasant thing. Despite the dim light, he could just make out the dark shock of hair spread out across the pillows, and the steady rise and fall of the blanket that hid her from any intrusive chills that might be lingering in the air.

His usually invasive hands itched to reach out, but the surprise came in the knowledge that his hands did not want to go straight to the behind. Rather they wanted to tangle themselves in the silky hair that the young man knew was in reach, and brush the smooth skin of her lovely face.

Using all the willpower he could muster, he sat himself firmly on the side of the bed, and folded his hands in his lap. _Behave boys. Your time will come_.

"Psst…wake up sleepy head. I've got a surprise for you. I think the plan worked."

She mumbled something that would have been less incomprehensible had it not been spoken into a mound of polyester stuffing, and shifted deeper into her cocoon.

Pursing his lips, Miroku weighed his options. _To touch, or not to touch.__ That is the question._

He knew that he had to make this as quiet as possible, and so--going against all of his conscious thoughts--he reached out, and rested a gentle hand across her mouth. The other one went around her nice, slim waist, and it took another breath before he could clear his wandering mind so he could focus on waking her up.

With a caress that could only be aimed to tickle, he brushed the soft curve of her stomach, running his fingers across the fleecy material of her pajamas. It was a gentle motion, and one that had been reserved for lovers only. At least, up until now.

Ignoring the implications that this would no doubt give fruit to, Miroku was finally rewarded for his actions when Sango bolted up in the bed, eyes wide and panicked. He fought her struggles vainly, and only just managed to avoid a nice shot aimed for a certain sensitive part of his anatomy.

Even in the dark room, the young man could see those beautiful eyes gaping at him as they registered just who on the face of the godforsaken planet had had the audacity to administer such a personal wake up call.

"Now I'm going to let you go, but you have to stay quiet," Miroku told her in a hushed whisper, "And don't kill me until you hear me out, okay?"

Sango gave a slow nod, but her eyes narrowed as he removed his hand from his mouth.

When he had placed his hands back securely in his lap, she pinned him down with an ugly stare. "Hasn't _anyone_ ever told you never, _ever_ sneak up on a demon exterminator? We're trained to _kill_, you dimwit! I could have seriously hurt you!" Despite the anger in her voice, she kept her tone low. Still, the power behind her words did manage to hit home.

Miroku tried hard to banish the sensation of having her warm body under his palms even as he faced down her wrath. It was particularly difficult, since that same overly alluring form was mere inches away from his.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" She asked softly, her tone suddenly switching to a much less pissed off one. "Because if I did--"

Miroku smiled, touched at the sudden concern. So maybe the little lady really was harboring something other than distaste for him. Not that he ever doubted it, of course. "You did no such thing, although you were pretty close to harming the family jewels."

"It probably wouldn't be the first time someone's been close," She muttered, the previous tenderness replaced with cynicism. "Now what the hell are you doing in my room, at this ungodly hour? You weren't trying to cop a feel or something, were you?"

"Sango, your suspicions wound me!" Miroku slapped a hand to his chest, his face folding into an offended frown. "I would never do such a horrible thing. No, the reason I'm here at this ungodly hour is to let you in on a bit of fun I plan on having with our two favourite people in this house."

"I don't know what kind of fun you plan on concocting with the coffeemaker and the remote control, but count me out of it."

The young man rolled his eyes. "Not those people. The human and hanyou kind. Look--wait a minute, I can't see anything in this darn light."

"Wait, Miroku, don't you _dare_ open that curt--AHHHH!"

Her muffled shriek, although quiet, was something he'd never thought he hear coming from her mouth. Basking in the warm glow of the sun that burst through the now open windows, he turned, confused as to what would cause such a strange outburst.

Instead of a blinking woman in the bed, he discovered that she had once again buried herself beneath the layer of covers. Arching a brow, he went over and tugged on the blanket mound.

"What are you? A vampire? Sunlight isn't that bad, you know."

"It's not the sun, you idiot," retorted a muffled voice.

"Then what? A bad case of bed head? I really don't care if you're hair looks like a flock of cranes decided to nest in it. I want to go over the final stage of our plan."

"Go away, and let me get changed. Then we can talk."

Sighing, Miroku gave the stubborn blanket another tug. "That's not possible. If I make any more suspicious noises, Inuyasha will be wide awake and this entire process will have been for nothing."

The mound was silent. He was torn between letting her stay under there and asphyxiate herself, or to bring her out into the light. What was it with women and getting up in the morning? Frankly, he didn't care if he stumbled out into the early light looking like he'd gotten hit by a herd of elephants. It was morning--_everyone_ looked bad in the morning.

"I'm going to count to three, and if you're not out from under there, I'll be forced to take drastic measures."

He glanced at Kirara--who had found a much safer position of Kagome's vacant bed--and gave a little shrug. She replied with a shake of her furry head, and began to give her tails a good clean.

Taking that as a sign for full steam ahead, Miroku proceeded to follow up on his threat. "One…Two…"

Skilled hands grabbed hold of the blanket, took root in the folds, and gave one long, hard tug.

With a muffled cry of quiet triumph, he stumbled back with the blanket momentarily flying into his face. Tossing the useless thing to one side, he turned back to the bed and found Sango sitting cross-legged, her head buried in her hands.

But for the first time since he had met her, he wasn't marveling at her lovely figure. Truth be told, he couldn't quite take his eyes off of the garments that hid the slim body from his view.

"Uh…"

"It was a Christmas present from my brother and father," She whispered quietly, "I'd been complaining my old nightgown was getting too small, so they got it in their heads to get me something new. They made the mistake of assuming that since girls like girly stuff, then I would too." She gave a gurgled cry and buried deeper into her arms. "It's hideous, isn't it?"

It wasn't the fact that the pajamas were a bright baby blue, or that they looked to be two sizes too big. What Miroku couldn't quite get over was the masses of white cartoon bunny rabbits tumbling all over the fabric. Dancing bunnies, sleeping bunnies, reading bunnies, ice-skating bunnies…the young man suspected that there was a bunny for everything on there.

He swallowed the chuckle that was fighting its way up his throat when he realized that Sango was truly embarrassed at having being seen. She hadn't lifted her head from its fixed position in her arms, and that--he reasoned--was a bad sign.

Grinning, he sat down next to her, trying hard to ignore the cartoon bunny that was skipping in puddles on her sleeve.

"Hey now. These aren't so bad." When she made no move to acknowledge him, he rested a hand on her shoulder. "If it makes you feel better, I have a pair of boxers with Hello Kitty and all of her cutesy critter friends on them."

Her head shifted, and her eyes peered at him over the blue fuzzy fabric. "Did your family give them to you?"

"Nope. Kagome did, as a gag gift for my birthday. I still wear them too. They're the most comfortable things I own."

Her face appeared from behind the bunny-ridden cloth, and he realized that she was smiling. Although the hint of redness still tinged her cheeks, she finally faced him fully. _Ah, the sweetness of progress._ "That's the only reason why I wear this…this monstrosity. Well, that and the fact that I don't own any other pajamas at the moment."

"There's nothing wrong with them. In fact," He murmured slowly, eyes suggestively roving over the entire outfit. "They kind of suit you. I'd never thought I'd say this, but you, my partner in crime, are rather cute."

Sango glared at him, and he soon found a pillow shoved in his face. Laughing, he pushed it aside, and found her face mere inches from his, those dark, smoky eyes finding their gaze trapped in his own.

"Don't get used to it," She assured him, hands planted firmly on her bunny-covered hips. "When I get around to facing another shopping mall, this thing will be buried in the deepest, darkest hole I can find."

Oh god, those lips. He'd never wanted to kiss someone as much as he did now. And it would be so _easy_. All he needed to do was reach out to that slender neck, and bring her mouth to his, and all this aching and longing would finally be over with.

Something deep inside of him proved to be his voice of reason in the end. No matter how much he wanted to take Sango onto the same precarious edge that he faced each moment he spent with her, he also knew that she wasn't one to jump too readily into things.

Somehow, he knew that she had suffered from many hurtful things in the past. Although she had never outright said anything, he could see it in the way she acted with others, in her stance that she took whenever she was playing defense with someone. And he knew that pushing her into something that she wasn't ready for would do no good for his hopes of a future relationship.

So when the old Miroku would have put his moves on her, this new, controlled Miroku held back, distancing himself from the all too enticing warmth that she seemed to emanate in waves.

Instead, he got off the side of the bed, and removed the camera from around his neck. Wiggling a suggestive brow, he tossed it to her.

He didn't see the hurt in her eyes when he moved away, but he noticed that the smile on her face had dimmed a bit. _No worries, Sango, my dear. Everything will happen when the right moment comes. For now, I must resign myself to my celibate fate, until this mess has been sorted out._

"What's this for?"

"To complete the final stage of our plan to play cupid, of course!"

"You mean our method for delaying boredom? We weren't necessarily trying to set them up, you know," Sango mentioned, gazing at the camera with a mixture of humor and worry. "I just thought it would be better to let Inuyasha have a sleepless night than one of us."

"Oh, come on. You know that deep down, there's a matchmaker in you just waiting to come out. And can I remind a certain someone of who had the bright idea to let Inuyasha sleep in the same room as Kagome on that first night?" Miroku gave her a not-so-subtle wink as he grinned mischievously.

"Last time I checked, that was _your_ brilliant plan."

"And you agreed to it rather quickly."

She sniffed, plucking at a bunny in a tutu. "I was too tired to argue. I wasn't thinking clearly."

"Playing the victim, are we, Sango dear? That just won't do. Now you'll have to come along with me to prove yourself worthy of being named my accomplice."

The sleepy woman made a face. "Why would I want to be called something like that? I'm perfectly happy being plain old Sango, thank you very much."

"Think about it. Sango Taijiya, wonder-woman sidekick to the great Miroku Houshi. Has a ring to it, don't you think?"

The wonder-woman in question gave her eyes an exaggerated roll, despite the smile that she was fighting to keep off of her face. "Only if someone was delusional enough to believe it."

"Delusional or not, you've still had some involvement in this process, so I want you there to see my crowning achievement." He pointed at the camera in her hands. "Photographic evidence of the famed couple. Think eBay might be interested in the film when I'm done?"

"EBay is only interested in things that famous people have or do," Sango said, throwing the camera back to the insane man standing before her. "Unless Inuyasha is set to grace the front of People magazine for sexiest man alive, I don't think many people will be cueing up to bid on a photo of him."

"Even if he's in the same bed as a certain veterinarian?" Miroku asked, his face falling dramatically.

Sango nearly rolled her eyes. He was the biggest goof she had ever met, and that certain quality couldn't, _shouldn't_ have been so attractive. It had never caused her to feel like some hapless schoolgirl before. What had changed?

_A lot,_ she realized. Suddenly she found new resolve to stop from falling for the clown disguised as a businessman in front of her. Or at least she was going to damn well try to fight it. Fighting was what she was good at, and if that failed her, then she was quite certainly doomed.

"If that particular veterinarian was a notorious stripper by night, then maybe," Sango pointed out. "And since I don't think Kagome's been hiding any nighttime exploits from us, your get-rich-quick scheme isn't going to work."

Miroku sighed, and threw the camera around his neck, and prepared himself for cracking out his last resort.

"So this means you don't want to come along and watch me work my magic?"

It couldn't be possible.

No, she must be seeing things. It had to be the unorthodox awakening that she had received. Either that or she had finally overdosed on caffeine. What she was seeing couldn't possibly be…

…and it was too. There was no denying it. Miroku must be truly desperate for her presence if he was sending her the wounded puppy look. _Did his eyes just tear up there? And--wait, did his chin just wobble?_

Years of battles had toughened her up to most things. Blood, for instance, wasn't such a great big ordeal, and seeing someone's entrails hanging out of their torn gut was a rather regular occurrence in her life.

But that leathery exterior she prided herself on had never been able to withstand pathetic creatures. And she was discovering that dark-haired, good-looking, albeit pitiful creatures were perhaps becoming the one thing that would be her undoing.

Torn between laughing so loudly it would wake the dead, and throwing the blanket over her head to block out the miserable scene, Sango decided to go with middle ground.

_I'm not going to give in. I'm **not**. I can't. I…I…oh, what the heck. What harm can giving in to him do?_

"Listen up, Mr. Houshi. I will go along with this, only, ONLY if I can plead innocence when Inuyasha has his claws digging into your soft sides. _And_ you have to let me change before we do this."

Miroku's hopeless, watery eyes lost their sheen of tears, and instead crinkled at the edges as he smiled stupidly. It took all of his willpower and more not to give the woman on the bed a loud, lip-smacking kiss.

To prove to his libido that he could handle the temptation, he turned around, and closed his eyes, gesturing blindly in the direction of Sango's bags. "No more time for dillydallying. We have a mission to do."

"That is if we haven't woken Inuyasha up with all this chattering," She muttered from somewhere behind him. "No matter how quiet we can be, there's no guarantee that he's still sleeping soundly. And if you turn around, so help me God you'll wish you were never born."

"Your accusations continue to wound me, my darling."

He heard what sounded like a muffled chuckle, and his spirit lifted ever so slightly. If someone had told him he'd lose his heart to a woman who looked like she hadn't laughed in years, Miroku would have begun cackling himself. It was a known fact in the business world that Mr. Houshi liked them spirited, well endowed, and pretty.

Sango was definitely spirited, and her figure was impressive. But her face--that enchanting, rosy-cheeked face--was what made his mouth go dry. It wasn't as if she had the makings of a supermodel. No, Ms. Taijiya had a special something that was entirely her own. And it was a wonder that Miroku was able to keep his head straight at all whenever she was in breathing distance.

His head was swimming with so many different thoughts that he nearly jumped a foot when a certain slender hand grabbed hold of his arm.

"Ready?"

Miroku looked down into dark, warm eyes and every single thought that had been stored in his brain flew out the proverbial window. All he could feel was the warmth emanating from her body as she stood next to him, dressed in a baggy sweatshirt and faded jeans.

It was a dangerous thing when men don't think. History had proven that particular fact over and over again, with women on the sidelines calmly pointing out that if the planet were ruled by females, then perhaps the chronicle of the world wouldn't be littered with so much idiocy. But instead of wisely listening to the opposite sex, men continued to bumble along in all of their ventures--smart and stupid.

So, really, if ever he needed one, Miroku had a perfect excuse for what he finally did. Yet he had a funny feeling that Sango wouldn't quite accept the explanation anyway.

He knew--somehow, he knew--that the woman before him would taste like fire. What he hadn't accounted for was the hints of tenderness and the overwhelming innocence that he found as he crushed his mouth to her own. She truly was a wonder, to be so complicated at some moments, and so easy to understand at others--and to taste so intoxicatingly beautiful.

His infamous hands enveloped that trained body tightly as he reeled her in closer.

- - -

Sango could count on one hand the number of times she'd been kissed. Okay, so if you counted the friendly smooches she'd shared with people under some ill-placed mistletoe, then maybe both sets of fingers could be put to use. But with such a demanding job taking up most of her time, she had long ago relinquished her girlish fantasies of being swept off her feet by a handsome young man. Not that she'd ever had the typical knight in shining armor scenario. It was more of a "strong woman meets her match and falls in love" kind of thing.

Miroku wasn't exactly her match…at least not physically. Though her roaming fingers were discovering aspects of his body that she hadn't realized was hidden under his clothes, his fighting skills were no doubt a little rusty.

But all of her dreams of a man who followed the same path in life that she did were slowly being replaced by ones of a certain young businessman. The one currently holding on to her like there was no tomorrow.

Her lack of experience had her faltering when he deepened the kiss, but she managed to match his heat with her own, exploring the sensations that he was igniting within every crevice of her being. She'd been kissed before, but _never_ quite like _this_.

No one had ever made her skin burn or her mouth ache for more. And certainly no one had ever made her feel quite so inexplicably _wonderful_.

The ever-present voice of reason that was firmly implanted into her mind took the opportunity to point out the many issues that were arising even as Miroku continued his gentle exploration of her mouth.

_Have you forgotten the deal that was made? He hired you on as a bodyguard, not his nightly bed partner. Well, you're certainly giving him his money's worth--maybe you'll get a bonus for it._

_Shut up_, she thought ferociously. But even as the bewildering thoughts left her hazy mind, the apprehension of what the whole gesture meant dawned on her.

_I need to know that he means this. Then I'll know this isn't about money, or deals, or one-night stands. If I could only see his eyes, or his face, then maybe I'll know…_

Hesitantly, Sango drew back, letting her fingers trail down his solid arms to find rest in his hands. Her eyes fluttered open, and sought purchase in his own.

The first thing she noticed was the faint flush in his cheeks, and the half-smile that had taken over his mouth. What she needed to see was there all right, but it would take her an eternity to sort through all of the messages that those wondrously dark eyes held for her.

There was so much to absorb--too much really, for the moment that they had been granted. Still, Sango fought to keep her head clear enough so that she could find her answers.

"Sango…" His hushed voice trailed off, and he brought his forehead to hers, as if the distance between them was too much to bear. The resolution she'd been trying to maintain with her increasingly fuzzy head was fading into the recesses of her mind. The exact thing that she was trying to prevent.

Frustrated with her body's lack of response to her demands, she tightened her hold on hands. Her mouth wanted to spew out all sorts of words and phrases, but nothing seemed to emerge, no matter how hard she tried. All that she could see or think or feel was the handsome man currently keeping an iron grip around her waist.

Unable to take it any longer, she moved in herself, hoping to bring the searing desire out from under her itchy skin, and to infect Miroku with it too. Let him know how he made her feel. Let him discover that she could give him the same passion and uproarious feelings that he bestowed upon her.

With her lips inches from his, and their breath quickening, it was no wonder that such a critical moment would be interrupted. Later, they would realize just how tragically predictable it was, to be interrupted so. But when the loud knocking echoed through the room, they thought of nothing else but of being caught and jumped apart like guilty teenagers.

Suddenly unable to look Miroku in the eyes, Sango turned her blushing face towards the door, waiting for a silver-haired head to poke through.

The knocking grew--if possible--even louder, and it took both lovers a moment to realize that the sound wasn't coming from the door that they were currently hiding behind.

Oh no. This was coming from farther away, and the assassin suspected that the person who was knocking was not someone that they would welcome with open arms. Those who came to this cottage must be looking for it, and so far, the only people that were looking for it weren't exactly Santa Claus and the Tooth Fairy.

With a quick glance at Kirara, she gave the cat the signal to be alert, and crept carefully over to her bags. When the belt of daggers was withdrawn and strapped firmly to her waist, Miroku only gave her a knowing glance before they reached for the door together, and stepped cautiously into the hallway.

Moments in her life were made to be broken, the young woman reasoned as they sneaked down the dim corridor. Yet for some reason, this time was different. This time the moment hadn't been killed--it wasn't lost in time. Maybe, hopefully, it has simply been put on hiatus until the larger issues were put to rest. Then she could face Miroku again, and she would come to terms with the fact that he made her insides melt into goo.

Watching his back, she sneaked along behind him, and it wasn't until she saw the strange shadow moving in the folds of the curtain that she came to the realization that those larger issues were far from over.

Miroku shot a glance over his shoulder, then gestured towards the very same shadow.

"What the hell is he doing here?"

- - -

**Chapter 20 is on its way…**

_(The countdown to the end has now been axed due to the fact that this particular author writes more than she plans for…expect a few more chapters before the epilogue though…its not going to be done soon, but it will be done eventually : ) )_


	20. As Darkness Falls

**A/N:**Happy New Year! First off, sorry for such a long hiatus. School got in the way, then came family, and then my sanity went. But hopefully this chapter will appease you guys long enough for the next one, which I hope to have out before another year passes. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and the amazing support that you guys are lending. You don't know how inspiring it is to read your responses, and they're what kept me writing (PS, thanks for all the goodies that you've been sending my way!)

Chapter 4 has finally been edited due to a technical error, if anyone wanted to know why that was reposted.

Although I wish I could thank each and every one of you personally, I'm afraid I don't have the time (if only there were more hours to a day… sigh ). But just quickly, to **esotaria** , thanks for pointing out the whole Kikyo thing--I've had that bit in the rewrite section for a little while now and I hope to have the edited version up soon, so that Kikyo will be more in character (I posted that chapter a little too quickly I think)…

Also, just a quick note, if ever you wish to email me about the story or such, please please please, in the title of the email, refer to my pen name or the story title, or even just "Your fic"… my email is on its highest security level due to the insane amounts of junk mail I get, and that means that many of the good emails end up in the junk mail section. And since many emails that have "Hi" as the title are also viruses, I usually don't look at those. And sorry to any one who has emailed me and not gotten a response back. Chances are it ended up in the junk mail section and I didn't open it… Thanks guys and enjoy!

- - -

**Chapter 20: As Darkness Falls**

- - -

There was a strange thumping in the back of her head. A mundane sound--it droned on, beating away at her already sensitive head.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she muttered something about noisy tap-dancing mice, and tried to find an escape in the fluffy pillows that surrounded her.

But the pillows did nothing. They only muffled the steady sound, and it took the dozing woman a moment to come to the conclusion that the sounds had to be coming from somewhere, but whether that place was her mind or the outside world wasn't exactly distinguishable.

"Kagome!"

_What…? Is someone calling me? Augh…so sleepy…must open eyes…_

"Kagome, get up! Geez, you always were a heavy sleeper. Don't make me take any drastic measures."

"Don't you dare, Miroku. We don't have time to get you killed right now. _Psst_, Kagome, you might want to wake up."

Great, now she was hearing whole conversations inside her head. Maybe when she billed Miroku for her veterinary services, she could throw in a few expenses for mental health and well being. After all, it wasn't as if he didn't have the money to contribute to the "Save Kagome's Sanity" fund.

Burying her head deeper into whatever blankets and pillows she could find, the young woman tried in vain to go back to the blissful dreamless state she had found only moments before. A soothing smell tickled her nose as her head found a particular pillow, and hazy images of a certain silver-haired young hanyou began to form in her mind.

Miroku's quick shake of her shoulder proved to be unnecessary, for the images that came to mind brought with them the realization of her situation. Or, to be more precise, the situation that she had last been in when she had fallen asleep, with her good hand wrapped around a certain, dog-eared--

"Nothing happened, I swear!" Kagome cried as she shot up, vigorously trying to rub away the sleep from her eyes. "It's not what it looks like."

Bleary eyes met two sets of rather surprised ones as Kagome found her vision clearing.

_If Miroku arched his eyebrows any further, they'd probably pop out of his forehead_, she thought dryly, wondering if the look he was giving her was in part due to the man no doubt hidden under the covers by her side. A fact that she had decided, in the last second, to accept without any stammered reasons as to why exactly it happened.

_Speaking of which_…

Reaching out, she tapped on the mound of blankets next to her. When it didn't move, she tried again, pushing down harder.

Still no contact with anything even remotely solid.

Confused, Kagome tore the blankets away and came face to face with a warm, sweet-smelling mound of cushions. Cushions that did not have golden eyes or silver dog ears or sharp teeth. They were simply unattractive, boring, rectangle-shaped cushions.

"Looking for someone?" Miroku asked, his eyebrows still teetering on the edge of his brow.

"Now is not the time to wallow in your dirty mind," Sango reprimanded, giving his arm a light slap. "Sorry for the wake-up call, Kagome, but we have an unexpected visitor, and I think it would be best if we were all there to greet him."

As if to merely restate the exterminator's opinion, the thumping started again, this time rattling the door and windows with its strength.

Shocked both at the realization that she really hadn't been hallucinating everything and that Inuyasha was currently not sleeping next to her, the young veterinarian could only nod.

"Who is it?" She asked, gesturing to the door with her bandaged arm.

"A certain hanyou's half-brother. Or, at least, we think so." Miroku glanced down at the pillows that should have been the hanyou in question, then looked back to his pale friend. "Guess you don't know where Inuyasha is either? Damn, the one time we need him, he decided to disappear."

The thumping grew louder, edging on the impatient side, and the three humans shared a look.

It was Sango who would prove her martyrdom as she gave a brisk nod to the unanswered question. "I might as well answer the door. He could have done away with me after failing to kill his brother, but instead he handed out a check for half of the agreed payment. Guess it's his way of saying he likes me."

"Either that or he was lulling you into a sense of security before getting ready to do away with you in some dark alleyway when you least expected it" Miroku pointed out, and was rewarded with two very pointed glares.

"You never have good timing with commentary, do you?" Kagome stated, trying her hardest not to continually glance at the rattling door. The steady noise was starting to wreak havoc with her nerves, as well as her thinning patience. "We'll be right behind you Sango."

If it hadn't been for the knocking, the house would have been eerily quiet, save for the soft sounds of shuffling feet. For an instant, Kagome was almost glad for the diversion at the door. It had saved her from trying to answer some awkward questions--questions no doubt emerging from the more perverted parts of Miroku's mind.

But then she only need take another look at the situation to feel a distinct change in attitude. They were three humans--one with a useless arm--and a demon cat who could barely move in her larger form, let alone prepare for an attack in such close quarters.

_Damnit__, Inuyasha, where are you? _

Sango silently mouthed the countdown, waited for the pause between knocks, and then cracked open the door.

Bright light filtered in, shadowing the figure that blocked it. From her position behind Miroku, Kagome could only make out the form of a very tall man. Squinting harder, she waited for someone to make a move.

"I should have known you would turn to the wrong side."

The voice wasn't anything like his half-brother's. Where Inuyasha's words always held a bite to them, his brother's were cold and collected. Perhaps it was just the winter wind fighting its way inside but Kagome felt the goosebumps rise on her arms.

"I may be an assassin at times, Sir, but I am a protector of the innocent first and foremost. And if I am doing my real job, then I don't consider it to be the 'wrong side'," Sango stated, her own voice taking on the qualities of ice.

Surprised by this change in her new friend, Kagome managed a quick look at the rigid back and the set shoulders of the young woman who was currently protecting them. This new attitude was most likely what the exterminator's targets saw in the final moments before their death. But it was still hard for her to see Sango as a scary woman, not when she had seen her cry over the well being of a baby demon cat.

"I don't have time for petty arguments," Sesshomaru said off-handedly. "I need to see that pathetic excuse I have as a brother. Where is he?"

Obviously Miroku wasn't about to let Sango take all the heat. Stepping forward, he too squared his shoulders as he faced off with the imposing figure of the demon in the doorway. "Why should we tell you? You'll only try to hurt him."

"What? Has my brother finally resorted to letting humans stand up for him? I wouldn't think it possible, but it appears he has degraded himself even more."

Later on, Kagome would wonder just what had gotten into her at that moment. It might've been in the words he said, or the way he said them, or perhaps just his whole bearing of his superiority complex. Or maybe her ego had still been stinging from the fact that Inuyasha hadn't had the courage or the decency to hang around until she woke up. Whatever it was, it found its way under her skin, and began to gnaw at her temper. Somehow, her infamous patience had run dry, and her sanity finally took its long-deserved vacation. At least, that was the only reason she could see that would have given her the courage to stand up to the powerful youkai businessman.

"Humans aren't the weaklings you think they are," Kagome said fiercely, brushing off Miroku's restraining hand. " Just because we don't have supernatural powers, or insane strength doesn't mean we can't take care of ourselves. As I recall, we've been able to protect our race from the likes of yours for centuries. Look at Sango, she's beaten more demons than you can possibly imagine, and her family's been doing the same thing for generations. And with demons having such big egos, its no wonder your brother doesn't want to associate with your kind. He's probably sick and tired of having to deal with their snobbish pride."

She was able to expel a good dose of air before her chest tightened as the realization of what she had just done hit home.

_Oh…my…god…did I just scold one of the most powerful, one of the richest youkai in all of __Japan__, like an overbearing housewife? _

_Eek…_

Steeling herself for the worst possible outcome, she ignored the open-mouthed stares of Miroku and Sango and focussed on the shadowed demon. Her previous squinting hadn't paid off, but by being closer, she could see a few distinctive features, such as the purple markings on either side of his face. It wasn't too hard to miss the long silver hair being swept away by the breeze either.

If only the sun weren't behind him, then she might have been able to get a better idea of his reaction. Instead, she had to suffice with the shift in his tone--from cold and calm, to cold and vaguely irritated. At least, she thought it had changed. It was sort of hard to determine whether or not he had been truly affected by her words. He didn't seem to be one who laid the emotions on thick.

"I do not wish to engage in any personal fights with your…kind. Get me my brother, and I will be on my way."

Miroku apparently was the first one to recover from the shock of seeing Kagome's patience burst. He let the door open a little wider, allowing more of the winter wind in. "I don't know what you want with him, but you're not going to get him. Even if it means getting through us first."

Apparently, Sesshomaru had inherited the brains in the family. Where Kagome suspected Inuyasha's stubbornness would only increase at moments like these, his older brother appeared to back off. Of course, she knew it wasn't exactly out of fear.

"Must you humans always be so difficult?" She heard him sigh, and watched the shadow cross his arms over his chest. "Do you really think that three humans will stop me from going after Inu--"

With a quick jerk, the tall man stepped away from the door, flinging his face into the changing winds. The sunlight caught in his silvery locks, and suddenly his features weren't such a mystery any more.

He was a fine specimen of a dog demon. Not that Kagome had too many others in mind to compare him too, but somehow she knew that this Sesshomaru would be considered one of the more ideal males. The golden eyes weren't nearly as expressive as Inuyasha's, but the were just as equally veiled in that shroud of obscurity that seemed to plague both siblings. The dark trench coat that hung off of his lean frame only emphasized the silver locks and defined the planes of his face.

_But Inuyasha isn't all the bad looking. He doesn't resemble a block of ice, for one. And those ears…ah, those wonderful ears. That's one thing his brother obviously doesn't have. I just couldn't be happy with a dog demon who didn't have those cute little ears._

Her sweet thoughts soon turned dark as her conscious had the nerve to point out that the very same hanyou with the fuzzy ears had also abandoned her. A point of contention that seemed to be eating away at her no matter how hard she tried to fight it.

Her mouth set in a grim line, Kagome watched Sesshomaru give the air one good sniff as he examined the perimeter of the woods. The golden eyes flicked back to the three humans standing in the doorway, and if she hadn't known any better, she could have sworn the shadow of a smirk had appeared on his face.

And then she blinked.

Suddenly there was neither hide nor hair of the businessman on the porch, nor anywhere in the surrounding area. On the far horizon though, a dark spot was rapidly decreasing in size, and it took the young veterinarian a moment to realize that the speck was actually the very same demon that had disappeared.

Kagome furrowed her brow, watching the speck fade into nothingness. "I didn't know a dog demon could fly."

Miroku gave a one-shouldered shrug. "Inuyasha can do that too, only not on such a great scale. Don't ask me why though. I've never even gotten a clear answer from him."

"So can Kirara, and so can many other kinds of demons." Sango sighed, rubbing a hand over her eyes. "They are a complicated and mysterious bunch, and you're not supposed to understand them on any level. Now are we going to chase after him, or are we going to spend the rest of the day debating the aerodynamics of flight?"

"As much as I love a little philosophy, I think going after him would be a good idea. After all, who else but our favourite hanyou could steal Sesshomaru's attention so quickly?" Miroku took a long look at Kirara, then turned pleading eyes onto her mistress. "And I can think of a great way of catching up to him…"

Not missing a beat, Sango could only shake her head. "Your subtlety amazes me. Look, I'm all for taking Kirara and flying right after him, but someone has to stay with Kagome, in case any more henchmen decide to rear their ugly faces."

All of a sudden, Kagome found two sets of suspicious eyes boring into her. She took a step back, and narrowed her own eyes threateningly. "If you think for one minute that I'm going to let you risk your lives without me, then you're stupider than I thought."

"It's not that we don't want you with us," Sango amended carefully, "But with that injured arm, you're an easy target. You're also Inuyasha's weak point, and if anything else happened to you…well, I don't want to know what silly things he'd do. Wait, don't argue. We don't have time to argue. Just listen for a moment. I may not know you well enough, and you can tell me that I don't really know you at all, and I would probably agree. But what I do know is that bringing an injured warrior into battle is like letting loose a bleeding animal into a tank of sharks. Not only do you risk even more injury, but you also risk being used as a puppet, especially when the enemy knows that you'd be a puppet with a lot of people attached to you. I know you're a fighter, and I respect that. But you'd be safer here, with Kirara."

"And you'd be ten times warmer," Miroku quickly pointed out before his friend could say anything. "It's freezing out there."

Kagome bit her lip, wishing that Sango wasn't so full of common sense. She knew it was a stupid thing to go into battle when her arm was all but useless. She _knew_ that she had no chance at even bettering the odds of her motley group of friends succeeding. But below all that knowledge was the firm resolve to do the right thing. And staying home whilst everyone was off fighting was not the right thing to do.

Yet one look at Sango's face, and it was apparent that the young woman was not going to take 'No' for an answer. So Kagome decided that she would have to exercise a few sneaky skills of her own.

With a huge sigh of defeat, she went to the nearest chair and sank into its depths. "Fine, I'll stay. But if you're not back within the next half-hour, I'm calling the police, and I'm coming to get you."

She missed the shared glance between Miroku and Sango, but she could hear the relief in their voices when they assured her that she could do whatever she wanted if they didn't return.

Wondering if her horrible acting skills were as transparent as she thought them to be, the veterinarian made sure to maintain eye contact with her feet. She was quite aware of her crummy improvising, and her brother, mother, and grandfather had all--at one time or other--pointed out her blatant inability to lie. It was best if she didn't open up the opportunity for discovery of her newly formed plans.

She heard Sango giving Kirara brief instructions, and Miroku grabbing the keys to the snowmobiles.

When the exterminator pointed out the problems with the machines, he merely jangled the keys louder. "We're not going to have a hope in hell of saving Inuyasha if we walk, and my car can't exactly bend in and out of trees. And unless you have some magic fairy dust that can make us fly, then I suggest you take your keys."

Kagome didn't hear any sign of resignation, but she sensed Miroku's triumph in his hurried sentences about keeping a hot pot of coffee around for their return.

It was only when the roaring of the snowmobiles had faded into simple background noise that Kagome flew from the chair, and came face to face with a large demon kitty.

The final obstacle--but then again, Kagome wasn't exactly a stranger to animals, and she had a feeling the despite the demon blood, Kirara was just like any other cat. That included an appreciation for treats and a healthy dose of flattery.

"Aren't you a pretty girl? Yes you are. Oh, and your fur is so soft," She crooned, running a tentative hand up and down the length of the furry neck. "You like that, don't you? How about if I move up here?"

She couldn't stop the smile of triumph spread as Kirara's red eyes closed in pure pleasure, the purrs reverberating in her large chest. It was a fundamental concept in the domesticated animal kingdom: even the meanest creature could be brought to the level of a pup or kitten by a well-placed scratch. Particularly if that scratch was aimed for the sensitive space behind their ears.

Kagome was glad that this law had been passed on to the demonic variety of pets, or she would have been facing the daunting task of forming a new plan.

Instead, she drew her hand away for a moment. "Now wait here just for a second, and I'll go find some of those nice treats your mistress picked up. A kitty as beautiful as you deserves a good treat."

The treats were conveniently in the same room as her winter garments, as well as the painkillers that were going to be coming into handy if the sudden throbbing in her arm grew.

It took longer to get her coat on, due to her injury, but eventually she was as well dressed as any winter-savvy person. Grabbing a handful of the treats that Sango had stocked up on--and dumping the bottle of pills in one of her many pockets--she emerged from the room to find that Kirara had moved.

Her grin of satisfaction fading, Kagome moved towards the large cat that had now placed herself directly in front of the door, blocking the only exit out of the damned cottage, and the veterinarian's last chance to escape and prove her usefulness.

The cat's nose twitched as the treats were held out to her, but another portion of the great 'plan' crumbled as the cat turned her head away from the upturned hand.

Sighing in minor defeat, Kagome dumped the treats in her pocket and faced the impassive crimson eyes. "Look, I don't know how much you understand, but I'm going to try my best." Wondering if this last resort would well and truly classify her as insane, she kept the cat's gaze firmly. "Your mistress, Sango, and our friend, Miroku, are in danger. What they don't seem to realize is that they can't do everything on their own. You know as well as I do that they need some backup, and we aren't going to be of any help by hanging around this trap any longer. So what do you say? Let's go show them what we can do."

Kirara's eyes broke contact for a moment, and Kagome's hope surged for that small instant. That was, until those eyes rested pointedly on the arm resting in the meager confines of a sling.

Although the simple action would have been amazing proof of the cat's intelligence and understanding of humans, it wasn't exactly the right time to be analyzing it all. And however disappointed the scientist in Kagome was to let that moment go, she decided that if she could only get to the battle that was no doubt raging, then there would be other chances in time to study the demon cat.

"See these pills? These will make sure that this arm won't be such a problem. Now I'm going to take one, and then we're going to talk." Deliberately slowing down her actions to get her point across, the young woman took the painkiller and faced the cat once more. "Listen, Kirara. You're not stupid, and I know you love your mistress dearly. But staying here in this cottage is the only stupid thing you could do, especially when the only other people who will protect your mistress are a disgruntled hanyou and a cocky human. You know that they can't possibly succeed without some extra help."

Kirara's ears pricked up a little, and Kagome took that as a sign to proceed. "I care for your mistress too, you know. And I care about the cocky human and even the idiot hanyou too. Neither of us wants to see them hurt, so you have to believe me when I say that they need us to help, even though they didn't say it out loud."

"Please," She pleaded softly, holding out a hand. "Please, we need to make sure that they won't do anything stupid either."

The demon cat sat still, immovable for a second longer, but finally, her haunches lifted from the floor, and the great mass of fur moved to come up behind the veterinarian.

The fresh winter air was perhaps the sweetest thing that she had ever smelled. Smiling into the wind, Kagome relished in her triumph for a moment, before moving over to the demon cat that had joined her on the front porch.

"Think you can get us there?" She asked, and was rewarded with a deep growl. A furry head pushed her closer, and she took that as a sign that she would be allowed to have the privilege of riding on the great demon.

With a small scratch placed behind a large pointed ear, Kagome whispered a thank you, before the body bunched up and the young woman found herself surrounded by nothing but those playful winds. Stifling a gasp, she clung tighter to the scruff of fur that was clasped gently in her hands, and kept her eyes faithfully ahead.

It wasn't that she was afraid of heights. It was just the only flying she had ever done had been while safely buckled into a cushy chair, with flight attendants and highly trained pilots making sure that everything was going smoothly.

Flying on the back of a demon was an entirely different matter, and Kagome wasn't too sure how'd she handle seeing the ground moving underneath her unsupported feet.

So she found solace on the horizon, the fear of the battle ahead mingling with her charged nerves. She'd wasted a lot of time convincing Kirara, and the time that had been spent waiting to go after Sesshomaru may have just been the crucial point in their quest to find and save Inuyasha.

_I just hope we're not too late. God, I hope its not too late._

- - -

He was drenched in it now.

The blood--plenty of it his own--had soaked through the coat, through the pants, and had painted his boots an ugly red. At his feet lays numerous mounds of ashes--too numerous to count.

But still they came, popping out of corners that were invisible to his eyes. They came, with claws outstretched and teeth bared, and bony tails swinging.

There was a sharp stabbing pain that had erupted in the back of his skull, and every muscle and limb in his body was aching--some more noticeably than others.

Yet Inuyasha fought each one with practiced motions, all the while aware of the mad man who stood off to one side, laughing occasionally if one of his creatures managed to get a good hit in.

"You must be exhausted, half-breed," Naraku's voice drifted over the noises of the fight. "Why don't you give in? Take a break? My Trackers will be more than happy to help you sleep."

"If you think I'd ever give in to a bastard like you, then you must have shit for brains," Inuyasha yelled back, dodging a set of claws and bringing his own down into the reptilian skin of the creature's neck. It burst into blackened dust, and was replaced by two more coming up from behind.

"See, that's the beauty of it. You will have to give in. No demon can hold up against the army I have created, and you, my unfortunate prey, are only half of one. I suspect that if your limbs don't give out soon, then your mind will, especially when you begin to realize that this is all hopeless. Your friends are dead, sliced into pieces by my creatures. You have nothing left to fight for."

Inuyasha ignored the voice as two more piles of ashes were created by his claws, only to see three of lizards advancing on the right. He struggled to keep his mind focussed, to keep it away from images of the lifeless bodies of Sango and Miroku. To keep it safe from the image of Kagome's face as she was brought down by the sharp claws of the very same creatures that were now trying the same thing on him.

Slicing through the first lizard that dared try to run him through, his eyes picked up on movement in the woods. Surprised, he glanced over, searching the trees for some sign of another form of life out there.

There…behind a large pine, he could just make out a form of--

His concentration disappeared as he felt a set of claws bury into his thigh. With a growl, he swiped out and found purchase in the creature's eyes.

The dust spiraled upwards as the winds played with the mess that he had been creating, and Inuyasha decided to keep his focus on the Trackers rather than following ghosts. Already his thigh was acquiring a new coating of blood, and the lack of it in his veins and arteries was slowly but surely taking its toll. The dizziness was starting to appear, and he knew that it wouldn't be long before he wouldn't be able to fight, let alone think straight.

"So now you're attention span is fading. My Trackers may have an easy job yet, bringing you down. Tell me, Inuyasha, how long will you keep this up? How long before you stop playing idiot and realize that I am going to be the death of you?"

Despite the searing pain, Inuyasha laughed. Slicing at the final lizard, he laughed even as the ash settled at his feet. "Why don't you stop wasting your breath and try to come and kill me, you asshole? Are you really so afraid of me that you have to send your freaks of nature to do me in rather than getting the job done yourself? Oh wait, that's right, you can never do things yourself. You've made a living off of your pawns, Naraku, because you're too much of a wuss to face anyone." He brought his tired gold eyes to meet Naraku, noticing briefly that there was a severe lack of lizards in the area all of a sudden. "You'd probably crap your pants if you ever had to face a real challenge."

Naraku's eyes narrowed, and the hanyou felt his pride surge as he noticed the shadows of a scowl flit about on the lawyer's face

_So I've finally gotten to him. The jerk is finally caving in._

Unable to restrain the grin of angry satisfaction from appearing, Inuyasha let out another bark of laughter. "Even if I do die, at least it will be by a bunch of lizards who have the guts to fight. I'll have gone down fighting, just like my friends will have too. When you finally go to hell, it'll be because you were too much of a coward to raise a hand to defend yourself."

_Me: One. Slimy greaseball: Zero,_ Inuyasha mentally tallied as the rage that Naraku had been struggling with finally exploded, and caused his face to distort into a menace of sharp lines. Whether it was truly his comments, or simply the human's frustrations at having his prey fight back so much--or a combination of both--the hanyou wasn't sure. But whatever had gotten him to tick had got him _good_.

"When you die, Inuyasha, I will make sure that my face will be the last thing you see," The dark-haired man snarled, "And I will make sure you are delivered to the devil himself. KILL HIM!"

The screamed command though, seemed to have fallen on deaf ears. Doing a quick study of the surrounding forest, Inuyasha couldn't see anything emerging to answer its master's call. In fact, the woods seemed deserted of any form of life.

Looking back at Naraku, Inuyasha's slightly maniacal grin grew as the man took note of the lack of Trackers as well. If it was possible, his scowl contorted his face even more.

"I SAID _KILL HIM_! KILL HIM OR I WILL KILL YOU!"

"Looks like even your engineered lizards have seen you for what you really are," Inuyasha pointed out, resting his aching arms against his equally pained chest. "They probably didn't want to do your dirty work any more."

Naraku sent the hanyou a look that--if looks could kill--would have reduced its target to a boiling, whimpering puddle. But it deflected off of the hanyou, who shot back an equally venomous one, which he also laced with defiance.

The lawyer was ready to yell something when suddenly the snow crunched under someone's--or something's--footsteps. Both human and hanyou fell silent as they watched the new arrival.

It was a Tracker, but rather than charging across the battlefield as all the others had done, this one wove in a zigzagged line as it tried to walk towards Inuyasha. It had barely covered half the distance when it suddenly collapsed. As the body dissolved, Inuyasha caught the glint of sunlight on metal, and suddenly he had an idea as to what happened to the rest of the creatures.

Naraku moved across the battlefield, and retrieved the device that had done away with his minion. Holding the dagger aloft, his poisonous eyes searched the perimeter. He must have seen something, for he suddenly took off into the woods, leaving his "prey" alone in a bloodied and dirtied clearing of snow.

"Thought you might need some help," A voice said quietly, and with a start, Inuyasha came face to face with a weary but very much living demon exterminator.

Maybe it was the shock at realizing that Naraku had been playing him for a fool the entire time with all the threats about his friends, or just seeing a friendly face, but he couldn't stop his heart from soaring.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked good-naturedly, making sure the happiness he felt at seeing her was carefully hidden.

"Helping you with a pest problem, that's what. You and Miroku are going to have to get this place sprayed if you plan on bringing tourists up here. I don't think they'd appreciate the infestation." Sango smiled, the gray tinge of her skin giving away the length of the battle that she had fought out in the woods. "You can blame Miroku for getting around to helping you sooner. His snowmobiles kicked out on us halfway here, and so we had to walk the rest of the way."

"Using me as a scapegoat, darling? And I thought we were partners too." Miroku appeared just behind the young woman, his face just as tired. He rested a hand on her shoulder, and Inuyasha would've had to be blind not to notice the warmth of the look they shared. "If anyone's to blame, it's the manufacturer of the snowmobiles. They should know better."

"No, you should know better than to buy a foreign brand," Sango chided, sending him another warm look, before turning to Inuyasha. But the warmth didn't fade when it found his eyes, and the hanyou realized that they had finally made peace with each other. Sure, her attempted assassination would still be a sour point on occasion, but at least they would be able to laugh about it afterwards.

"You're not looking too good there, Inuyasha," Miroku pointed out.

"You never could resist stating the obvious, could you?" Inuyasha shot back, wishing that the dizziness in his head wasn't quite so overpowering. "You're not looking so great either."

Miroku let his eyes travel up and down the blood-soaked form of his friend. "Yes, well I can safely say I'm looking a heck of a lot better than you. Why didn't you come and get us? We _can_ defend ourselves you know, and we probably could have saved you from some of those injuries too."

"It wasn't your fight," the hanyou grumbled, and instantly regretted the words when he saw his friends' faces change.

"Not our fight? We've been helping you through thick and thin these past few days, and you're telling us its _not our fight_?" Sango cried. "Well guess what? It became our bloody fight the minute we all jumped into the car and drove away from Tokyo. You're just too much an idiot to realize that!"

"Just because you're a stubborn, thick-headed ass doesn't mean that people don't care enough about you to help," Miroku added, picking up on Sango's tone. "Christ, Inuyasha, I can't believe you're still thinking that way! The least you could've done was give us some credit. You can't do everything on your own, and despite what you think, your friends would be more than willing to help you--especially when your life is threatened."

If Inuyasha had been any less of a hanyou, he probably would have shrunk to half his size under their angry glares. But due to his many injuries and inability to think clearly at all, he could only sway a little. "I do give you credit. I really do. I just don't want anyone dead because of me." In a much softer tone, he quietly added, "Because I'd never be able to forgive myself if that happened."

If either human had had a comment, it was abruptly cut short by the insane laughter of only one man.

"Think that you can fool me that easily?" Naraku shouted, striding towards them from the edge of the woods. " I should have known that the half-breed wouldn't have been able to survive without his pathetic friends. And after all that about not hiding behind someone. Tsk tsk, Inuyasha, you really should watch your words. If there's one thing I hate, it's hypocrites."

He flexed his claws and found that his arms had stiffened up. Painful as it was, he gathered himself for another fight, crouching low and forcing back the dizziness in his head.

It happened swiftly--too quickly for anyone to really react.

One minute, Naraku was grinning like a lunatic, brandishing the dagger that had been buried in his creature--the next, the very same dagger was buried in Miroku's abdomen, and Naraku was recovering from his throw.

Inuyasha heard Sango's cry, and he saw her drop down to the young man's side. But the only thing that registered in his numbed body was rage. Rage at the dark-haired bastard that was standing a few feet away, a menacing grin still plastered to his deranged face.

Even the most alert demon would not have been able to follow the events that proceeded afterwards. Inuyasha was ready to dig his claws into whatever part of Naraku he could find when suddenly a large flaming demon cat came crashing into the clearing, grabbed hold of Naraku, and sent him flying. A figure flew off the cat just as it took off after the soaring body, then came running over, and it took Inuyasha's fogged brain a moment to register the dark hair, the arm in the sling, and the worried face.

But before he could even utter a word, Kirara let out a loud roar, and all faces turned to see another, more astounding sight.

Naraku was being held aloft by a manicured set of claws--the claws having found their hold in his neck. The owner of those very same claws stood still, watching the dying face of the lawyer that he held in his grip without an ounce of emotion.

_What…the…hell…_

Sesshomaru waited a moment--waited for Naraku to take his last gurgled breath--before striding forward and depositing the lifeless body at his half-brother's feet.

It seemed like such an anti-climatic event really, compared to the build-up. The lawyer that had been drawing out his nemesis's death had been killed in a matter of seconds by the sudden appearance of another one of his enemies.

An enemy that had--until today--not even showed the slightest inclination of being a threat.

Well, a threat to Naraku at least.

Sesshomaru's cold eyes fixed his brother with a hard stare. "I have some calls I need to make. See to your friend, and then we shall talk."

"But…What…" Inuyasha stammered, unable to put anything together in its proper place.

"Business, right now, isn't the most important issue," Sesshomaru stated coldly, his gold eyes slanting a glance at Miroku's prone form. " Attend to your friends, and we will discuss matters later."

The great dog demon turned his back, drew out a cell phone, and walked away as Inuyasha stared after his brother with a mixture of confusion and disbelief.

"Inuyasha?"

The voice that he heard was deliberately softened, and he only had to swivel his head to catch a glimpse of dark eyes--eyes that spoke of betrayal and hurt. And somewhere deeper, buried beneath the negatives, was the caring he knew he didn't deserve.

"Inuyasha," Kagome repeated, "Are you okay?"

In spite of the massive amounts of blood loss, the aching in every inch of his body, and the headache that had appeared in the nooks and crannies of his skull, Inuyasha nodded. Or, at least he nodded as much as a man could who really had no control over his physical actions.

"And what do you think you're doing here?" He asked, wishing that he could keep some of the anger out of his voice. "You're hardly in any shape to be outside, let alone trying to help. Or have you forgotten that your arm is useless?"

Kagome took a step back. She had expected a gruff response, but certainly not one such as this. Sure, he had gone through a very lengthy battle--both emotionally and physically tiring--but that still couldn't account for some of the venom that lay under his words.

Frowning, she lifted her arm up and down to demonstrate its mobility. "I took some painkillers for it. But I also have one good arm, and I wasn't about to let it go to waste. Besides, Kirara wanted to help too, and I couldn't very well say no to a demon cat."

"Screw the cat, you knew that it was dangerous, but you decided to risk your silly neck anyway. And for what? So you could try and help in a fight that would have killed you in a second?" Somewhere, in the last clear part of his conscious, Inuyasha was mentally swearing at himself for being such a dimwit. But since that portion was rather well hidden, the rest of his brain took no real notice of it.

Yet even Inuyasha--with head damage and all--had to cringe when the tears pooled in Kagome's dark eyes. "You have really crappy timing, you know. Here I am, thinking that maybe, just maybe I might be able to do something right, and you go and pretend like I did the stupidest thing in the world. News flash, if I hadn't come, neither would have Kirara, and then you would have been fighting that human guy for a lot longer. Count your blessings, you jerk, because you obviously don't realize you have any."

"I would've been perfectly fine if you and that cat hadn't come along and messed up my plans, you…you tree-hugger!"

The hanyou was perfectly aware that he had perhaps delivered the lamest insult in the history of demon and man combined, but there was really nothing he could do. His usual reservoir of curses had been depleted when his head had been smashed for the hundredth time.

Kagome gave a short, derisive laugh, her eyes still suspiciously overly bright. "What plans? Running at whatever comes near you with your claws out? Now that's a brilliant idea. Let's just hope the thing we're running at is blind and a paraplegic, because that's the only person who wouldn't see it coming and be able to duck!"

His pride bruised--since she had managed to hit his plan spot on and made fun of it no less--Inuyasha opened his mouth when a commanding voice broke through."

"Stop it, you two," Sango reprimanded from her position by Miroku's side, "You can have a go at each other later, but right now we have more important things to take care of."

"What? And destroy…all…my…fun?"

Surprised, Kagome and Inuyasha looked down at Miroku. He sent them both a weak grin. "Please…continue…I need…the…entertainment."

Sango sighed. "What you need is a doctor, a hospital, and a serious psychiatrist. And you," She pointedly looked to the hanyou. "You need at least three or four blood transfusions, some surgery and a decent set of clothes."

"Will there…be…nurses?" Miroku asked, his chest heaving with effort.

Even Kagome--although still fuming from the previous argument--had to smile at that. "Of course there will be nurses. But I think Sango will agree with me when I say we should recommend that he be treated by male nurses."

"Or really, really old female ones," Sango said, returning the smile with one of her own. "You know, the kind with knobbly knees, and varicose veins, and dentures, and names like Big Jean and Bertha."

Miroku's face, contrary to that of the women's, looked positively terrified, and if he didn't have a dagger sticking in him Inuyasha suspected he would have been putting up a good hardy fight.

But if he had any protests left in his lungs, they were soon dispelled by the buzzing noise that steadily drew near.

Shading his eyes, Inuyasha looked up into the sky, and watched as a bright red helicopter--with the symbolic letter H painted brightly on each side--descend into the clearing.

Once the chopper had landed, the group was inundated with paramedics, and Inuyasha was pushed out of the way as soon as they realized that he didn't need or want their help.

Instead, he had to content himself with watching their flurry of activities. If anything, it helped him concentrate on keeping his balance.

"Now we can talk."

The hanyou stepped away from his brother, narrowing his golden eyes in defense. If Sesshomaru wanted to defeat his brother, he had the perfect opportunity. Inuyasha didn't think he'd even be able to block a light slap at this point.

But rather than doing away with his half-breed relative once and for all, the dog demon merely fixed him with a disdainful stare. "As much as I wished it many times in the past, Inuyasha, I do not wish you dead any longer."

Inuyasha made sure his surprise at this comment was well covered beneath apprehension. "What about Dad's business? You actually want me to be apart of it?"

Sesshomaru sighed, as if his brother's ineptitude was something of a nuisance. "No, you will not be apart of it. Father's will was doctored, and you and I must sort through the real one. And there is no possibility of that happening if I killed you."

"Ah," was all Inuyasha could really say. _He's always had a way with words._

"I shall explain everything once _that_," He nodded in the direction of the helicopter, "leaves. The authorities will be here soon, and I must discuss with you the unfortunate ending of our family lawyer."

Looking the picture of innocence, Inuyasha shrugged. "You mean when he got attacked by those Trackers that somehow wandered onto Private Property."

"The very same Tracker that he helped to create, and for which he does not have a permit for," Sesshomaru added. "They will also discover that he a hand in manipulating many of the court cases he handled, as well as a black market drug smuggling ring."

"Want to try and pin him for murder too?"

Whether it was surprise at his brother's sudden lack of argument that had Sesshomaru's eyebrows raising, or simply the fact that his brother had the occasionally intelligent thought, one would never know. "There will be a few instances of such an occurrence, yes."

"That's great then. Heck, add in a claim about being abducted by aliens, and we may just have some tabloid material."

If the dog demon had had less control over emotion, he most likely would have rolled his eyes. Yet, much to Inuyasha's shock, it looked as if his brother was considering it.

"We shall see. Now I must go greet the police who will be arriving at any minute. Do not interfere, and try to find some clothes."

The hanyou would sent back a snide remark, but Sesshomaru had already begun walking away, and besides, all the thinking he had been doing was not helping his current state of well being.

With a small sigh of relief, Inuyasha collapsed to the ground, letting his head rest on a clean patch of snow. The helicopter was roaring to life again, and the distant sound of sirens drew closer with each passing second.

But he heard none of that. Closing weary eyes, Inuyasha waited for unconsciousness to claim him.

And it would be later, much later when he would wonder why Kagome's teary face was the only thing his mind could see as he drifted off to secret, shadowedplaces.

- - -

**Chapter 21 is surprisingly progressing at a decent pace…**


End file.
